Dragon Ball Super Grand Tour
by Twilight Master Emerald
Summary: What if during the Shadow Dragon Saga, after Syn Shenron got hit with SS4 Gogeta's Big Bang Kamehameha, the Black Smoke Shenron appeared to try and aid Syn Shenron... but what if something got in the way and instead of getting rid of Goku... he was switched with a different version of himself?, how will the GT and Super Universes deal with their Goku's switching places?
1. A shocking Switch

**The scene fades in to show an empty void in the middle of nowhere before one person popped up from a portal and starts to make a few chairs and what not before the figure noticed the readers.**

"**Oh hey everyone, hope you like the scenery here… or lack of one… anyway to those who read this first and don't know who I am, my name is TME, the stories I write solo and with another author mainly deals with Adventure time, Final Fantasy X-2, Sonic the Hedgehog, and a few others, as you probably read from the title, this story involves Dragon ball Super, a popular Anime and manga that is called by many the real stuff that happens after the original Z series, and GT who some pretty much hate on, and while I can get why… I don't think it was that bad… it had interesting things in it and I hope this story helps with getting GT some love for some interesting soon to be moments…" TME said while he keeps setting things up till there was a actual floating house in the middle of the void thanks to TME not holding back with his abilities and he went to sit in the living room.**

"**Now this story is a bit… unique… at least I hope and no one else had this idea so if so, please PM me the story title and I'll take a look but this what if is a bit of a duality that stars GT Goku and Super Goku… but switched from their original timelines or Dimensions by some mysterious circumstance… for example, the points in time for GT and Super are as followed… the GT story pretty much gets near the end of the Shadow Dragon incident with Gogeta defusing into SS4 Goku and Vegeta and in Super, the story at that point starts out with the fight with the God of Destruction Beerus, how this switch happens will be revealed soon but I want to point out to any haters who may point out that some issues to be like…" TME said before trailing off to take a moment to think.**

"**Oh yeah, for example, how would SS4 Goku take on Beerus?, granted at that point in time Beerus would be slightly weakened and some may counter that without any Divine Ki, GT Goku won't be able to keep up, but I have various pros and cons of the Super Saiyan 4 form that I will list soon so as to why it won't be so one sided in Beerus's favor…. Same with Goku at that time, granted he doesn't know much about Super Saiyan god yet and he has no idea about Blue, but I think things may work out if some things are used to help Super Goku later… but for now I believe I should introduce my good friend and Co-Host, Atomsk the Pirate King!" TME said before he points to the middle of the room and a portal opened to show a person walking out of it dramatically.**

**You somehow hear people clapping as Atomsk walks out of the portal before the clapping stop after Atomsk sits down on a nearby chair.**

"**What's up peoples?"**

**TME chuckles at that before he looks at Atomsk again.**

"**Hey Atomsk, I got some questions for you that some reader may ask so think of me as a reader asking you some questions in their place, think that will be alright?, this is our first DBZ story so it should help with getting the DB juices flowing in our heads so to speak and help remember things about DB in a nutshell." TME asked while he grins at Atomsk.**

**Atomsk had a thoughtful look on his face before shrugging.**

"**Sure. Fire away." He said while grinning as well.**

"**Great, my first question… how much do you know about GT?, do you remember the key points of the story?, we talked and you never saw and only heard about Super so I'm sure fans will be curious about how your GT knowledge stands." TME said while he summoned a microphone and held it in front of Atomsk like TME was reporting some news to the readers.**

"**Well as far as I remember, Goku got turned into a kid again after three of his old villains, from the old Dragon Ball series, found the black star Dragon Balls. Then Goku, Trunks and I can't remember the granddaughter's name but bottom line the three of them starts looking for the Black Star balls in space while later on, the villain Baby gets to earth and causes havoc." Atomsk said.**

"**Great, Also first the trio who did the deed with turning GT Goku into a kid was Pilaf, Mai, and Shu, though Pilaf was the one who made the wish, second the third person was Pan, and it was after Baby gets released from his pod or something by a Dr. Myuu before he heads to earth, after that is the super android 17 saga where Goku has to fight super android 17 and he is pushed to his limit there, then there is the shadow dragon saga, I'm starting to remember more and more about the sagas, but for now please answer this… what do you know about Super saiyan 4?, like how is the form obtained and what are the pros and cons of said form?" TME said while he reminisced about the GT show and decided to go watch the series at a later date.**

**Atomsk did have a slight embarrassed look after hearing that.**

"**Uhhh… I'm sorry, but it's been a long time and I'm a bit fuzzy on the details. I mean I can remember some characters like Krillan, Gohan… Bardock (Goku's real dad). Though speaking of Bardock, what's the deal of that DBZ movie where Goku faces off a villain that looks like him? And why were there so many different dragons for Dragon Balls?" He asked as he was deep in thought.**

"**Well in GT's defense, each dragon ball absorbed so much negative energy and each took a trait of each wish and Black smoke Shenron, the Shenron who came from the cracked dragon balls separated into the seven shadow dragons, but only Syn Shenron will be seen, anyway want me to go over the pros and cons of Super Saiyan 4 and Super saiyan god and blue?, should help for those who don't know the forms if they missed GT and the super series." TME said while he offered to help Atomsk again.**

"**Yes please… man do I feel stupid." Atomsk said as he rubbed the back of his head.**

"**Hey you're not stupid, it's just you haven't been in the DB ring in awhile and no one can fault you for that, anyway to the forms…" TME said before he looks to the readers.**

"**Starting with Super Saiyan 4, it is a form that can only be attained if a Saiyan has a tail and has a moon in view, the moon triggers the great ape form that some of you may be familiar with, however the key part it that it has to be a GOLDEN great ape form, A great ape form with the boosted power of a Super saiyan, and that is a lot of power since a great ape multiplies the power of the person in question and that power is further multiplied to the point that it is stronger than even the super saiyan 3 transformation from the get go without getting it under control, and we all know the SS3 transformation is strong as hell already, even with the cost to keep it active." TME said before he shook his head from the info already.**

"**The pros and cons of the SS4 form are as followed though if I miss anything, please fill me in so I can edit the pros and cons list later… first off unlike the other super saiyan forms, the SS4 form is the most primal form of the Saiyan in a sense, not only does the tail help the saiyan in battle from being used for small attacks like a tail whip, the Tail helps with making it easier for Saiyans to use more energy in their attacks, best I can say is that it helps… make Ki more efficient I'm guessing, the form also brings the person to their prime, for example, GT Goku was forced to age to his adult years but in a way that made him look slightly younger than his original adult self… hard to explain but I think it has something to do with GT Goku in that state being stronger than the Black Star Dragon balls can contain like the normal Dragon balls… this ringing any bells with you so far Atomsk before I get to the cons?" TME said when he looks at Atomsk to see if he was following so far.**

**Atomsk was thinking for a moment after hearing the pros before looking at TME.**

"**I believe so. It's starting to come back to me."**

"**Right, there are a few other perks but those are the main ones, the multiplier is a stape so I won't go into much detail but thanks to the fact that because of the tail, energy taxing forms or moves are pretty much cut greatly so stuff like Super saiyan 3 should be a breeze if Goku was an adult… anyway as for the cons… one would be the tail obviously, not sure if GT Goku would lose the form if he lost the tail so that would be a serious weak point of the form most likely… second is that from multiple sources, it is theoretically weaker then God Ki so in terms of raw might, unless I'm missing something then Super saiyan God and Blue should be stronger since there are examples of Super Goku in Super fighting Beerus and nearly wiping Universe 7 off the map, however I'll get to Blue in a moment… another Con is that unless you can control the golden great ape form then anyone trying to get that form may as well be stuck as a Golden Great ape, and not sure if this is a con per say, but the user seems to be more aggressive or cold in SS4 form but they can still tell friend from foe and still act like their normal selves, I'm maybe forgetting another con but I guess this can be one but during the Omega Shenron battle, the fusion dance was cut dramatically to a 10 to 15 minute timer instead of the normal one, guess even for an energy saver with the tail it still takes up time… literally… remember more about the SS4 form now Atomsk?" TME said when he looked at Atomsk again.**

"**Yeah I remember that." Atomsk said.**

"**Right, got any questions about GT or SS4 before I get to Super and SSG and SSGSS or Super Saiyan blue?" TME asked while he crossed his arms while a sign above his head popped up which showed ready and willing to answer any question.**

"**Hmmm… for now no." Atomsk said.**

"**Alright, now for super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan or the shorter term Super Saiyan blue… simply put SSG and SSGSS are forms that Super Goku take after the timeskip after the Buu Saga, however unlike with GT, the Super series doesn't have the Black star Dragon balls as far as I'm aware and the negative energy issue is pretty much non existent, so no space travel for Goku, no kid form, and I maybe wrong but he maybe slightly younger then his GT's self since in the DBS Manga, Uub, who is canon it seems is just a kid at the time so the GT timeline maybe further down the Super timeline and we just don't know it yet…." TME said before he cleared his throat.**

"**Anyway as for the pros and cons of the SSG and SSB forms…. I'll start by saying that the SSG and SSB forms use God Ki, a Ki normally reserved for the Divine beings like supreme Kai's and Gods of destruction, there is also the angels that serve the Gods of destruction, then there is the Omniking or Zeno, and Zeno's attendant the grand priest who is father to all the angels in all 12 universes in the Super Dimension or timeline… Anyway in order for a Super Saiyan God to be created one either needs to train with one who knows how to fight with Godly Ki in the case of Vegeta from Super or have 5 pure hearted Saiyans give their power or pure hearted lights to a 6th saiyan who will in turn be turned into a Super Saiyan god, the users body gains a slight red tint, their eyes turn blood red, same with their hair which doesn't spike up at all in the regular SSG form and their body gets a inch or two taller… and when a Super Saiyan god goes well, into that form, their Ki vanishes and only God like beings can sense their newly attained godly Ki." TME said while he explained in detail about how one first acquires the form.**

"**HOWEVER… the form at first is not perfect, there is a serious stamina drain unless one is trained to fully control the form and for first time users like Super Goku, he has a time limit since the form at this time would be a borrowed power… however thanks to some kind of innate talent, he was able to gain some of that power in his base and super saiyan form which allowed him to fight toe to toe with the God of Destruction Beerus for a time before said God got somewhat serious, however thanks to the fact that the SSG form imprinted a bit onto Super Goku in the fight, he was able to train at a later date on how to access the power and tap into SSG form at will… however thanks to some more training Goku was able to train to his strongest form to date without the Kaioken backing the**

**SSGSS form, and don't even get me started on Ultra Instinct, that stuff will come up much later and I'll go into detail for those who don't know what it is at a later date… my jaw is starting to get sore so I might as well give this list for the pros and cons of each transformation for each Goku, I'll add SS3 for an adult GT Goku later for a reason which I will have on this list, everyone please enjoy the simple version of what I just went over." TME said before the camera focused on a list that TME summoned which showed the pros and cons of Super and GT Goku's transformations.**

**GT Kid Goku Base: Pros with tail: Can use SS1, SS2, SS3, and SS4: is powerful enough to take on a powered up Frieza and Cell together in HFIL**

**GT Kid Goku Base: Cons: Strength is restricted in child form and SS3 is virtually unusable except for a few seconds in Kid form, unable to use Instant Transmission properly and can only randomly in short random bursts**

**GT Goku SS3: Pros if restored to Adult: Power far surpassing SS2, with Saiyan Tail is able to handle the strain of SS3 much better and use it for prolonged periods of time, possible training in said form could negate most of the drain**

**GT Goku SS3: Cons if not restored to an adult: currently a kid so unable to use SS3 for more than a few seconds so useless unless an adult**

**GT Goku SS4: temporarily restored to prime adult age: Pros: Power far surpasses SS3, has a far less strain on the body then SS3 does so can use even as a child and brings the person to their prime adult form, in GT Goku's case, the Black Star Dragon balls cannot effect his age in this state but when he powers down, he returns to a child like form, can use many energy based techniques and can last much longer in a fight as a result, All in All, it's a form that compacts the power of a Golden Great Ape into a smaller much more Primal Super Saiyan form**

**GT Goku SS4: Cons: The Requirements for unlocking initially normally required a super Saiyan to go into a great ape form, so a moon, a super saiyan state, and a clear mind is needed to control said form for transformation to take place, another weakness is the Tail itself, theoretically if cut off could result in transformation being inaccessible entirely until Tail is regrown, possibly dulled emotions since GT Goku sounds much more aggressive and cold to others though to friends and family he seems normal and could be just a vocal effect**

**Super Goku Base: Pros: fully trained Adult body: Can use SS1, SS2, and SS3 currently**

**SUper Goku Base: Cons: Unable to access SSG at will for soon to be obvious story reasons so only a borrowed power right now and the form has a time limit**

**Super Goku SSG: Pros: can access Godly Ki, an unsensible type of Ki to Mortals but can be sensed by those trained to sense Godly Ki, power in SSG state is enough to stand up to God of Destruction Beerus for a short time and even when powered down has some of the power imprinted on him so base and SS1 form gain a major power boost, is mainly focused on speed instead of power so hard to hit for many**

**Super Goku SSG: Cons: Currently borrowed power, short time to use, Not as strong as a God of Destruction initially**

**(Currently at this time Super Goku is unable to access SSGSS but will list pros and cons anyway.)**

**Super Goku SSGSS or SSB: Pros: a Super Saiyan version of SSB, geared more towards power, can be used with techniques like the Kaioken X20 for some serious pain that only few can match, when trained the strain is reduced greatly**

**Super Goku SSGSS: Cons: is a real energy and stamina drain in prolonged battles, slower than a fully trained initial SSG form, when used with X20 Kaioken can cause serious backlash to users body unless trained**

**All in All, the timelines where the story takes place for GT Goku and Super Goku**

**GT Goku: Near the end of the Shadow Dragon Saga: has access to all the SS transformation from 1 to 4**

**Super Goku: In the middle of the fight with Beerus over Yacht in SSG form so can only access SS1 to SS3 at will but will have power boost from leftover SSG effect**

**Personal thoughts on who is stronger at current time… GT Goku for a few reasons, one being able to access full power and beyond as SS4 and all of his attacks have an energy saving effect, also has abilities similar to a SSG like energy absorption so it is not a unique trait, and is slightly older than Goku and hasn't stopped training.**

**However if fully trained all the way up to SSGSS, then Super Goku would win in raw power, but unless the stamina drain is fixed somewhat then GT Goku would win stamina wise and could overpower an exhausted Super Goku, the tournament of power arc plus the Universe 6 Arc would not have taken place yet so Ultra Instinct nor Kaioken X20 would be available to Super Goku at that point in time.**

**TME then sighed dramatically when he finally finished with the list and looks at Atomsk after passing the huge ass list to him.**

"**So… think I got enough for you and the readers to understand about the pros and cons of each form and the variant Goku's pros and cons in base form?, personally at this point in the story SS4 Goku would beat Super Goku hands down at this point in time I indicated but we're not having them fight, just an observation of their powers and abilities at the points in the story and just stating facts." TME said while he looked to the ceiling to relax for a moment while he lets Atomsk read the list.**

**Atomsk was thorough as he looked at the list for a minute or two before breathing a bit.**

"**Damn… talk about a thorough list along with some true facts."**

"**Yup, and took me a bit to go through on the wikia as well, anyway while we initially didn't want to use OC's, there is one issue that we need to go over… considering how different GT was from Super, we may need to use our OC's as new Gods of destruction and Angel attendants as well since A, it maybe lazy if we just copy and past the Gods since they don't age, and B, considering the time frame, I doubt they would even come to the GT earth unless one senses something off, granted it will be just two OC's for now, but if things mimic the Super universe there maybe another Tournament of power but I'll explain more about that later, for now got any complaints Atomsk?" TME said when he looks at Atomsk.**

"**Hmmmm, nope. Makes sense if you ask me." Atomsk said.**

"**Yup, so want me to start things out in the story since I'm sure everyone is getting tired of hearing me talk." TME said while he grins a bit since he did explain quite a bit here.**

"**Fire away." Atomsk said with a grin.**

**TME nods before he looks to the readers.**

"**Well to make things simple this chapters starts out in multiple sections like I said with Gogeta defusing before they could give the finishing blow and Super Goku running out of time for Beerus and getting tossed into the ocean…" TME said beforet he scene went to the GT Dimension...**

* * *

**GT Dimension/ destroyed city/ Gogeta SS4 VS Omega Shenron**

The scene now showed Gogeta, the fusion dance fusion of Goku and Vegeta in Super Saiyan 4 form while he floats in front of Omega Shenron while the duo float high in the air.

"Hehe… Do you notice anything different Omega Shenron?, Does the world seem a little brighter to you?" Gogeta said with the duel voices of Goku and Vegeta while he grins at Omega Shenron.

"Brighter?, what do you mean?" Omega Shenron growled out while he glares at Gogeta who smirks more at the Shadow Dragon.

"Before I kicked your Negative Karma ball into outer space I changed it… when I made contact with the ball I flooded it with my own life force and transformed the negative energy into positive energy, when I kicked it away it was no longer your weapon, it was my weapon." Gogeta explained which caused Omega Shenron's eyes to twitch a bit.

"You… you're despicable… are you saying you changed the Karma ball so that it could destroy the negative energy covering the earth!?" Omega Shenron said which made Gogeta chuckle for a moment.

"Hey check out the big brain on Omega, couldn't have said it better myself." Gogeta mocked which caused Omega Shenron to growl more at Gogeta.

"W-Why you!" Omega Shenron growled out while he glares more at Gogeta who got a serious look on his face.

"There's only one thing left undone…" Gogeta said while he held his hands in front of him and a orb of energy formed with rings of light forming around the orb while the attack charged up before Gogeta yelled this.

"BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!" Gogeta yelled out before the attack fired which caused Omega Shenron to yell in agony while Gohan, Bulma, Pan, Trunks, Chichi, Hercule, Videl, Goten, and Uub watched with wide eyes as Omega Shenron keeps yelling in pain while the energy of the big bang kamehameha enveloped Omega Shenron before the Dragon balls were seen flying away a bit when they were forced from the Shadow Dragon.

Pan in turn caught one and cheered when all seemed well but everyone got greatly surprised looks when they saw that while Gogeta's attack did damage Omega Shenron greatly, all it did was force him revert back to Syn Shenron, granted in a heavily damaged state which caused the Shadow Dragon to chuckle at Gogeta.

"I haven't dropped dead yet Saiyan!, Omega lives on!" Omega or Syn Shenron said while Gogeta frowns at the Shadow Dragon.

"That was an impressive feat, but your power has been severely crippled, one more blast like that and you're history and you know it and you know it dragon!" Gogeta said before he assumed the Big bang Kamehameha stance again while Syn Shenron grit his fangs when he knew Gogeta was right.

"Big Bang…" Gogeta said while he charged the attack.

"Kameha…" Gogeta tried to say however it seemed fate wasn't on Gogeta's side when he glows and a moment later he separates into Goku and Vegeta in SS4 form much to their shock.

"I'm me?, we're us again!, surely half an hour hasn't passed yet has it!?" Goku said with wide eyes while Vegeta looks at him.

"No, it's been 10 minutes!, 15 at the most!, what the hell happened Kakarot!?" Vegeta said while Syn looks at the duo.

Syn Shen, though glad that the attack failed, was confused for a moment.

Goku who looks at Vegeta had a confused look before he realized something.

"Oh crap… I think I know what happened… similar to how Gotenks's time ran short in Super saiyan three, the same thing must apply to SS4 as well even if it doesn't drain much energy." Goku said much to Vegeta's shock.

"Seriously?!" Vegeta said since he didn't know that.

"Well that was years ago so I guess I forgot about that, thought you knew as well since I thought you were watching things in the afterlife at the time." Goku said before he and Vegeta got on guard when Syn Shenron chuckles a bit. **(Canon Divergence here.)**

"Hehehe… HAHAHA… Oh this is rich, you were so close to killing me but now it seems the tables have turned!, now I can end you and this pathetic planet if I wanted and you can't stop me!" Syn Shenron said, while it was true his power took a good hit, the same could be said for Goku and Vegeta who took a similar hit not only from separating but from their earlier battle, if they had senzu beans this wouldn't be an issue.

"_Damni!, what do we do now!?" _Goku thought while Syn Shenron starts to chuckle before he stopped when something felt off…

"W-What the?" Syn said much to Goku and Vegeta's confusion before the confusion turned into shock when a black smoke came out of the Black star dragon ball on Syn's forehead, same with the other Dragon balls nearby, and while nothing changed much with Syn's dragon ball in his forehead, the other Dragon balls seemed to repair themselves while the smoke condensed and reformed to show the corrupt version of Shenron floating over Syn Shenron while the tail part of Black Smoke shenron was connected to the Black star Dragon ball in Syn Shenron's forhead much to everyone's confusion, especially Syn Shenron when he saw his original corrupt self over him.

"What the hell's going on?!" Pan said with a shocked look.

"I-I don't know, can't be good though considering this version of Shenron made the Shadow Dragons." Trunks said while Black smoke Shenron looks at Goku with a mischievous grin on his face much to everyone's confusion.

The Black smoke Shenron knew that Syn would lose sooner or later so in a last ditch attempt to screw with the mortals, it used some of its power to make one last change when Goku starts to glow for some reason.

"W-What the hell!?" Goku said while he looked at his body before black smoke starts to form around him.

"What are you doing Kakarot?!" Vegeta asked while he tried to reach over and grab Goku's shoulder.

However his hand was forced back by some kind of force while the smoke completely engulfs Goku.

"I-I'm not doing anything!, what is going on!" Goku said while he couldn't see anything in the smoke that seemed to stay around him while it seemed to spin and form a black orb around Goku and it starts to glow with dark energy.

"What the?!" Vegeta said with a surprised look.

Goku then starts to yell when the orb seems to glow while at this time, the scene shifts when the Black smoke Shenron felt something off, like something of equal power was messing with his actions.

* * *

**Super Dimension/ Over earth/ Goku VS Beerus**

The Goku in this Dimension at this time was busy fighting Beerus, Universe 7's god of destruction in his SSG form or Super Saiyan god but because of how the battle was going, Goku was not faring too well, especially since Beerus was so powerful that even in this state, Goku was having trouble.

Goku at this time was watching Beerus kicking some kind of orb of energy like a hacky sack for a few moments and even used his tail to do that is well, though Beerus did mention about destruction serving a purpose serving a purpose not being as pure first after some one sided talk before Beerus held the energy over his index finger.

"But if its the only way to tap your full power then I have no choice." Beerus simply said while Goku, after getting a second wind of sorts looks to earth.

"No… you wouldn't!" Goku said while he grits his teeth.

He then looks at Beerus and yelled this out a little.

"Are millions of lives just disposable toys for you to play with!?" Goku yelled out while Beerus gave this cold response.

"But of course they are Goku, I'm a deity… what's more important, a backwater world or a battle of Gods?" Beerus said while he looks Goku dead in the eyes.

"It's not even a question…" Beerus coldly said to the Super Saiyan God who was getting frustrated.

"You won't be able to deflect or crush this one so you better start taking this seriously." Beerus said before he lowered the energy and kicked it at earth though Goku moving in the way did get Beerus's attention, more so when Goku shot his energy though the orb which destroyed it and Goku said this with a grin on his face.

"That was simple enough wasn't it?, I just had to blow it away." Goku said with Beerus simply saying this in response.

"Bright idea, lets scale it up." Beerus said before he held his hands out lightly before a large number of orbs of energy formed around Beerus which shocked Goku.

"Well… motivated yet?" Beerus said with a slight grin on his face.

Goku then stood straight in the air before he powered up with a fiery red aura.

"You want to see the power of a Super Saiyan god?, Then that's what you'll get!" Goku said before he starts to power up with a loud yell while Beerus watched with a grin on his face.

"_That's it… you've found the source now tap it all the way." _Beerus thought while Goku's power keeps rising.

Beerus then made a quick movement to get ready to act.

"Here they come!" Beerus said before he flipped upside down and kicked the orb of energy which shot towards Goku with the others trailing in pursuit.

Goku then starts to take the Kamehameha stance while he keeps rising his energy.

"Kaaaa….meee….haaaa….meee…" Goku said while he charged his attack before he sent his hands forward.

"HAAAAAAAA!" Goku yelled while he launched his strongest Kamehameha to date which instantly destroyed each orb and caused all the energy to fire at Beerus who looked greatly shocked when the energy devoured him.

Goku then pants for breath while he wondered if he was able to get Beerus but before he could relax… he was shocked when he saw an undamaged Beerus in front of him.

"My mistake." Beerus said while he sent his hand forward and a moment later, Goku had a shocked expression when Beerus's hand pierced where his heart was while energy flared from the wound.

"I seem to have the wrong person… you're clearly not the rival I was looking for…" Beerus said while Goku slowly starts to fall to earth after Beerus's hand was removed from his chest.

Meanwhile in the flying ship that Bulma made, many had shocked looks on their faces when they saw Goku fall into the ocean.

Meanwhile with each dragonball after they got scattered…

They were inactive for a moment thanks to the wish to find out how to make a Super Saiyan god was made, though Shenron, technically resting, was able to sense… something strange… something… horrible for some reason and after a moment of concentrating was shocked to find out what was going on and while he hated to interrupt Beerus's fight with Goku, he knew unless he did something, something bad would happen in so many ways which caused the Dragon balls to glow in each separate location while Goku, after getting his second wind flys up to where Beerus was much to his surprise… however that quickly turned into confusion when a gold colored smoke appeared around Goku much to Goku's confusion as well.

"H-Huh?, what the!?, Ok I'm pretty sure I'm not the one doing this!" Goku said when he tried to swat the golden fog away a few times but it keeps circling him for some weird reason.

Beerus was confused as he didn't know what was going on.

Though it did irk him since his fight was getting interrupted which caused him to float over while the smoke fully enveloped Goku.

"Oi, just power up and blow this smog away." Beerus said while he got ready to grab Goku and drag him out if needed, however when he touched Goku in the smoke he was blasted back by some strange force which confused the hell out of Beerus, the force didn't hurt him at all but he was getting greatly irritated but that turned into confusion when the smoke starts to spin around Goku and it turned into a golden orb.

"W-What the hell!" Goku yelled out while the orb starts to glow and spin before Beerus was blinded by a bright light and he was forced to shield his eyes while the light seemed to turn dark in no time flat and… for some reason a black orb was where the golden orb was.

"What the hell is that?!" Bulma asked with a shocked look from her seat in the machine that was carrying some of the others like Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, Tein, Chiaotzu, Dende, Oolong, and Yamcha closer to see what was going on.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this." Piccolo said before the orb starts to fade and when it did… they saw to their shock a… very different looking Goku if that was him… he…. Really looked different compared to what he was just a moment ago.

Goku this time had Long bushy black hair, red rings of sorts around his eyes, he had… fur?, on his torso and arms… while he wore some kind of pants that were yellow and wore some blue belt and wristbands.

His shoes were blue and black as well or it could have been the blue on the pants, it was hard to tell, but Goku looked disoriented right now when he looks around with a greatly confused look on his face.

"W-What the?... where am I?... and where is Omega!?" Goku? Said while he looks around and saw Beerus, and for some reason had a clueless look on his face while he looked around more much to Beerus's irritation, more so when Goku?, saw the others.

"Oh hey everyone!... and… Piccolo!?... I thought you were dead!, and… why do the rest of you look… differenty?, oh hey Bulma, did you get younger or something?" Goku? Said while he keeps ignoring Beerus who got a bit more pissed at being ignored.

"Uh… Goku? You feeling okay?" Bulma asked with a confused look.

"Uh… yeah why?, though I am confused… I was just fighting Omega Shenron with Vegeta and we had to use the fusion dance and nearly took Omega out… but… then this weird black fog starts to surround me after the Dragon balls returned to normal except one and the Black smoke Shenron appeared from the dragon ball in Omega's forehead and next thing that I know, I'm in space for some reason…" Goku? Said while he looked around more.

Everyone was confused on that before Bulma spoke up to get Goku's? attention.

"Goku what are you talking about? There is no Omega Shenron."

"Seriously?, what happened then?, and why am I in space?" Goku said before he turned in the air… and everyone was shocked when they saw that Goku had his Saiyan tail when just a bit ago, he didn't have it at all.

"Nevermind that. Where did that tail come from dad?" Gohan asked.

Goku? Looked confused by that when he looked over to see Gohan… and a really young looking Goten.

"Uhh… I'll answer that if you tell me why you guys look so young and why Piccolo is alive, last I remember Goten was 22 and dating a girl named Valese if I'm remembering her name right and Piccolo had to sacrifice himself to get rid of the Black star Dragon balls, really powerful Dragon balls that turned me into a kid again and Bulma made a spaceship that took Trunks, Pan, and I into space, granted Goten was suppose to join instead of Pan but that's a different matter… and who's the Cat guy there?" Goku? Said before he shocked everyone when he powered down and returned to his Kid size form much to everyone and while Beerus was a bit ticked about being called a Cat Guy, he was shocked as well when he saw Goku turn from a full body adult into a childlike form which shocked everyone so much that their eyes widen comically and their jaws drop greatly, so much so that the kid Goku laughed a bit at the funny looks on their faces.

"Hehehe, wow you guys are making some funny faces." Kid Goku said while he keeps laughing a bit.

"What the?!" Bulma said with a shocked look.

Kid Goku just chuckles more at that but he did get a bit of a serious look on his face.

"Alright, seriously though where are we and who is this cat guy?, for some reason I can't sense his Ki." Kid Goku said when he looks at Beerus.

Beerus was now pissed off before he shouts this out which made everyone cover their ears from how loud the shout was.

"MY NAME'S NOT CAT GUY IT'S BEERUS, GOD OF DESTRUCTION!"

Kid Goku had a stunned look on his face while he was a bit disoriented from that.

"G-Got it… B-Beerus… U-Ugh… wow you got some strong lungs." Goku said while he sounded a bit off, then again considering he was outside of the ship that was next to him everyone didn't doubt that things must have been louder out there.

Beerus in turn just made a tsk before he crossed his arms.

"Good grief, I'm not sure what is going on but I was planning on destroying earth but now I'm curious on what is going on so let's get going and find Whis, he may be able to shed some light on this situation so I can continue my fight." Beerus said before he starts lowering to earth which left Kid Goku with everyone else.

"E-Err… I may have hearing problems now from that shout but did he say he was going to destroy the earth?" Kid Goku said while he was trying to recover and made slow progress.

"Yeah… we can explain later, for now you better follow him Goku otherwise he may just destroy the earth, I'm not sure what is going on but not even Vegeta can beat that guy and well... we had to think outside the box and it was thanks to everyone that you became a Super Saiyan God and was able to go toe to toe with that guy." Bulma said while confused Kid Goku a bit but didn't complain for the moment.

"Right, see you… wherever I need to meet you guys." Kid Goku said before he flew after Beerus so he could find out what is going on since he was pretty sure he was fighting in a ruined city, but the earth looked pretty healthy to him right now while everyone watched Kid Goku fly after Beerus.

That's when Goten spoke up.

"What's wrong with dad? He's saying stuff that made no sense and he ends up like a kid?"

Gohan in turn adjust his glasses before he looks up at Goten.

"No clue Goten, hopefully we can figure things out… hey Bulma sorry for rushing you but can you get this ship to fly after dad?" Gohan asked while Bulma's eyebrow twitches.

"Yeah yeah, just don't be to surprised if we crash in the water since the fight between Goku and Beerus really messed this ship up." Bulma said before she had the ship turn and fly after Goku… though… it did wobble quite a bit in the air which made some worry about actually crashing.

A bit later, the group managed to get back to the Yacht and to say that everyone was shocked at Goku's current Kid form would be the understatement of the century.

First was Vegeta looking at kid Goku with wide eyes.

"K-Kakarot?, is that you?" Vegeta said while kid Goku had a half lidded look on his face.

"Yeah its me Vegeta, though why are you in your armor?, last time I saw you you wore some regular clothes and a jacket before we had to fight Omega Shenron." Kid Goku said much to everyone's confusion while Beerus, ignoring Kid Goku for now, walked to Whis, Beerus's attendant and fighting instructor who was eating some sushi with a happy look on his face and tapped Whis on the Shoulder.

"Hey Whis, enough stuffing your face, we have an issue and I'm pretty sure you can see why at a glance." Beerus said while he waits for Whis to respond.

Whis after finishing his bite took a moment to look at Goku before he had a surprised look on his face.

"I can see what you mean lord Beerus, last I checked, Mortals don't reverse in aging like Goku has… though… I can tell something is not quite… right and I don't mean in the obvious sort of way." Whis said while he got up from his seat and summoned his staff before he walked over to Kid Goku.

"Excuse me Goku, but that is you right?" Whis said when he stopped near Goku so he could get a better look at the deaged Saiyan who was trying to figure things out on why everyone looked so different and why he wasn't fighting Omega Shenron.

"Uh yeah but I like to know why everyone is different. And where is Omega Shenron?" Kid Goku asked.

"Well I don't know who this Omega Shenron is but is he related to Shenron?, we could ask him about it but the Dragon balls have been scattered just a bit ago so it would take a bit to get them back… would it be possible if I can examine you for a moment, I'm sure we can figure some things out if I do." Whis asked with a well mannered tone to his voice.

"Ummm… okay sure." Kid Goku said.

Whis in turn smiles a little before he held his staff over Goku and a dim blue light was shone on Goku and for a minute everyone, after getting over their shock and surprise, waited to see what Whis would say when he pulled his staff back and looked at the orb on top for a couple minutes.

"Oh… now this is very interesting… it seems you are from an alternate timeline or Dimension because of how different things are about you, seems the divergence is after your fight with the pink one there… and from the timeline… seems you are nearly 10 years older then your current self… so to speak after you were turned into a child by something called Black Star Dragon balls." Whis said before he looked at Majin Buu who sat near Hercule.

Everyone was shocked at the after hearing that but kid Goku was the most shocked.

"W-What? I'm in a different reality?"

"Fraid so, though I'm not sure why, Lord Beerus, did anything strange happen before this smaller Goku appeared?, no one really explained that part." Whis said when he looked to Beerus who sat on a chair under an umbrella to keep in the shade.

Beerus did blink before he remembered what happen.

"Well I recall that Goku… or the other Goku that I was fighting got surrounded by some gold covered smoke."

"Gold colored?, the one I got covered in was pure black, similar to the Black Smoke Shenron's smoke and next thing I know the smoke was spinning and next thing well… here I am standing here." GT Goku said while Whis looked thoughtful.

"I wonder, you said this Black Smoke Shenron caused it right?, is the name just a coincidence or is he related to the wish granting Shenron that you know?" Whis asked while everyone listened in to see where Whis was going with this.

"Well where I'm from there are multiple versions of Shenron, the normal one that we all know, and his Darkside from overusing the Dragonballs which turned him into Black Smoke Shenron, then there is the Black Star Dragon balls, heard that they are so powerful that they outclass most that I know in power, however once the Black star balls are used, they get launched all over the galaxy and the host planet has only a year to get them back or the planet blows up, I was turned into a kid because of the black star balls and that is the reason why Pan, Trunks, and I went into space… however because of a parasitic Alien called Baby, the black star balls were used again and were scattered before the planet could be fixed… and Piccolo stayed behind on the exploding planet so the black star balls can't be used again… anyway the regular Dragon balls were apparently overused and..." GT Goku said before he explained everything on why he was a kid and how his Piccolo died to everyone and then there was the black smoke shenron and how the dragonballs were corrupted from overused and pretty much explained some key parts.

"... So you see that is the reason why I'm a kid, our piccolo is dead, and why the Shenron in my world got corrupted into the black smoke Shenron." Kid Goku said which really threw everyone for a loop on how different things were in this Goku's dimension.

"I see, well you say you were fighting this Omega Shenron yes?, how did he come to be exactly?" Whis asked.

"Oh that's simple, the black smoke Shenron split into seven shadow dragons, 6 were already taken out but Omega absorbed all of the Dragon balls and it only thanks to Vegeta and I using a Super Saiyan 4 version of Gogeta that we were able to take Omega on… though the fusion wore off to fast from using Super Saiyan 4 it seems." Kid Goku said while he rubbed his head while everyone got bug eyed… super Saiyan 4?... there was a form like that?... wait.

"Hold on what you you mean Super Saiyan 4?" Vegeta said with a shocked tone to his voice while Bulma took a moment to think.

"Wait, is that what that form was!?, a super Saiyan form?" Bulma said much to the confusion of those who didn't see it.

"Well actually there's four forms where I'm from." GT Goka said which further shocked all when that was confirmed.

"Hold on, how did you access such a form Kakarot!?, did you train yourself to the breaking point for that form?" Vegeta asked since it greatly irked him that Goku, alternate or not, managed to get further then ever.

"Well… it's a bit tricky with that, You remember Raditz and Nappa right Vegeta?, well funnily enough they were right about a Saiyan tail, same with you but at the time none of you knew about this hehe…" Kid Goku said before chuckling much to Vegeta's confusion.

"Wait what?" Vegeta said while everyone looked more confused though the tail did make a bit more sense if it helped get SS4.

"Well Vegeta remember when Nappa said stuff about me fighting without a tail years ago?, I think… I remember I also heard Raditz saying something like it unlocking a Saiyan's full potential with the moon and the great ape form and what not, same with you and that artificial moon that you made when we fought as well, however… considering what I'm hearing I'm pretty sure none of you knew about a transformation like this, I'm not sure about this Super Saiyan god stuff but SS4 is… well… I guess you could say it's a transformation that's the most primal for Saiyans… so ironically enough Vegeta, you were right, A Saiyan's ultimate potential is attained with a tail, if used in the right way." Kid Goku said before he got a bit Cryptic at the end.

Vegeta was shocked after hearing this before he suddenly starts to laugh.

Kid Goku jolts at that before he nervously said this.

"U-Uh… Vegeta?, did I say something funny?" Kid Goku said when he didn't know what was so funny while everyone else wondered what was wrong.

"Haha, this is just rich. You just told me that I was right the entire time, Kakarot." Vegeta said.

Kid Goku blinked at that before rubbing the back of his head.

"Y-Yeah guess I did, though I will say it wasn't easy, it was only thanks to Pan I was able to get the Golden Great ape form under control and even get the form." Goku said while he rememeber that moment fondly… Pan?... Golden Great ape form?

"Wait, who's pan exactly dad?, I kept hearing their name and I was curious about it." Gohan said while he stood near Videl before Goku looks at the two with a grin on his face.

"Well unless there is a gender difference here with your kid, then Pan is yours and Videl's daughter." Kid Goku said much to Gohan's shock.

"My daughter!?, wow, I just learned recently about Videl's pregnancy and your telling me she helped you with getting a new Super Saiyan form… wow… though what do you mean by a GOLDEN Great ape form." Gohan asked after he and everyone else got over their shock.

"Well… that's is a bit complicated though Vegeta has me beat here in this area as well so I'm sure if he grew a tail and turned into a great ape now, he could get the transformation instantly like he did in my world... a Golden Great ape is a Great ape with the power of a super Saiyan, a great ape already multiples your power many times and that is further multiplied with a super form on top of it, I'm not sure if you need the first three forms but Vegeta was able to get it instantly, the main requirement is that you need to be able to control a Golden great ape form like Vegeta did in the past, a full moon and a Saiyan tail are needed and boom, you get a Super Saiyan 4 form." Goku explained while Vegeta was shocked that Kid Goku was giving him so many compliments right now.

"Okay despite the praises, I can't believe I was able to achieve that power… Or the other me as you said." Vegeta said.

"Hehe, yeah, though I still have you beat in the number of super forms though." Kid Goku said with a teasing grin on his face.

"Tsk… Please Kakarot. Now I know that the other me can achieve this power, I can as well even better." Vegeta said with a challenging look.

"Right, though you need a tail for that, I remember the Elder Kai helping me get my tail back so maybe he could help you if he's still the nice old guy I know… though word of warning… he uses a big set of… Tongs to help get the tail back so… expect a lot of pain… I found out the hard way." Kid Goku said before shuddering from the memory.

"Wait what?" Vegeta said with a surprised look at that info.

"Y-Yeah… bit of a hint to make the regrowing easy… have the Elder kai tied up to a rock and you fly away as hard as you can while he holds the tongs… trust me a lot easier in the long run." Kid Goku said while he rubbed his backside a few times.

Vegeta didn't know whether he should do something like that or not at all.

However everyone did jolt when Beerus powered up a little nearby which got everyone's attention.

"You know, considering you don't know, I was in the middle of fighting this world's Goku and if he lost then I would destroy this planet… mind giving me a reason not to besides a technicality?" Beerus said which made Kid Goku frown.

"Well why don't I take the other me's place and take you on!" Goku said with a serious look on his face while Beerus looked slightly amused.

"Oh please, unless you use the Super Saiyan God Ritual, you won't stand a chance mortal." Beerus said which caused Goku to glare a bit at Beerus though Goku's stomach growling did get everyone's attention.

"U-Uh… well whether or not I do fight you, I can't do it on an empty stomach, I was just in a fight and I doubt I would be a good opponent, God stuff or not, unless I'm at full power so mind waiting a bit for me to get some grub first?" Kid Goku said which made everyone sweatdrop while Kid Goku laughs a few times.

"Seriously?" Beerus asked as his eye twitches.

"Well unless you don't want to play fair then I guess I can't stop you… just thought you would be at least curious about Super Saiyan 4 but oh well…" Kid Goku said while he turned away from Beerus and counts down from 3 mentally.

Beerus at this time felt his ears twitch and he got a ticked look on his face and rubbed his forehead with his hand.

"Oh alright!, you can have your lunch break, but the moment you are done you and I are fighting since I am curious about this Super Saiyan 4 form… though keep me waiting any longer and I won't hesitate to destroy things around you… **Understand." **Beerus said before his energy spiked greatly, and while Kid Goku couldn't sense Beerus's energy, he could feel a very intense pressure press down on him and everyone else, even Vegeta looked nervous so Beerus must have been a serious threat to get a reaction like that.

"Y-Yeah sure. No problem." Kid Goku nervously said before he quickly looks at Piccolo.

"H-Hey Piccolo, got any Senzu beans as well?, even if I eat I still need to recover, I was getting my butt handed to me even in Super Saiyan 4 so I really need a few." Kid Goku said which made Piccolo blink a few times.

"Y-Yeah, one second." Piccolo said before he got a few Senzu beans from a pocket of his and passed them to Goku who ate them instantly and his body was at full health in no time flat.

"Oh yeah!, now that's the ticket!" Kid Goku said while he jumped around a few times with a happy laugh before he stopped to look around.

"Now then, where's the food on this boat?, I'm starving." Kid Goku said before 20 minutes pass with Goku at a large table was eating a mountain of food, more so than even their currant Goku, guess he was really fueling up while Beerus napped nearby.

Everyone in turn had a hard time relaxing and what not since the fate of the world deals with this new Goku and this SS4 transformation of his and some were more curious on how strong it could be, mainly Vegeta who was curious on what this Super Saiyan 4 form's power and when Goku ate the Senzu beans, even though Goku said his power was restricted in this kid form, his power jumped to shocking heights which could have probably chalked it up to Saiyan's getting stronger after recovering from near death and was more curious as a result.

10 minutes later, Kid Goku stopped eating and rubbed his stomach while he had a content look on his face.

"Boy oh Boy that was good, I can't eat another bite." Kid Goku said which got Beerus's attention when he opened one eye and looked at Kid Goku who got up from his chair.

Gohan chuckled as he shook his head.

"No matter which dad we get, the appetite is still the same."

"Hehe, you know it… anyway Beerus was it?, shall we start this?, I'll show what a SS4 is in a second." Kid Goku said before he took a moment to stretch to limber up.

Beerus opens one eye after hearing that before he gets up.

"Finally." He said before stretching a bit.

After the duo stretched for a moment, they went to the deck with Kid Goku standing in front of everyone and he looks at Beerus.

"I'm guessing my other self already went from SS1 though SS3 for you so I won't have to use those forms so I'll just skil to SS4…" Goku said before his body starts to power up before gripped his teeth before he threw his head back and yelled while his power spiked to such a degree and his energy flashed with a bright light which blinded everyone for a moment.

When the glow faded, everyone saw to their shock that Kid Goku was no long a kid anymore, but now in his Adult SS4 form and unlike earlier… everyone, minus Beerus and Whis, though slightly impressed with the power, were stunned not only from such a drastic change but from how strong Goku was in this form, unlike SSG who's Ki was godly Ki, SS4 used regular Ki so everyone could sense how powerful it was..

"So Beerus… what do you think of Super Saiyan 4?, not sure if it even fazes you but I can guarantee it has some surprises that will at least amuse you at least." GT Goku said while he grins a bit a Beerus.

"Hmmm, impressive to say the least." Beerus said.

"Thanks… shall we do what my other self did and take to the skys?" GT Goku said before he shot into the air with Beerus doing the same, though while everyone was looking up, those who could sense Goku's energy were shocked… it had a similar feel to SSG pressure wise and unlike with SSG, this Goku was used to the form so maybe they had a better shot.

"Do you think he can do it?" Bulma asked.

Piccolo in turn after getting over his shock just gave this reply while he watched the sky.

"We have no choice but to trust this Goku and this Super Saiyan 4 form of his, pretty sure if this Goku can't beat Beerus, then we might as well kiss the earth goodbye." Piccolo said while everyone looked to the sky… though Vegeta did have a few thoughts on the Super Saiyan 4 form and the power it had…

'_So that's what that Super Saiyan 4 form looks like. I have to get that power somehow… though I hope it really doesn't involve tongs…' _Vegeta thought before he sweatdrops at the thought after he remembered what Kid Goku said about how he got his tail back.

Beerus was high in the air now as he looks at GT Goku.

"Finally we can get this battle started."

GT Goku cracked his knuckles for a moment to get the final kinks out of his body while he looks at Beerus.

"Yeah, sorry about that… so… who makes the first move?" GT Goku said when he got into a guarded stance and waits for Beerus to act if he wanted to, GT Goku can play the waiting game a bit more, especially with the fact he couldn't sense Beerus's energy right now.

"How about me?!" Beerus said as he charges at GT Goku.

GT Goku grit his teeth when he raised his arms in a guard of sorts so he could test Beerus's strength, but something was telling him to dodge so he quickly leaned back in the air and when Beerus's punch went over him, GT Goku sent a swift kick to Beerus's stomach which launched him back a little.

"_What the hell?, something's telling me getting hit by this guy would be a bad idea even in a guard of sorts." _GT Goku thought when he wondered who this Beerus was, not even Omega Shenron gave him this kind of feeling.

Beerus groans from having his stomach kicked before he went back to try hitting GT Goku.

For a bit, GT Goku mainly dodged and redirected some punches while Beerus watched this Goku for a bit.

"_Interesting, lack of God Ki aside, his speed and power are not to bad for a mortal, and it seems this Goku uses his head more… or is it instinct?" _Beerus thought when he remembered hearing Goku saying something about this form being more primal.

However all this one sided fighting did bore Beerus a little so to surprise this Goku a little, he used a bit more speed and tricked Goku into guarding his face but in actuality, Beerus quickly moved and sent a palm strike which connects to GT Goku's gut and sent him flying though the air.

GT Goku was shocked from the sudden move and coughed once when he got hit and before he knew it, he was pretty far away from Beerus over the ocean while everyone watched.

Surprisingly everyone saw GT Goku rubbing his stomach and saying this.

"Aiaiai, that was surprising in many ways." GT Goku said while Beerus looked intrigued since he did put a little power into the hit.

"Interesting, seems this form isn't too bad compared to that long haired… Super Saiyan 3 form that I heard about, I fought with this worlds Goku and all it took was one good hit to knock him out on this sectors Kai's small planet." Beerus said when he floats near GT Goku who finished rubbing his stomach.

"This Sectors Kai?... you talking about the Supreme Kai or King Kai?... lot of Kai's it seems, hehehe." GT Goku said before chuckling a bit when he remembered all the Kai's in his Dimension.

Beerus raised an eyebrow at that before sighing.

"The one in other world, the one living on that small planet that is barely bigger than that boat there." Beerus said while he points at the Yacht for a size comparison of sorts.

"Yeah that guy." GT Goku said.

"Well long story short, compared to the other Goku, it seems you have some skill at least without God Ki, though don't let that get to your head, all that means is that I can knock you around a bit more before I end this planet." Beerus simply said while giving GT Goku a singer finger gesture to come get him while Beerus didn't get in a guarded stance which told GT Goku that Beerus didn't think much of him right now.

GT Goku would've charged in but his instinct was telling him to not do it.

Beerus chuckles before he decided to charge at GT Goku who shot higher into the air and looked down at Beerus and got into a Kamehameha stance, though Beerus was confused when GT Goku didn't instantly fire it but was more confused when Goku said the name differently.

"TIMES 10 KAMEHAMEHA!" GT Goku yelled before he launched as crimson red version of the Kamehameha at Beerus and he had to block the attack shockingly enough when it connects and everyone on the Yacht had to brace themselves when the attack even from that far away caused the yacht to rock and shake quite a bit.

Bulma and the others were shocked when they saw this version of a Kamehame.

"Whoa!" Gohan and Goten said with surprised looks.

Everyone else was stunned silent for the most part, but Vegeta who saw how powerful the move was even more curious on how strong he could get if he attained this form… though that was if GT Goku could beat Beerus and the earth survived.

Meanwhile back in the air…

GT Goku had a serious look on his face while he looked at the area where Beerus was and all he could see was a dust cloud of sorts and thanks to him not being able to sense Beerus's Ki, GT Goku was on guard since he couldn't tell if Beerus was dead or not.

However something in him told him floating here was a bad idea and he ducked a moment later and something made a woosh sound over his head and he had to spin in the air and was shocked when he saw an amused Beerus behind him and Beerus didn't look harmed, though Beerus did just his body off a few times.

"Not bad with that attack, even I was surprised with how much power it had… same with you dodging that hit, seems your instincts are letting you last against me." Beerus states while he grins at Goku when this could be an interesting fight if GT Goku had much more to do in this fight.

"You have no idea." GT Goku said as he prepared himself for anything.

GT Goku then charged at Beerus before the duo start to fight with punches and kicks being thrown in with Goku mainly dodging and redirecting hit while Beerus blocked the hits that came at him.

For a few minutes everything went on like this before Beerus threw a punch that was fast enough to hit GT Goku on the side of his face which would have launched him away, but shockingly enough GT Goku didn't get launched back much to Beerus's surprise before he was shocked when GT Goku actually countered and punched him in the side of the face knocking him back a little while GT Goku, after a moment of trying to recover, grins at Beerus.

"Hehe, seems I'm starting to get the hang of your speed at least." GT Goku said while Beerus was actually surprised at GT Goku and his adaptability, granted Beerus was holding back greatly but this was still impressive for a mortal power of all things since Beerus was fighting at a level that not even a enraged Vegeta could take on.

'_Damn! This version of Kakarot is so powerful it's starting to piss me off!'_ Vegeta thought.

A moment later, Beerus grins again when he charged GT Goku, this time slowly raising his speed and power as time went on to see how well this Goku stacked against this world's version.

Everyone watched while GT Goku frowns before he prepares to dodge whatever attack the cat god has.

Unfortunately for GT Goku, When Beerus got to a certain percentage of power, he was starting to overpower GT Goku somewhat.

"Hoo… not bad Saiyan, unlike this Vegeta who was able to get me to use only 10% of my power, your getting me close to around 35%, maybe this form isn't so bad but you better step it up, this world is riding on this battle after all." Beerus said with a grin on his face before he vanished with a burst of speed and GT Goku was kicked on the back hard which sent him flying while he heard Beerus say this and everyone could hear him.

"40% now, try and not disappoint me since this fight is starting to get interesting for me." Beerus said while he grins at Goku who crashed into the ocean thanks to the angle of the kick.

GT Goku groans before he glares up at Beerus before he charges up to the air.

"Well then!, time to get serious!... I WILL NOT LET YOU DESTROY THIS WORLD!" GT Goku growled out before he powered up and charged right at Beerus who grins when Goku used more power then before. **(Cue the song Flow hero)**

A moment later everyone had trouble keeping up with the duo's movements when Goku and Beerus flew through the air at high speed and traded blows, GT Goku was starting to take some hits but he was shockingly power threw them while he even managed to hit Beerus quite a number of times, what GT Goku didn't know was that thanks to his body's current state, especially with his kid state, the Power boost near death and GT Goku's recovery thanks to the senzu beans had GT Goku's power skyrocket to new heights before he made one good hit to Beerus and the God of Destruction was launched into the sea but before everyone could blink Beerus burst from the ocean with a roar and GT Goku and Beerus traded more blows that really rocked the Yacht even when the duo went higher and higher into the air.

"W-Whoa!, is anyone managed to keep up with them!?" Krillin said when he lost track of GT Goku and Beerus a few times and was only able to see them when they stopped moving in the air.

"N-No… even I'm having trouble keeping up with this Goku's energy." Piccolo said while he looked to the sky with Vegeta looking more frustrated in many ways, not only from how strong this Goku was, but because of how strong Beerus was as well… it was like the two beings fighting were in a entire different Dimension then he was... which made him wonder if the SS4 transformation would even work for him… before he shook his head and he looked to the sky…

"_I'll worry about that later… for now I'll just keep watching for now and hopefully I can learn something about this form when I attain it if we all live." _Vegeta thought while Whis just ate his food at the sushi stand without a care in the world.

Meanwhile in the sky… Gt Goku and Beerus had risen above the clouds again and after a few traded blows, the duo got blasted back when the forced of their attacks forced them apart when their fists touched and for a moment, the duo looked to one another with GT Goku having a slight glare while Beerus keeps grinning when he was enjoying this battle a little.

He then starts to chuckle much to GT Goku's confusion.

"What's so funny?" GT Goku asked with a confused look.

"Oh it's just that you are proving to be more amusing then I first thought is all, first you pop up out of nowhere, take a kid like form, and now this form which is starting to make me wonder how strong this form actually is… still not at a God's level but amusing all the same." Beerus said while he grins at Goku.

GT Goku blinked a bit before grinning.

"I may not be God level but I can still kick your ass."

Beerus chuckles a few times while he powered up a bit more.

"We'll see… though try and not die since I'm using 50% of my power now!" Beerus said before he vanished with a burst of speed and elbowed Goku in the face and he got sent flying fast before Beerus gave chase.

GT Goku groans before glaring as he charges at Beerus after using a bit more power.

A moment later, many shockwaves were felt around the earth when GT Goku and Beerus were now fighting with such power that it threatened many in the nearby area, thankfully they were now well above the earth and were over the middle of the ocean so the damage to any nearby areas on earth were pretty small.

A moment later the duo backed away from one another with GT Goku starting to pant for breath when he started to feel this battle take its toll on him, granted the Zenkai boost helped but this Beerus… this God of Destruction… was insane… and this world's version of him was going toe to toe with this guy in a Super Saiyan god form?

GT Goku then starts to chuckle a bit which in turn confused Beerus a bit now.

"Why are you chuckling all of a sudden?" Beerus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well it's funny… where I'm from guys like you are pretty hard to come by and I'm pretty sure if I went back to my world now, Omega Shenron would be pretty easy compared to you and your not even at full power… I'm wondering if there is a God of Destruction in my Dimension as well now that I think about it." GT Goku said while he cracked his neck a few times.

Beerus blinked before glaring.

"You want full power?... You got it!" Beerus said before charging up.

Though Beerus was still working his way up since he wouldn't use his full power entirely, but with how much he built up, he was around 70% percent now before he looks at Goku with a serious look on his face.

"...Still a bit of a test before I get there… 70%... if you can stop this attack… I might consider going to 80 and skip working my way up to 90 and actually see if you can even take 100%... trust me, fighting a Destroyer who's job is to destroy planets so new ones can be created is just nature taking its course… no hard feelings if you lose and your plant goes with you…" Beerus said before he held up a hand and a massive ball of fiery energy formed over Beerus and the pressure alone caused GT Goku issues with even floating in front of Beerus.

However GT Goku grit his teeth before he starts charging his power.

"You want to see what I got then… FINE I'LL BRING OUT AS MUCH AS I CAN THEN!" GT Goku roared before his power skyrockets while Beerus grins a little when he saw that.

"_Hehe… That's right… keep raising your power, bring out everything you have and then some…" _Beerus thought while he raised his hand while Goku keeps roaring and his power keeps rising well past what most would think possible.

Piccolo was shocked as he felt GT Goku's power rising.

'_This power… it's so different compared to this world's Goku.'_

Gohan, Goten, and many others who could sense Ki were shocked as well when they could sense GT Goku's power still rising, though Goten yelling this did cause a domino effect of sorts.

"GO DAD!, KICK THAT MEAN CAT GUY'S BUTT!" Goten yelled before Krillin yelled this.

"YEAH KICK HIS BUTT GOKU!, SHOW HIM TO NOT MESS WITH EARTH!" Krillin yelled out, he didn't care if this Goku was different, Goku was Goku to him and up until this point, Goku was his best friend and he would be damned if he didn't try and cheer on Goku here and now.

"YOU CAN DO IT DAD!" Gohan yelled while he stood near Videl who sat on a nearby chair.

Soon everyone was cheering GT Goku on even if he couldn't hear him while Vegeta, who was the only one not cheering, did grip his arm and had this simple thought.

"_Come on Kakarot… Different world or not...right now you surpass me… so you better win!" _Vegeta thought with a reluctance.

Meanwhile high above earth, Goku keeps powering up before he finished with a large yells and the clouds around him and Beerus were blown away before he looks at Beerus with a serious look on his face.

"Here is its Beerus… 100% of my power!" Goku said while he got into a guarded stance while he waits for Beerus to attack with him saying this in the iconic Kamehameha stance.

"Kaaaa….. Meee….." Goku said with his power being concentrated in his hands for his Strongest Kamehameha to date which charged rapidly which caused Beerus to grin more when this was starting to excite him a little.

Everyone watched as they saw GT Goku preparing his ultimate attack while most was confused on Beeru's grin.

"HAAA….**MEEEE…." **Goku roars out when he was nearly done while a grinning Beerus got ready to throw the attack.

"Get ready… because… HERE IS YOUR END!" Beerus roared when he threw the massive orb of energy right when GT Goku launched his attack.

"**HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **GT Goku roars out almost like an actual beast when he launched a Kamehameha like no other which shot straight towards the orb of energy and a moment later the entire earth was shaking from how strong the attacks were when they fought against one another.

Everyone trembled a bit thanks to all the shaking as they tried steady their footing.

Beerus just laughed for a moment when the attack was actually held back.

"Not bad Sayian… you managed to stop a 70% attack… but how about 80%!?" Beerus said when he put more of his energy into the attack and it grew exponentially and slowly forced its way towards Goku who grit his teeth while he keeps the Kamehame up.

"No way." Gohan said with a shocked look.

Everyone started to get scared of what could be while Goku grit his teeth when he starts to have some kind of fast thought.

"_D-Dammit!, I can't lose here!, It's not just my world that is in danger but this one!, I'm not sure how strong the other me is… but if I lose here… I lose everything… everyone!... ChiChi...Gohan… Goten… Pan… everyone!... I… can't lose here… I need more power!... I… __**NEED MORE POWER!**_" GT Goku thought before he felt something snap deep in his body before he let out a roar that pretty much sounded like a beasts when his power somehow starts to rise more and his Kamehameha strengthens exponentially and Beerus was even shocked that his attack was being pushed back slowly at this current state.

'_What the hell is that?!' _Beerus thought with a shocked look.

A moment later when the energy was far enough, Goku shockingly charged towards the attack while he keeps the Kamehameha up while he moved his right hand into a punching motion and a moment later when he was near the Orb of energy, he roars loudly when the punched forward and not a second later, a large golden dragon formed from Goku's punch and it had a wide open maw when it mashed its fangs on the attack and it starts to push the attack back more while Goku keeps adding power to the attack while everyone who could see had wide eyed looks from shock.

The attack then shockingly crushed Beerus's attack and flew straight towards Beerus who had to guard with his arms when the attack crashed into him and with Goku still roaring, yelled out this attack when he launched the attack with Beerus into the sky.

"**DRAGON… HAMMER!" **Goku roared when he threw his fist forward and Beerus was sent flying in the Golden Dragon's maw as it flew into space and everyone watched Beerus fly away at a fast rate while Whis looked on with a curious look on his face, he didn't seem too worried for some reason though but no one was paying attention to him to see that.

Everyone else watched with AWE looks as they watched.

'_Whoa… the other Goku could never do something like that.'_ Bulma thought.

However while everyone had similar thoughts, GT Goku was panting for breath when his energy was dropping drastically before he gave this audible question to himself.

"D-Did I beat him?" GT Goku said to himself and was feeling a bit relieved for a moment… however… his relief turned into shock like everyone else's when Beerus appeared near Goku and the only damage he seemed to take was to his clothing which was just a few tears here and there.

"N-No way…" GT Goku said with a stunned look on his face… he didn't know what came over him in that fight but that was much more power then he could normally use but… Beerus didn't even looked harmed.

Everyone else had looks of dread on their faces while Beerus chuckles a little.

"You know, I must say I'm impressed, not many can make me actually go up to 90% of my power and that was just for a moment to break away from that attack, if it was anyone else weaker, they would have died so Bravo mortal, you impressed me." Beerus said while he keeps grinning at Goku.

GT Goku was shocked that Beerus was able to survive that attack while everyone else felt the same thing.

Beerus then floats towards GT Goku and leaned in and whispered this into his ear.

"_Just between you and me, believe it or not you're the… hmmm… saving that other Goku for later aside, your the… Hmm… I would say one of the strongest mortals, in the top 5 here but believe it or not there is one stronger than myself in this universe." _Beerus whispered before he leaned away from Goku with a grin.

GT Goku blinked in both surprised and confused after hearing that.

"Who?" He asked.

Thanks to GT Goku and Beerus being so high in the air, no one was able to hear the conversation from here on out while Beerus looked to the Yacht.

"See the guy eating Sushi?, well Whis is not only my attendant… but my combat instructor as well." Beerus said while he chuckles at the look on GT Goku's face when Goku just chuckles a bit while he looked more exhausted than ever.

"R-Really… w-wow… w-who would have…" GT Goku said before he starts to fall to the Yacht as he returned to his Kid Goku form.

Everyone's eyes at that before they tried to catch kid Goku.

Though Vegeta did beat everyone to the punch when he did so and the force of the fall brought Vegeta to one knee while he looks at a barely concious Goku.

"Good grief Kakarot, all that power and you still lost." Vegeta said which made Kid Goku chuckle weakly.

"H-Hehe, sorry." Kid Goku said while Beerus lands on the deck near the group.

"Welp I hate to be a buzzkill but I believe since I won… its time to destroy this planet." Beerus said while he powered up and starts to charge another orb of energy in his hand while everyone got on guard but if this Goku couldn't win… what hope do they have of winning?

However to everyone's shock, when Beerus launched the attack… it for some reason veered away from the earth harmlessly and when everyone looked at Beerus… he was… snoring while he was standing… did he just fall asleep out of nowhere!?

"Uhhh… what just happen?" Krillin asked.

"Hmmm… it seems my lord has fallen asleep." Whis said when he walked over to take a good look at the snoring Beerus.

"Not surprising Honestly, he spends most of his time sleeping and eating and watching what you would call TV anime so to go from that to a protracted battle at such a high level must have taken an exhausting toll." Whis said which caused Kid Goku to blink a few times before he laughed lightly at that before Beerus was lift into the air a little by Whis in some kind of force field.

"Just look at him, he's out cold, it appears that he won't wake up for quite some time, and when he finally does he will have forgotten about all his threats to destroy your world or at least thats the most likely scenario." Whis said before Bulma spoke up lightly to not wake Beerus.

"You're only guessing!?" Bulma said with a shocked tone to her voice before Whis looks at her.

"There can be no guarantees." Whis simply states with Bulma looking a bit ticked from that.

"Oh great…" Bulma said while Beerus muttered in his sleep about pudding which confused GT Goku a bit while Whis looks at Beerus for a moment.

"Though it's far less likely he will forget about the pudding, if you could have some ready the next time we come that would help your cause immensely." Whis said before Bulma placed her hands on her hips.

"In that case I'll have a entire swimming pool full of the stuff, though I don't want him to complain if it's not the wonder food he's imagining." Bulma said while Whis said this with an amused tone.

"Oh if he dislikes it I doubt you'll hear anything as he'd most certainly destroy the earth for that." Whis said much to Kid Goku's further confusion while Bulma waved Whis off a little.

"Alright, aren't you supposed to be leaving." Bulma said which cause Whis to chuckle for a moment before he looks at Kid Goku.

"Goku." Whis said which made Goku look to Whis.

"Yeah?" Kid Goku asked while Whis keeps the smile up.

"Thank you very much for playing with lord Beerus, it has helped more than you can know, someday I'll repay you." Whis said with a slight bow of his head which surprised Goku a little.

"Really?, wow." Kid Goku said before Whis looks at everyone.

"Take care of yourselves everyone, bye." Whis said while he tapped his staff on the ground for a moment before he and Beerus vanished into a golden light that turned into a rainbow like one when it shot into the air.

Everyone blinked in confusion for a moment.

"So what do we do now?" Krillin asked.

"Well for now I suggest we get Dad here some senzu beans since he looks wiped after that fight." Gohan said when he looked to Kid Goku was was barely able to stand on his own after what just happened.

"Wonder how mom will react when she sees dad as a kid." Goten said.

"Chichi's here?" Kid Goku said when he looked around the deck after getting a few Senzu beans from Piccolo.

"Well… after seeing your other self's God form, she kind of well…" Gohan said when he points to an unconcious Chichi who was now getting her face fanned by Videl who was wondering how Chichi would react while Kid Goku laughed nervously.

"H-Hehe, well if she's anything like the Chichi from my world… I'm betting not well." Kid Goku said while the scene went to Whis and a sleeping Beerus in a white void that they were traveling through.

A moment later Whis spoke up while he keeps on pulling Beerus in the void.

"Just how long are you pretending to be sleeping?" Whis said to the *Sleeping* Beerus before Beerus opened his eyes.

"Hmph, I really WAS asleep." Beerus said before he sat cross legged in Whis's barrier.

"Of course you were." Whis said while Beerus relaxed in the air so to speak.

"Earth is a pretty strange planet, not only does there seems to be a strange power there that caused those cruel Saiyans to change, but seems to have some kind of knack for getting others into interesting situations." Beerus said while Whis chuckles for a moment.

"Weii it seems to have changed you too." Whis said which made Beerus glare at Whis.

"Did you say something?" Beerus said which made Whis look at the road so to speak.

"Oh, that was rude of me." Whis said with a relaxed tone to his voice.

"The thing about you getting nearly at full power, that was a lie to try and get this other Goku to go all out and see what this Super Saiyan 4 form could do Correct?" Whis said which caused Beerus to chuckle.

"Hehe, so you realised!" Beerus said while Whis looked a bit thoughtful.

"Still… that switch was unexpected, I wonder if this worlds Goku was sent where the other Goku came from… think he would have trouble with that Omega at his current level?" Whis said while Beerus looked thoughtful.

"Hmmm… well as long as he has the power of a Super Saiyan God, I doubt he will lose, but I could care less at the moment, for now lets get home so I can take another nap." Beerus said while Whis just smiles a bit.

"Very Well Lord Beerus." Whis said while the scene shifts a bit into the past right when GT Goku got sent to the Super world… but this time the scene went to the GT world with the Black orb turning gold all of a sudden next to Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta and in front of the others.

* * *

**GT Dimension/ Ruined City/ GT Vegeta (SS4), Syn Shenron (Formally Omega Shenron), Trunks, Pan, Gohan, Videl, Hercule, Chichi, Goten, Majuub, Bulma**

Shortly after The black smoke Sheron from the cracked Dragonball in Syn Shenron's forehead made the orb, it for some reason starts to flash with a dark light and everyone was enveloped by it before everyone got blinded with a bright golden light that slowly starts to dim and Goku's Ki vanished entirely much to everyone's horror who couldn't see what was going on.

"What just happened?" Trunks asked as he was still shocked after seeing what happened to Goku.

"I-I don't know, what is happening to Goku!?" Chichi said when she worried greatly for her husband right now.

However before anyone could wonder more… the light dimmed to managable levels and it vanished… to show a very different looking Goku who looked like he wore his old turtle hermit Gi and… aside from his Ki not being sensable, he had a fiery red aura, blood red eyes, and fiery red hair while he stood there in confusion when he was able to see things somewhat as his vision cleared.

"W-What the… where am I?" Goku? Said while he looks around a few times while everyone around him looked completely floored since Goku was A, just a kid recently, B, was in a SS4 state which temporarily returned him to a more adult age, and C, this Goku was missing his tail for some reason.

Goku? Then turned to Vegeta after a moment and looked greatly surprised at what he saw.

"Vegeta!?, is that you!?" Goku? Asked when he stepped closer to Vegeta to get a good look at him in case his eyes were playing tricks on him.

Vegeta was blinking a few times before frowning.

"Nevermind that Kakarot, what happened to you just now?, and where's your tail?!"

"My tail?, I had it removed years ago remember Vegeta?, and last I remember I was fighting Beerus above the earth and during our fight some kind of golden smoke surrounded me and next thing I know, I'm standing here." Goku said while he looks around and frowned when he saw the destruction… and Syn Shenron.

"Then again I guess considering things, this guy is a bad guy right?" Goku? Said while he frowned at Syn Shenron.

Vegeta was even more confused after hearing that.

"Yes that's a bad guy Kakarot, and I don't know who this… Beerus guy is or what you're talking about, but you and I we're in a middle of fighting Syn Shenron and we just separated after using our Super Sayian 4 form."

"Huh?, Super Saiyan 4 form!?, seperated?, what are you talking about?, the only forms I know about are the first 3 and this form here which I just got called Super Saiyan God, its the only reason why I can even fight a God of Destruction in the first place since I got my butt handed to me by him in three." Goku? Shockingly said… just what was going on and Super Saiyan God?

"S-Super Saiyan… God?... Look Kakarot, we'll deal with this later. For now, we have to deal with Syn Shenron. But I still don't get how you're not a kid again." Vegeta said.

Goku? Blinked a few times before he looks at Vegeta.

"Huh?, I was a kid?, well some do say I can be a kid at heart so hehehe." Goku? Said before chuckling a bit while Syn Shenron was starting to get more angry then confused while the Black Smoke Shenron connected to Syn Shenron's dragon ball vanished into it so it wouldn't hold the Shadow dragon back.

"Okay, I don't know what game you two are playing but it stops now!" Syn Shenron said as he starts to power up his attack when he held a hand out towards Goku? And Vegeta.

Goku? In turn just got a serious look on his face before he moved with shocking speed, and thanks to his Ki not being able to be sensed right now allowed him to get in front of Syn Shenron without the Shadow Dragon able to react and a moment later, everyone saw Syn Shenron get launched though a few ruined buildings thanks to Goku's? punch before anyone could blink.

"What the?!" Vegeta said a shocked look.

However before anyone could ask anything else, Syn Shenron, greatly confused and pissed, looked at Goku? Before roaring this at him.

"ALRIGHT!... NOW I'M MAD!" Syn Shenron said before his body bursts with power which shocked most while Goku? Looked surprisingly calm.

"Hehe… you know compared to Beerus you seem weaker… and considering how damaged you are I would suggest giving up, as I am now I won't lose." Goku? Said while he grins at the enraged Syn Shenron.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WEAK!" Syn Shenron roars before he charges at Goku?.

Goku? Just shrugged his shoulders before he charged at Syn Shenron before the duo start to trade blows but to everyone's shock, Goku? Was able to keep up with Syn Shenron's speed and was able to give him plenty of good hits while SS4 Goku had trouble earlier… just what was going on?

"Whoa… I don't know what's going on but dad is actually keeping up with Syn Shenron." Gohan said.

"Y-Yeah, but why can't we sense his Ki?, does this have anything to do with that Super Saiyan God thing?" Trunks said when he looks at Gohan.

"Not sure. Never even heard of that form." Gohan said.

Pan though had a worried look on her face while she watched Goku? As he fought Syn Shenron and while he wasn't in SS4 form, he was able to somehow keep up with the Shadow Dragon in this state, but for some reason she saw the form shift from that red form of his every now and then to a Super Saiyan state and it looked like Goku? Hasn't noticed it yet.

Vegeta watched with shocked looked in his eyes as he had a deep thought.

'_What is going on? Kakarot was never able to keep up with that whining lizard after absorbing the dragon balls in Super Saiyan 4 before and now he's faster or on par with that beast, granted Syn Shenron is weakened thanks to what happened but what is this God form he referred to?'_

However that shocked feeling for all was turning into great worry when Goku's? Form shifted from the Red form he had to his SS1 form of all things while Syn Shenron grins when Goku? Didn't seem to notice when he went in with a punch that had a surprising amount of energy in it while Goku returned the punch which collides… and most would think he would be blasted back in SS1 form, but everyone, including Syn Shenron was shocked when Syn Shenron was launched back from Goku and everyone could feel Goku's? Ki now… and it was shockingly massive before Goku? Yelled when he charged after Syn Shenron to continue the fight.

"What the!? I didn't think dad's SS1 form was that powerful before!" Gotten said with a shocked look.

Gohan looked on in shock as well when he couldn't think of a reason for this since it took his father in his SS4 form to even have a chance of fighting.

Everyone watched with shocked looks when Goku made Syn Shenron launch towards the ground before he gave chase with loud yell and Syn Shenron had no choice when he locked hands with Goku? Whose power was still skyrocketing well passed what he could sense was normal and the duo rocket towards the ground and with Syn Shenron being forced to land on his feet, he was forced to one knee when Goku's? Power keeps rising way past what everyone thought possible, not even SS3 had this level of power.

Everyone was shocked as they felt that power while Syn Shenron seems to be struggling a bit against Goku?

A moment later, Goku? Gave a yell of sorts when he quickly shifts in the air and kneed Syn Shenron in the chin which launched him away from Goku? and into another building before Goku? lands on his feet while he had a serious look on his face while he waits for Syn Shenron to try anything.

Syn Shenron did groan before his eyes snapped open as he charges at Goku? Again while powering up.

Everyone looked on in shock when Goku? Seemed to be able to keep up somehow even with the Shadow dragon getting faster and stronger as the fight went on.

"_Just what is going on here!?, first my original complete self showed up from my dragon ball, and… seemed to do something to this Saiyan but I highly doubt it would do this to aid the Saiyan…" _Syn Shenron thought before he forced Goku? Away for a moment with another punch and got a good look at Goku thanks to him having a clearer head so to speak.

This Goku looked younger then the Syn Shenron knew since he was created from one of the wishes to help revive everyone on Namek and to bring back Prounga, but there was also the wishes of future revivals and knew that the Goku that he was fighting, even though kid sized when not in SS4 looked slightly older then this Goku… which gave Syn an epiphany of sorts.

"No way… if what happened with the Black smoke Shenron is what I think happened then I'm pretty sure I know what happened." Syn Shenron said to himself, though he was a bit vocal about it which got everyone's attention.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Vegeta asked with a confused look.

"Hehe, what I'm talking about is that this is not this world's Goku if I am right… I thought it was strange because of how different these two are… I'll give a hint but remember when that alternate version of Trunks came to the past to help Goku?... well why not think if it in a similar way to this… like I said it's just a theory but what if the Black smoke Shenron was trying to send your Goku away but as a result got this Goku's worlds Dragon balls to react and make a counter of sorts, obviously the Black smoke Dragon is much stronger then its original self so why not do the next best thing if the process couldn't be stopped and switch things up by not getting rid of Goku… but trade Goku's from alternate timelines, though considering how different this one is, another Dimension would be more appropriate." Syn Shenron said before grinning a bit when he was starting to figure this out.

Everyone was shocked at the assumption.

"S-So we got a different version of gramps here?" Pan asked as she still couldn't believe it.

Syn Shenron just chuckles a bit while he points at Goku.

"Looks like it… and I'm guessing from what This Goku said, this world's Goku is most likely fighting this Goku's Dimension's God of Destruction, and knowing how aggressive they can be now that I remember what they are, I'm sure this Goku's world and the Goku from this world are long gone… Gods of destruction even make a being like me nervous and I want to rip apart this Universe so that should say something…" Syn Shenron said while he grins at the looks on everyone's faces while S Goku got a serious look on his face.

"Maybe, but it still doesn't mean I can't beat you and find a way home, even if I can't use the Dragon balls on earth, I can still use the Namek Dragon balls if they still exist in this world and could bring this worlds Goku back as well by trading places with him." S Goku said while he got ready to fight again while Syn Shenron chuckles cryptically.

"And what's so funny?" S Goku said before Sunday Shenron had an amused look on his face.

"Simple… unlike this world's Goku… you don't know what I can really do... especially when I do this!" Sun Shenron said before roaring when he powered up greatly and the scattered dragon balls minus the one that pan held flew right at Syn Shenron which confused S Goku greatly when he didn't know why that was happening but everyone else did while Pan barely kept ahold of the 4 star dragon Ball which dragged her a bit in the air.

Gohan sees this before he quickly grab hold of Pan.

S Goku saw what was going on but before he could ask what was happening, he had to grit his teeth and brace himself when 5 of the 7 dragon balls flew into Syn Shenron and his body explodes with power while Vegeta flew next to S Goku.

"Oh great!, we have to deal with his Omega form again!" Vegeta said which confused S Goku greatly but before he could ask about that.

Syn Shenron chuckles when the energy around him faded and S Goku saw that Syn Shenron had 6 of the Dragon balls in his chest.

"Hehe, now feel the full wrath of my power!" Syn Shenron said before he blast a powerful beam at S Goku.

S Goku in turn blocked the attack with a cross guard but got launched back a bit from the blast which sent S Goku right through a few ruined buildings which caused Syn Shenron to chuckle a few times.

Everyone was now worried if that version of Goku could handle Syn Shenron's attack.

Thankfully S Goku flew from the ruined wreckage and gave Syn Shenron a serious look, granted his arms looked a bit scorched but S Goku looked pretty Ok right now.

"Full power?, granted your power spiked but it seems like your not too good at math… take another look at your chest." S Goku said while he dusts his arms off.

Syn Shenron blinked in confusion before he looked at his chest for a moment before his eyes widen in shock.

Turns out he was missing one Dragonball so his full power and Omega form was still locked away before he looks at S Goku with a slight glare.

"It matters not, I can either get the last dragon ball easily now or end you first and take my time with ripping it from that little girls corpse!" Syn Shenron said while he glared at Pan when saw the Dragonball in her hand but S Goku powering up greatly did get Syn Shenron's attention.

"Oh trust me… I have no idea who she is but from the gramps thing that I heard, I can guess she's Gohan and Videl's kid and let me tell you… **I won't let you harm anyone in my family or my friends as well because I'm sure they would die defending her like I will!" **Goku growled out before roaring that last bit when he charged Syn Shenron with a fish drawn back and a moment later, Syn Shenron blocked the attack and skids a bit on the ground but not as far as he would before while S Goku gave chase with an angered look on his face.

As Syn Shenron prepares to block, everyone can see how pissed S Goku is. Seems no matter which dimension, no one messes with family.

Though Pan did cheer S Goku on when he managed to slowly overpower the Shadow Dragon a bit and after a quick toss over his shoulder, S Goku with an angered look on his face powered up more and charged towards Syn Shenron and with a powerful punch to the Shadow Dragon's face, Syn Shenron was blasted through 4 ruined buildings with S Goku's fist still forcing the shadow dragon back before the duo start to fight at an even rate with Syn Shenron powering up more thanks to the 6 dragon balls aiding him which really caused things to get bloody for S Goku who pretty much powered though his slowly showing injuiries while the same could be said for Syn Shenron much to the Shadow Dragon's irritation.

Though he did have one idea which made him grin when he powered up more before he backhanded S Goku away from him while Syn Shenron flew higher in the air.

S Goku in turn had to shade the daze from his head but that quickly turned into dread when he heard Syn Shenron say this when he powered up as much as he could which eclipsed S Goku's power right now.

"WELL IF YOU WANT TO PROTECT YOUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS… **PROTECT THEM FROM THIS!" **Syn Shenron roars while he formed a massive Negative Karma Ball again, it wasn't as massive as the one with Gogeta but it was still massive and caused S Goku to get wide eyes when he saw the Shadow Dragon aim the attack at Pan and the others away from Vegeta and himself.

Gohan and the others eyes widen before some of them prepared to protect Chichi, Bulma and Pan from the attack.

Vegeta and S Goku start to try and stop the Shadow Dragon, however Syn Shenron threw the Negative Karma ball right at Pan and the others and S Goku's eyes widen before he used Instant transmission to teleport in front of the others and shockingly used his own hands to block the massive attack which slowly pushed him back thanks to all the energy in it and his wristbands and the upper part of his his Gi was ripped from his body from how much energy S Goku was trying to stop from his hands alone.

"GRANDPA!" Pan called out with worry when S Goku tried to hold back the attack for them.

"Grrr… I-I'll be... fine… J-Just try and move fast!" S Goku said to the others as he continues to hold off of the Dragon's attach.

However everyone knew if S Goku couldn't stop this attack, there would be nowhere to run while Syn Shenron laughed at S Goku's attempts.

"Oh I'm sorry is that too easy for you?... here let me make it a bit harder for you!" Syn Shenron mockingly said before he sent a blast of negative energy towards the Negative Karma ball which made it grow exponentially much to everyone's shock.

"G-Gah!" S Goku said when he was getting pushed back more and could feel his strength draining fast even though he still held the attack back.

Everyone watched with wide eyes as S Goku continues to push the NK ball back despite having his strength being drained.

A moment later, time seemed to slow when S Goku was starting to get consumed by the attack and like a near death experience moment… time seemed to slow greatly when he starts to think about everyone in his world and this.

"_Chichi… Gohan… Goten… Vegeta… Trunks… Bulma… Hercule… Videl… Pan… everyone…." _Goku thought while the attack starts to envelope him while something in his body pulsed in him… no… roars at him to keep going before something snapped inside of him while everyone watched S Goku get consumed by the attack and it slowly approached the earth and it looked like no one can stop it now.

"I-I can't believe it." Vegeta said with a shocked look.

Everyone else felt similar feelings of dread while Syn Shenron starts to laugh when he thought he won, however everyone got shocked when they heard a roar of sorts from inside of the NK ball and it starts to rumble and shake when it starts to shockingly shrink in size.

"**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **S Goku's voice could be heard while his Ki starts to vanish but his voice seemed to get louder before the Negative Karma ball was blasted apart by a red energy that everyone saw when they saw S Goku in the Red aura form from when he first appeared in SS4 Goku's place.

"WHAT!?" Syn Shenron yelled out while S Goku glared at Syn Shenron while he floats in front of everyone in his SSG form somehow.

"Dad?" Goten and Gohan said with a shocked looks on their faces while Pan had a happy look on her face.

"Grandpa!" Pan said with a relieved tone to her voice.

"Impossible!" Syn Shenron said with wide eyes when this should be impossible.

S Goku just keeps a serious look on his face before he responds to Syn Shenron's words.

"Oh but it isn't and ironically I was only able to take this form again thanks to you for the most part." S Goku cryptically said when he clinched his hands a few times.

"What?!" Syn Shenron said with a shocked look again while everyone else looked surprised before S Goku starts to explain.

"Well… you see Syn Shenron… for a Super Saiyan God to be made… there needs to be 6 Saiyans needed for the transformation to happen… and their pure good thoughts and ki are needed… 5 of the Saiyan's send those thoughts into the 6th and from what I heard… they need to pour their heart into the sixth… and when I said most part, it was surprisingly easy to find the 5 needed feelings of the Saiyans needed after all… you put all the negative feelings of them and many more living beings on earth into one compact sphere, all I did was help convert those 5 feelings into pure good thoughts and they flowed into me instantly, not even I'm sure why that happened but I bet all of this is just going in one ear and out the other huh Mr. Negative?" S Goku said while he grins a bit at Syn Shenron.

Syn Shenron was again shocked before he actually took a step back in the air.

S Goku however frowns while a pressure starts to build from him.

"However… **While many see me as a hero… as a hero of justice… I sure as hell don't… and you trying to harm my family, other world or not… WELL YOU JUST PISSED ME OFF!" **S Goku growled out before he roars when he burst with Godly ki and a moment later before everyone could turn their heads, S Goku shot to Syn Shenron and smashed him in the face towards earth while S Goku gave chase and a moment later everyone saw Syn Shenron getting his ass handed to him in a one sided beat down before S Goku launched him right into the air.

Syn Shenron, after he barely recovered from that beatdown, looks at Goku with fear and anger and snapped when he roars while his power skyrockets.

"**ENOUGH!, I AM SYN SHENRON!, STRONGEST OF THE SHADOW DRAGONS!, I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY A DAMNED SAIYAN WITH BORROWED GODLY POWERS!" **Syn Shenron roars out before he creates another NKB… this time many times bigger than the previous one while S Goku glares at Syn Shenron.

"So you want to end this huh?... well I believe it's time for me to do the same…" S Goku said while he got into his Iconic Kamehameha stance and powered up greatly, and while no one could feel his Ki, everyone could feel the massive pressure building for the final attack that would decide if earth lives or dies.

"Kaaaa…. Meeee…..Haaaaaa….. **Meeee…..**" S Goku said while the kamehameha charged to insane levels of power.

Vegeta, Bulma, Hercule, Videl, Majuub, Chichi, Gohan, Goten, Pan and Trunks looked on in AWE and were shocked at the power that S Goku was building up.

Syn Shenron just roars when he threw the NKB right at Goku and the earth shook from the force of the attack alone right when Goku threw his hands forward for the finishing words.

"**HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **S Goku roars when his Kamehameha launched with such force that it stopped the NKB in its tracks when Goku's attack shockingly matched Syn Shenron's attack.

"W-What!?... H-Hold on!, maybe we can talk about this!" Syn Shenron said while he slowly floats backwards a bit in a last ditch effort to try and live… however Goku grit his teeth when he keeps the Kamehameha up.

"After everything you did to this world and to my family and friends… You think I'll forgive you now!... Forget it and….**DIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" **S Goku roars when he put everything he had into the Kamehameha which caused it to power up so much it fully enveloped the NKB and Syn Shenron in no time flat and he roars in agony when his body breaks down and the dragon balls were freed of his body and a moment later… everyone saw the end of the Shadow dragon while S Goku pants for breath when he saw the Dragon balls fall in front of him unmoving, seems the God Ki of S Goku's cleansed the Dragon balls of their negative energy and were returned to normal while S Goku fell on his ass and pants for breath.

Everyone stared with wide eyes and was silent for a moment before Pan started cheering.

"Whoo! You did it Grampa!"

S Goku chuckles a bit weakly before he fell fully on the ground to everyone's surprise.

"D-Dad, you alright!?" Gohan said while he and the others flew over after he and the others picked up the others who were not able to fly while Vegeta returned to normal and he lands near a chuckling S Goku.

"W-Well aside from being a Grandpa when it seems my Pan is not even born yet, well… pretty good all things considering… but man am I starving, went from fighting Beerus and this Syn Shenron guy… so I'm just wiped." S Goku said before he weakly chuckles after his stomach growls loudly.

However the Dragon balls start to glow before they all gather together and while many worried that Syn Shenron would return… to their shock, Shenron himself bursts from the Dragon balls but the sky didn't turn dark for some reason…

"What in the world's happening?" Hercule asked with a surprised and confused look.

"I don't know, but Shenron appearing without being summoned… that never happened before, unless I'm missing something here and it happened without me knowing." Bulma said while she and the others looked confused.

"And doesn't the sky normally turn dark or something?" Gohan said when he noticed the bright sky.

However before anyone could wonder much more, Shenron looks at Goku and with a simple tone, said this while his eyes glow.

"Now… Arise Goku." Shenron said when he used his powers to restore S Goku to full health and he hopped to his feet.

"Hehe, wow, not sure what's going on but thanks Shenron!" S Goku said while he looks up at the eternal Dragon.

"Do not thank me yet Goku from another world, this world's dragons balls were created from the overuse of wishes in this world before the negative energy could dissipate, however that is the least of your worries…." Shenron Cryptically said much to S Goku's confusion.

"What do you mean?!" Bulma asked.

"Simple, because of the leftover negative energy in the Dragon balls, normally taking centuries to dissipate, I will need to seperate the earth from the Dragon balls for a long time or a repeat of what happened could happen again." Shenron said while S Goku looked shocked and he looks around for a bit.

"I see… well not sure if this would be a good time to ask but think you could do a few things before you go?, one final round of wishes so to speak?" S Goku said while he smiles at Shenron.

"Hmmm… very well… name your wishes Goku from another world." Shenron simply said.

"Well first and most obviously… think you could restore the earth and all the lives lost one final time?, I'm not sure what happened before but I'm pretty sure that plenty of innocent lives were lost because of what happened just now and probably a few more incidents in the past huh?" S Goku said while Shenron looks at S Goku.

"Very well… your first wish has been granted." Shenron said while his eyes glow and all around the world, all the lives lost from the Baby incident all the way to now were restored and a moment later, some kind of robotic voice was heard.

"**Pan!" **? said which made everyone look over and with Pan having a happy smile on her face flew over and hugged a small robot.

"Giru!" Pan said while S Goku blinks at that but was happy for Pan anyway while he looks at Shenron.

"Thanks Shenron." S Goku said while Shenron keeps looking at S Goku.

"Your welcome… now what is your next wish?" Shenron asked while S Goku had a serious look on his face.

"Well… is it possible to switch the other me and myself back?" S Goku said while Shenron looked thoughtful.

"Unfortunately that is impossible, if it was before you acquired the powers of a God a second time, even temporary, then it would have been possible but my powers can only affect those weaker than I and thanks to the second imprint, you are much stronger than usual, and while I regret to admit this, my Dark half was able to make a stronger wish which caused my other world's self to counter it by sending you here as a last ditch defense so to speak, I am afraid sending you back and bringing this world's Goku back would be impossible at this time." Shenron said much to S Goku and everyone's shock.

Chichi did felt bad for that Goku while hoping the Goku that she knew and loved was okay.

S Goku, after taking a moment to recover from that, did ask this.

"W-Well can I at least see if everyone is alright in my world then?, last I knew before I got here was that I was fighting a God of Destruction named Beerus, does that name ring any bells?" S Goku asked while Shenron took a moment to think.

"There is a God of Destruction in this universe, however the one in this universe is named Emerald, Gods of Destructions are unique beings so while you may have a God of Destruction in your universe, it doesn't mean the same one will be here, after all your world has not found the Super Saiyan 4 transformation, but the Super Saiyan God form so your world is very different then this one, but I can at least let you and everyone else look in to see how they are doing." Shenron said before his eyes glow and a mirage like image appeared in front of everyone which showed SS4 Goku being teleported into S Goku's Dimension, his fight with Beerus which impressed S Goku a lot and while GT Goku lost, Beerus did leave and now everyone was celebrating their survival and Bulma's birthday on her Yacht for now after some talk about finding the Dragon balls of their world at a later time when they reactivate to find out on what happened to their Goku while GT Goku was chowing down on food which made S Goku chuckle a little from that.

"Wow is Gramps hungry." Pan commented while Gohan chuckled.

"No kidding. But I can't believe Piccolo is still alive in that world."

"That is because there are no Black Star Dragon balls in that world… though I will say this to you Goku… do you want to come with me?... I may know of someone who maybe able to help you with your problem here." Shenron said much to everyone's shock… mainly for the Son family since alternate or not, Goku would have to leave again?

S Goku felt conflicted. On one hand, he can find someone to help him but… would mean leaving his family again no matter which dimension.

Shenron saw the hesitation in Goku's eyes and did say this to help him make up his mind.

"I will say this Goku, if you gain these beings trust, they can take you to earth and back to their world in only half an hour or so… I'll be taking you to the God of Destruction of this Universe and his Angel attendant Cedric… Unlike that Beerus in your Dimension, these two are more well mannered and Emerald only destroy planets that are either dying or dead, though on the rare occasion destroy life filled worlds, it's only after they do something idiotic like try and kill him in some fashion, consider the information as my apology for my other self selfish actions which brought you here, though I will say this… don't be surprised if you see him with multiple women, some planets allow the use of multiple lovers and Emerald enjoys it greatly, so try and not insult him if you see him copulating with 4 or 5 woman at one time when he's not training, he's stronger than Beerus since unlike Beerus, Emerald doesn't nap as much as him and takes his training seriously, and his attendant has a lover named Azure, and while she is not an Angel, her power at base level can match a Super Saiyan 4 easily." Shenron said which shocked many for many reasons… not only from Shenron talking that long as well which was a shock in itself but from the God of Destruction and his angel attendent and appearently their customs in this Dimension as well..

Goku and everyone else were now shocked at the info even the part of Emerald and Cedric having lovers of their own.

Now they're wondering what S Goku will do or say.

"Well… I don't know… I mean it sounds good if they can help but…" S Goku said when he looked at everyone with a slightly worried expression before Shenron spoke up.

"Very well… I'll give you 24 hours to think about it fully before I leave, I'll return here at this exact spot so I hope you make a choice Goku… This could be your only way home…" Shenron said before he glows, and a moment later, the Dragon balls raise into the air like normal before they split like normal while everyone watched.

That's when they looked at S Goku. Some people, like his family, were relieved that he was still here.

Though they did worry for their worlds version of their father all the same but from what they say, he seemed pretty content and what not right now.

S Goku then went to sit on a nearby rock before he looks at everyone else.

"Well everyone… seems like things may go back to normal soon so… think we can get something to eat?, not sure about you guys but I'm starving after those fights." S Goku said before he laughed a bit when many either facepalm or chuckle from what S Goku said.

"No matter which Kakarot we get, food would always be the answer." Vegeta said.

"Oh come on Vegeta, pretty sure your hungry as well, I mean you were fighting that Syn Shenron longer then I have so I bet your starving hehe." S Goku said before everyone heard Vegeta's stomach comically growls much to the prince of saiyan's chagrin which made everyone laugh quite a bit.

Vegeta though wasn't that amused as he grumbled a bit.

Bulma then managed to calm down before she walked to her husband.

"Well in any case I'm sure we can scrounge something up, and since the earth was restored, plenty of chefs and what not so lets head back home and we have our own party." Bulma said which made S Goku cheer a little.

"Woohoo!" S Goku cheered before he looks at everyone after he took a moment to think about something.

"Nice, so mind leading the way everyone?, pretty sure I may get lost if Bulma's place is in a different location then where I know it is." S Goku said while he chuckles a bit which made the others chuckle a bit.

"Well everyone, grab a person who can't fly and lets get going." Gohan said before he picked up Hercule in a over the shoulder grab and was careful when he floats upward before he slowly flys through the air while Majuub and Videl slowly flew after to make sure Hercule wouldn't fall to the ground and after a few minutes, Chichi and Pan and Giru were the only ones left with S Goku after everyone else flew on ahead while Vegeta carried Bulma in his arms.

S Goku looked at them before he looked at Chichi.

"Hope it's not too weird if I carry you since I'm from a different world and stuff." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

ChiChi sighs before she walked over to S Goku and lightly tapped him on the chest.

"Up until a certain point from what I heard, different world or not your still my husband, and if you think that's weird, try seeing you being turned into a kid, go into space, and everything that happened after... trust me seeing you here brings back a lot of memories so you better make sure to not drop me Goku." Chichi said with a small smile on her face.

S Goku chuckles a bit when he couldn't think of anything to counter that before he bent down a bit to pick Chichi up bridal style.

"Well you have a point, hey Pan was it?, think you can lead the way for me?" S Goku asked while he smiles at his alternate Granddaughter.

Pan did blush a bit but smiles at her alternate Grandfather.

"You can count on me."

S Goku nods before he followed Pan through the air while he made sure to have a good hold on Chichi so she wouldn't fall and ChiChi could feel how strong Goku's body was, granted his body normally looked strong, he was a just a bit ago and Chichi missed seeing Goku's adult body after so many years apart.

Chichi blushes a bit as she held on to S Goku before she snuggled her head a bit on the Saiyan's neck.

S Goku blinked at that but just thought nothing of it since Chichi could have been holding onto him before the scene went to much much later with everyone at the slightly damaged capsule corporation building with everyone sitting near one another while they ate their fill of food thanks to Bulma having stockpiled some in capsule form, in fact sense she dealt with Saiyan's and their hunger, she developed a portable freezer that could hold enough food to feed everyone many times over and then some while she had some kitchen items connected to the freezer which allowed a few people to cook the food at high speed thanks to the robotic arms helping them.

All in all, for the first time in S Goku's life, he was actually able to eat his fill when the food came faster then he could eat and he had a pretty happy look on his face.

Everyone chuckled a bit as they saw S Goku eat.

Though it seemed things got a bit funny when he and Vegeta started to get into an eating contest of sorts while Bulma chuckles at her Husband and S Goku's antics while she sat next to Chichi.

"Ah our Husbands, they can't do anything without getting into some kind of contest right Chichi?" Bulma said while she smiles a bit since she was glad to be alive to see stuff like this again.

"Hehe, you said it Bulma. Just like the good old days." Chichi said as she remembers Goku and Vegeta's constant rivalry.

"Yeah… though I doubt Vegeta will ever admit it but I think that aside from Krillin, Vegeta maybe Goku's second best friend all things considering… though speaking of old memories, this Goku seems to remind me of when you two first met up after you two got older during that world tournament, not sure what happened but I bet the honeymoon was intense if Goku had no idea on what to do and you had to teach him things, I mean I remember him saying something about a Bride being some kind of food or something… though I bet that gave you some ideas huh?" Bulma said before grinning teasingly at Chichi for a moment.

Chichi did blush brightly when she remembered how her honeymoon with Goku was as she show him the ropes before things got very intimate.

Granted it took Chichi a bit, but when things got intense well… Chichi had some serious trouble walking for a few days when Goku was able to get a serious hang of things… more so when his Saiyan physiology really helped him since he could last much longer then any normal human can.

Bulma smiles a bit at Chichi before she leaned in to whisper this to the Ox King's daughter.

"_Just to let you know, while the gravity room is busted, I did make triple sure to make it sound proof so if you want to borrow it before this Goku leaves for a bit well… no need to hold back since you probably haven't had much fun in a long time." _Bulma whispered before she got up from her chair and went to get a drink which left Chichi alone and if one looked her way, one would honestly not be blamed if they mistook her for a tomato for a moment.

Chichi was now blushing brightly after hearing that.

'_Did she just… I mean… yeah I haven't had any… action for a while, not since the Goku here turned into a kid. But would this be cheating?' _She thought as she mentally weighed the pros and cons of this matter.

For one pro, while this Goku was technically different, for starters he was not in a kid form which was good for a few reasons, second was that after a bit of talk while the food was set up, this Goku and her Goku were technically the same up until the Majin Buu incident, seems this Goku was a year or so after so before that, he was her husband through and through.

The only con she could think of was that this Goku maybe a bit weirded out since… well compared to him, she did look a bit older than the Chichi from his world so he could be turned off… granted she wouldn't know unless she asked and Bulma did give permission for a soundproof room so at the very least she could try and ask later once everyone was finished.

And low and behold as time passed before everyone was done eating.

Though S Goku was asked quite a bit of Questions by Pan when she wondered about that Super Saiyan God form.

"So Grandpa, that red form that you took was a Super Saiyan God form right?, can you use it at will now like our Gramps could with his SS4 form?" Pan asked while S Goku looked a bit thoughtful.

"Hehe, well to tell the truth Pan, I have no idea, all I know is how to make it thanks to my world's Shenron and I just got lucky during the fight with Syn Shenron." S Goku said while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Though I will say this… it was interesting… hey Vegeta, want to try turning into a Super Saiyan God?, not sure if this is breaking a promise with my world's Vegeta but I did promise that you would go next with transforming into one." S Goku said while he looks at Vegeta who was drinking deeply from a glass after he ate a bit of food.

Vegeta did widen his eyes after hearing that before he put the glass down.

"You serious Kakarot?"

S Goku chuckles a bit before he looks at everyone.

"Yeah, and lets see… Myself, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Pan, and you make 6 Saiyans total, though I think it takes 6 super Saiyans, you know how to turn Super Saiyan Pan?, Goten and Trunks were able to turn Super Saiyan around your age and you seem pretty strong already." S Goku said when he looks at Pan with a curious look in his eyes.

Pan did rub the back of her head a bit as she looked at S Goku.

"Well… no. But I've been trying."

S Goku looked thoughtful at that before surprisingly smiling.

"Well no worries, in my world, you weren't even born and your mother Videl was able to help since she was carrying you in her, so if the other you who wasn't born at the time was able to help then just think of what you can do since you seemed to have been through a lot more than a kid of your age should have been through." S Goku said while he pets Pan on the head for a moment in a comforting way.

Pan did felt a bit better as she smiles back before making sure to keep the advice in mind.

S Goku then looks at Gohan, Goten, and Trunks.

"So you three good enough after some rest and a meal to try and help with making Vegeta here a Super Saiyan god?" S Goku asked while Trunks grins a bit.

"You kidding, I'm curious on what happens so count me in." Trunks said when he took a moment to stretch his body.

"Yeah, should be interesting to tell our dad that the other dad knew a form that he didn't, hehe, he may be surprised to see that everyone but him may know how to turn into Super Saiyan Gods now." Goten said before chuckling a bit when he could picture the wide eyed look on GT Goku's face when he gets back.

"You know it brother." Gohan said as he chuckled at the thought.

S Goku chuckles before he looks at Vegeta.

"Well Vegeta, seems everyone else is ready, you ready?, just to let you know the first time can take a bit to get used to." S Goku said when he grins at Vegeta.

Vegeta snorts as he looks at S Goku.

"I'm not afraid. I'll face any challenge this universe gives me."

"Hehe, well technically it's from another universe Vegeta." S Goku said when he got up from his seat and pats his stomach a few times when he was pretty content right now.

Vegeta facepalm after realizing what he said before getting up as well.

A moment later, all 6 Saiyans were standing around one another while Goku explains about the ritual in full.

"Alright, just to recap in case anyone wonders, the Ritual for the Super Saiyan form for the most part relies on pure good feelings so to speak, I'm not sure how it works exactly but for the most part, all we have to do is stand in a circle while holding hands and two of us place a hand on Vegeta's back, after that if things go right, the Ritual will start in full and Vegeta will be a Super Saiyan God, and Vegeta, just to let you know, unless I'm missing something, the form has a time limit but from what I can tell if you take well to it, it will boost your power somewhat even out of the form, so its a possibility that with enough training to keep the form, you could be able to transform into it at will but like I said, aside from making the SSG form happen, I'm in the dark just as much as the rest of you all, so everyone, hold hands and like in my world, Gohan will place a hand on Vegeta's back while I do the same, everyone else hold hands and hold ours and remember, pure good thoughts… also it seems to take quite a bit of your Ki so don't be surprised if you can't fly for awhile, I was told we are to not force our Ki into the person becoming a SSG, but looks like a slight side effect for a bit." S Goku said while he placed a hand on Vegeta's back and waits for the next person to take his free hand which Pan did with a smile on her face, next was Trunks, followed by Goten who held onto Gohan's hand.

Once everyone was in position, S Goku looks at Vegeta with a serious look on his face.

"Ready Vegeta?, were about to start so just relax." S Goku said while he and everyone else start to focus and after a few moments, everyone felt a bit funny and to everyone's surprise besides S Goku's, Gohan, Goten, S Goku and Trunks instantly went into a Super Saiyan form while Vegeta did so as well without his control.

And to add further to the shock… Pan's hair turned golden and her bandana flew off her head when she shocked all when she turned Super Saiyan without her control which made her eyes widen when she felt that and looks at S Goku who smiles a little at Pan before he went to look at Vegeta while wondering what the GT version of Vegeta was thinking right now, more so when something was happening when golden clouds start to form over everyone and some kind of pressure was flowing from everyone in the circle and into Vegeta's body.

Vegeta did shudder as he starts to feel something.

'_This feels… incredible. Never felt anything like this before.'_

A moment later, the six Saiyan's start to raise into the air and a blue pillar of energy shot into the sky and for a moment the 5 Saiyan's channeling their thoughts into Vegeta felt something off in a good way while it oddly starts to rain on Bulma.

"What the!?, Rain!?" Bulma said while Hercule was getting hit with hail.

"Ow!, Did we get into winter all of a sudden?" Hercule said before Lightning struck Majuub which made him groan and cough up smoke.

"B-Better hail then lightning…" Majuub said before day turned into night then day again while Vegeta's body glowed bright red while everyone else returned to normal and float to the ground with Vegeta staying in the air while his Ki slowly starts to vanish which made S Goku grin when the ritual worked and a moment later, everyone else was stunned when Vegeta was fully seen after the glow fades.

His hair didn't change much shape wise but it did color wise with a bright red hue.

His irises turned blood red in color and his skin had a slight red tint to it and he looked slightly more youthful then normal before he lands on his feet while everyone besides S Goku looked on in AWE at what just happened before S Goku looks at Vegeta.

"So Vegeta… how's it feel becoming a Super Saiyan God?" S Goku asked while he grins at GT Vegeta.

"It feels… incredible!" Vegeta said before laughing a bit.

S Goku chuckles a bit before he got a serious look on his face.

"Well that feeling won't last long, so want to test it out a bit by sparring a little?, Should help work off the meal we had." S Goku said before grinning at Vegeta.

Vegeta sends S Goku a challenging grin.

"Indeed." He said before cracking his knuckles.

S Goku grins before he shot into the air with Vegeta following suit and a moment later everyone saw S Goku and Vegeta getting into their combat stances.

A moment later, Vegeta went to attack S Goku but for some reason to the others, he went much faster than normal while S Goku avoids the attack easily.

"Hehe, forgot to mention that there is a bit of getting used to the form, had the same issue on my end while I started to fight Beerus but I was able to adapt well." S Goku explained while he grins at the surprised look on Vegeta's face, not just from that info, but from how fast he was which caught him off guard.

"Wish you told me that sooner." Vegeta said as he quickly charges at Goku.

Thankfully for Vegeta, he was able to adapt faster and faster to the form which allowed him to keep up with S Goku who had turned into a Super Saiyan which made the fight pretty even for a bit while everyone watched as the fight got faster and faster while the fight got more intense.

A moment later the duos fists connect against one another and the duos grins at how intense this fight was, for Goku this was like a blast from the past since not only does this feel like a reverse of the Beerus fight but from how long it's been since he sparred with Vegeta.

Everyone watched with awed looks, especially Chichi and Bulma as their husbands spar gave them some… excitement.

A bit later, Vegeta was so into the fight that when S Goku saw that Vegeta was returning to normal, but instead of saying anything, he keeps the fight up while Vegeta returns to a Super Saiyan form but was surprisingly able to keep up with S Goku who grins as the two keep sparring and another attack which bashed their fists into one another which forced them back again before S Goku oddly got out of his combat stance.

Vegeta did grunted at first before he was confused after seeing S Goku not in his combat stance.

Though Trunks did called him to get his attention.

"Hey Dad!, Look at your body!" Trunks called to get Vegeta to notice his now Super Saiyan state.

Vegeta was confused before he looked at his body only to blink after realizing the sudden change.

Though it did explain why S Goku stopped the fight since Vegeta ran out of time in the SSG form.

"Hehe, well Vegeta, seems like our spar is over for now, let's get back to the others so we can finish the feast!" S Goku said before he flew towards the ground.

Vegeta did blink for a second before chuckling as he flew towards the ground as well.

A moment later, everyone resumed eating before S Goku, after swallowing his bite, looks at the others when he didn't notice Krillin or anyone else around him.

"So… anyone know where this worlds Krillin is?, pretty sure he maybe surprised to see me as an adult again so to speak hehe." S Goku said which made many look down a bit.

"Well… he got killed again during the Super 17 incident, hopefully Shenron revived him so we don't know if he just revived people that got killed during the Shadow Dragon incident or if Shenron revived everyone killed during the last few incidents, there was even the hole to HFIL opening which allowed past villains to come through so hopefully that was closed as well." Gohan said which stunned S Goku since those were some pretty intense incidents.

Everyone else was bummed about Krillin and hoped that he was brought back to life.

S Goku in turn just shook his head before he smiles at everyone.

"Well don't worry, I'm sure Shenron brought everyone killed during those incidents back to life, in fact, I already made my choice to go to this world's God of Destruction to see if I can get his help, but I'm sure before we leave earth, Shenron and I can see Krillin before we leave earth." S Goku said while he grins at everyone.

Everyone was surprised at the news but did smile after hearing that last part.

Everyone then dug back into their food and time passed to an hour later with everyone finally finished and S Goku pats his stomach.

"Phew!, talk about a good meal, though since I got 24 hours or so before going back to Shenron, I might as well do something to help pass the time, but what?" S Goku said which made Bulma smirk a bit after she glanced at Chichi.

"Oh Goku, why not spend a bit of time with Chichi?, she hasn't seen our world's Goku in a long time and he did get turned into a kid before he got back to us recently." Bulma said while she smirks at Chichi fully now.

Chichi did blink in surprised with what Bulma said before wondering what S Goku will say.

"Hmmm… alright, so what do you want to do Chichi?" S Goku surprisingly said when he looks at his alternate self's wife.

Chichi was a bit surprised to hear S Goku agreeing to that before Chichi remembered what Bulma said about the sound proof room.

"Well… why not follow me first and then I'll tell you." She said as she stares at S Goku.

S Goku grins before he got up from his seat.

"Alright, see the rest of you later guys." S Goku said while he walked up to Chichi with a smile on his face.

Chichi did smile as well before she got up and starts leading Goku away from the group.

Bulma smile at that which got Vegeta's attention.

"And what are you so happy about Woman?" Vegeta said which made Bulma roll her eyes before she walked to Vegeta and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"_Well… why don't you follow me and you'll find out, just a tip… I made a backup bedroom below this place just in case our bedroom was destroyed… you should get what will happen soon right?" _Bulma teasingly whispered before she walked away from Vegeta.

Vegeta did blink a bit before a slight blush did appear on his face for bit before he regained his composure and looked at the rest of the group.

"Well…. If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna get some rest." He said before getting and starts to follow Bulma.

Everyone blinked in confusion but didn't think much of it for now while Gohan looks to his wife Videl and Daughter Pan.

"So you two, want to go ahead and get some sleep?, I saw a few guest rooms still intact and I'm sure Bulma won't mind, same with you Goten, surprisingly roomy with how many Guestrooms are here." Gohan said while he starts to clean up and put the leftovers away for later eating.

"Yeah after everything…" Goten said before he starts to yawn after getting up.

"I could use some good sleep." He said.

"Yeah, though at the very least Goten, help us clean up before you pass out." Videl said when she starts to clean up her mess while Pan followed suit with Trunks as well since he knew how the Freezer worked and was able to sort the food it pretty well when people passed the leftovers to him.

Goten did chuckle before he starts cleaning his share of the mess and stuff.

Meanwhile with Chichi and S Goku, S Goku noticed that they were heading to the Gravity room for some reason but they could have been passing by it and just keeps following Chichi and didn't know what she was thinking right now.

'_Oh boy… can't believe I'm gonna do it. Even if he is the alternate version of my husband.'_ Chichi thought as she continues to lead S Goku.

A couple minutes later, S Goku had followed Chichi and the duo went into the Gravity room and thanks to some back up power, the lights were still on but it seems that Bulma had made some changes to the Gravity room and there was a room connected to it which showed that it was labeled Recovery room, there was a big bed in there with various other things that Vegeta in this world could use to rest up after an intense workout, there was even a small refrigerator and other things like a TV, though that was useless at the moment but the bed would be handy.

S Goku looks around the room and after seeing the Recovery room, walked to it and had an impressed look on his face.

"Wow, maybe I should tell my world's Bulma about this if she didn't make one already, seems handy." S Goku said while he missed Chichi closing the main gravity room's door and locking it while S Goku was distracted by the recovery room for a moment.

Chichi did gulp for a moment as she felt nervous before she starts walking towards S Goku.

S Goku had his back to Chichi and didn't notice her approaching while he chuckles a little.

"Well I gotta say, the bed looks soft, should be good to take a nap on right Chichi?" S Goku said before he got a bit surprised when Chichi was pretty much right in front of him when he turned around and looked down at Chichi with a curious look on his face.

"Chichi?" S Goku asked when he saw Chichi having a slightly determined look on her face while she had a slight blush as well.

"Actually… I know something better that we can do." She said.

"Really?, what?" S Goku said which made Chichi blush more before she surprised S Goku when she used her arms to grip his shoulders and stood on her toes when she moved up a bit and kissed S Goku on the lips before he could react.

S Goku's eyes widen at the sudden action before blushing brightly.

A moment later, because of S Goku losing some balance, he and Chichi fell back onto the bed while Chichi keeps the kiss up when she moved to sit on his body which kept him on the bed.

'_Oh wow… she's actually kissing me!... Should I respond back… or is this cheating?' _S Goku thought.

Though Chichi didn't give S Goku much of a choice when she leaned up to sit on S Goku's lap and with a blush on her face, got this out while she worked to unbutton her dress.

"L-Look, sorry for catching you off guard with this, but I really need this Goku… I mean when was the last time you and I did anything like this?, I mean at least until the Majin Buu incident things were normal between us but then on my end, you vanished for years to train Uub or Majuub as he's called nowadays… and when you pop back up, you were turned into a kid, I mean I know you can be oblivious but even you can't be that dense in seeing how stressing this can be… or am I to old for you now?, I get that I'm not like you who seems to keep getting younger or something… so I guess I'm just not attractive right?" Chichi said while she looked down and slowed down the unbuttoning till she stopped before she could get far.

S Goku blinked a few times in surprise after hearing that. Though deep down… it has been some time since he had spend any time with his wife and among other things.

That's when he looked at Chichi before he tries to cheer her up.

"Don't say that Chichi. You are, and still very attractive."

Chichi however looked away when she had an idea of sorts.

"I bet you're just saying that, I'm sure I don't look as pretty as my younger self…" Chichi said while she wondered how S Goku would react to that.

S Goku's eyes widen after hearing that which made him feel more guilty.

"I'm serious Chichi. You are the most beautiful woman ever. I and will admit that I haven't been spending that much time with you because of the training. Makes me feel more guilty now after realizing. Which makes me the bigger idiot."

"Well then… if you want to make it up then prove it!, I maybe getting on in years but I'm pretty sure I can still keep up with you in the bedroom at least." Chichi said while she blushed a bit at Goku when she seemed to look better mood wise which seemed to help S Goku less guilty when Chichi seemed to feel a bit better.

S Goku did blush as he stare at his alternate self's wife.

"Believe me Chichi, I will. I ain't leaving this room till I make it up to you 10 fold. It'll be just like our honeymoon. And of course when we made the boys." He said as he smiled at Chichi.

Chichi blushed at that before she smiles at Goku when she got her top unbuttoned.

"Well then… let's see how well you do since you don't exactly practice." Chichi said when she opened her top to show her bra covered breasts and tossed her shirt off the bed and took a few seconds to get her bra off which caused her breasts to bounce free, and it looks like the years were kind to Chichi since her C to D sized breasts didn't droop at all and bounced a bit in front of S Goku's view.

S Goku did blush as he saw his wife's breasts before he brought his hands up and groped them before he begins to fondle and squeeze them for a bit while savoring it.

Chichi moans from that sense it has been a long time for her since she last had any kind of fun like this and just lets S Goku enjoy himself for now while she slowly leaned forward to give S Goku a better angle to work with.

S Goku continues this action for a moment before he brought his hands to Chichi's nipples and gently pinches them.

"Oooohhh, yes!, keep doing that Goku." Chichi said when she could feel her body getting warmer as she felt turned on right now.

S Goku smiles as he kept doing that before pinching his wife's nipples a bit hard.

Chichi grit her teeth a bit and groans while she enjoyed what S Goku was doing before she leaned back a bit and got free of S Goku's hands.

"Hold on… let me get my pants off real quick Goku." Chichi said with a smile on her face before she got off the bed and starts to remove her pants in front of S Goku.

S Goku could already feel his dick going erect in his pants as he watched his wife undress.

For a minute, Chichi removed her pants which left her in her panties before she removed them as well which showed off her fully naked body, and aside from some peach fuzz over her pussy, Chichi looked pretty fit for someone her age before she stands in front of S Goku on the bed and blushed when she saw his dick getting hard in his pants and looked a bit painful from that.

S Goku might've groaned but was turned on as he drank in at the sight of his wife's body.

Chichi blushed a bit more before she smirks and slowly approached S Goku on the bed when she crawled to him on all fours.

"Wow, looks like I should help you with that painful situation… why not just lay back and relax while I have my fun for now." Chichi said when she got in front of S Goku and lightly rubbed his dick through his pants and could feel it strain against his pants as it tried to get to full mast.

S Goku did groan again before he did what Chichi said and just laid down so Chichi can do her thing.

Chichi just licks her lips when she went to untie Goku's gi belt and when it was undone, she quickly used her hands to slip S Goku's pants down a little and a moment later, his dick sprung free of his pants and Chichi could feel her pussy getting drenched when she saw how big her husbands dick was and was reminded of how intense this would be.

It was around 11 inches in length and 3 in width while it stood like a tower and Chichi licks her lips before she wrapped a hand around the shaft and starts to stroke the dick.

"Wow… it's been so long I almost forgot how much of a beastly dick this was…" Chichi said when she went a bit rough with her stroking to get it to full power.

S Goku groans a few times as he enjoys the feel of his wife's hand.

ChiChi then leaned in a bit and after taking a moment to enjoy the scent of Goku's dick, she starts to lick the head of his cock while she keeps stroking S Goku off.

S Goku shudders after feeling Chichi's tongue as he continues to lay down and enjoy the feeling.

Chichi just enjoyed seeing S Goku feeling good before she surprised him when she moved a bit so that her head was over S Goku's dickhead and she took the head of his dick into her mouth and starts to lick the head entirely while she slowly took more of his dick into her mouth, thankfully his dick was surprisingly clean aside from some musk so she was able to really bob her head without restraint.

S Goku did jolt before shuddering again.

"O-Oh wow." He said as a slight blush appears on his face.

Chichi chuckles for a moment before she took more of S Goku's dick into her mouth and was able to get nearly half of it into her mouth before she starts to bob her head up and down while she could feel S Goku getting close which made sense since she doubt he got much action in his world and bobbed her head more and more until…

S Goku grunts before he climaxed inside Chichi's mouth. And surprisingly, it was a big load considering the Saiyan hadn't had any action for a while.

Chichi's eyes widen from the amount and struggles a bit to drink the load down while semen dripped from her mouth and onto S Goku's pants as it flowed down his dick while Chichi keeps on sucking S Goku's dick to help him feel better and to get him to unload more into her mouth.

S Goku continues to unload more of his cum for 20 seconds before he taps off.

Chichi in turn made a groan of sorts when she could finally breath a bit before she licked the head of S Goku's dick clean and pulled her head off to pant for breath.

"W-Wow, forgot how productive you can be… how's that feel Goku?" Chichi said before she moved to lick the rest of S Goku's dick clean and to work him up again.

S Goku pants a bit before shuddering.

"I-It feels so good."

Chichi giggles a bit after she finished licking S Goku's cock clean before she looked at S Goku.

"Well want to return the favor Goku?... though I'm sure you'll want to get out of those clothes since your pants are messy now… not only that I'm sure you'll feel better as well." Chichi said while she grins at S Goku while his pants were indeed messy thanks to what just happened.

S Goku did chuckle as he saw the stain on his pants.

"Yeah. Better if I get these clothes out of the way." He said before he was able to get off of the bed before he starts to remove his clothes.

Chichi blushed a bit when she saw S Goku stripping before she saw S Goku standing in the nude while he tossed his Gi over to one side while he placed his boots and accessories over to the side as well neatly before he looks at Chichi.

"Well I'm ready Chichi, did I miss anything?" S Goku said while he looked his body over and Chichi saw how strong S Goku looked from head to toe, if it was one thing Chichi liked, it was how in shape either Goku was and felt extremely turned on right now as a result.

Chichi licked her lips as she drank in her husband's body before looking at S Goku.

"Nope. Everything's all right."

"Alright, so what do you want me to do?" S Goku asked when he approached the bed.

Chichi did smirk as she laid on her back before spreading her legs.

Then she points at her pussy.

"I did say you need to return the favor yes?"

S Goku just chuckles a bit while rubbing the back of his head.

"Y-Yeah, though I may need a refresher on what I need to do since it's been awhile… last I remember it involved some rubbing so…" S Goku said when he moved to get between Chichi's legs and after taking a moment to look at her pussy, he starts to use a finger to rub the tight looking folds a few times to see how Chichi would react.

Chichi did shudder after feeling that as she lets S Goku continue this action.

S Goku then had his fingers move around more which caused his fingers to brush against Chichi's bud which gave an interesting reaction for S Goku to hear.

Chichi shudders again before she let out a slight moan.

S Goku noticed that and in turn brushed his fingers against Chichi's bud which got similar reactions before he grins a little and he starts to rub his fingers vigorously against Chichi's bud to see how she would react to that when he keeps on rubbing the sensitive bud.

Chichi let out a couple more moans for a moment before she feels her folds getting a bit wet.

S Goku noticed that as well before he used his free hand to rub her folds while he keeps using his right hand to rub her bud more and more and after a moment, S Goku carefully pushed a finger on his left hand into Chichi's pussy to see how tight she was.

Surprisingly it was a bit tight as Chichi groans when she felt her husband's finger.

S Goku then moved his finger around carefully inside of Chichi since he didn't want to harm her thanks to his super strength could cause issues.

Chichi was feeling a bit better as she moans a bit while blushing.

For a few minutes, S Goku keeps on moving his finger around inside of Chichi's folds until…

Chichi moans a bit loud before she felt her pussy squirt out her juices on S Goku's hand.

S Goku was a bit surprised but instead of asking anything, he moved his finger around at a rougher rate to see how Chichi would react since she seemed to like it so far.

Chichi moans as she climaxed more before tapping off after 16 seconds.

S Goku then stopped moving his finger around inside of Chichi's pussy and pulled it out and saw her panting for breath before he looks at his juice covered hand and after a moment of though, took a quick lick when he seemed to remember something.

"Hmmm… not bad…" S Goku said before he starts to lick his hand and arm clean while not noticing Chichi looking at him while he did that.

Chichi was blushing brightly as she saw S Goku did that. It made her feel turned on from the sight.

S Goku looks at Chichi before he got a slightly worried look on his face.

"Something wrong Chichi?, you look a bit red… think we should stop?" S Goku asked when he moved a bit so that he could get a close look at Chichi.

Chichi did blink a bit before she surprised S Goku when she uses one hand to grip the back of her husband's head and pulls him down till their lips smashed together.

S Goku was a bit surprised by that before he felt Chichi's tongue go into his mouth which confused him a bit before he mimicked Chichi and his tongue starts to overpower Chichi's tongue and his tongue starts to explore her mouth for a bit.

Chichi moans into the kiss as her tongue continues it's fight with S Goku's tongue.

For a bit, Chichi keeps on trying to fight S Goku's tongue before she pulled away a bit and said this with a lustful tone to her voice.

"F-Fuck Goku… I can't stand it anymore, put that cock in me and fuck me as long and hard as you want!" Chichi begged while her pussy was dripping with juices now while she gave S Goku a very lustful and love filled look right now.

S Goku did return the look after hearing that.

"If that's what you want, then I'll give it to you." He said before he got to position and aims his dick at Chichi's folds.

Chichi was now blushing brightly since it has been awhile since she last took S Goku's dick and when she felt S Goku placed the head of his dick at her pussy, he used a bit of his strength and forced his dick in slowly which made Chichi groan loudly when her pussy gripped S Goku's dick with a vice grip like no other since its been awhile for her and she was really tight even after that fingering she just experienced.

"O-Oh…. Oh fuck." Chichi said before groaning a bit.

S Goku had to grit his teeth for a moment to keep focused while he worked his dick deeper and deeper before he bumped into Chichi's cervix and stopped for a moment so he could get used to how tight Chichi was right now and to keep from blowing anytime soon.

Chichi groans a bit more as she feels S Goku's dick deep inside her pussy as the woman tries to adjust.

For a couple minutes, everything went well with S Goku feeling Chichi relax before he looks at her face.

"S-So… ready?" S Goku asked while his dick throbbed a few times inside of Chichi.

After being able to relax, Chichi looks at her husband.

"Y-Yeah… I'm ready."

S Goku nods before he pulled his dick free till only the head was inside and used a percent or two of his power and thrusts deep into Chichi's pussy but it seems his percent, after a few SSG forms, made that percent so strong that he busts into Chichi's womb and fully hilts his dick inside of her in no time flat much to his surprise and looked at Chichi with worry in case he accidentally harmed her, granted his dick being squeezed hard did make him groan a little when Chichi tightens greatly after that one thrust.

Chichi groans while grinding her teeth but she was moaning as she was enjoying this pleasure.

Though S Goku did see the grinding teeth and asked this when he made sure to stay still.

"You alright Chichi?, do I need to pull out?" S Goku asked when he worried he would harm Chichi, more so when he saw a bulge in Chichi's womb where his dick was.

Chichi however didn't want that to happen before she wrapped her legs around S Goku's waist.

"N-No! Just keep going. I'll be fine."

"W-Well if your sure…" S Goku said before he slowly pulled his dick free and made another strong thrust before he repeats the process while he goes a bit faster and faster every few thrusts while he watched the look on Chichi's face as time went by while he had his hands on the bed to keep him from falling on his Alternate's wife.

Chichi groans and moans a few times as she made sure that her legs stayed wrapped around S Goku's waist as Chichi begins to have a pleased and fucked up look on her face.

For a bit, S Goku keeps on fucking Chichi while he used a bit more speed and power before he moved his hands to grip Chichi's breasts and fondles them carefully while he enjoyed the fact that Chichi looked like she was feeling very good right now.

"Oh yes Goku!... YES!... Just don't stop!" Chichi moans as she was really enjoying this.

S Goku didn't need to be told twice when he keeps on fucking Chichi though one orgasm after another but because of how strong Goku's thrusts were, he wasn't slowed down even if Chichi's pussy gripped his dick tightly.

Chichi moans very loudly before she tries to wrap her arms around Goku's back.

Thankfully for her, S Goku seemed to get what she wanted to do and moved to hug her body while he keeps on fucking her hard, and thanks to the angle, he was at the crook of her neck and wanted to try and help Chichi feel better so he starts to kiss the side of her neck a few times.

Chichi moans more as she hugged her husband a bit tighter before letting out another climax.

Though it seemed that she was starting to claw S Goku's back but instead of complaining, he keeps on fucking her for 10 minutes straight thanks to his stamina now backing him before he could feel his orgasm approaching.

"F-Fuck Chichi… I-I'm about to cum!" S Goku said while he thrusts his hips a bit harder and faster and used a full 3% of his power to really get Chichi to feel him going wild in her.

"T-Then do it! Give my womb that wonderful feeling!" Chichi said before she kissed S Goku with a heated passion as she stares at his eyes with love and lust.

S Goku returned the look before he made a few more thrusts before he pushed himself as deep as he could go which forced his dickhead to push against the other side of Chichi's womb before his semen blasts into her which caused her insides to be flooded with saiyan sperm and it blasts out of Chichi's pussy around S Goku's dick from how hard it came out of S Goku's dick.

"Ooooh!" Chichi muffly moans loud as she kept the kiss up before climaxing hard on S Goku's dick while her womb was getting filled up as it bloats.

With this much cum, there was no way Chichi wouldn't get pregnant from that.

S Goku however wasn't thinking about that when he keeps cumming in Chichi before he tapped off 20 seconds later and pants for breath after he pulled his head away from, kissing Chichi while he took a moment to recover.

Chichi taps off a few seconds after before she tries to catch her breath for a moment while blushing deeply.

S Goku smiles at that before he asked this question after letting Chichi rest for a few minutes.

"So… think we can do more?, maybe a bit before I get back after all." S Goku said while his dick went back to full power inside of Chichi's pussy.

Chichi groans as she felt that before giving S Goku a seductive smirk.

"You kidding? We're gonna fuck like there's no tomorrow."

S Goku chuckles before the scene went to a bit later to show Chichi on all fours while S Goku fucked her ass hard, he was a bit surprised by that request but didn't complain since Chichi's ass was so tight that he had to use 4% of his strength and speed to really get deep in her ass while he held her hips.

"W-Wow… s-so tight!, n-never k-knew a-a womans b-butt could be used like this!" S Goku said while he keeps thrusting his hips which caused his dick to go deep in and out of Chichi's ass at high speeds.

Chichi was moaning and groaning loudly as she enjoys having her ass pounded as her breasts shook to and fro.

S Goku then leaned down a bit and used his hands to play with Chichi's breasts while he keeps fucking her ass and went to kiss her neck a few times when Chichi seemed to like that a lot.

And like it she did as Chichi had a pleased and fucked up look on her face as she moans loud with her tongue hanging out.

S Goku in turn used a hand to have Chichi look at him before he surprised her when he kissed her on the lips before he went back to fondling her breasts and could feel himself getting close after 12 minutes of fucking Chichi's ass.

Chichi returns the kiss while feeling her orgasm approaching as well.

A moment later, S Goku makes one final thrust before he fully hilts his cock in Chichi's ass and flooded it with sperm while he held onto Chichi tightly.

Chichi moans very loudly as she felt her ass being filled up before she climaxed hard from her pussy.

The duo ride out their orgasms before S Goku finally tapped off after 15 seconds and pants for breath for a moment while he enjoyed the afterglow of his orgasm.

Chichi taps off a few seconds after as she tries to catch her breath for a bit.

For a bit the duo take a moment to catch their breath before the scene went to a bit later to show that Chichi, after getting her pussy and ass cleaned, was sucking S Goku's dick again, this time in a 69 position while S Goku was licking and sucking on her bud to help her feel good again.

Chichi was indeed feeling good as she moans a few times while sucking S Goku's dick hard before using her hand to fondle the Saiyan's balls.

S Goku groans a bit before he used a few fingers to gently finger Chichi's pussy and used his other hand and did the same with her asshole and with his augmented strength was able to easily finger her holes while he really had his tongue work Chichi's bud and could feel her getting close after a few minutes, same with S Goku as well but he wanted to let Chichi cum first before he would.

Chichi groans and moans from that action and realized what her husband wanted before she tries to hold herself from climaxing as she doubled her efforts on S Goku's dick.

However it seemed that neither of them would last before S Goku came in Chichi's mouth while she came hard on S Goku's fingers which went wild in her holes.

Chichi muffly moans loud as she tries to swallow S Goku's load while sucking his dick.

S Goku groans a bit while he rides out his orgasm before the duo tapped off and pant for breath before Goku and Chichi had changed positions with Chichi riding S Goku's dick and she really went wild while S Goku's dick went in and out of her pussy.

"F-Fuck G-Goku!, w-why didn't we do this more?" Chichi groans out while she placed her hands on S Goku's chest and really bounced hard on S Goku's cock.

S Goku grunts and groans each time before he looks at Chichi.

"D-Don't know. But I'm gonna make s-sure to do more of… t-this!" He said before he thrusts his dick up hard in Chichi's pussy before feeling her cervix.

Chichi groans loudly from that and rides Goku's dick at a harder and faster rate before she felt S Goku's dick throbbing hard in her pussy while she could feel herself getting close and really tried to excite S Goku when she played with her own breasts in S Goku's view.

S Goku was indeed excited as he watched while thrusting his dick as his orgasm was getting closer and closer.

A moment later, after a few bounces, Chichi made one last bounce and slammed herself onto S Goku's dick and the Saiyan's cock busts through her cervix which sets her off hard.

"G-GOKU!" Chichi yelled when she had the mother of all orgasms on S Goku's cock which tried to strangle his dick.

"C-CHICHI!" S Goku yells before he released another big load of cum that head straight towards Chichi's womb.

Chichi groans loudly while she got a fucked up look on her face while her womb bloats a bit before she and S Goku tap off 10 seconds later and Chichi ran out of strength and fell fully onto S Goku's body.

"W-Wow… n-not sure about you but I'm exausted… if you want to do more you'll have to do the work this time Goku… hehe, sorry." Chichi said while she snuggled a bit into S Goku's body while she stays on S Goku's body and let his dick stay inside of her.

S Goku did chuckle as he rubbed Chichi's back for a moment after hugging her.

"N-No worries Chichi. I did say I will make it up to you… and more." He said before he starts thrusting his dick up inside Chichi's pussy again.

Chichi groans quite a bit from that before the scene went to Bulma while she was on her back in the spare bedroom while Vegeta vigorously fucked her hard, though held back to keep from injuring the blue haired woman.

Bulma groans loudly when she could feel Vegeta going pretty fast and looks at Vegeta with a strained grin.

"W-Wow… y-you h-hahhven't b-been this i-intense sense our honeymoon… N-Not that I'm complaining." Bulma groans out while she played with her breasts to really get Vegeta worked up.

And worked up he did as Vegeta kept pounding Bulma's pussy hard.

"W-Well… it's been a while since w-we done this so… I-I felt it was time to give my w-wife something good!" He said as he made sure that his dick went very deep.

Bulma groans loudly from that while she sent Vegeta a teasing grin.

"Y-You sure its that o-or y-you t-trying to beat G-Goku in the stamina department?, y-you seemed pretty interested it getting it on with me after I t-told you about what I did with Chichi to help her." Bulma barely got out before Vegeta got narrowed eyes before he used a bit of strength to flip Bulma onto all fours and gripped her ass when he used a bit more strength.

"What Kakarot does with his woman is his choice, but considering how sneaky you are… I might as well give you a slight punishment for giving them the bed that I use when I need a break from training!" Vegeta growled out with a grin before he starts to smack Bulma's ass lightly, but not to lightly to make it turn a little red so Bulma wouldn't sit right for awhile.

Bulma yelps for a bit but was otherwise enjoying that treatment while moaning more.

Vegeta just grins a bit when he enjoyed how submissive Bulma was right now and after a few minutes and giving Bulma a few orgasms, Vegeta finally felt his orgasm approaching while he switched ass cheeks to smack.

"So tell me Woman, where do you want my seed!?, I'll allow you to pick where it goes since I am in a pretty good mood." Vegeta growled out dominatingly while he thrusts his hips a bit harder to try and fuck an answer out of Bulma.

"I-Inside! I want you to fill my pussy up good!" Bulma said as she moans with ecstasy.

Vegeta just chuckles before he gripped her hips.

"Very well Bulma!" Vegeta said before he starts to really pound Bulma's pussy hard and his dick bashed through her cervix again and again while he got closer and closer until he made one final thrust and fully hilts his dick inside of Bulma's pussy and shot a geyser of cum right into Bulma's womb, he didn't know if she was on some kind of birth control but he didn't care right now when he really enjoyed the feeling and the cry of pleasure that Bulma gave when she came hard on his cock.

"OH FUCK!" Bulma moans before she climaxed hard on Vegeta's dick as the blue hair woman's pussy tightens around it.

Vegeta grit his teeth when he came more than he usually would but considering how stressed he was after the fight with Syn Shenron, it made sense.

For a bit, the duo keep cumming before they tapped off and Bulma had to pant for breath while she laid on her side but was brought out of her stupor when Vegeta moved over and points his semen covered cock at her face and grins when he didn't need to say anything while Bulma blushed a bit but instead of complaining or anything, she moved over a bit and starts to suck Vegeta's cock clean and used her tongue to really work him good.

Vegeta let put a pleased groan as he enjoys this before using his hand to pet Bulma's head on a job well done.

The scene then shifts to an hour later back with S Goku and Chichi while they laid next to one another while Chichi pants for breath and S Goku did look a little winded himself.

"H-Hehe, wow, not sure if I'll be sent home instantly but I'll be sure to give my world's Chichi some loving when I get back to make up for vanishing, you alright Chichi?" S Goku said when he looked to a fully exhausted Chichi who looked like she was ready to pass out.

"Y-Yeah… best s-sex that I… e-ever had." Chichi said with a happy look.

S Goku chuckles before he looks at Chichi again after looking at his clothing.

"Though before I leave… mind doing me a favor if you can remember it?" S Goku asked for some reason which somewhat confused Chichi.

"Yeah?" Chichi asked which caused S Goku to chuckle a little.

"Well… considering that I don't have any spare outfits here, think you can ask Bulma tomorrow if she has anything I can wear?... pretty sure my pants and outfit is ripped here and there so I can't use it at all now… more so with the pants after the mess that was made on them." Goku said when he remembered how damaged the Gi was and would need to be replaced and he wasn't sure why but he was pretty sure if he walked around naked, some may try and slap him or something.

Chichi did sweatdrop as she remembered seeing the damaged clothing.

"Sure. I'll make sure to remember."

"Hehe, great, though if Bulma and Vegeta sleep in or something, we could have a bit more fun after we wake up, that is if you want." S Goku said before chuckling a little when he saw Chichi's blushing face.

Chichi was indeed blushing but otherwise love the idea of having more fun with S Goku.

"Actually I would love that very much."

"Hehe, great, let's get to sleep so we can do that early in the morning." S Goku said before he moved himself and Chichi over to the head of the bed and he laid on the bed and pulled Chichi in to cuddle a bit which to Chichi had been years technically since GT Goku had been gone for so long and had his time in space, and other adventures which kept them apart.

Chichi blushes a little brightly before she snuggled a bit closer to S Goku.

S Goku in turn moved the blanket over the two and with a quick kiss to Chichi's forehead, said this after Goku used a piece of rubble near the headboard and hit the light switch, greatly dimming the light in the room.

"Night Chichi." S Goku said before he dozed off while he held his alternate wife.

Chichi blush before smiling.

"Night Goku." She said before dozing off as well while feeling happy. But she did hope that GT Goku is doing okay.

Though considering what she saw, GT Goku would be fine for now while the scene went to one last area deep in space far away from earth, so much so that it would take light years to get there before a large triangle shaped building or planet was seen surrounded by many round planets.

This was the home of the GT Dimension's God of Destruction, Emerald the Destroyer, and home of his attendant/ instructor Cedric.

For Emerald's attire as a God of destruction normally involved some kind of outfit that looks most similar to what Egyptian's wear minis the headdress of Pharaohs, to be exact, exactly like what Beerus would wear, though he had a personal touch of wearing a Green colored version of the outfit when he liked the color.

He looked Human for the most part, the only inhuman parts about him being his glowing green eyes and the Gem like object in his chest which radiates power, he went shirtless for the most part aside from some kind of wide collar.

He had long brown hair that trailed down his back but he left it untied which meant that it would sometimes get in the way but Emerald didn't mind.

Cedric, a similar Humanoid to Emerald, but was different since he was an Angel, an attendant born to help raise a God of Destruction.

He wore what Whis wore but the main changes were the shoes which were smaller for his feet and the outfit had a mainly blue coloring to it instead of red.

His hair was blue and looked a bit long up front but has a ponytail on the back of the head.

Cedric at this time was looking into something with the staff that he wields and after finding out something very interesting, he was walking through the various hallways and passages all the way to Emerald's room and heard plenty of women groaning and moaning inside but Cedric, far used to Emerald's antics when not training, just walked in to see multiple woman laying on a massive bed around a single man who was fucking a woman pretty hard while the man had a grin on his face.

"Lord Emerald, Sorry to interrupt your fun, but I found something interesting I think you may want to know about." Cedric simply said before the man now fully known as Emerald, looks to Cedric and took a moment to think on that.

"Well it depends, that info really important?, because unless it deals with destruction or some nice ladies, I'm not really interested in stuff like that." Emerald said while he keeps on fucking the woman under him, most of the women around were either just random women who worshipped Emerald's destructive actions and normally made a tribute to keep their planet from being destroyed and as a benefit it was under Emerald's protection, but Emerald had a small number as personal lovers who were able to take some of his power in the act so to speak and not get broken bones and what not.

In fact the woman under him was called Maite, she initially wanted to train to be a God of Destruction but because of how long the training would take, she settled on being Emerald's lover for now and was being trained by Cedric over the years, power wise she was at a Super Saiyan 3 level of power and had a form that could boost her power more.

Another was called Lillum, she was part of a demonic species that thrived on sex and while she was pretty OK with just being a concubine, with her being surprisingly tough after a bit of training, she could take on Emerald sex wise and that impressed him greatly, power wise she was at a SS2 level but had the durability of a higher level fighter.

There were others as well who had similar levels of power but a few ladies who just normally came to just have a bit of fun, Azure and Rachel, who normally went to Cedric when he was here, but they sometimes went to Emerald when they were stressed and when Cedric had to leave for quite a number of days, sometimes weeks to check in on the occasional anomaly in the Universe to see if he needed to summon Emerald to destroy it or not.

Nothing came out of it emotion wise so Emerald was just Azure and Rachel's sex friends and Emerald normally let Cedric take a few ladies of his choosing.

Azure and Rachel had a power level similar to an SS4 in base form but they had some issues with their temper so it hindered their progress in training sometimes.

Though Azure who sat at the edge of the bed while she lightly pets Rachel's head when she was resting looks at Cedric with a smile on her face.

"Well I'm curious, normally you just summon Emerald so what is this interesting thing you wanted to talk about?" Azure asked when she smiles at her real lover, Cedric.

Cedric smiles at Azure before looking Emerald.

"I felt a strange disturbance at a planet called Earth. I didn't know what it was till I felt this power. Don't know what it means but the Ki was… God like."

Emerald after registering that, looked at Cedric with a curious look on his face.

"Oh really… well happen to know what time it is on earth?, don't want to show up there and be rude by interrupting anyone's nap." Emerald said with a grin on his face before he really went wild with fucking Maite's pussy while Cedric took a moment to look at the orb on his staff.

"Well… the time seems to be late in the afternoon, I'll set an alarm for tomorrow so we can set out." Cedric said which made Emerald chuckle.

"Alright, hey Azure, Rachel, you can go to Cedric if you want since he's here now, I'll be busy putting these fine ladies into sex commas before I sleep for the night." Emerald said which made Azure giggle a bit.

"Alright, you fine to do anything with Cedy, Rachel or do you need some more time to rest?" Azure said while she smiles at Rachel while her head rests on Azure's lap.

Rachel did giggle as she smiles at Azure.

"I'm good. Besides I think Cedy could use some company."

"Great, hear that Cedy, looks like your about to get a reward for that info." Azure said when she stood up after making sure Rachel was alright and didn't mind if she was in the nude followed by Rachel who smiles at Cedric, some did wonder if Rachel and Maite could be twins with how similar they looked but Rachel did have highlights in her hair that were different then Maites so it was easy to tell the difference.

Emerald in turn chuckles before he looks at Cedric.

"Thanks for the info again Cedric, though just in case before you have your fun, mind looking up one thing for me since we're heading to that world… I heard that place has good food so I'm wondering if we should bring some things there so we can bring the ladies here some food after we have our fill, they really deserve it after all the fun we have with them when they are not in training." Emerald said before he leaned down and sucked on Maite's right breast while he keeps using some seriously strong thrusts which caused his dick to bash in and out of Maite's womb through her cervix.

Maite moans loudly for a bit while Cedric lightly chuckles before he looked at his orb on the staff to see what food earth has to offer.

To his surprise there was quite a bit of food though it seemed that they would have to be tasted but some look pretty good to him.

"Seems there is plenty of food there, we could take the ladies here so they can have a good meal since our food is a bit lacking in the taste department." Cedric said which made Emerald shudder before he looks at Cedric.

"Why do you think I let most of the strange ladies live and please me, aside from the occasional dumbass who tries to assassinate me after they had their fun with me, most of the ladies here have good tasting pussies, though just to be safe, think of the number of containers we can bring and double that." Emerald said before he kissed a woman who went over to kiss him which quickly caused most of the ladies on the bed to break out into a makeout session with one another while Azure and Rachel took a moment to get dressed in their planet's outfits.

Azure's was mainly one that involved some kind of cave girl based outfit while one breast was seen which showed she had B to C sized breasts and it allowed the back of her body to be seen which showed a cat like tail, she went barefooted thanks to the claws on her toes and she was used to walking around without shoes and thanks to how spiky her hair was, one wouldn't be mistaken to see that she was missing ears on the side of her head but they were inside on top of her head which showed cat like ears once her hair was pat down a little to get it straightened out a bit, her species evolved from a Cat like race and her planet was a bit on the primitive side which explained the cavewoman like outfit.

Rachel's outfit consisted of a black leather bra, that acts as a top, which covers a bit of her breasts even though they D size. Maybe more. Black leather boots on her feet and black leather shorts with a bit of armor pieces.

From the look of her outfit, she seemed to have came from a pretty high tech world which showed the difference between her and Azure at least tech wise and she had some hedgehog like traits with more Quill like hair instead of regular hair.

All in all each woman looked pretty unique even if some shared similar traites.

Azure then walked up to Cedric and gave him a fanged grin.

"So Cedy, need some help carrying things?, should help before Rach and I have our fun with you later." Azure said when she flexed one arm a bit to show that out of the duo, Azure was the stronger lady combat wise thanks to her more savage homeworld, though Rachel could easily outsmart her and out maneuver her easily in some situations, especially if Azure was pissed off sometimes.

Cedric did chuckle as he looked at Azure.

"Actually I would like some help." He said before leaning in till his lips touched Azure's lips.

Azure purrs a bit when she returned the kiss before she pulled away and Rachel moved in a bit to kiss Cedric on the lips before she pulled away a bit.

"Well you two, let's get going, see you later Emerald." Rachel said before she walked out of the room with a sway of her hips before Azure gave Emerald a cat like grin.

"Yeah, see you later for more fun times Emerald." Azure said with a playful tone to her voice before she jogged out of the room and after Rachel while Emerald chuckles a bit.

"Damn, if they weren't going to you romantically then I would have tried to sweep them off their feet, though I'll settle as sex friend." Emerald said when he looks where Azure and Rachel went before he looks at Cedric.

"Anyway, you'll know where I'll be so see you later when the alarm goes off Cedric, have fun with Azure and Rachel." Emerald said while he grins at Cedric.

Cedric chuckles before grinning a bit at Emerald.

"Oh believe me, I plan to." He said before turning around and starts leaving the room.

Once Cedric left the room he looks at Maite and said this with a grin on his face.

"Now then, where were we?" Emerald said with a lustful grin on his face at a panting sweating Maite.

Maite blushes as she looks at Emerald.

"Y-You were giving me a nice pounding."

Emerald chuckles before he powered up a little.

"Well then, time to destroy a pussy then!" Emerald growled out before he thrusts his hips rapidly which caused his dick to hammer in and out of Maite's pussy with enough forced to shake the bed quite a bit as it floats in the air.

Maite was groaning and moaning loud from the pleasure she was receiving as her pussy tightens on Emerald's dick.

The scene then fades to black with the sound of the moaning and groaning fading as well while Emerald grins when he could have some fun on earth later.

* * *

**The scene opens with Atomsk and TME sitting in their chairs while watching something on the tv. If you look closely, they appear to be watching some of the old DZ episodes.**

"**Hehe, I remember this, it was Goku and Chichi's first time meeting… hehe…" TME said when he laughed a bit when Chichi grabbed Goku's tail when he was young and he fell of the Nimbus comically much to Chichi's confusion.**

"**Hehe, yeah. Still remember when she met Roshi and left a nice impression on his head." Atomsk said before chuckling.**

"**Just to check but this is Chichi right?, its been awhile since I watched the original DB series, last I remember was Bulma having to flash Roshi for the Dragon ball and if its Chichi, her blade thing in her helmet hit him in the head right?" TME asked when he remembered the first one but the second one was fuzzy to him.**

"**Hmmm, well I may forgot the part of Bulma flashing at Master Roshi, though I do remember how she had that talking Pig, Oolong to help as he transform to look like Bulma… though that didn't end well. But yeah that's Chichi alright with the blade. Still couldn't believe that she was a princess at that time." Atomsk said.**

"**Yeah, though I still wonder why she wore that since it… really didn't leave much to the imagination back then, maybe it was like Saiyan gear and grew as the user grew?, I mean Vegeta's saiyan armor grew to a Great Ape form so maybe Chichi's outfit was like a one size fits all type of thing, though that does give me an idea for a lemon later if we manage to get S Goku back to his world at a later date." TME said when he remembered how revealing the outfit was and wondered why Chichi wore it at that time in her life.**

"**Yes indeed. Though Chichi's outfit is a mystery. She may have got rid of it when she got older. Sorry but I may have forgotten some parts." Atomsk said.**

"**Eh no worries, we could just say she stored it away for safekeeping, we could either use it as a hand me down since we did have S Goku fill up GT Chichi good or use the outfit for some cosplay for a later chapter with Chichi, or maybe both, but anyway we should end this since the readers are watching us now." TME said when he points to the readers.**

**Atomsk did nod at TME before pausing the tv and look at the readers.**

"**Hey folks. Hope you enjoy the first chapter of our first DBZ story. I think we added some good action scenes huh TME?"**

"**Oh yeah, though I'm sure the Lemons would be the highlight, pretty sure GT Chichi needed the much needed relief since she didn't see GT Goku for a long time and he popped up as a kid, pretty sure she would snap a bit but thankfully S Goku helped with that." TME said while he chuckles a bit when he enjoyed how the Lemon went.**

"**Yeah and just a reminded for the readers that this is not cheating if you read the pros and cons." Atomsk said to the readers.**

"**Yeah then again some people will probably be haters and try and say that S Goku cheated on when he had sex with GT Chichi, but we can deal with that later, think I did well with putting our OC's in the story?, sure some may complain but its better than saying GT Beerus and GT Whis, pretty sure everyone will get bored or something if we just slap an alternate version of Beerus and Whis in the story." TME said while he shakes his head when he could feel a few flamers popping up in the future.**

"**I think you did a great job on our OCs since it can help with the whole dimension thing of powerful beings. As for the haters, eh, to hell with them. If they don't like it, then they don't have to read or review it. Even if some just don't have the balls to make a real account as they review." Atomsk said as he shook his head.**

"**Well we won't find out until later, want to lead this chapter out or should I so one of us can get some snacks?" TME said when he points out the lack of food for the duo and the fact that they are watching a DB marathon right now.**

"**Hmmm, you can get the snacks while I close this." Atomsk said.**

"**Alright, though I will say this, hope you all enjoy the story and to any haters out there who use Guest reviews, they will be taken down unless they help the story in any way, figure I should say that but I believe I'm beating a dead horse now with how many times we said that… now if you'll excuse me, I'll get some food and we can see if we can chow down like Saiyans… though to people out there unless you want to go to a hospital, don't imitate shonen protagonists who seem to have insane appetites, not only is it not healthy, it could land you in the hospital if you eat to much and need to get your stomach pumped or something, use common sense, were all human not Saiyans after all." TME said before he walked away to get some food in a reasonable amount that a human can consume.**

"**Yeah don't do the impossible. It's not safe. And like TME said, any haters that don't like the story, you don't have to read or review. And any negative reviews, like beyond negative from a guest, will be deleted instantly. Also for any with accounts that will review in the same manner will be reported. You have been warned. Anyway hope you enjoyed reading it and we'll see you next time. Deuces." Atomsk said with two fingers before the scene fades to black.**


	2. Interesting times with Goku's and Gods

**The scene opened to show TME and Atomsk while they were continuing their DBZ marathon and TME got plenty of snacks for them both.**

"**Alright so which episode is this again?" Atomsk asked as he grabbed some popcorn.**

"**Good old classic with Goku finally turning super saiyan and kicking Freeza's ass… speaking of which while I get the readers caught up on a few things and future things… mind getting some drinks from the refrigerator?" TME asked while he points out the lack of drinks.**

"**Sure thing." Atomsk said before he got and went to fetch some drinks.**

"**Great… anyway, dear readers, I'm glad to say that we are cutting the intros and outros to either short things to give important bits or not use them at all, for example a previous reviewer, BrentNewland, suggested various naming ideas which gave me a few ideas to use later in the story, for naming purposes for starters, Atomsk and I may call super Saiyan 4 Primal Saiyan since he does have a point and it does give me a few ideas later down the line, if there are different name changes then you can think this kind reviewer for giving the idea that grew, anyway like I said Intro's and outros may either be shortened or cut entirely so unless Atomsk and I have an announcement then just get ready for chapter after chapter of pure story." TME said while he smiles at the readers.**

**Then Atomsk came back with some drinks.**

"**Back and did you tell them about the commission thing?"**

**TME blinked a few times before he facepalms.**

"**Oh right, nearly forgot, Atomsk and I are doing commissions now so if you want to talk details, then PM Atomsk and I details, our going rate is 5 dollars per 1000 words, the first person who paid us did so and that was a price that they suggested to be fair, so if you want to haggle things to 3 or 4 dollars per 1000 words then feel free, but Atomsk and I may ask for a bit more control as a result, can't do free requests without having free control for the most part." TME said while he grins at the Readers.**

"**That's right." Atomsk said with a smirk on his face.**

"**Yeah, anyway since this is most likely the last detailed intro, I'll set where the story continues and it starts at daybreak with S Goku waking up next to GT Chi-Chi, and unless there are multiple characters, like say two Goku's in the room, S Goku will be called Goku until we get to GT Goku where we start using S Goku again so we can help you readers tell the difference." TME said while the scene went to the Capsule Corporation building while the sun was rising… more exactly where S Goku and GT Chi-Chi were resting.**

* * *

**GT Dimension/ Capsule Corporation/ S Goku, GT Chi-Chi**

When the sun rises, many people were still asleep since they were still recovering from the battle with Omega, however one person stirs in their sleep and it was Chi-Chi who opened her eyes slowly since she heard a small beeping near her while Goku slept through the noise… seems an alarm clock survived it seems.

"How could he sleep through that?" She mutters before she tries to turn the alarm off.

Thankfully she was able to, however thanks to her moving, Goku stirs a bit but didn't wake up, though a certain part of his body did under the sheets when Chi-Chi's leg accidently grazed his dick which ended up making it erect in no time flat.

Chi-Chi blinked a few times in surprise before blushing a bit brightly.

Goku mumbles a bit in his sleep while he hugged Chi-Chi a bit and pulled her towards him and his dick went between Chi-Chi's legs and Goku hummed a bit but didn't do anything else while Goku's dick pulsed between Chi-Chi's legs and on her folds.

Chi-Chi blushes more from this before shuddering when she felt her alternate husband's dick touch her folds a few times.

Goku hugged Chi-Chi a bit more while he hums a bit and Chi-Chi could feel how strong Goku was, even if she did have fun with this Goku, it was still a rare thing for Goku to cuddle up to her, though Goku moving around a little in his sleep caused his dick to grind up against Chi-Chi's folds more and more.

Chi-Chi shudders again before letting out a slight groan.

Though before Chi-Chi could feel better, Goku lets Chi-Chi go and laid on his back and his dick slipped free of Chi-Chi's thighs and stood like a tower under the bed sheets which made a large tent of sorts.

Chi-Chi pouts as she wanted to feel more.

However, seeing that Goku was asleep and that he had a big case of morning wood, there was no reason for Chi-Chi to let this opportunity go to waste.

She now removes the bed sheets and gets on top of Goku again before Chi-Chi grabs his dick and guides it to her pussy.

Goku mumbles in his sleep while he lightly groans when he felt his wife's hand, however seems Goku was really tired from his fight with Omega which left him still asleep.

Chi-Chi couldn't help but giggle before a moment later it was replaced with a groan as she forced Goku's dick inside her pussy.

Goku's body shuddered from the feeling while his cock stretched Chi-Chi's folds out greatly which reminded Chi-Chi of one of the reasons on why she married Goku.

Chi-Chi groans for a bit till she took a bit to adjust.

After a minute or two, she starts riding on Goku's dick.

Goku, unaware of what was going on, only mumbles a bit in his sleep but his body, feeling the pleasure, jolts every now and then which had his dick go into his alternate wife's pussy again and again which helped her with feeling pretty good right now.

Chi-Chi however had a pleased look on her face as she continues to ride her alternate husband's dick as she groans and moans but not too loudly.

That went on for a bit while Chi-chi could feel her orgasm getting closer and closer until…

Chi-Chi groans a bit loud as she climaxed from her pussy as it tightens a bit on Goku's dick.

That caused Goku's body to react when he lets out a small groan of his own and he came hard in his wife's pussy, filling it with his sperm.

Chi-Chi groans again from this which made her orgasm get stronger as she felt her womb get bloated.

For a bit, Goku rides out his orgasm, and when he tapped off, he starts to stir which caused him to have a shocked look on his face when he looks at his alternate wife on top of him.

"Uhhh…" Was all Goku said with a surprised tone to his voice.

Chi-Chi, who was able to tap off, pants for a bit before her eyes widened when she sees Goku awakened.

"U-Um… morning?"

"Uhhh… morning?, Chi-Chi why are you on top of me and…" Goku said before he blushed a bit when he looked down and saw his dick inside of his alternate wife again.

Chi-Chi blushes brightly for a bit.

"W-Well… I was trying to turn off the alarm clock, then I landed on top of you. You were still sleeping but was able to hug me. It felt nice. Though before… my leg… accidently rubbed you… you know before it somehow rubbed my… pussy."

Goku blinks at that before he smiles at Chi-Chi.

"Oh that makes sense, though how did I get inside you then?, not that I'm complaining, feels nice." Goku said with a nieve smile on his face when he believed it was an accident.

Chi-Chi blushes more.

"Well… it felt good when your… dick rubbed my pussy. But when it stopped… I wanted to… feel more so…" She said before stopping while hoping Goku gets it.

Goku blinks again while he processed that and smiles a bit more.

"Oh you want to have more fun right?, well if you wanted to do that, all you had to do was wake me for that right?, still not a bad way to wake up to if I can be honest." Goku said before he laughed lightly while rubbing the back of his head.

Chi-Chi was a bit surprised after hearing that before she smirks a bit.

"Well in that case." She said before she starts riding her riding her alternate husband's dick again.

Goku groans from the feeling before he brought his hands to Chi-Chi's breasts and starts to play with them like he did last time to try and help Chi-Chi feel better.

And feel better she did as Chi-Chi enjoys having her breasts played with which made her ride Goku's dick harder.

For a bit, Chi-Chi keeps on riding Goku's dick while he could feel himself getting close after a few minutes, however thanks to his stamina and him getting used to sex somewhat, he was able to keep fucking Chi-Chi more and more while he held back his orgasm until…

Chi-Chi moans loud before climaxing again on her alternate husband's dick as her hands rubbed Goku's chest.

That caused Goku to groan right before he blew his load into Chi-Chi's eager womb which tried to drink and hold all of Goku's cum inside of her, however Goku's load proved to be too much this time and some starts to leak from Chi-Chi's pussy and around Goku's cock.

As Chi-Chi's orgasm got stronger, she cupped Goku's cheeks before smashing her lips on his lips.

Goku's eyes widen a bit from that but he just went with it and tried to return the kiss, however even if he was stronger, Goku was still a novice and forgot most of what he did last night so Chi-Chi was able to overpower his tongue with skilled nimbleness.

Chi-Chi moans as she kept the kiss up as her tongue continues to play with Goku's tongue.

Though as Chi-Chi and Goku finish riding out their orgasms, they heard someone's throat clearing and looked over to see a blushing but slightly amused looking Bulma and a slightly irritated looking Vegeta, though he did have a small blush on his face as well and tried to not look at Goku or Chi-Chi.

Though Goku, having no real concept of shame so to speak just waves at the duo.

"Oh hey Bulma, Vegeta, didn't see you there." Goku said with a smile on his face.

Chi-Chi however was blushing brightly while feeling embarrassed.

"No kidding Kakarot." Vegeta said.

Goku just laughed a bit again.

"Hehe, sorry, Chi-Chi just wanted to have more fun with me from last night and even started to do things while I was asleep so guess I was just having too much fun." Goku said while Bulma blinks and looks at Chi-Chi with an amused look in her eyes.

"Oh really now?... guess the normally aggressive Chi-Chi has a more kinky side then I thought, and here I thought we could wake you and if Goku didn't wake, Vegeta could knock him out of the bed to get him up, but if you want a bit more privacy then I don't see why not we can wait an hour or so." Bulma said while Goku, being oblivious, just tilts his head.

"Huh?, why would you leave?, I mean we've seen one another naked before, so what's the issue… and what does kinky mean?" Goku said which caused Vegata to blink before he gave Bulma a raised eyebrow.

"Woman, I'm just going to blame this idiocy on Kakarot being naive and ignored some of what he said… but I believe this is the first I'm hearing about that seen naked together part… something I should know?" Vegeta said while… sounding a bit possessive?

Chi-Chi blinked a few times as she didn't know as well as Bulma facepalms herself.

"Why did you have to say that Goku?"

"Huh?, well you helped bath me when I was a kid and all so I'm not sure why you should be embarrassed now, besides I heard from Chi-Chi this was your idea so might as well say thanks." Goku said while Vegeta got a half lidded look on his face.

"And when are you not a child Kakarot?" Vegeta said while he smirks at Goku, though before the two men could argue, Bulma stopped things before they could continue.

"Okay, I think we're done with this part of the conversation now." She said with a look that said to drop it.

Vegeta flinched a little from that when he leaned back somewhat which made Goku chuckle a bit, though Bulma did get onto Goku a bit from that… but not without Chi-Chi saying something since she was still on top of Goku with his dick deep inside of her, she had covered herself somewhat from Vegeta and thankfully her back was mainly towards him so it was easy to hide her body.

"As much as I love the four of us chatting now, can we have some privacy please?" Chi-Chi said.

Bulma blinks at that before she giggles.

"Sure, want us to come back in 10 minutes… or an hour?" Bulma said with a somewhat teasing tone to her voice, though Goku did raise a hand.

"Actually… my clothes are not only a mess from the fight with Omega, but from an accident that was made while Chi-Chi and I were having fun, did my other self leave some adult clothing here or can I borrow an old set of clothing of Vegeta's?" Goku said which made Bulma and Vegeta blink.

"Wait… your other self was a child sized pipsqueak Kakarot… are you telling me you ruined your ownly outfit here?" Vegeta said while Bulma sighs.

"Well thankfully I some sweatpants and sweatshirts laying around here more or less your size Goku, give me a few minutes and I'll bring them here… should be long enough for Chi-Chi to finish having her fun." Bulma said in a teasing way again.

Chi-Chi was blushing brightly at the teasing as Vegeta chuckles at the joke.

Though as Bulma and Vegeta left the room, Chi-Chi did hear Vegeta muttering about blasting the bed sheets later into oblivion.

Chi-Chi sweatdrops before looking at Goku.

"Well that was embarrassing."

"Really?, I mean I saw Bulma naked when she was younger and it didn't bother me, I even offered to wash her back for her when I had a tail and all, I think it was before I met you and Master Roshi helped the burning mountain issue by blowing it up." Goku said while he looked lost in thought though considering how far back Goku must have been remembering… wasn't he and Chi-Chi kids back then?

Chi-Chi blinked a few times after hearing that.

"I… did not know that."

"Oh really?, well if you want to know more, this stuff happened after Bulma invited me to first go after the dragonballs, main reason why I went with her since she really wanted my four star ball… speaking of which I should really look for it later again if I get back home, pretty sure they will still be there in my own world." Goku said while he smiles at his alternate wife.

Chi-Chi blinks again after hearing that.

"I-I see… well we'll worry about that later. So… are you up for more?"

Goku blinked at that before he smiles at Chi-Chi.

"Well I don't mind but won't Bulma and Vegeta get mad or something if we keep them waiting?" Goku asked while he tilts his head a bit.

"I think Bulma will understand and when has Vegeta ever stopped being mad?" Chi-Chi said with a slight smirk.

"Well, point taken with Bulma… as for Vegeta, thanks to me trying to figure out a way to fight Beerus, I did see him not get mad when he actually tried to prevent Beerus from destroying the earth when he acted like a servant and stuff, it was funny to see honestly." Goku said with a grin on his face.

Chi-Chi couldn't help but chuckle at the story.

"I like to hear this later on. So want to do another round?" She said with a seductive smirk.

Goku looked thoughtful at that but he did surprise Chi-Chi when he flipped her onto her back while he was on top of her.

"Alright, but we should get ready for the day after this so… not holding back here now." Goku said while he starts to pull his dick free till the head was inside of her before he thrusts himself balls deep before he quickly repeats his actions while he had his hands next to Chi-Chi's head while he focused on fucking her as hard as he could… or as strong as he could go while being careful of Chi-Chi's weaker body.

Chi-Chi groans a bit loud with a pleased look before she gave Goku another heated kiss.

Goku returned the kiss before the scene went to a few minutes later with Bulma returning to the bedroom but knocked on the door this time.

It took a few minutes before Goku opened the door and stood in front of Bulma in the nude.

"Oh hey Bulma, sorry about the lack of clothes… I just got done with Chi-Chi on the bed when she wanted a bit more fun before we get ready… so… she maybe a bit before she can get ready for the day." Goku said while he points a thumb behind him towards the bed.

Bulma, who blushes from seeing her friend's nude body looks a bit into the room before she was surprised at what she saw.

Turns out, she saw a greatly dazed and twitching Chi-Chi on the bed while semen flowed from her pussy and onto the bed, seems that Chi-Chi couldn't muster the strength right now to close her legs of move her arms so she was spread out on the bed and had a fucked up look on her face while Goku rubbed the back of his head and chuckles.

"Hehe, that was pretty fun though, but I'm not even tired, hopefully I can get some training done or go to Shenron so he can take me to that Emerald and Cedric guy so we can fix this mess, anyway Bulma got the clothes I can wear?" Goku asked to get Bulma's attention.

Bulma was able to snap out of it before looking at Goku.

"U-Um yeah here." She said before handing the clothes to Goku.

"Hehe thanks, don't get why people worry about clothes sometimes besides keeping warm, I mean I live in the mountains daily and where I'm from only Goten lives with us, he's still a kid there, so unless Goten goes with Trunks to pal around and what not its just Chi-Chi and I, maybe I should have fun with her when I get back or something." Goku said while he starts to get dressed in front of Bulma and she saw Goku's body up close and his… swinging front tail in its full glory.

Bulma blushes brightly before she turns around.

"I-I'll be at the kitchen making breakfast." She said before she starts leaving.

"Alright, see you later Bulma… still don't get why people blush when they see me naked though… saw you in the nude but didn't react much, why worry about looks when your getting clean or comfortable?" Goku said while he closed the door while he stood in his new outfit, he would get cleaned in a moment but wanted to make sure that the sweatpants and shirt fit him first.

Bulma blushes more after hearing that before she shook her head and tries to calm down while pretending to not remember what had happened.

Meanwhile with Goku while he walked by Chi-Chi.

"Hey Chi-Chi, I'll be getting the bath ready, if you want to join me then feel free if you want." Goku said while he went to get the bath ready as he walked by the dazed Chi-Chi and into the bathroom.

Though Chi-Chi heard that, she was still trying to recover from the morning sex romp that she recieved, she hated to admit it but she wasn't as young as she used to be so something like this really tuckered her out… but gave her a pleasant feeling which she didn't feel in awhile when she felt desireable again… after all her Goku at this time was in a child like form and she hasn't seen her Goku since he left to train Uub… and when he came back he was a kid thanks to the black star dragon balls… hopefully things would go back to normal soon.

Though… Chi-Chi would admit to herself that she wouldn't mind this Goku sticking around for just a little longer for a few reasons… mainly the bedroom reasons for one and him being full grown as another.

'_Oh Goku. Hope you're okay in that other dimension. And I hope you don't think badly of me if I want to have some… fun with this version of you as long as you as he stays for some time.' _She thought.

Time then passed to a bit later with Goku and Chi-Chi getting cleaned when Chi-Chi recovered, the duo went to the kitchen to show that many of Bulma's robotic helpers that survived the issues with Omega and Super 17 running amok had made another feast for everyone while Goku and Chi-Chi saw Bulma and Vegeta at the table, same with Gohan, Videl, Hercule, Pan, Goten, Trunks, Uub, and Giru.

"Hehe, morning everyone, sorry we are late, Chi-Chi had a hard time moving around earlier." Goku said with a grin on his face while many blink at what Goku meant, though Vegeta and Bulma knew why, everyone else look at Chi-Chi who chuckles nervously, though Pan did look confused.

"What do you mean Grandpa?, why would Grandma have a hard time moving around." Pan said, but before Goku could embarrass Chi-Chi further, Chi-Chi covered his mouth for a moment and interrupts him.

"O-Oh nothing Pan dear!, its just something grownups do with loved ones when they are older… nuff said." Chi-Chi said while she sent a small but pointed glare to everyone else to not ask her questions or they will regret it while Goku just looked more confused than ever.

Everyone else jolts before looking back at Bulma though they quietly snickered since they knew what happened now.

Goku just looked confused when Chi-Chi pulled her hand away and the two went to sit at the table while Bulma had her robots serve the food while Giru helped by bringing some food to Pan herself with an eye smile of sorts and small blips of his name which made Pan smile while she pets Giru on the top of his body before everyone starts to eat.

As they ate, Gohan looks at his alternate dad.

Goku, as he ate, noticed the look and swallowed his bite.

"Something on your mind Gohan?" Goku asked when he looks at his alternate son.

"Nothing dad. Just wondering what will happen when you go to Shenron."

"Well first I would ask if they could help me with finding a way to fix this, if Shenron talked about those god guys then they should be pretty good at what they do right?, besides unless I try something, then this switch could be for keeps, not sure how I feel about it exactly but if my… younger… older… other me keeps everyone safe then I'll be alright with being here, we all saw him eating after that fight with Beerus so everyone is alright." Goku said while he grins at his alternate son.

Gohan was thoughtful for a moment.

"You may be right. Though can these Gods actually be helpful?"

"Hmmm… not sure but remember how the Elder Kai helped get your real power to show Gohan?, maybe those other gods have other interesting powers unique to them or something." Goku said while he grins at Gohan… though considering Gohan had to stand still for 24 hours… bit of a funny thing to deal with while the elder Kai circles him.

"Hmmm, maybe." Gohan said while remembering his encounters with the elder Kai which made him sweatdrop a bit.

"Yeah… though I don't have to try and find a woman who will kiss him… or a guy for her if the god is a lady, I mean first Master Roshi wanted me and Krillin to find him a lady or something and the Elder Kai wanted to have me bring a lady to kiss him… I mean though Vegeta got angry when I offered to bring Bulma to give him a kiss to get his help, Vegeta went ballistic but the main reason why I thought of Bulma was because of how she got Master Roshi's dragon ball…" Goku said while Vegeta's eye twitched while he glanced at Bulma… though he got greatly confused when she had a horrified look on her face for some reason… granted kissing an old man would be bad but… he had a feeling it was something with that Master Roshi guy.

"Why are you seriously bringing this up now Goku?!" Bulma said.

"Huh?, well I mean with how the old men I met like Master Roshi and the Elder Kai and how similar they are, I mean it would make sense on why I mentioned you, I mean a kiss on the cheek or something would be simple for anyone though I'm sure Chi-Chi would knock me upside the head for suggesting it to her, you would probably have done it since you did flash Master Roshi for his dragon ball after all when we were younger." Goku said with a straight look on his face.

"WHAT?!" Vegeta said with a shocked look while everyone else looked stunned.

"Oh, you didn't hear?, well this happened when I was a small kid and Bulma and I were first looking for the dragon balls, this was even before we met Yamcha when he was a bandit of sorts, though I still don't get why guys like Master Roshi and that Elder Kai would want to get kissed or look at random women, I'm sure if they looked on their own they would find ladies as nice and kind as Chi-Chi and Bulma for themselves since we do things that would make them worry for us daily." Goku said while he looks at Vegeta without a hint of malice or pervy undertones when he talked about his and Vegeta's wives.

Said duo, who couldn't believe Goku said that, blushes at the compliment before Gohan spoke.

"Well dad, they were perverts. Don't know if you ever noticed that."

"Well… not sure if this counts but he did have us bring him Launch, the woman who last I checked back in my world who changed personalities with a sneeze, to him to do things with him… not sure what exactly but he had her kind personality wear pretty revealing things, though her blond haired self did get a bit gun happy when she came out but I figured it was training or something since I got really good at dodging bullets thanks to her… though I do remember Krillin bringing Master Roshi dirty magazines when we first met, guess he wanted to try and give him a gift or something since he Master Roshi didn't exactly want students at the time so we had to get him things he liked to do that." Goku said before he laughed a bit at the memories while many sweatdropped since Goku would be the only one who would consider that training…. Honestly it was a miracle that Goku never mimicked the turtle hermit after all these years.

"Are you kidding me Kakarot? I might not know who most of these people you mentioned are but seriously?... Even I can tell what was going on even if I wasn't there." Vegeta said.

"Really?, well bet you would have found a better person for Master Roshi than Krillin or I, but considering how similar the Elder Kai is to Master Roshi, seems all old men are like that so seems simple to deal with them if you bring a pretty woman to them, I mean it was either Chi-Chi or Bulma, but like I said Chi-Chi would have hit me upside the head, Bulma would have done it if it meant saving the earth and all that, or would you rather I bring no one or a stranger?, pretty sure any other lady would be way too confused to do anything for awhile, you gotta admit our wives adapt fast to what we do being pretty strong willed after all, main reason why we married them after all." Goku said before laughing a bit.

Everyone just sweatdrops at Goku as Bulma and Chi-Chi blush again at the compliments.

Vegeta would have said something about most of that though he did say this.

"Well of course, main reason we married them, our women have to be strong willed when it counts and they just keep on having that strong will, I mean why do you think your son here is attracted to that female of his?, heard for a human she is a tough one even if she seems docile lately." Vegeta said which made Videl blink a few times before she looked at Gohan with an amused look in her eyes.

"That so Gohan?" Videl said with a slight smirk on her face.

Gohan was now blushing brightly and was a bit shy to say something now.

Though Vegeta did give Gohan a half lidded look.

"Then again, being half human, I'm sure he just likes a strong woman since he seems like the docile one right now." Vegeta said when he saw Gohan fidget a bit from Videl's teasing while he ate a bit more of his food as Goku chuckles a bit.

"Hehe, well we can't help who we fall for, I mean one of the reasons I married Chi-Chi… aside from having to find out what marriage was and what even a bride was from her… well Chi-Chi being pretty strong was a key factor, not sure what I felt back then per say since it was years ago, but I wouldn't pick anyone else to marry since I love my wife." Goku said while he bit into his meal.

That made Chi-Chi really blush brightly after hearing that which made her heart flutter despite the fact that this Goku was still an alternate version of her husband.

Though Vegeta did ask this with a half lidded look on his face.

"Hold on Kakarot… you had no idea what marriage or being a bride was… how did you know what to do on your honeymoon?" Vegeta said while Goku chuckles a bit.

"Oh Chi-Chi taught me when we got to our home on Mt. Paozu, though for some reason Master Roshi handed me this big book that I have on a high shelf at home… something called the Kama… something… think it had another word… su… su… su something… can't remember though so unless it was moved, I might as well check to see if its there… Master Roshi said it would help with my marriage for some reason." Goku said while he tried for the life of him to remember the title, but failed while he scratched his head.

Chi-Chi was now flabbergasted.

"Seriously Goku? You learned from a book… that Master Roshi of all people gave you?"

"Huh?, oh no, I just placed that thing on a shelf, I mean I have you to teach me a lot of things about marriage so why bother learning from that book right?, I didn't even look in that kama book yet so I have no idea on what's inside of it." Goku said while he smiles innocently at his wife.

Everyone just blinked after hearing that while Chi-CHi just sighs a bit in relief.

Goku blinks at that and tilts his head a bit.

"Something wrong Chi-Chi?, was that book a bad thing?" Goku asked when he didn't see what the harm was in having a book from Master Roshi, granted he was pervy but he did mean well.

"Uh no Goku. It's not nothing. Let's just change the subject." Chi-Chi said.

"Oh… alright, well before we do I might as well say that I might as well give the book to you so you can see if its a good book or not, you always do say books are the best things on earth and just tossing one is a bad thing to do so might as well let you decide if we should give it back or not." Goku said while Bulma chuckles a bit when she got what the book was… it was the Kama Sutra… and now Goku would unknowingly give it to Chi-Chi so she would get a real eyeful if Roshi picked out a version that went in detail with the images.

Chi-Chi now wished she was careful with her words.

"Yes… I did say that."

Goku chuckles while he went back to eat his meal.

"T-Though considering Master Roshi gave it to me, I could give it to Gohan if he wants it, he does love books after all, or did anything change after what happened with Majin Buu?" Goku said while he smiles at his alternate son.

Gohan was now blushing brightly.

"T-That's okay dad. I think I'm good."

Goku blinks at that while he looked confused.

"You sure?, seems like a pretty big book last I remember… oh well I'll let Chi-Chi look at it first to see if its even a good book to give away." Goku said before he starts to eat his food with gusto which thankfully stopped that kind of conversation for Chi-Chi and Gohan while Videl looked a bit amused right now.

Both mother and son, who still blushes about the book, was glad the subject was stopped before they also went back to eating.

Though considering that Goku would have Chi-Chi look at the book later… she really blushed when she did have some kind of curious look on her face… especially when she could have Goku… enact some of the books contents for her.

Vegeta couldn't believe how densed Goku was on certain things. Though it's not that surprising given the history. However… the stuff he heard about Bulma, his wife, completely threw him off even if it doesn't show.

Bulma blushed quite a bit while she lightly nibbled on her food while everyone else focused on their meals and when everyone finished, everyone had let the robots minus Giru get the plates cleaned up and cleaned before Bulma clears her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Alright, we should head back to where Shenron was to see if he really will appear there, can't have him leave this Goku stranded here and our Goku stranded in this Goku's world can we?" Bulma said which made everyone nod their heads while they went outside and with Bulma and the non flyers using various ways to follow the flying type people, or in Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta's cases, they carried their wives in their arms while they flew through the air, granted Videl could fly on her own, but she did have trouble keeping up after a few minutes since she had a lack of practice and held onto Gohan's neck gently during the trip.

Said wive trio held onto their husbands while being carried as the rest of the fliers continues flying towards the spot.

When everyone flew towards the spot, they saw the Dragon balls flying towards the spot at high speed while the four star ball flew by Goku and Chi-Chi right before Shenron appeared in a flash of light.

Everyone had to cover their eyes and land when that happened before everyone, after either returning their vehicles to capsule form, or the flying husbands setting their wives on their feet, heard Shenron talking to them… mainly Goku.

"**So Goku… have you made your choice on whether to stay or go?" **Shenron said which caused Goku to cross his arms.

"... Yeah… though mind if I ask a favor in case they don't want to help and bring me back to earth before you leave?... would be kinda bad if I'm stuck where those gods are." Goku asked while Shenron looked thoughtful… however before he could answer… a beam of light shot from the sky and impacts the ground near everyone which caused everyone to look… to see a tall man with a staff in front of a group of many women who had shocking levels of power… for some reason the man with the staff couldn't be sensed.

"Huh?... who are you?" Goku asked with a guarded look on his face… though to everyone's shock… they heard a voice near Goku.

"Hmmm… so this is the guy who is emitting that God ki?" The voice said which made everyone look to see a man with some kind of gem in his chest… and like the other guy with the staff, no one could sense his Ki and he was pretty much right behind Goku while Shenron looked shocked.

"L-Lord Emerald!?... w-what are you doing here!?" Shenron said while losing the echo of his which reminded Goku of his world's version of Shenron when Beerus was around...

Though the man near Goku, Emerald, chuckles while he waves off Shenron.

"Oh relax, Cedric and I came here to investigate on some God Ki being sensed on this planet… and maybe enjoy some fine dining as well… Hey Cedric, which of these people is emitting the God Ki?, you said there were two right?... well one originally but now there is two." Emerald said when he looked at the man with the staff.

"Indeed my Lord. And it those two right there." Cedric said as he points at Alternate Goku and GT Vegeta.

"I see, Hey… who are you two and how did you two come to have God Ki… even for a moment since it looks like for this one in the Sweats, it looks like the feeling has dulled greatly, as for this one… hmm?... hey don't I know you from somewhere?" Emerald said when he got a thoughtful look on his face when he looks at a surprisingly horrified looking Vegeta who took a step back from Emerald shockingly enough.

Goku and the others blinked from that before Goku responded.

"Well, I'm Goku and I'm not really from this world and that's Vegeta. Though I don't know why he's so spooked at you. Usually Bulma gets him to act that way."

Emerald blinks at that before he got a smile on his face.

"Oh Vegeta, as in prince Vegeta?, wow it's been awhile… last I saw you were a small kid… though you are not so small now, and this Bulma person… she your wife or something?, she one of these beauties here?... Hmm… I'm guessing the blue haired beauty nearest you right?, I must say you have excellent taste in women." Emerald said while he grins at Vegeta while he walked over and placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder to keep him from stepping back more.

As Bulma blushed at the compliment, everyone else, besides Cedric, had surprised looks on their faces.

"W-Wait. You knew Vegeta?" Gohan questioned before Cedric spoke.

"Indeed. We visit the young Prince on Planet Vegeta sometime ago before that vile Freeza destroyed it along with many other saiyans. Surprisingly, there was one that looked like you… Goku was it?" Cedric said while he used his staff to scan Goku for a moment to find out his name and other things.

Goku blinks at that but before anyone else could say anything, A Cat girl in cave women gear walked forward, thankfully for the kids of the area to not be scarred, the cat girls outfit covered both breasts this times.

"You know this is boring talking about this and that, who here is the strongest fighter?" The Cat girl asked with a grin on her face while Emerald sighs.

"Azure… you know we should hold back before you start a fight… Hey Rachel, mind getting Azure before she starts something?" Emerald asked before he looks at the woman who wore some futuristic gear on her body and had quills for hair.

Rachel appears but made sure that her outfit was appropriate **(just imagine she was wearing a female outfit of Starkiller's clothes.)**

A moment later, she put Azure in a head lock of sorts and starts to drag her back while Azure got a funny look on her face.

Emerald shook his head before he looks around.

"Anyway before there is another interruption, yeah we did see Vegeta years ago, think he was a small kid back then, his dad was a real ass unfortunately so I had to teach him a lesson, I mean I came by to see how things were going on Planet Vegeta, and you want to know what this guy's dad did?, he tried to trick me with cheaply made things and low grade women, believe me I got an eye for the nice things in life, now don't get me wrong I wouldn't just act like an ungrateful person since there were plenty of beautiful Saiyan women I could have romanced and could have worked around the fact that King Vegeta tried to trick me, but it was the fact that he acted like he was king of the universe that pissed me off, I mean sure I blow up planets but its for a reason… well… not unless a lady gives me a good time to keep her home from being blown up bit still… wouldn't you be ticked off if the host of the home you were staying at for a bit acted like an arrogant ass?" Emerald said while he shook his head at the memory.

Everyone blinked a few times after hearing that.

"Well… maybe. But there could be other ways to talk things out instead of blowing up worlds." Goku said.

Emerald just gave him a half lidded look before shaking his head.

"Mortals… don't get why I or any God of Destruction do this… hey Cedric, mind explaining the reason why a God of Destruction is needed while the girls and I get the canisters?, might as well double check to see if we got enough to restock the pantry back home, besides you trained God of Destructions even before meeting me so you could explain it better then I could besides saying its a natural order of things and that in order for the Kai's to create, Gods of destructions destroy in order for new planets to be created." Emerald said while Cedric passed Emerald his staff since the boxes were stored inside of it.

"Gladly my Lord." He said before he approached Goku and the others.

"Now then, considering Gods of Destructions are forign concepts to you all, how about we do this while Emerald and the others get the canisters ready… ask various questions and I'll answer them as best as I can one by one… easy right?" Cedric said since he wanted to cover some bases before he could go on a lengthy explanation that may confuse more than help.

Everyone blinked a bit before Gohan spoke up.

"How many Gods of Destruction have you trained?"

"Hmmm… Well it's only one per universe but since I have to replace some Gods of destruction… around one hundred thousand or so… many Gods of Destruction live for millions of years when fully trained but some don't make it thanks to how hard the training is… so completed Gods of Destruction… around 100 or so since the beginning of this Universe… everyone else either gave up or died during training." Cedric said while he looked thoughtful.

Everyone was shocked after hearing that.

"Do you ever get sleep when you train any newbies?" Videl asked.

"Well…. I don't want to say much since there is a child present, but I do take small two or so hour naps every now and then when I just want to unwind." Cedric said while he smirks a bit at Videl while Rachel and Azure who were carrying some large containers that Emerald summoned from Cedric's staff, giggle when they knew up close and personal as to why Cedric said that in a roundabout way.

Videl blinked for a moment before she blushes at the meaning.

"Oh."

"Indeed… any more questions?" Cedric asked while he looks at everyone around him.

"What was Vegeta like as a kid?" Goku asked making everyone else, including Vegeta, blink.

"Oh Vegeta?, well he as a child he was pretty much the opposite of what he looks like now, back then he was short, scrawny, and I believe had a fear of Emerald since a glare from him pretty much froze Vegeta in place and made him fall to the ground, Vegeta back then did try and attack Emerald when Emerald got onto Vegeta's dad about certain issues, but that glare prevented Vegeta from making a mistake since Emerald would have obliterated him if he even made contact once." Cedric said when he remembered what Vegeta looked like back then and what could have been.

Everyone was surprised at the story before looking at said Sayian.

"No comment." Vegeta said with crossed arms.

Cedric chuckles before he looks at everyone.

"So… anything else?, oh and just to make sure there are no mistakes, is the blue haired one Vegeta's wife?, if so I must give my condolences if Vegeta didn't grow mentally since he was a bit spoiled back then so he must have caused you issues over the years." Cedric said while he looks at Bulma with a mannered smile.

Bulma did chuckle a bit.

"Oh not to worry. I have a ways to reign in him or get him to calm down."

Cedric chuckles lightly while he gave Bulma an eye smile.

"Then you my dear are probably wife of the year since I'm sure no other wife has to deal with a hot tempered person as intense as Vegeta, but before Vegeta blows a gasket, got any questions on your mind?" Cedric asked Bulma while he smiles at her.

As Vegeta grumbles Gohan asked this question.

"Do you or that Emerald guy ever contact the other Gods of Destructions from different dimensions?"

"Dimensions?... hmmm… interesting way to put it, but there can only be one God of Destruction per universe, it helps keep a balance even if there are supposed to be a lot of Supreme Kais since a God of Destruction is one of the strongest beings alive, I can't go into to much details but unless I'm training a replacement, there can only be one God of destruction normally… some mortals can train to be as strong or stronger then one but that is so rare and far between that it might as well be a grain of gold dust in yellow sand… so pretty impossible to notice right?" Cedric said while he looked thoughtful.

"Though that Dimension thing does perk my curiosity, mind answering this and explain why you said it like that?, you make it sound as if there are other Dimensions besides this one… granted there are places like other world and hell for corrupt souls but there are no Gods of destructions in either of those places, best I can remember is King Kai who lives on that small planet of his." Cedric said while he placed a hand on his chin in thought.

"Well before I came to this alternate world, I was facing against a God of Destruction name Beerus. And he also had an attendant that dresses like you." Goku said.

"Hmmm… should be impossible unless…" Cedric said before he summoned his staff from Emerald who looked surprised when he was dragged for a moment and fell on the ground as Cedric used his staff to examine Goku while Emerald pushed himself up to his feet and dusts himself off.

"What was that for Cedric?, we are nearly done unpacking the canisters." Emerald said while he walked up to Cedric who finished examining Goku.

"Apologies my lord. But Goku here continues to say that he's from a different dimension and he said that he was fighting another God of Destruction from that world." Cedric said.

That got Emerald's attention which made him smirk.

"Oh really… hey Shenron, there some kind of truth to those words?, normally you are the one who can pull interesting stuff like this off if its possible." Emerald said while he looks at a nervous looking Shenron with a grin on his face.

"W-Well… This Goku was different then the one I was facing before so in hindsight… yes." Sheron said.

"You were facing?, mind explaining that one?" Emerald asked before Goku cleared his throat.

"Oh that's because of the shadow dragons, seems the dragon balls were overused here and made 7 evil dragons that my other self and everyone else here had to fight, heard the details earlier… anyway I fought the last Shadow Dragon though seems that during the fight with the other me and Vegeta, the original Shadow dragon shenron tried to make the other me vanish but my world's shenron countered by sending me here and well… here we are." Goku said when he remembered what happened earlier and stuff.

Shenron was feeling a bit nervous and felt like slowly backing away.

Though Emerald, after rubbing his chin in thought, just shrugged his shoulders when he heard all that.

"Alright, I can buy that… so in a nutshell because of this guy snapping from being used again and again, you and this world's Goku's were switched around… so just to check, who knew the God Ki first?, you or Vegeta here?" Emerald said while he points a thumb at Vegeta for a moment.

"Oh that would be Grandpa here, he had this weird red form of his… says it was something called Super Saiyan God or something." Pan said while Emerald looked at her for a moment.

"I see, nice to know." Emerald said while he looks at Goku for a moment.

"But it does beg the question about this other God of Destruction right Lord Emerald?" Cedric said.

"Yeah but if there are gods of destruction here, then it would make sense for this Goku to have his own version of a god of destruction and his own unique set in his set of universes, still interesting to know, but right now we came here to find out more about this God Ki here and get some good eats from this planet before we head back home… hmmm… maybe I could find a woman or two here to have fun with if we have to take a bit with finding some good eats here but that can be later, for now we should focus on the food since this guy here isn't going anywhere anytime soon and we can talk more about this Super Saiyan God and what not when we're not standing in the middle of nowhere." Emerald said while he points a thumb at Goku while Emerald did have a point that they were all standing in the middle of nowhere with Shenron.

"Well if it's food you want, I'm sure we can show you guys some places." Goku said.

Emerald looked at Goku with a smirk on his face.

"Nice, seems we can get plenty of food and info afterwords, ladies, grab a container and lets get going, might as well get flying." Emerald said when he saw the women picking up the containers with ease.

Rachel and Azure grabbed some containers while showing Emerald and Cedric that they were ready.

Emerald and Cedric nod their heads before they look at Goku and the others.

"Alright, lead the way to the nearest place that gives some good food." Emerald said while he had an amused look in his eyes and Shenron just decided to vanish for now when he returned to the dragon balls and they shot to the sky and splits up.

Everyone else nods before Goku and Gohan picked up their wives before they flew up a bit.

Vegeta did the same with Bulma while the non flyers grabbed their capsules and used them to summon their vehicles and followed after the fliers before they all went back to capsule corporation, though Emerald, Cedric, and the other women saw the damage around here which made Emerald whistle.

"Wow, seems we missed one hell of a party recently." Emerald said which caused Goku to rub the back of his head after he and the others land and set their wives and other things on the ground gently.

"Well the fight with Omega was finished yesterday so still need to repair things." Goku said which made Emerald hum while he looked around the place.

Cedric also looked at the destruction.

"Must've been an interesting battle. Hopefully my Lord and I will have a chance to witness it again."

"Err… actually considering the dragon balls are back to normal… for now at least… Omega and the other shadow dragons won't be seen for awhile… not sure what else is there to fight but considering we always seem to get into trouble sooner or later, who knows what else will pop up." Goku said when things always did seem to get excited around him.

Everyone sweatdrops.

"Careful dad. Don't want to say something like that too soon." Gohan said.

"Hehe… sorry about that." Goku said while he had a nervous look on his face.

Everyone gave Goku a half lidded look before Cedric looks Emerald.

"My Lord, despite the location, shall I start collecting any food for the canisters?"

"Hmmm… might as well though considering the state of things, I'm not expecting much, might as well try and locate a few interesting ladies here to have fun with if we can't get much food, might as well not leave here empty handed by having some good memories or something." Emerald said when he saw how much destruction was around them.

"Indeed my Lord." Cedric said before he motions Rachel, Azure and anyone else with canisters to follow him.

The women followed while Emerald stays behind while he looks around again.

"So… got anything to do to pass the time?" Emerald asked which made some around him sweatdrop while the scene went to the Super Dimension.

* * *

**Super Dimension/ Mt. Paozu/ GT Goku, Chi-Chi, Goten**

The scene now showed GT Goku, who currently will be called Goku simply unless both Super and GT Goku are in the same room, while he was talking with Goten and a now recovered Chi-Chi.

"Huh, so there are no Black Star Dragon balls here?, hmmm, maybe they are hidden at the lookout or maybe they don't exist here… not sure what to think on that since if I tried to use them, then the earth would be in danger and I can't use them to get back home if thats the case… man I was fighting Omega, now that Beerus guy… now I find out I'm stuck here since the dragon balls are down for about a year if I remember right." Goku said while he sat crossed legged on his own chair thanks to his kid form.

"Well we're still surprised at the turn of events dad." Goten said.

"Hehe, yeah… well hopefully we can find a way to get things back to normal and I can get back home and can get the other me here, but until then I might as well make sure everyone stays safe until then." Goku said before he chuckles a bit while Goten and Chi-Chi sweatdrop… though Chi-Chi did look worried since when she was filled in on things, she worried if her Goku was safe which caused GT Goku to look at her.

"Hey don't worry Chi-Chi, I'm sure with how strong the other me was, he can easily kick Omega's butt, if that Goku was as tough as Beerus then I would worry a bit for Omega hehe." Goku said to try and cheer his alternate wife up.

Chi-Chi was feeling a bit better before giving Goku an appreciative smile.

Time then passed to a bit later with Goten sleeping in his room while Goku was with his alternate wife in her bedroom while Chi-Chi was brushing her hair to try and keep herself somewhat calm.

"So… should I sleep on the couch or something?" Goku said while he wondered if this was odd or not since he was technically a different Goku then the Goku of this world.

Chi-Chi blinked a bit when she heard that.

"That is if you want but you can sleep here… with me." She said while blushing a bit.

Goku tilts his head a bit but he did chuckle a little.

"Alright, though me looking like a kid maybe odd since my Chi-Chi freaked out greatly so…" Goku said before he hopped off the bed and without a scream, he suddenly transformed into a SS4 all of a sudden and he suddenly went from looking up at Chi-Chi to standing over her while he had a smirk on his face.

Chi-Chi blinks a few times when she saw that farm before blushing a bit from how different this Goku's form was to her husbands God form.

First off, this Goku's now adult form wore no shirt, has mainly red fur over his torso but his chest and upper abs were seen, he wore two cloth like bracelets, a blue belt yellow pants, black shoes with some kind of blue anklets or socks on his feet, and back to his head, his hair was even wilder than ever while Goku turned to the bathroom door.

"Give me a few minutes in the bathroom to get ready for bed, I'll give you some privacy for a moment." Goku said with a deeper than normal voice then even his adult self while he turned away from Chi-Chi and she saw how…. Powerful Goku looked right now.

Chi-Chi blushes brightly when she saw Goku's back side and tail above his shapely ass.

It reminded her of how she met her own Goku when they were kids before their marriage and honeymoon.

Though that did give her… slightly dirty thoughts when she saw this more wild Goku around her… he didn't look like he had issues with doing things in SS4 form when he opened the bathroom door and entered it and when he closed the door… there was no damaged handle… and technically it wouldn't be cheating if Chi-Chi asked this Goku to help her with her stress right?

'_Hmmm… it has been a while since me and Goku fucked… I'm sure this one won't mind… helping me.' _Chi-Chi thought before thinking more dirty thoughts.

Though Goku did bring up one thing, getting clean first and it has been a long day since this Goku arrived in this world so maybe a good cleaning is in order before she tries to work her magic on this Goku.

Chi-Chi made sure to wait patiently for her alternate husband before she made sure to look presentable to Goku.

When Goku exits the bathroom, he saw that Chi-Chi was not wearing her nightgown yet though her hair did flow down her back, and Goku didn't think much of it since he thought Chi-Chi wanted to get clean first.

"Hey Chi-Chi, bathroom is free for you to use." Goku said while he walked to the bed and starts removing his clothing.

"Yes of course." Chi-Chi said but couldn't help but watch Goku undress from the reflection of the mirror.

She saw that his wrists had red fur, and when he removed his boots and anklets now that they were seen to be, he untied the belt on his pants before he removed his pants as well, and Chi-Chi saw fur covered but well defined leg muscles, though her gaze went more to his dick which was… just as beastly if not more so than her original husband if that was possible… thankfully his dick had no fur and hanged at around the 12 to 13 inch mark, Chi-Chi didn't know if that was from the transformation boosting his normal size to what it was now or if this was natural for the alternate Goku, but all in all… this Goku in SS4 looked like a real beast.

Chi-Chi was speechless when she saw SS4 Goku's dick.

'_Oh… my… God.' _Was what she thought before blushing brightly.

Goku in turn blinked before he looked at his alternate wife.

"Something wrong?, like I said the bathroom is good to go for you." Goku said when he wondered what was keeping Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi jolts a bit.

"Oh right sorry." She said before getting up and head towards the bathroom.

Goku in turn wondered what was wrong with Chi-Chi while he got on the bed and waits for Chi-Chi, he didn't even cover himself since a blanket would just be over kill for the fur on his body.

With Chi-Chi in the bathroom…

She was blushing brightly while she pants a little when she had trouble controlling her body for some reason when she felt extremely turned on right now… she hadn't even touched herself yet she is already dripping to the floor.

'_O-Oh wow… I don't know why but… when I see Goku's SS4 form… I'm already turned on and feeling wet. I feel like that woman in the story where she's married to a man that acts as an ape from that children's movie with the jungle man.'_

Though before she could do much, she did remember that Goku was waiting for her so unless she wanted to risk Goku falling asleep fast since he did have a habit of napping on the bed which could have gotten worse in his own Dimension's timeline.

Chi-Chi made sure to clean fast while being thorough before a minute or two later, she exits out of the bathroom while wrapped in a towel.

Though to Chi-Chi's disappointment… she saw Goku sleeping with light snoring of sorts which made her blink a few times and… feel off… though considering Goku was asleep, she had no choice but get in bed next to Goku after removing her towel to show her body, unlike her GT self, she had pure D cup breasts and wide sensual hips, her ass looked a bit toned as well and had some muscle on her body, made sense because at this time, she did spar with Goten a bit before he became a super Saiyan so she had to have some muscle to keep up with a Saiyan even if it was for a short time.

She then got in bed while she turned on her side, though unaware to her, Goku smirks a bit when he opened his eyes… and turned to slip an arm over her waist.

"You know… just because I was dozing off doesn't mean I was asleep." Goku said while he gently held Chi-Chi's side.

Chi-Chi's eyes widen before turning her head to look at her alternate husband.

She saw him smirking at her while he used a rough strong hand to rub her hip and thigh.

"And another thing… this form gives me a heightened sense of smell somewhat… guess what I smelt on your chair after you left." Goku said while he moved his hand to go behind Chi-Chi and gently rubbed her folds and asshole in one go a few times to tease his alternate wife.

Chi-Chi was again surprised after hearing that before shuddering a bit from having her holes teased.

Goku in turn chuckles while he quickly moved to get over his alternate wife while she fell onto her back while Goku grins a bit wildly at her.

"Also… using this form does have me going with my instincts more… and satisfying my wife is one part of them… so you getting turned on like this is really making me start to lose control… I do have enough control to leave if you want… just say the word since you are my wife even if I'm in a different dimension." Goku said with his tone slowly turning lustful to show what Goku was saying was true.

Chi-Chi blushes brightly at this turn of events.

Part of her would say no, but considering this Goku is like her husband, it's still not cheating. Also she still needs some relief.

She looks at SS4 Goku while blushing.

"S-Stay."

Goku in turn smirks at Chi-Chi before he smashed his lips onto hers for a heated kiss while he had his tail go between Chi-Chi's legs and rubbed her folds gently.

Chi-Chi was a bit shocked to be kissed by a different guy even though it's an alternate version of her husband before a moment later she closed her eyes and kissed back.

A moment later, Goku used his hands to play with her breasts and lightly pinched her nipples while his tail slowly rubbed Chi-Chi's bud to help warm her up for whats to come.

Chi-Chi moans into the kiss from that action before she hugged Goku's torso a bit.

For a bit, Goku keeps on kissing Chi-Chi before he kissed Chi-Chi's neck then worked to her left breast and starts to lick and suck on the erect nipple while he moved his now freed left hand to Chi-Chi's folds and starts to finger her folds.

Chi-Chi blushes for a bit before she groans a bit and starts to feel good.

Goku then surprised her when he pushed his tail inside of her a bit and starts to wiggle it inside of her while he switched nipples to really get Chi-Chi worked up good.

Chi-Chi's eyes widened a bit before she groans a bit loud before moaning.

Goku keeps on pleasing his alternate wife more and more and while he did feel a bit weakened from how tight his wife's pussy got on his tail, he keeps on pleasing her more and more while his tail went deeper and deeper into her pussy until..

Chi-Chi groans more before she climaxed on Goku's tail.

Goku groans a bit from that when he felt his body weaken greatly from the feeling but keeps on wiggling his tail in his wife while she rides out her orgasm.

It took Chi-Chi about 15 seconds or more before she taps off and pants a bit for breath.

Goku was able to remove his tail from his wife's pussy and looks at her with a grin.

"Hehe, so… how was my tail?, I always did wonder if I could use it for things not in battle… seems that answers that." Goku said while he smirks at the look that Chi-Chi gave him.

Chi-Chi, who was able to recover, blushes a bit brightly.

"N-No kidding."

Goku chuckles before he moved to sit on Chi-Chi's stomach lightly while his cock was between Chi-Chi's breasts and grins at her when he didn't need to tell her what to do next.

Chi-Chi blushes again before this time she gave Goku a small smirk and put her breasts together which smothered her alternate husband's dick before moving back and forth.

Goku groans a bit while he used his tail to rub Chi-chi's bud again and he lightly thrusts his hips so that his pelvis smacked a bit into the underside of Chi-Chi's breasts.

Chi-Chi groans again before she sticks out her tongue and licks the head of Goku's dick each time whenever it pops out.

Goku moans lightly from the feeling while he keeps on fucking her tits while he could feel himself getting close and precum dripped from the tip of his dick as time went on.

Chi-Chi, who uses her tongue to lick the precum, shudders before humming at the taste before using her tongue to wildly lick the tip while moving her breasts more.

That caused Goku to snarl a bit right when he pushed his cock up to Chi-Chi's face and his pelvis touched the underside of her breasts and he came hard on Chi-Chi's face as a result when he blew a shockingly large load.

Chi-Chi was surprised at how much cum her alternate husband let out before moaning as she tries to catch the cum with her mouth.

Some of it did land in her mouth but Chi-Chi's face still got splattered with sperm while Goku rides out his orgasm and tapped off with a growl and he pants for breath while he looked at his alternate wifes face while he admired his handiwork on her.

Chi-Chi pants after making sure to swallow the cum in her mouth while making sure to remove some from her face.

"Fuck. You must've been backed up for a while." She said.

"H-Hehe… well it has been awhile if I am honest, being in a kid form most of the time and training a student did take awhile." Goku said while he got off his alternate wife and passed her her dripping towel.

Chi-Chi blinked after hearing that before she took a bit to wipe her face clean after grabbing the towel.

Goku watched his alternate wife clean herself off and when she was finished, he sat near her.

"So… want to continue or stop?, I got a much clearer head after all that so if you are nervous about this, I won't force you, you maybe my wife technically but I'm different then your Goku after all." Goku said while he gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

Chi-Chi was a bit touched after hearing that before sending Goku a kind smile.

"I don't mind if we go further."

Goku blinks at that before he chuckles and grins at his alternate wife.

"Alright, want to lead this round?, your call." Goku said while he grins at Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi blushes a bit.

"Y-You lead first."

"Alright… well then why not get on all fours and we can start." Goku said with a lustful growl to his voice while he grins at Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi blushes a bit brightly before she lightly nods her head at Goku before a moment later, she is now on her hands and knees with her ass pointing at her alternate husband.

Goku in turn licked his lips while he got behind Chi-Chi and teased her pussy when he rubbed the head of his cock on her folds to get his dick lubed for what would happen.

Chi-Chi shudders a bit from that action before she prepares herself for what happens next.

Goku then gripped her hips before he slipped the head of his dick into Chi-Chi's pussy and slowly pushed his massive length deeper into Chi-Chi's pussy and stretches her hole wide as a result.

Chi-Chi groans a bit loud when she felt Goku's dick penetrate her pussy before feeling her insides trying to take shape.

"F-Fuck… Chi-Chi… you are so… tight!" Goku growled out while he slipped more of his dick into Chi-Chi's pussy.

"W-Well… Y-Your… dick is so… b-big!" Chi-Chi groans as she feels Goku's dick going further in her pussy.

A moment later, she felt Goku's dick touch her cervix and Goku licked his lips at the feeling, seems being in SS4 form really made him into a beast.

Chi-Chi groans a bit more before she took a moment or two to adjust.

A moment later, Goku starts to thrust his hips at a slow and steady rhythm and his dick glides in and out of Chi-Chi's pussy at a steady rate.

Chi-Chi starts to lightly moan after finally being able to adjust before she starts to feel good from the pleasure she was receiving.

Goku in turn keeps on fucking Chi-Chi while he starts to speed up his thrusts, and adding a bit more power as well which caused him to barrage his wife's cervix with great force as a result.

That caused Chi-Chi to moan loud before she starts thrust her hips to meet with Goku's thrusts.

The bed then rocked a bit when Goku used a bit more power and busts through Chi-Chi's cervix and the head of his dick rammed into the back of Chi-Chi's womb again and again as time went on… though Chi-Chi was surprised when Goku starts to use his right hand to smack her ass again and again.

Chi-Chi yelps from that action and though it stings, she still moans before feeling her pussy tightened on her alternate husband's dick.

Goku keeps this up while he fucked his wife and could feel his orgasm approaching as time went on, and when Chi-Chi's right ass cheek starts to turn red, Goku switched hands and could feel his wife getting closer and closer until…

Chi-Chi moans loud before she felt her pussy tightens again before climaxing hard on Goku's dick.

That's all she wrote for Goku when he grits his teeth and growled when he pushed his cock as deep as he could go and blew a large load in Chi-Chi's womb which surprisingly made her womb bloat quite a bit from his dick preventing most of the semen from escaping her.

Chi-Chi moans even louder as she felt her womb getting filled up before her climax got stronger.

The two ride out their orgasms before Goku tapped off with a groan while he waits for Chi-Chi to ride out her own orgasm.

It took Chi-Chi about 20-25 seconds before she finally taps off.

Goku then slowly pulled his cock free of Chi-Chi's pussy and could see his handiwork leak from her which made him chuckle a bit.

"Hehe, wow, been awhile since I last did this… kinda backed up." Goku said while he lightly pets Chi-Chi's ass.

Chi-Chi shudders for a bit as she pants for breath.

"I-I can… see that." She said as she looks at the area where her extended womb is.

It's like she was already pregnant with the amount her alternate husband let out.

Thankfully for her, she had birth control and what not so nothing would happen, though Goku did surprise her when he ran a thumb on her asshole to tease it.

"Hehe, remind me since things could be different here… ever go anal before?" Goku asked while he smirks at his alternate wife.

Chi-Chi blushes brightly at the question.

"W-Well a bit… but it's been a while."

"I see… want to try it again?" Goku asked while he lightly teased Chi-Chi's asshole a few times.

Chi-Chi blushes more before shuddering a bit from the tease.

"O-Okay."

Goku chuckles at that before he leaned down till his face was near Chi-Chi's ass.

"Don't worry… even I can see I'm a bit on the big side in my current form… so might as well help you relax with this." Goku said before he starts to lick Chi-Chi's asshole a few times and poked and prodded her ass with his tongue to mess with her a bit.

Chi-Chi was a bit surprised by that action before she shudders and groans as Goku continues to lick her ass.

Goku keeps on doing what he was doing before he slowly pushed his tongue into Chi-Chi's ass, thanks to his augmented strength, it was simple for him to get his tongue inside of her and wiggles it around to help loosen her ass up for what's to come.

Chi-Chi groans more as her hands grabbed the sheets a bit as her toes curled on the bed as she surprisingly enjoyed this feeling.

That caused Goku to eat her ass out more and more while he could feel her getting close so he decided to eat her out for much longer then Chi-Chi would think until...

Chi-Chi groans a bit loud before she climaxed from her pussy as her ass tightens on Goku's tongue.

Goku pulled his face away from Chi-Chi's ass and waits for her to calm down while he watched her have a surprisingly strong orgasm which made Goku rub his chin in thought for some reason.

Chi-Chi kept climaxing for 25 seconds before tapping off and took a moment to catch her breath.

"Hehe, seems like my Chi-Chi and you do have a lot in common… seems like your ass is your weak point…. Remember when we tried to have Goten?... well… things up till the Majin Buu incident match up so..." Goku said while he moved himself so that his dick was resting on Chi-Chi's ass cheeks.

Chi-Chi blinked when she heard how the alternate version Chi-Chi had the same weakness before blushing at the memories of her and Goku making Goten.

That mainly involved her and her Goku being very… frisky before the Cell games happened and her Goku and Chi-Chi really went wild the day before… she had a sore ass after that day.

That really made Chi-Chi blush which made her folds very wet now as she kept thinking about it.

Goku in turn chuckles while he grinds his cock on on her ass cheeks.

"So… want to try my cock on for size with your ass?" Goku said while he grins at Chi-Chi.

This Chi-Chi looks at her alternate husband with a smirk.

"You betcha."

Goku smirks before he pulled his hips back and he aimed his dick at Chi-Chi's asshole.

"Better relax, not sure how I stack with the other me but I can see this will be a tight fit." Goku warned when he gripped Chi-Chi's ass cheeks.

Chi-Chi understood before she took a moment to relax for a bit.

"Okay… I'm ready."

Goku nodded his head before he slowly pushed his dick inside of Chi-Chi's ass, and like Goku said, it was a tight fit with him stopping every now and then to let Chi-Chi adjust while he wondered what she was thinking as Goku's dick slowly went deeper and deeper into her ass.

'_Oh fuck! Despite the similarities and… forms… this Goku's dick is a bit bigger than my Goku. Not trying to be harsh but… feels so good.' _Chi-Chi thought as she groans while trying to adjust.

Goku in turn managed to get around a full 12 inches in Chi-Chi's ass and groans while he gives her a bit more to adjust to his cock while he placed his hands on her hips when he got ready to thrust his hips.

Chi-Chi groans as she feels all of Goku's dick in her ass before after a minute or two, she was finally able to adjust before giving her alternate husband the green light to start.

Goku nods his head before he starts to thrust his hips lightly which caused his dick to pull free somewhat from Chi-Chi's ass before he pushed it back in gently and repeats his actions to see how Chi-Chi would react.

Chi-Chi groans for bit as she feels Goku's dick going in and out of her ass a few times before Chi-Chi took the initiative and thrusts her hips as well.

That caused Goku to thrust his hips at a harder rate while he used a hand to spank Chi-Chi again while he forced a bit more of his dick into his alternate wife's ass.

Chi-Chi yelps at first before she starts moaning before feeling her ass tightening around Goku's dick thanks to all that spanking.

For a bit, Goku just keeps on repeating his actions while he fucks her more and more until…

Chi-Chi throws her head back and moans loud before she climaxed hard from her pussy as her ass grips tightly on Goku's dick.

Goku, who was nowhere near done, leaned forward and gripped Chi-Chi's breasts and fondles them while he starts to fuck her ass hard again, this time forcing a bit more into her til his pelvis touched her ass cheeks again and again.

After tapping off, Chi-Chi moans and groans loudly before some time passes as her face looks a bit fucked up as she continues to enjoy having her ass pounded.

That caused Goku to fuck Chi-Chi for who knows how long while his orgasm slowly creeps up on him while he fucked Chi-Chi through one orgasm after another.

"Oh yes G-Goku! KEEP FUCKING ME!" She moans before turning her head to look at Goku with lust in her eyes along with some love, alternate timeline or not, this Goku was technically her husband so it wasn't cheating in a sense.

Goku then smashed his lips onto Chi-Chi's before he pushed himself balls deep into her ass and came hard inside of her, filling her ass with his sperm while he growls and groans through the orgasm.

Chi-Chi moans loud before returning the kiss as she had her tongue fight against Goku's tongue before climaxing again.

The two ride out their orgasms again before Goku rides out his orgasm 12 seconds later with a groan before he pulled his dick free of Chi-Chi's ass and saw his load leak from her abused asshole.

Chi-Chi groans after feeling her alternate husband pull his dick out before shuddering as she felt the cum leak out.

Though it seemed Goku was far from done when he turned Chi-Chi onto her back again and pushed his dick into her folds and starts fucking her hard while he was on top of her, he even held her legs so that her ankles where near Chi-Chi's head so she could see everything when Goku pretty much dominates her.

Chi-Chi was a bit surprised but didn't care as she moans loudly with ecstasy as her toes curled each time.

That's when a few hours passed with Goku fucking Chi-Chi again and again before he, with Chi-Chi on her side, came hard inside of her ass with a groan before he tapped off and fell a bit to lay behind Chi-Chi and his dick pulled free again… everything on Chi-Chi's side was an absolute mess with Chi-Chi's body being covered and filled with semen while Goky lightly pants for breath.

"W-Wow… really should do this again, though going to have to wait for a clean bed again hehe…" Goku said while his body sweats a lot, thankfully he didn't revert back from his SS4 form so he was still adult size and what not… though he didn't noticed the fucked up look on Chi-Chi's face when Goku gave her the fucking of her life and probably then some while she twitched and fidgets on the bed when her body felt like a glorious mess.

"Y-Yessh… more… l-later." Chi-Chi said with a very pleased look on her face.

Though seems Goku was out like a light now when she heard light snoring on his side of the bed which left Chi-Chi with her own thoughts as she starts to finally pass out into a pleasure fueled dream filled sleep.

'_Wow… best sex that I… ever had. Hope we do more later. Maybe when my Goku returns I could convince him to use his God form on me.'_

The scene then went to the next morning with Chi-Chi waking up with a pleasantly refreshed, but slightly sore body, mainly from her ass and pussy thanks to what she just did last night, though the sticky feeling she felt did cause her some issues since she knew she would have to get clean today.

"Damn… this gonna be a pain to clean up… but worth it." Chi-Chi said while giggling a bit as she remembered the things she and Goku did last night.

Though speaking of Goku… for some reason he wasn't in bed while the smell of food waft into the room… and since Goten didn't know how to use the stove and was a kid in this timeline… could it be… goku… LEARNED HOW TO COOK IN HIS TIMELINE!?

'_Is Goku really using kitchen appliances?!' _She thought before she quickly grabbed a robe and put it on before she heads for the kitchen, thankfully she was able to quickly use a wet rag to clean her body off for the most part so she could shower later to really get clean.

When she got to the kitchen, she saw that Goten was sitting at the kitchen table while Goku, still in SS4 form and fully clothed minus the shirt still, was indeed cooking at the stove, it was simple eggs and bacon which anyone could learn… but considering Goku could barely work the TV at home, it was a shocker in of itself to see this Goku… seemingly having no issue with cooking before he noticed her.

"Oh hey Chi-Chi, sleep well?, figured I should make you and Goten breakfast for… reasons... anyway I'm just getting started so if you want to shower or something, go ahead, I already showered and everything so I'm good." Goku said while he used his tail to shuffle the pan a bit while he held a spatula in his right hand.

Chi-Chi was surprised when she saw that.

'_When did he learn to do this?'_ She thought with both confusion and amazement on her face.

Though considering her… lack of dress and the fact that she needed to get cleaned… she just gave Goten this instruction since Goku was busy at the stove.

"Goten, just in case your father has an accident, you know where the fire extinguisher is right?" Chi-Chi asked since she never really brought out the fire extinguisher so Goten may not remember.

"Hmmm… oh yeah, under the sink." Goten said while he smiles at his mom.

"Good." Chi-Chi said with a smile before going back to her room to get clean.

It took her about 15 minutes, give or take a few minutes since she needed to toss all the stuff on the bed into a hamper to be cleaned later and when she went to shower, she could still feel dried sperm here and there on her body, and when she cleaned her breasts, pussy, and ass, she could still remember the feeling of Goku's hands and dick in and on her body while she cleaned herself off.

That made Chi-Chi blush at the memory which made her rub her pussy a bit as she continues to remember.

Though seems she was a bit too into her rubbing because after a couple minutes of her losing control and quickly speeding up, she bit her lower lip a little when she came hard on her fingers.

Chi-Chi hums as she climaxed for 15 seconds before tapping off. Luckily for her the water from the shower helped wash it away.

After that she finished cleaning her body and hair before she exits, she made sure to take some birth control pills so there wouldn't be issues 9 or so months from now before she went back to the kitchen after getting dressed and saw a full course breakfast on the table, eggs, bacon, toast, the works while Goku placed the last of the food on the table, it wasn't saiyan levels of eats but it was still a decent looking hull of food.

"Hehe, sorry about the lack of food Goten, best I can do on my own, not a pro cook like your mother." Goku said while he rubbed the back of his head while he grins at his alternate son.

"No worries dad. Everything looks good." Goten said as he couldn't wait to eat as Chi-Chi was again amazed when she saw the food.

"Hehe, thanks, hopefully when Chi-Chi takes over again, she can whip up a real meal, granted I did learn how to cook in space when Pan, Trunks, and I had to go after the black star dragon balls… main reason why I'm a kid in the first place if I haven't explained that yet, long story short they were uber powerful versions of the dragon balls and can pretty much grant any wish, but in exchange those dragon balls pretty much scatter across the universe and the three of us at that time had to go in space with a special ship that Bulma made… had to learn how to make food since we had to take turns cooking and well… Pan wasn't a good cook… and Trunks was the main cook for us, though thanks to that I learned how to cook on a stove and what not…. Not much to do when the ship doesn't have enough room to train so had to find ways to pass the time from planet to planet." Goku explained while he sat at the table and didn't notice Chi-Chi entering the room.

Chi-Chi blinked a few times after hearing that.

'_So that's why.' _She thought before Goten noticed her.

"Oh hey mom."

Goku blinks before he looked over and grins ta Chi-Chi.

"Hey Chi-Chi, feel better with that shower?" Goku asked while he lightly waved at his alternate wife.

"Huh? Oh yes. Quite refreshing." Chi-Chi said as she smiles at her alternate husband.

"Right, well better join us for breakfast, I might as well head to Bulma's place after this so I can talk to her about a couple things like maybe finding this worlds dragon balls or something so you're Goku and I can switch places again." Goku said while he pulled out a chair for his alternate wife.

"Right." Chi-Chi said as she sat down though part of her hope it takes a bit long for personal reasons.

Other reasons were that she hoped her Goku was doing well wherever he was since it would take some time for the dragon balls to fully recharge here so it wouldn't seem like she was having dark thoughts right now.

The trio then start to eat their breakfast and while Goten and Goku finished their meals in no time flat, they took a bit to talk about some things while Chi-Chi ate like how Goku was able to turn into SS4, Goten heard that involved tongs or something but couldn't remember everything that happened on Bulma's yacht.

"So dad… how did you get that… super Saiyan 4 form again?... and won't you need to worry about a full moon?, I heard that my tail was cut off when I was a baby so I'm not sure what its like to transform." Goten asked while Goku hummed a bit.

"Well… I have seen full moons every now and then but since I got this form, I haven't gotten the urge to transform like I used to, must be because once you get this form, it's like a new great ape form, in a nutshell, think of this form as like a… condensed version of a great ape form, or a golden great ape form to be exact, I looked at the moon when I was in trouble and turned into a golden great ape, once Pan, my future granddaughter and your niece, helped me regain my sanity, after that my form shrank into what you see now." Goku said while he looked at his fur covered arm and torso for a moment.

"Ah… what about those tongs and how come you can stay in that form for so long?, doesn't it drain energy?" Goten asked since he knew that super saiyan forms drained Ki.

"Well… it's not as bad as you may think, first off a Saiyan tail helps with the drain on your Ki, hmmm… think of it like this if I remember right… heard about this once when I came to pick you up from Trunks one time… I think it had something to do with and Arrr Pee Gee game or something like that?... anyway heard Trunks talk to you about how a skill allowed a character to save energy with certain attacks so think of a Saiyan tail as something like that and allowing that golden great ape transformation… not sure when that transformation goes golden since I did have regular great ape moments when I was young, but in a nutshell this tail lets me do things I can't normally do so once I got things under control, I just kept it." Goku said while he moved his tail up for Goten to see and wiggles it around a few times in the air like a snake for comical effect.

That made Chi-Chi and Goten chuckled as they saw that though the duo was intrigued at the explanation especially Chi-Chi since she remembers young Goku with his tail.

Goku lowered the tail before he looks at Goten.

"As for the tong thing, well… lets just say I had to tie the elder Kai to a rock while he held onto my tail while it was trying to regrow while I flew away… it hurt like you wouldn't believe but it forced my tail to grow to full length, must be magic tongs or something hehe." Goku said before he chuckles at the memory.

Chi-Chi and Goten blinked a bit at the tong part.

"W-Wow." Goten said as he didn't know what to say.

"Hehe, yeah, anyway it wasn't pleasant but the end result helped greatly as you can see, apparently I got enough power in SS4 that the black star dragonballs will work on me, out of it however…" Goku said before he undid his SS4 form and returned to his kid like state in his kid size Gi and everything while he grins at Chi-Chi and Goten.

Goten and Chi-Chi blinks a bit.

"However?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Thats it, I return to kid form, so unless I'm willing to go SS4 again, I might as well just grow up like normal again." Goku said while he ate the rest of his meal at a record breaking pace for one plate.

As Chi-Chi and Goten watched Goten had this question.

"Why not get the dragon balls and wish yourself older?"

Goku then sets his now sparkling clean plate on the table before he gave Goten a serious look.

"Well first off Pan, Trunks, and I at the time had to get the black star dragonballs back, what I didn't tell you is that after a year when the wish was made, the planet that the wish was made on would be destroyed after a year and I'm not even sure Shenron can reverse this, unlike the normal Shenron, the one in the back star balls summon this mega sized red version of Shenron and his powers made our Shenron look like a joke in comparison… at least until the Shadow Dragons showed up but they were not wish granters, you see after that trip through space… we had to deal with this robotic parasite named Baby, think of an alien version of Cell if you heard of him, he was able to take over many on earth like my timelines Chi-Chi, you Goten, Trunks, Gohan… even Vegeta who was Baby's main host at the time, the only ones not taken over at the time were Pan, Hercule, Buu, Uub, Giru, Piccolo, and a few others, then after that we had to deal with a version of 17, an android who was made by Gero who's doing who knows what with his life, and a corrupt version who was made by Gero and Dr. Myuu, Baby's original creatore in Hell, all this wonkiness at the time pretty much caused a hole to be made between the living and dead world so that evil 17 came to fuse with his original version, making Super 17, a evil fusion of sorts, then after that when we tried to use the dragonballs to fix everything, the shadow dragons appeared, apparently the negative energy in the dragon balls caused the seven shadow dragons to appear from the main Shadow Shenron that formed, unlike the normal Shenron, this Shadow Shenron was pretty much rude, crude, and foul… and during the final fight with Omega, the final of the 7 shadow Dragons, I was teleported here by that Shadow Shenron who appeared from Omega's dragon ball and here we are, all of that happened pretty much happened one right after the other so things were just one big ride so to speak with now end." Goku explained while he was lost in thought from the memories.

"Oh." Goten said as understood a bit Chi-Chi who listened felt bad for her alternate husband since he has to wait for years to get older again which might be bad for the other Chi-Chi since she'll be an old lady by then… same with her as well since there doesn't seem to be that much of an age gap… maybe 10 years or so if Trunks was fine with going into space by then.

Goku then moved to put his plate in the sink with his glass before he looks at Goten and Chi-Chi.

"Still, considering that things are so different here, I may not have to worry about Omega in this world, I mean I heard about this Super Saiyan God form and fought that Beerus guy, unlike in my timeline I never fought him before so who knows, I may be able to use the dragons balls to switch places or at the very least for now return to normal size if I can't get my original age back." Goku said while he starts placing the empty dishes in the sink.

"Well that's good. I'll be happy to help you dad." Goten said before taking a bite of his breakfast.

"Hehe, great, then can you help me by cleaning the dishes after you are done?, might as well let Chi-Chi have a day off since she might be stressed out from all of this." Goku said with a grin on his face when he felt amused of the look that his alternate son gave him mid bite.

Goten after swallowing his food, pouts a bit.

"Okay." He said before taking another bite as Chi-Chi chuckles a bit.

"Hehe, hey to be fair considering how much Chi-Chi did over the years, cleaning a few plates won't kill you, I mean I cleaned a few myself and that was tough from well not used to being delicate with glass and water, but still try and think of what Chi-Chi cleans from a full meal from you and I and Gohan over the years and try and think of what you gotta clean right now… three plates, a few cups, some silverware… vs a mountain of dishes… gotta said when it comes to a kitchen, Chi-Chi's a real pro, best I can do is just make some eggs and what not and even then I had to learn how to not crush a spatula handle in my hand thanks to my strength so it just makes me appreciate her more since she managed to do all this and not complain much besides making sure you and Gohan went to school and all that, honestly a yell or two is just a light thing since Chi-Chi's like one of those saints that I've heard about." Goku said while he grins at Goten.

Chi-Chi blushes at the at the compliments as Goten was thoughtful for a moment.

"Yeah I guess you have a point."

"Yeah, and why not consider this training as well so you won't break dishes like I did, pretty sure it will help later when you get older and try to find a girlfriend for yourself." Goku said before he really chuckles at the disgusted look on Goten's face when romancing girls were mentioned.

"Ew! Me with a girl?!" Goten said as he shudders at the image.

Goku chuckles again while he glanced at Chi-Chi.

"Shame, seems Gohan is the real ladies man of our kids for getting Videl and having Pan, though what's to say Goten doesn't change years from now." Goku said with an amused tone to his alternate wife.

Chi-Chi chuckles as Goten makes a humph sound.

"I'm not gonna change. I'll still be me even if I get older."

"Oh really?, guess that means you'll stay as a kid?, trust me, being a kid twice is not funny, but if you don't want to be big and strong like me, who am I to force you." Goku said while he looks at the ceiling while he smirks somewhat.

Chi-Chi had to hold back her chuckles when she saw Goten falling into the trap.

"Now wait a minute, I want to be strong like you and Gohan, dad." Goten said.

"Great, then it looks like you have no choice but to grow up now and train hard to get as big and strong as I, who knows, if we talk to the elder Kai years from now, you could get your tail back, but until then, better listen to your mom and eat all your veggies, meats are tasty but I learned from my own Grandpa that eating your veggies will make you big and strong." Goku said while he flexed his arm, even child like, his body had serious muscle which was augmented in SS4 form.

Though Goten shudders at the mention of vegetables, he still had a determined look.

"Well bring it on dad. I'll be stronger than anyone else here on this planet."

"Oh really?, well better train well, because I'm pretty sure you'll need to get strong to get by Piccolo… Vegeta… Gohan… Me… hehe… good luck Goten, though to do that, listen to your mother when it comes to dinner and what not, anyway unless anyone needs me to do anything, I'll be heading out now." Goku said before he stretched his body and starts walking towards the front door.

Chi-Chi looks at Goten.

"Since your done with your food Goten, please wash the dishes."

Goten pouts a bit before he went to the sink.

"Yes ma'am." Goten said before he starts to wash the dishes after Chi-Chi finished her meal and Goku exits the house before he powered up and flew away at high speeds.

Chi-Chi relaxed a bit as she let the food Goku made digest in her stomach.

'_I will say this, that was a good breakfast.'_

Meanwhile at Capsure Corporation.

* * *

**Super Dimension/ Capsule Corporation/ GT Goku**

When Goku flew to the iconic building where his blue haired friend lived, he saw to some surprise Whis with Bulma while she seemed to be showing him things with plenty of food since Whis was snacking on some food while he listened to Bulma which made Goku grin… he did hold back on eating earlier so why not try and hop on the food train?

"Hey Bulma!, what are you doing?, and whats Whis doing here?" Goku asked which caused Whis and Bulma to look his way as he lands near the duo.

"Ah Goku, nice to see you, Bulma was just showing me some of what earths cusine is like, Lord Beerus is still napping so I figured I would scout out some primo spots for good eats and I must say Bulma is a real treasure with showing me what is good here and there, did you know there is this thing called steak on a kebab?, granted there are similar things on a few planets but the spices make this just delectible." Whis said while he took a bite from the meat cube on the stick which made Goku grin while his stomach growled a bit.

"Hehe, nice, mind if I join you?, I made breakfast for Chi-Chi and Goten before coming here and since I can barely make eggs and bacon without breaking tools, didn't really eat much today." Goku asked while he smiles at the duo.

Bulma was surprised to hear that.

"You can cook Goku?" She said as she remembered how Goku made big messes and stuff.

"Well at best I can make eggs and bacon and toast, had to learn how when it was just me, Trunks, and Pan in space when we had to go after the black star dragon balls, after making food I had Goten clean the dishes since Chi-Chi deserved a break after everything that happened, long story with the black star dragon balls but you did make the ship that helped us fly through space, and I gotta say, Grade A work as usual." Goku said while he gave Bulma a thumbs up and Whis just stayed silent as he ate his food and enjoyed the taste… but the talk of these black star dragon balls did get his attention.

"Wow, um thanks." Bulma said as she was surprised at the story.

"Hehe, welcome, anyway what you two going too next, I worked up an appetite after what I did last night with Chi-Chi." Goku said with a grin on his face.

Bulma blinked a bit.

"What you two do?"

"Oh, well we had sex while I was in SS4 form, only way I could be an adult again since being Super Saiyan 4 temporarily breaks the Ultimate Shenron's wish on me." Goku said while he chuckles a bit at the memory.

Bulma's jaw dropped a bit after hearing that.

"W-Wait… huh?!"

"Well like I said I had sex with Chi-Chi in SS4 form, I mean it would be odd if I did it as a kid right?... well not sure if I'm a kid or just a shrunken adult, but either way using SS4, I was able to return to normal for a time, unlike my other SS forms, I don't have to worry about breaking things by accident since SS4 is more controlled." Goku said without a hint of shame in his voice whatsoever.

Bulma was again surprised while blushing brightly a bit before having this thought.

'_Gotta ask Chi-Chi for details.'_

Whis then cleared his throat which got both Goku and Bulma's attention.

"Excuse me, but that Super Saiyan 4 form is that red furred form you have yes?" Whis asked which made Goku blink a few times.

"Yeah, not sure where the red comes from since I got black hair and had gold fur when a Golden great ape, but yeah that form is a SS4 form, strongest form I got right now." Goku said while Whis hummed at that.

"I see, well not sure if this should help with naming if that was a name on the fly but I don't think that is a Super Saiyan form per say, I mean you can consider it one but the form is so different compared to the first three and regular training didn't help you get it right?, may I suggest a name change of sorts?, maybe Primal Saiyan or something since you did look Primal instead of Super, still simple to say and makes sense." Whis said while he wondered why SS4 was called that when it was so different compared to the first three SS forms. **(A/N: You can thank BrentNewland for the name for SS4 here, if Atomsk and I can think of a better name, we will change it but until then, SS4 will be called Primal Saiyan until then.)**

Goku was thoughtful for a moment before responding.

"I can work with that."

"Alright, and just to put in some two cents since I have trained Gods of destruction in the past since the beginning of this universe's creation, I can see ways to improve that form's power that you may not expect, just food for thought since you did help my lord with his amusement so I figured we could help one another out, at least until you find a way back home, might as well have something to do to pass the time right if you have nothing to do yes?" Whis said while he bit into his kebab again and made a hum of pleasure when he loved the taste.

Goku perked up after hearing that.

"Really? Hmmm… would be nice to learn more on how to improve my form and stuff."

"Well it's an offer of mine that I am willing to give, though just to ask, ever consider taking the mantle of a Destroyer?, I ask because you do have the potential to be one, only thing you would need to worry about is destroying planets in order for new ones to be created, aside from that you can do whatever you want, My lord just naps for who knows how long, eats, and has a temper that is shorter than a small fuse, in his defense he is a good destroyer but you never know and having a replacement is always a good option to have for those just in case moments." Whis said while Goku sweatdrops.

"Uhhh… but I'm not even from this universe, and if I find a way back won't that be a offer wasted?" Goku said while Whis hums a bit.

"True, maybe I could ask that other Goku if he is interested, he does know how to turn into a God and who knows, he could be able to do that at will with the proper training." Whis said while he looked thoughtful while Bulma who was listening...

Bulma sweatdrops as she thought of how both versions of Goku being a Destroyer.

"Well I'm not sure if the Goku of this dimension will accept that offer as well unless he came back first."

"I see… hmmm… well may ask Vegeta then if he maybe interested, he does have the personality of a destroyer so should be simple to get him to agree, he is pretty impulsive, prone to anger yet controlled, has untapped potential… yes with proper training he could make a good replacement for Lord Beerus in the future." Whis said when he remembered ho Vegeta powered up in his fight with Beerus, granted the form Vegeta took could only go against a 10% Beerus but that was impressive nonetheless for a mortal… though Goku sweatdrops when Whis's offering of being a God of Destruction went from him to Vegeta, though Vegeta wasn't around to hear that.

Bulma shudders at the image and how much destruction her husband can do.

"Okay… let's not mention this to my husband please… ever."

"Hmmm… maybe, if you can give me something that can top this Kebab as you call it." Whis said with a smile on his face while showing the now finished kebab skewer.

Bulma sweatdrops before she lightly chuckles.

"I'll see what else I can make."

"Thank you, hopefully it can top this kebab I've been eating." Whis said while Goku looks at Bulma.

"Hey can I join you two?, like I said I only had some eggs and bacon with toast so it wasn't exactly filling." Goku said while he chuckles as his stomach grumbles.

Bulma sweatdrops before chuckling as she remembers how hungry Goku gets.

"Sure. More the merrier Goku."

Goku gave a happy cheer before he followed after Bulma and Whis while the scene went to the GT Dimension for now...

* * *

**GT Dimension/ Capsule Corporation front yard/ Emerald, Cedric, Azure, Rachel, Maite, Lillum, various other women from Emerald and Cedric's harems**

The scene now showed Emerald chowing down on some good food while the other ladies of the group did the same while Cedric ate some food as well but at a more controlled pace, granted the food was good, but he still had manners unlike Emerald and the others who seemed to into loving the food to care, thankfully for everyone, Emerald and Cedric managed to find plenty of food to bring back, honestly the amount was shocking to them since it was rare to find a planet like this.

Emerald swallowed a bit of his food before he gave Cedric a grin.

"Hehe, might as well keep this planet on the do not destroy list from how good this food is alone, and some of the ladies here are not half bad looking, granted they really need a good training session since most people on this planet is weak, but in terms of looks, top quality." Emerald said when he remembered his first few hours on Earth were not too bad, especially with him hitting on a few ladies here and there.

Cedric lightly chuckles.

"I can agree on that." He said when he remembered seeing some ladies looking his way.

"Yeah, find any of interest Cedric?, Any crazy ladies who wouldn't mind getting their freak on with guys and gals like us?" Emerald asked while he gestures to him, Cedric, and the ladies around them.

Cedric was thoughtful for a moment.

"Hmmm… there were a few that caught my interest."

"Hoho, really now?, Better bring them later so we can see what they can do." Emerald said with a smirk on his face while Azure looked excited.

"Hehe yeah, I got stopped from having fun with that Saiyan guy earlier so hope a few ladies here don't mind a rough fucking." Azure said blunty.

Cedric chuckles as he held Azure's hand.

"Not to worry Azure. I always make sure you have an excellent time. Plus I love it when you go rough." He said with a wink.

Azure blushed from that while some of the ladies chuckle.

Lillum then cleared her throat before she looks at Cedric.

"So Cedric, think you'll train that Goku and that Vegeta guy since they used God Ki?" Lillum asked with a smile on her face.

Cedric was thoughtful after hearing that.

"Hmmm… it would be interesting. Who knows, if things go well I could make one of them a new Destroyer."

"What!?, I can handle Maite and the others training for the job since they can give something to keep my anger down but what makes you think I'll accept either of them as a possible replacement!, I've been a Destroyer of this Dimension for who knows how long and did a damn good job so far!" Emerald said with an irritated look on his face which made Cedric chuckle.

"Well My lord, you never know if you'll be killed or something, besides if you die early I become inactive so better to have a replacement ready to take your place in the event of an emergency." Cedric said which made Emerald grumble while he crossed his arms and had a comically angered look on his face.

Maite hugs Emerald from behind so she could help calm him down.

"No worries my Lord. I doubt anyone can match you."

Emerald chuckles at that while he used a hand to pet Maite on the head.

"Ehh… you got a point, haven't met a mortal in this Universe who can match my greatness… fine, you can train Goku and Vegeta Cedric, but only since it will amuse me if I can actually have a challenge in the future if Maite and the others don't gun for my position." Emerald said while he keeps petting Maite on the head.

Maite blushes a bit as she kept hugging him as Cedric chuckles.

"Very well my lord. Though let's hope Vegeta doesn't get a big ego like his old man did." He said before sweatdropping at the memory of Vegeta's father.

Emerald sweatdrops as well before he chuckles.

"Well if he does get a big ego I'll just knock it back down with a painful reality check, but for now let's finish this meal so you can show me those interesting ladies, who knows we can bring our ladies along so they can get their own freak on." Emerald said while he grins at Cedric while he pets Maite more.

Maite smiles before she kissed Emerald on the cheek before going back to her seat and resume eating.

That caused Emerald to chuckle while he went back to his meal, and 15 minutes later, Emerald and everyone finished eating before Emerald and the others follow Cedric to where he had talked to a few women that perked Cedric's interest and Emerald had an amused look while he looked around, some places were well underway to be repaired, while some looked like they were ready to fall apart, seems a serious construction work was needed, but Emerald didn't care much for creating since he was a God of Destruction and just focused on following Cedric.

As they walked, Cedric had a thoughtful look on his face for some reason.

"My lord." He called.

"Yeah?" Emerald asked while he looks at Cedric.

"That Goku fellow. Doesn't he remind you of someone?" Cedric asked.

Emerald looked thoughtful while he rubbed his head.

"I think so… can't remember the guy's name but I remember him being a low class warrior in Saiyan terms but had some odd potientional." Emerald said while he tried to remember but failed to do so when he sighs and shakes his head.

"Yes... the memory of the name is clouded but I can recognise the facil patterns. Hmmm, either they were related or possibly cloned." Cedric said.

"My money is on related, cloning is so last millennia, but why talk about that all of a sudden?, we going to be awhile in getting to where those women are if we walk?" Emerald said while he raised an eyebrow and had crossed arms.

Cedric shook his head.

"No my lord. Just me being curious." He said.

"I see, well lets just forget about it for now and lead the way to where the ladies are, no use talking about dead people since Planet Vegeta was blown to smithereens." Emerald said when he remembered about hearing that incident with Freeza and all that.

"Right… though Freeza was just an amatuer with the way he did it with just one finger." Cedric said.

"Yeah, I could blow up three planets with a sneeze alone if I focused, but lets stop talking about Freeze and other things." Emerald said when he was getting slightly irritated about talking about such a weakling… guy was a suck up even if he did his job so Emerald contemplated on destroying him or not but heard rumors Freeza was killed long ago.

"Apologies my lord. Lucky for us I see those nice ladies right there." Cedric said as he point a bit at the direction.

Emerald in turn walked near Cedric and looks to see who Cedric was pointing too and grins when he liked what he saw.

There were four women that were helping with the debris.

One woman was a female tigress and it's hard to tell from the clothing but she seems to be nicely slim on some places.

Another was a human woman with long black hair tied in a braid and had white but slightly tanned skin, she seemed to wear a shirt with some farmers like outfit, complete with a wide brim cowboy like had.

Another woman, who is also human, had long red hair tied in a ponytail with beige skin color. She was also wearing what appears to be a construction workers outfit hence the hard hat and and overalls.

Another was a wolf like woman with dark grey fur, she seemed a bit aged, maybe in her 30's or so, but she wore a dark leather vest and wore blue jeans which had tears here and there… all in all, all four women looked good while Emerald looks at Cedric.

"Nice, they already know about us?" Emerald said while he grins at Cedric.

Cedric lightly chuckles.

"Oh they do my lord."

"Great, mind introducing us to them?" Emerald said while he gestured for Cedric to start the introductions.

Cedric nods before he approaches the ladies.

"Hello ladies. Hope you all remember me." He said with a kind smile.

The ladies noticed Cedric before the human in the farmers outfit smirks.

"Well Howdy, nice seeing you again Mister Cedric, this the guy you said you were bringing so we can have some fun?" The Farmer lady said while she glanced at Emerald though was surprised buy the other women with him and Cedric.

"Though considering the party you two have pretty sure you don't need the four of us." The farmer lady said while the others nod their head in agreement when they thought that it may not be a good idea with so many other women around.

Cedric however chuckled.

"Oh contraire ma'am. Granted the ladies here are with me and Lord Emerald, they don't mind if we invited more which makes things much more fun when some of our women get frisky." He said with a smirk.

"Hehe, yeah, you all seem like a fun bunch and if Cedy here thinks you are good enough to have fun with, who am I to say no, right ladies?" Azure said while she smirks at the other ladies while Lillum nods her head while she licks her lips at the four women.

Rachel and Maite also nod their heads before Rachel spoke.

"Plus you four will be surprised with what Lord Cedry and Emerald can do and we can tell you the things they did to us that'll make you feel soaked." She said with a smirk as well.

The four woman blush at Rachel's boldness while the Tiger woman cleared her throat.

"E-Even so… still need to do a bit more cleaning up since well… no places to go to too have our fun, most buildings are a wreck." The Tiger woman said when she points at all the ruined buildings around them.

"Hmmm… what do think my lord? Should we help speed things up for them?" Cedric asked as he looks at Emerald.

"Might as well, they would owe us greatly so Cedric, you handle the rubble, I'll take care of demolishing empty buildings so new ones can be made… before creation comes destruction after all." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Cedric chuckles before with the wave of his staff, he uses his powers to remove the rubble.

That caused a lot of women to get wide eyed at that while their jaws dropped when Emerald just tapped some old buildings and they disintegrate into dust right before their eyes.

"Wow!" Said the tigress woman with a surprised look.

"Hehe, yeah, not sure what Cedric told you about me… but I'm a God of Destruction… kinda my thing to destroy things… I'll leave the creating to beings like the Kai's and ladies who give birth to children since thats a forte of theirs… but I believe Cedric and I helped save you about...hmmm… 2 years of clean up at best?, granted you'll need to get a cleanup crew for the dust but small price to pay for clean destruction like this wouldn't you say?" Emerald said when he saw that he and Cedric, after Cedric moved all the dust into a pile, had cleaned up a lot of the area, a few buildings were left standing which showed which was still usable vs the ones that were not which left a lot of empty lots now.

The Tigress woman was again surprised before looking at her friends to see their reaction.

All three of them pretty much had dropped jaws besides the Wolf woman who had a lesser dropped jaw… still dropped Jaw's all around for funny moments though.

"Now then… considering we helped out quite a bit… I believe a reward is in order, wouldn't you say so Cedric?, ladies?" Emerald said while he grins at Cedric and the ladies with them.

"Indeed. So how about you lovely ladies take a break and join me, Emerald and our ladies for some fun." Cedric said as he smiles kindly to the four women.

The four women blushed a bit though the wolf woman raised a hand.

"Quick question… unless you are willing to do it out in the open, which is most likely gonna happen since most buildings here are totaled, then do you have a place were we can go if its still intact?" The wolf woman asked which made Emerald hum in thought before he snapped his fingers.

"Hehe, maybe… everyone follow me, were talking with a certain blue haired woman to see if she has any of those weird capsules." Emerald said while he gestured for everyone to follow him before he stopped in his tracks.

"Hold on, no need to walk now… Maite, Lillum, Azure, someone pick up a lady." Emerald said while he moved with a burst of speed and picked up the Farmer like woman with the cowboy hat with a grin on his face before he starts floating in the air.

Maite nods at Emerald before she went over and picked up the redhead construction worker.

Azure smirks when she picked up the Tiger woman which left Lillum to pick up the Wolf woman before anyone else could and they all held them bridal style.

"Hehe, better get ready ladies… not to toot my own horn but lets just say that normal women normally go into sex coma's with me… and if you doubt me, ask the others… they all experienced it when they first ran into me." Emerald said with a lustful tone to his voice while he smirks at the farmer woman and the others.

Said ladies who were surprised at being carried blushes brightly as Cedric, who chuckles, was flying beside them as he carries Rachel in the same manner.

Rachel, who could fly, just went with it and snuggles up to Cedric before everyone flies after Emerald who took off first and a few minutes later, they found themselves back at capsule corporation.

When they land, Emerald sets the farmer woman down before he looks at the building and hummed.

"Hmmm… Hey Cedric, think you can locate that Bulma woman?" Emerald asked since he didn't want to break down walls of this place by accident and Cedric could use his staff to locate the blue haired scientist instantly at this distance.

"Alright then." Cedric said before he sets Rachel down and uses his staff to locate Bulma.

Thankfully for Cedric, he found her in her lab while she was working on some things with some robotic arms helping her with tools and what not.

"She's in her lab my lord." Cedric said.

"I see, well lets get going Cedric, ladies, you wait out here and keep our guests entertained… but try and keep it clean for now… especially you Lillum, that Pan kid maybe around here or something and don't want to scar children now do we?, gotta wait till she is 18 before you do stuff like that." Emerald said with an amused tone before he and Cedric walk into capsule corporation which left a pouting Lillum and the other trained ladies of the group with the four earthling women.

The other women blinked as Rachel chuckles before asking this.

"So, what names do you ladies have? I'm Rachel."

The woman blink before the farmer woman cleared her throat.

"Name's Rebecca, don't you forget it." The farmer woman said with a grin on her face while the wolf woman crossed her arms.

"Alison, simple name right?" The Wolf woman said when she introduced herself.

"Tora is my name. Pleasure to you all." The tigress woman said when she introduced herself.

"And I'm Jasmine." The redhead construction worker introduced herself.

"Nice you meet you all, those names are cute." Lillum said while she smiles at the four women.

"Yeah, nice names… will good to know when if you can make me call your names out… but if not, my name is Azure, will be good to know when I have you call it out." Azure said with a lustful tone to her voice while she gave the four women lustful looks which started introductions for everyone else.

"Yeah… My name is Lillum, nice to meet you." Lillum said while she smiles at the four women while she crossed her arms under her ample breasts which made them jiggle somewhat.

The women blushes when they noticed as Maite chuckles before introducing herself.

"And I'm Maite. Hopefully my friends and I can get along with you four fine ladies." She said with a small smile.

"Right… but what about the rest of your friends?" Rebecca said when she points at the others while Lillum sighs.

"Not really worth introducing yet, Emerald is a God of destruction in case that wasn't mentioned so they are technically sacrifices to him to keep their home planets from being destroyed… some accepted surprisingly well and just need training to not be weak but others… well… stupidity doesn't even describe some of what the other offerings did, this one woman tried to kill Emerald when he was asleep and Maite killed her with a Ki blast, a ball of energy being shot from a part of your body in case you don't know, other times some try and poison Emerald which thankfully don't work thanks to Cedric using various means of testing the food, but all in all Azure here pretty much has her fun with those people in her own… manner… before she ends them painfully, while she does go to Cedric mainly, she and Emerald are… how do you earthlings say it… sex friends… so Azure has a soft spot for him and doesn't take kindly to weaklings trying to use tricks to get the upper hand." Lillum said while Azure growled a bit.

"They deserved it as well… using tricks like that to try and beat Emerald like that, even if Emerald wasn't mine or Rachel's man, he gives us good sex times when Cedric's not around... cowards are what those bitches are, they should have trained first and tried to fight fair and square instead of doing cheap tricks like that." Azure growled out while her power radiates from her body and some of the women around Azure had trouble breathing or even standing around her raw power.

Rachel bravely went up to Azure and hugged to calm her down.

Azure calmed down instantly while she lets out a content sigh while she rubs her cheek on Rachel's cheek when she went from pissed to calm in no time flat.

There four ladies were surprised when they saw that as Rachel rubbed her cheek on Azure's cheek.

"There, there Azure. No one is trying anything now. And remember, we're gonna have fun with these ladies here along with Cedy and Emerald."

"Hmmm… yeah you have a point Rach, can have plenty of fun with them soon… but these bitches better not try anything funny or broken bones will be the least of their worries." Azure said while she glanced at the weaker bitches of the group who were more or less forced into their positions while she gave them a look that showed she was serious.

The weaker ladies flinches before Tora spoke.

"Well not to worry we ain't those type of ladies." She said.

"Good, would hate to blast you four into oblivion since you all look like fun ladies." Azure said with a grin on her face while the scene went to Emerald and Cedric when they went into Bulma's lab and saw her working hard on something though she was greatly surprised when Emerald called out to her.

"Yo blue haired woman, Bulma was it?" Emerald said when he walked up to be behind her while admiring her ass.

"Huh?" Bulma said before turning around to see Emerald and Cedric in her lab.

"Yo, what are you working on?" Emerald said when he walked next to Bulma to see what she was working on.

"Well, I'm working on building some new construction robots that not only help get rid of any left over rubble but also to help assist in rebuilding buildings." Bulma said.

"I see… well Cedric and I helped with moving and destroying some things for a few ladies and they are willing to repay us for the help if you know what I mean, anyway you have one of those homes in capsules?, I heard you have a few of those in some kind of old book I found… think it was called a Cat-a-log or something?" Emerald said while he tilts his head a bit at the word Catalogue.

Bulma blinks a few times after hearing that.

"U-Um yeah I have some here."

"Great, I'll take one off your hand and if you don't want to give it for free, I'll be more than happy to make it worth your while." Emerald said with an eyebrow wiggle to show what he meant to Bulma.

Bulma blinked before blushing brightly.

"Whoa there Mr. Destructo. I'm a married woman."

Emerald blinked at that while he points a thumb at Cedric.

"I get it on with Cedric's women daily when he's not around and he doesn't complain so whats the issue?, if its an even thing I can just have one of the ladies that was sent as an offering to him if its a fairness thing." Emerald said when he didn't get the issue while he gave Cedric a confused glance.

Bulma narrowed her eyes.

"No to that either." She said before she opens a drawer on her table and takes out a couple of capsules.

"Here. In case you two want two separate houses."

Emerald took them while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Alright, but not seeing why you are so angry, plenty of couples like to have fun with me and the ladies here, even Cedric as well when he joins in, but you loss, unless you need anything destroyed or something I'll see you later, need anything else that's not, you might want to go to Cedric since he's the brains here." Emerald said while he points a thumb at Cedric after tossing a house capsule to him while Cedric was careful in catching it and examines it with a curious look on his face.

"I'll make sure to remember that." Bulma said.

"Great, I'll be sure to try and ask later in case you forget, after all you are not a bad woman to look at and should be pleased." Emerald said with a grin on his face before he starts walking away from the blue haired woman.

Cedric chuckles before looking at Bulma.

"Hopefully my lord didn't mean to cause harm for what he said."

Bulma sighs before she looks at Cedric.

"No its fine, just try and keep him in line, I get the fact you and that Emerald guy are pretty much lady killers but some of us like to stick with our husbands… though the compliments were nice, wish Vegeta would say some nice things but most of the time its training this or training that or and I quote *Clears throat and imitates Vegeta* _Woman, come and fix this blasted gravity chamber, its busted again after I broke it in ways that would still boggle your mind." _Bulma said before she shook her head at her husband's antics.

Cedric sweatdrops.

"I see… well then perhaps when I train him and Goku I'll see if I can hammer in some extra lessons on what to say since a lovely woman like you deserves to be complimented."

Bulma blushed again before she shook her head.

"Well you can try but knowing how stubborn he is, you would have a better chance of actually talking me into joining you and that Mr. Destructo guy in that fun you two are having, just give him an extra hard hit on his head or something." Bulma said while she turned to go back to her work.

Cedric blinked before he chuckled.

"I'll see what I can do. Though if things aren't fixed in some areas, I'll just have to make Goku my only replacement for the next God of Destruction." He said before he starts walking out of the room.

Bulma blinks at that before she looks at Cedric.

"God of Destruction?, Goku?... I highly doubt that, besides this Goku is not even from this dimension so can you really make this one a God of destruction here if he and our Goku switch back?" Bulma said to give Cedric some food for thought since it would be a bit of a waste… would be good for training Vegeta if this Goku was used but if this Goku went back to his world and switched back… all that work would go down the drain.

Cedric stopped walking before he looks at Bulma.

"Hmmm… you have a point. But it would be interesting as I train two saiyans that have acquired God forms. Though your husband will be a project considering the ego he may have inherited from his father." He said before shaking his head.

Bulma blinks at that while Cedric leaves the room.

"Huh?, his dad?, though considering that his dad was a king of Saiyans… probably a bigger Ego then Vegeta himself." Bulma said while she went back to her work while the scene went back to Emerald and Cedric when they exit capsule corporation and blink when they see that Azure and Rachel had already taken two of the women with them into some kind of girl talk group with Maite and Lillum doing the same things, the women offerings went to do their own thing either on their own or were hanging with Azure's group or Maite's group.

Seems that Rachel and Azure were talking with Alison and Jasmine as Maite and Lillum were talking with Tora and Rebecca.

Emerald then cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

The group looks at the duo.

"Oh, my lords. You've returned." Maite said.

"Yup, got a couple house capsules from that Bulma woman, though when I invited her to have fun with us but she got a bit irritated for some reason, I even told her that Vegeta could have fun with some of you ladies so its not like things wouldn't be fair right?" Emerald said while he showed a capsule but shrugged when he didn't know what was up with Bulma.

Cedric shook his head.

"Don't mind her my lord. She's one of the women that takes a vow of her marriage serious and means it."

"Marriage?, whats that?, something you can eat?" Emerald said when he had no clue what marriage was, seems his species, whatever it was didn't have marriage at all.

That made the four women that talked with Emerald and Cedric's harem blinked.

"Uhhh… are you serious? You don't know what Marriage is?" Tora asked.

Emerald raised an eyebrow while Cedric cleared his throat so he could calm things down before it could escalate.

"Let me explain Miss Tora, you see Emerald's species is similar to Azure's in that its survival of the fittest and the strong take what they want, Emerald's race is a race of powerful but rare energy like beings that in your earth terminology would be considered something akin to deities from their natural abilities alone without any God of Destruction training, mainly elemental manipulation or some form of energy based manipulation, however his species is a mainly female only race with males being a rare birth, so in order to help birth rates, beings like him are given access to any and all females of mature age on the planet, of course there are rules to prevent any of the males from having the power go to their head and its purely consensual so you don't get the wrong idea but point being what would the point of marriage be for his species when in a nutshell, being… as how you earth women would call it… being a pervert or something like that helps with the birth rates on his world." Cedric said while Emerald looked confused.

"Oi Cedric, better reword that… true I like the ladies but have I once done things like peak on other women or force them to do some uncomfortable things?, I'm just honest about what I like and I like to have some intense sex, doesn't every mammal like being in the universe like it?" Emerald said while Cedric sighs.

"And as you can see my lord can be blunt but he means well, and its true, among his species, which I will call Elemental's for future reference, Emerald is one of the more tame males who actually respects a females wish, though try something stupid like insult him or try and attack him and well… won't end well I'm afraid." Cedric explained while he chuckles at the look on Tora's face when she realized she just called Emerald an idiot for not knowing what marriage was.

Tora had a surprised look before she rubbed her head.

"W-Wow… my bad I guess for asking?"

"Actually its not the question itself, its the fact that you made it sound like My lord was an idiot that caused me to explain things quickly so we don't have one less woman around." Cedric said while Emerald had crossed arms and was glancing at Cedric with a raised eyebrow, though when Tora remembered Emerald could disintegrate things by touch… well… she looked pretty pale when she did sound like she was making fun of Emerald somewhat.

"Whoa wait a minute, I didn't mean to say it like that. I was just surprised when he asked about marriage." Tora said.

Emerald just shrugged before he gave Tora a slight grin.

"No worries, but you do realize I may have to give you a slight punishment in a sexy way when we have our fun, seems like Cedric has his four ladies already set up… and mine have you in the group of four." Emerald said when he smirks at Tora.

Tora blinked a few times before gulping a bit as she had no idea how Emerald punishes someone.

Emerald however looks at the capsule before he blinks when he forgot one important fact.

"Huh… how do you use this thing anyway?, forgot to ask about that… so I press this switch or something?" Emerald said while Emerald pressed the switch… but didn't toss it which caused Rebecca to jolt before she ran forward and shocked everyone when she yanked the capsule from Emerald and threw it away from everyone before it hits the ground and bursts to show a two story house… surprisingly nice and roomy…

Though Rebecca didn't seem to care when she turned and actually poked and prods Emerald's chest.

"Are you daft you idiot you big galute!?, even if you are new on this planet you should know to read instructions before you mess with contraptions like this!, if I didn't toss it away you would have been crushed when that house popped out of its capsule!" Rebecca said with a loud tone while Emerald was surprised that a mortal this weak would dare take this tone with him… but to many's amazement and Rebecca's confusion, Emerald starts to chuckle all of a sudden.

"Why are you laughing?" Jasmine spoke with a confused look.

Though Emerald keeps on chuckling before he looks at Rebecca while he answered Jasmine.

"Simple miss redhead… Not many mortals can amuse me when they talk to me like that, either they have a screw loose, have no idea who I am, or just flat out have a deathwish… though not sure what this woman here thinks but… she amuses me which is a good thing… not many women talk to me like that besides Maite when she fights me in a sparring session and… well… lets just say I find that kind of hot since I like it when a strong willed woman tries to get aggressive with me." Emerald said with a grin on his face while he looks at the farmer woman in front of him.

As Maite blushes, Rebecca was surprised after hearing that she amuses Emerald.

"Hoho… looks like we all know who is going first in our group." Lillum said with a teasing tone to her voice while Azure smirks when she swiped the capsule Cedric had and clicked it and tossed it away in a different direction which caused the capsule to hit the ground nearby before it poofed and a large 3 story house was see, but it was thinner then the two story one so this one was made for height while Emerald's was made to be wide while Azure chuckles when she loved what she saw.

Rachel was thinking the same thing.

"Hmmm, nice looking house. Can't wait to break it in." She said with a smirk.

"Indeed, lets get going shall we?, hope it has good sound proofing otherwise we may get some unwanted attention." Lillum said with a smirk on her face to show she didn't care if others heard them while she approached Emerald's house.

Maite chuckles before she looks at Rebecca and Tora.

"Shall we get going then?"

Rebecca and Tora blushed a bit while they walked towards the house but a few of the offering women seemed to not like the fact that they were not included and one spoke up.

"E-Excuse me my lord… but what about us?" One offering asked which made Emerald shrug.

"Do whatever, go with me, Cedric, or fool around with one another, your call on what to do." Emerald said while he turned to walk towards his home.

So the offerings looked to one another to see what they were gonna do.

Half then went to follow Emerald while the other half went to Cedric since they had no idea of what to do on earth and wanted to have a bit of fun… all in all, not one woman was left behind as they followed the respective groups inside the houses.

* * *

**Cedric's group/ Cedric's capsule home/ Cedric, Azure, Rachel, Jasmine, Alison, Various offering women**

When Cedric's group entered the house, Azure instantly grins when she saw how high tech the place looked.

"Wow, looks almost as good as Rachel's place… just less… what was the word again… si-fi?... so-fo?... ugh… I give up but looks good." Azure said while she rubbed her head and walked into the living room without a care in the world.

Rachel giggles.

"Sy-fy, Azy. Sy-fy. But I will say this Bulma woman knows her stuff. Maybe later I can ask her for some decorating tips."

"Hehe, yeah, maybe if things do work out with that Vegeta guy, Emy or Cedy can try and wow that Bulma woman and bring her with us, she seems like a fun person, shame I couldn't have fun with either of them, would have fought them first to see how strong they are and if I won I would have taken them somewhere private to have some fun with my prize." Azure said with a grin on her face before she looks at Cedric.

"So Cedy, this place stuck like this or does it go back into that magic thingy I tossed earlier?" Azure said which reminded many of her lack of tact with technology and for Jasmine and Alison… well… the cave girl outfit was a dead giveaway all things considering.

"Hmmm… I know you can with vehicles but for homes… I may need to ask Bulma later but for now, I have some lovely that need attention." Cedric said as he gave the ladies a lustful look.

Everyone in the room blushed while Azure gave everyone a fanged grin.

"Well let's stop talking and head to the bedroom… er… where is the bedroom?, not like I'm complaining, I could do it here if we want but I doubt some here would want to do it on this stuff and want a soft bed." Azure said when she counted the women in the room… 8 in total, four were Azure, Rachel, Alison, and Jasmine, while the rest were offering women who also looked around.

"Hmmm,pretty sure its upstairs. Let me check." Cedric said before using the power of his staff to check the interior of the house.

What he saw from the first to third floor in order was…

First floor… entryway, living room, kitchen, one bathroom.

Second floor… two bedrooms… one bathroom… one empty room for customization…

Third floor… Master bedroom, two guests rooms, one bathroom connected to the Master Bedroom, and one toilet between the guest rooms… that was all Cedric could see after a quick double check.

"Hmmm… not bad. Seems there's plenty of bedrooms and restroom facilities here for all us. May need to ask Bulma if I can keep this place. For now, follow me to the Master Bedroom ladies." Cedric said.

Everyone nods at Cedric before they follow him while the scene went to Emerald's group for a moment to give their own tour of Emerald's house.

* * *

**Emerald's group/ Emerald's house/ Emerald, Maite, Lillum, Rebecca, Tora, four offering women**

"Not bad, really going to have to ask that Bulma woman if I can keep this place… pretty roomy, though not like my room of course but this is still a good second home." Emerald said when he walked inside the living room after getting by the entryway with everyone in tow to show that unlike Cedric's place, this one had multiple rooms, about 6 in total for the first floor… one was the kitchen/living room, another was some kind of gaming room with various consoles and games, old ones though so must have been for a kid or teen, another room was a large bedroom and another room was a bathroom, finally the final door lead to a garage with nothing in it.

"Hmmm, well I'm just glad we get to try this place out for ourselves." Maite said while feeling excited.

"Yeah, though I'm guessing this place was made for someone else considering the games and all, lets see what the second floor is like, the bed here in that room is nice but the other one should be even better if there is another bedroom on the second floor." Lillum said while she walked to the stairs with everyone in tow.

When they got there, they saw that the main room was a simple lobby of sorts connected to 5 rooms this time, two were bathrooms, one was a viewing area of the outside and perfect for use if someone wanted to suntan or something… in fact it led to an empty pool much to Lillum's delight, another room was the Master Bedroom and the bed was huge, more than enough to fit everyone here, the other room was a storing area of sorts with multiple shelves, handy for many reasons.

"Wow this place is something." Tora said as she was impressed with the interior.

"Yeah, though I'm mainly interested in the bedroom right now, and the pool area… but that needs to be filled in.. what do you ladies say we head on into the bedroom and… break the bed in so to speak?" Emerald said with a grin on his face while he held the door open for the ladies like a gentleman.

Maite giggles before she kissed Emerald's cheek and enters the room.

Lillum did the same before she hugged his head between her breasts and lets him go and flies in the room while Emerald's other women, mainly the offerings walked in which just left Rebecca and Tora behind while Emerald looks at them with a teasing look in his eyes.

"Cold feet?, not like I can blame you… not everyday a mortal woman gets to experience the cock of a destroyer after all." Emerald said with a teasing grin on his face.

Tora blinked a bit before scoffing.

"Me? Cold feet? Ha! I say bring it on."

Emerald just grins before he gestured for Tora to enter when she did which left the farmer Rebecca as the only woman behind which made Emerald look at the farm themed woman.

Though Rebecca was a bit nervous, she still had some courage to enter the room since she didn't want to be alone now.

Emerald grins while he closed the door while the scene went to Cedric's group who were well underway in their own fun.

* * *

**Cedric's group/ Cedric's house/ Cedric's master bedroom/ Cedric, Azure, Rachel, Jasmine, Alison, four offering women**

What was seen when the scene focused on the master bedroom was Jasmine getting her body felt up by two offering women after they undressed her and themselves, one offering woman was a full cat humanoid similar to Beerus but was much more femine and shapely, just shorter ears and had a blue skin coloring, she had C cup breasts and thin hips, so a petite figure.

One was a humanoid fox woman with green fur. She looked tall and slender figure even though she has a bit of fat but in a good way. Her breasts is somewhere on the B size but has perfect big round ass.

Next was with Alison, who was making out with one woman who was a bird like woman who had a big set of wings on her back while she had red feathers, all in all, she had a very thin figure with B sized breasts and thin hips which made her look somewhat like a twig or that was her natural body size in order to be able to fly while a dog like humanoid woman was eating Alison out with intense wide licks to her folds.

Rachel was seen making out with Azure as she helped the cave catwoman out of her clothing.

Azure did the same when she made out with Rachel and even used a hand to finger her folds after she slipped her hand into Rachel's pants while Cedric sat in a nearby chair for now so he could admire the sight of all the women before him since unlike Emerald, Cedric rarely had fun with them since he was out for long periods of time.

Cedric relaxed in his chair as he smiled at the sight.

'_Hmmm, feels so good to relax finally. I know my job is important but I do miss having more fun with Azure, Rachel and the other offerings. But now I can enjoy this fully.'_ He thought while feeling turned on.

He then saw Azure slipping Rachel's pants and panties off her body before she climbed onto of Rachel and held Rachel's arms and legs over her head while she used her legs to pin Rachel's hips near her knees to prevent her from moving while Azure smirks at Rachel.

"So… what should I do with you now… hehe… maybe I could keep making out with you… or maybe…" Azure said while she teasingly moved her tail to Rachel's folds and teasingly rubbed the tip of her tail on Rachel's folds to mess with her.

Rachel shudders a bit before smirking at Azure.

"How about both?"

Azure grins more before she smashed her lips onto Rachel's while she thrusts her tail deep into Rachel's pussy and starts to thrust it in and out of her while she keeps Rachel pinned to prevent any kind of counter attack.

Rachel moans a bit loud before she returns the kiss and looks at Azure with lust in her eyes follow by some love.

Azure returns the look while she enjoyed the feeling of Rachel's pussy tightening on her tail, unlike Saiyans, Azure's species didn't need to worry about losing strength from getting their tail gripped so she was able to thrust it hard into Rachel without worry and felt Rachel's cervix after a minute of strong thrusts.

Rachel continues to moan since she was still pinned down before she slides her tongue in the feline cavewoman's mouth and fight for dominance.

Azure however was not the stronger of the two for nothing when she was able to fight back with ease, sure if Rachel caught her off guard and had her way, Azure would have no chance of winning in stuff like this but the same could be said for the reverse like right now when she prevented Rachel from moving at all, all in all, Azure moved her tail in and out of Rachel's pussy while she could feel her getting closer and closer until...

Rachel muffly moans loud in Azure's mouth as Rachel's pussy tightens around Azure's tail before climaxing on it.

Azure pulled away from the kiss to grin as she watched Rachel ride out her orgasm while she keeps thrusting her tail into Rachel's climaxing hole.

Rachel climaxed for about 15 seconds before tapping off.

Azure chuckles before she gave Rachel one last quick kiss on the lips and moved to sit next to the panting Rachel.

"Hehe, when it comes to defense, you still got a lot way to go Rach." Azure said while she grins when Rachel looks at her with a smirk.

"W-Well not e-everyone h-has b-brutish strength like you… y-you s-savage woman." Rachel said while she had a slight smirk to show no ill will which made Azure chuckle somewhat.

"Well why not bring out one of those fancy toys you talk about and turn the tables on me… should be fair right?" Azure said while she grins at Rachel.

"Hehe, gladly." Rachel said before she gave Azure another quick kiss before getting up.

Then with the snap of her fingers, she summons what appears to be a dildo however, it looked cybernetic.

Azure blinks at that before she grins and licked her lips while she laid back and waits for Rachel to do her own thing for now.

Rachel smirks before she attaches the dildo above her folds. She then uses her hand to locate what appears to be a switch of sorts before flipping it.

It took only a second or so before the dildo started to change.

First a dim light, which hid more of the change from view, allowed many to miss the complex stuff that would be too hard to explain currently while the dildo changed from being mainly robotic to cybernetic when it seemed to fuse with Rachel's body over her bud to look like a fully functioning and organic dick but with some technical stuff like robotic patterns and what not… all in all, Rachel's world had really went above and beyond what cybernetics are capable of and Azure licked her lips at the size.

Rachel's dick was 10 inches long and 3 inches in width.

Azure grins before she gestured for Rachel to come to her while she spreads her legs and showed her folds to Rachel.

Rachel licked her lips before she got closer and looked at the feline cavewoman's folds to see if they were wet or not.

Though thankfully for Rachel, all that dominating Azure did helped get her soaking wet which really showed when her juices dripped down to the bed.

Rachel liked what she saw before she gets on top of Azure and aims her dick at Azure's folds before rubbing it.

Azure lightly mewed and purred when she felt that and gyrates her hips to have her folds rub the tip of Rachel's cock a few times to counter tease her.

Rachel shudders a bit before she grabbed Azure's hips and slides her dick inside Azure's pussy.

Azure groans when she felt that and lightly gripped the bed sheets with her fingers and toes while her pussy gripped Rachel's cock tightly with an intense grip.

Rachel groans at the tight grip but continues to push her dick forward inside Azure's pussy.

For a bit, Azure groans when she could feel Rachel getting deep inside of her and Rachel pushed against Azure's cervix a moment later which made Azure groan when she felt so full right now.

Rachel took a moment to breathe before looking at Azure.

"You okay?"

Azure just used her arms and legs to hug Rachel while she gave her a wild grin.

"Don't you fucking stop, you should know I love it when you try and be the top bitch even if you are weaker then I am." Azure said while she taunts Rachel at the same time to get a reaction from her.

Rachel had a slight tick mark before grinning in a dominating way.

"I'll show you weak!" She said before she starts thrusting her dick hard inside Azure's pussy.

Azure lets out loud groans, moans, and mews when she felt that and hugged Rachel tightly with her arms and legs to try and get her to go deeper into her while Cedric looked on while he watched Azure and Rachel really get into their fun.

Rachel groans as she continues to plunge her dick deep as Cedric watched with a smile before a bulge was seen in his pants which were under his robes..

Azure noticed thanks to the angle and grins when she moved her tail to Rachel's asshole and without even warning Rachel, Azure shoved her tail deep into Rachel's asshole in no time flat and starts to thrust it in and out of her before Rachel could adjust.

As Cedric was impressed, Rachel groans a bit loud as she didn't expect that before grinning at her feline lover.

"Sneaky huh? Well two can play that game." She said before her face looked thoughtful for some reason before Rachel's dick begins to vibrate in Azure's pussy.

Azure groans from the feeling when she enjoyed that before she starts to thrust her tail into Rachel's asshole again.

Rachel groans before she resumed thrusting her dick faster and harder as it continues to vibrate.

For a bit, Cedric watched as Rachel thrust her hips more and more while Azure could feel Rachel getting close and thrusts her tail at a faster rate as a result.

Rachel could feel her climax approaching as well before she made sure to hold back as she continues to fuck Azure faster and harder again before Rachel starts kissing her neck.

That caused Azure to groan while she could feel her own orgasm getting closer and closer until she tossed her head back and yowls when she came hard on Rachel's cock with so much force that it would destroy lesser dicks and stopped Rachel in her tracks for a moment.

Rachel groans at the tightness but still thrusts her dick even harder as it continues to vibrate before Rachel hugged Azure.

Azure just rides out her orgasm while she was unaware of Rachel getting close as well which resulted in Rachel fucking her more and more until…

Rachel tossed her head back a bit and moans loud before climaxing hard inside Azure's pussy after Rachel's dick bashed into her womb.

Considering how technical the dildo was when cum was released, it could either be synthetic, or perhaps real… or both depending on the setting as Rachel's cum filled the feline cavewoman's womb.

Azure however didn't think about that since she wasn't smart enough, or more exactly, patient enough to listen to Rachel's complex explanations about it, all she cared about was that she was loving the feeling of Rachel's load filling her while she turned her head to look at Rachel and kissed her on the lips while she lets Rachel ride out her orgasm.

As Rachel rides out her orgasm, she returns the kiss while hugging Azure more as she stares at her eyes with so much love.

Azure had a similar more raw and expressed look while she keeps kissing Rachel before she felt Rachel tap off around the 20 second mark and pulled away from the kiss to pant for breath while her body sweats a bit.

Rachel pants a bit as she pressed her sweaty forehead on Azure's forehead.

"F-Fuck that felt good."

Azure in turn chuckles before she shocked Rachel when she pretty much tightened her hold on Rachel which forced more of her cock into Azure's pussy.

"Hehe… yeah, but since Cedy is now raring to go and you are pretty much presenting yourself… might as well help you brace for impact." Azure said with a grin while she removed her tail from Rachel's asshole.

"Already Cedy, pick a hole and start fucking… she's not going anywhere after an orgasm like that." Azure said when she looked over her shoulder and grins at what she saw with Cedric.

Rachel was a bit surprised before turning her head to see Cedric, who chuckled before standing up.

"Of course. Let me just get rid of these clothes first." He said before his clothing starts to glow.

After that his clothing vanished to show his body, from the head down, his body was toned as hell and looked like it was trained to absolute perfection but didn't look bulky while his dick was… well… insane… it was around 14 inches naturally and 4 inches in width to show how above mortals he was in this universe normally.

Rachel licks her lips when she saw Cedric's body.

Alison and Jasmine, who took noticed, had their eyes widened when they saw Cedric and what he was packing.

Azure grins while she keeps a hold on Rachel while she watched as Cedric approached the duo.

Cedric gets behind Rachel before he grabbed her hips and aims his dick at Rachel's asshole before Cedric rubs it in a teasing way.

Rachel shuddered while Azure chuckles when she used a tail to tease Rachel's folds which showed Rachel what was about to happen while Azure loosened and tightened her hold on Rachel with her legs and her pussy took in Rachel's cock again and again while Azure shoved her tail in Rachel's pussy.

Rachel groans a bit loud before a moment later, Cedric slides his dick in her ass making Rachel groan louder.

That caused everyone to watch as Cedric fucked Rachel's ass effortlessly even through her tightness while Azure used her tail to fuck Rachel's pussy at an intense rate while she lifts and lowered her body towards Rachel which caused Rachel to fuck Azure at a harder rate while she was powerless to stop Cedric or Azure.

"Wow." Jasmine said with a surprised look as she blushed brightly.

"Woof woof." Alison said as she liked what she saw along with seeing Cedric's physique.

"Oh please, just watch to see if you two will feel the same way since Cedric is just getting started, we had to go through Emerald and even then only Azure, Rachel, Lillum, and Maite can do that, if you can't take him, then what hope do you have of taking the man who trained him?, trust us we tried and never got an orgasm out of him after 20 or so minutes of straight up riding, he's being nice right now." The Dog woman said while she gave Alison and Jasmine half lidded looks.

Alison and Jasmine couldn't believe that none of the offerings could get Cedric to orgasm as Cedric continues to pound Rachel's ass making Rachel groan and moan loud which forced her dick to be thrusted in Azure's pussy.

Azure in turn keeps on pleasing Rachel's dick and pussy while Alison and Jasmine watched as Cedric keeps on fucking Rachel harder and faster till his hips look like a blur of sorts while Rachel's stomach extends again and again when Cedric fucked her mercelessly now with a smile on his face as Rachel got a fucked up look in no time flat while one of the offerings looked at Alison and Jasmine.

"See what we mean?, at best we can take a fucking from Emerald at around 10 percent thanks to some training but Emerald's ejaculations pretty much knock us out cold from how hard he blows in us, trust us, better to stick with us until your time with Emerald to see if you can even take an Angel's dick since its not a normal one as you can see." The bird woman said when she remembered how intense things were with Emerald and Cedric was using more power and speed than Emerald did at 10 percent on Rachel right now.

Alison and Jasmine blinked a few times as Cedric thrust his dick real fast in Rachel's ass.

Rachel in turn groans when she came hard with her pussy, ass, and dick all at once while Azure stopped moving to let her ride out her triple orgasm and groans when he womb was being filled with more sperm.

Cedric enjoys the sight as he continues thrusting his dick since his orgasm wasn't coming anytime soon.

That caused Cedric to fuck Rachel more and more while she starts to lose concisouness from who knows how many orgasms she had while Azure's womb bloated from how hard and how many times Rachel came inside of Azure's pussy and could finally feel Cedric's orgasm approaching after 40 minutes of intense fucking.

Cedric could feel it as well but continues to fuck Rachel's ass even harder now.

That caused Rachel to get closer and closer while she was barely able to last long enough to feel Cedric about to blow in her.

Rachel ended up climaxing again from her ass, pussy and dick, which fills up Azure's womb again to the brim.

Azure groans from that while Cedric took another minute to fuck Rachel more and more until…

Cedric groans as he buries his dick more and climaxed deep inside Rachel's ass.

Rachel groans from the feeling before she passed out on top of Azure while her body keeps having micro orgasms and Azure pets Rachel's back while she waits for Cedric to ride out his orgasm.

Cedric kept climaxing for about 25 seconds before he taps off.

Azure saw Cedric pull his dick from Rachel's body while Azure carefully moved Rachel to lay on her back after removing Rachel from her pussy, all in all, Azure shuddered while she felt Rachel's load leak from her while Azure's stomach shrank from being how bloated it was while the same could be said for Rachel, all in all, Cedric saw how much fun Azure and Rachel had with one another while Azure chuckles at the content look on Rachel's face.

"Hehe, wow, been awhile since I last saw Rachel been knocked out in a good way like that, anyway Cedy, give me a bit to recover so I can take you on at 100%, can't pass out on you can I?" Azure said while she grins at Cedric.

Cedric chuckled.

"Why of course Azure. I would be a fool to not let you rest. Though I have to say, I did enjoy seeing you and Rachel having your own fun. Especially when I saw you womb bloat. Made you look sexier."

"Hehe, thanks, hopefully you can finally get your dad's permission to knock this womb of mine up, still can't believe how stubborn he is on me having a certain strength requirement first… granted last time I tried to even put a mark on him he pretty much avoided me and knocked me out faster than I can blink but that was a hundred years ago since I trained under you, thankfully we got yours and Emerald's permission so Rach and I can have our own kids in the future, and if not, we at least got Emerald to be a surrogate of sorts in case something went wrong with Rachel's toys here." Azure said while she lightly tapped Rachel's cybernetic dick which made her groan a little in her sleep.

Cedric chuckles before he leans down while being careful with Rachel.

"That is true but don't worry my dear. Father will agree and I will make sure that our offspring is fully inside you." He said before kissing Azure on the lips.

Azure purred when she returned the kiss and when Cedric pulled away for a moment, Azure grins at Cedric.

"Well just in case, if Emerald has to knock me up, hopefully you will raise a new God of Destruction that can kick ass or we could keep that kid as our own… I mean aside being an angel you look like those humans for the most part so who cares what species our kid is as long as we raise it right?" Azure said while she smiles at Cedric before she points a thumb at the other women who were staring at them.

"But I believe you got some women to please and two women to break in… so go have fun and I'll join in after getting some rest." Azure said while she grins at Cedric.

Cedric smiles at Azure before he kissed her forehead and gets up.

"No rush my dear. Take as much as you need." He said before winking at Azure before heading towards one of the groups.

The women blush while Azure chuckles when she looked at Rachel.

"Hehe, shame you passed out, more Cedy for me, next time I'll be the one to use that weird cock of yours and you can take time with Cedy." Azure said while she gently moved Rachel's quills like hair away from her face.

That's when Rachel spoke in her knockout state.

"Hmmm… Azy… our baby has your eyes."

Azure blushed a bit from that before she smiles and moved to snuggle with Rachel and pulled her in to have Rachel's face to be somewhat between Azure's breasts.

Though Rachel wasn't aware for obvious reason, she still spoke.

"Hmmm… hope Cedy help give us a sibling for our baby."

Azure blushed a bit while she smiles somewhat and she looked over to watch as Cedric got near the offerings and Alison and Jasmine.

Though as Alison and Jasmine looked nervous while the offering women moved near one another and bowed to Cedric a little.

"My lord, if it will please you, please pick one of us to pleasure you, or if you want, please allow all of us to work together to do so." The four women said while Alison and Jasmine looked surprised at how submissive the offerings were right now.

Cedric chuckles.

"Now now ladies. As tempting as that is, I don't wish to rush things so I believe I will pick… you, Skylee and you as well Soar."

The two women in question, Skylee the Dog woman, and Soar the bird woman, blushed while the other two women, Solina the cat woman and Darcy the Fox woman pout when they moved back to watch as Cedric moved to sit on the bed near Skylee and Soar and gestured for them to approach him.

Said duo blushes as they approached Cedric before waiting to hear their orders.

"Alright, Soar, I want you to come sit on my face so I can eat you out and Skylee… get my cock slickened so I can please you two." Cedric said while he laid back on the bed and waits for the two women to get in position.

Soar and Skylee blushes after hearing that before a moment later, Soar was seen sitting on Cedric's face as Skylee was giving Cedric's dick a serious licking.

Alison and Jasmine blushed when Skylee showed no shame whatsoever when she licked, sucked, and fondles various parts of Cedric's dick while Alison gulped a bit.

"S-So… in a nutshell Cedric is too tough to even cum once two women like us without training but he doesn't mind if we have our own fun with him… is that right?" Alison asked while Jasmine kept quiet when she and Alison look at Darcy and Solina to see what they would say.

That's when the fox woman spoke.

"Lord Cedric won't mind if we have our own fun when he's busy with another woman or two. Doesn't even mind if we go to Lord Emerald for fun when Lord Cedric is working."

"That's right. Though you and Jasmine may not last but, if you plan to stick with us, I assure you both that you'll receive training that'll help you keep up." Said the Cat woman.

Alison and Jasmine blink when they heard that though Alison had one other question.

"Well… not to turn down some good fun but… considering you ladies seemed forced into this… being offerings and all, would it really be alright considering various things?" Alison asked which made Solina shakes her head.

"Only for those who do stupid stunts, we heard about Angel attendents and they are normally pretty passive to most things so as long as you don't pull any stupid stunts with Azure and Rachel by force… not like you could since they are two of the top 4 women here… and I'm pretty sure you could put a freaking bomb in Cedric's lap and let it blow up and he could just laugh it off without a care in the world, Emerald however is a different matter, granted he would probably punish you if you try anything stupid with him with a full on fuck session that would leave your holes bruised and battered and he would make sure you don't pass out for it… though Lillum would probably love any kind of fucking of that level… point is that unless you do something unforgivable, which would get you blasted into smithereens instantly, you should do pretty well… though considering we were made as sacrifices for our planets in order to keep them intact, its not as bad as you may think, Soar was a homeless woman who had nothing to live for now look at her, having the time of her life… me… I was actually a slave being sold to a ruler for a harem and Emerald stumbled upon me before that fat fuck could do anything… long story short I was glad to see Emerald blowing that idiot to atoms and then some… granted I was given to Emerald to make up for what that idiotic rular tried to do when he insulted Emerald but all things considering, Emerald is surprisingly sweet on women in general, after all would important people make an offering out of important people?... not really… in a nutshell we are pretty much trash of our home worlds and Emerald and Cedric took us in, fed us, clothed us, and in exchange we get to have the time of our lives getting godly level fucks and as long as we don't let ourselves go, Cedric extends our lifespan so we can keep pleasing Emerald and Cedric, Emerald mainly since Cedric does go out a lot but point is, being an offering is not as bad as it seems unless you are an assassin or something." Solina said while she crossed her arms.

Alison and Jasmine blinked a few times after hearing the explanation.

"W-Were not anything like. I've been employed as a construction worker for 5 years." Jasmine said.

"I see, and you?" Solina said while she looks at Alison.

Alison looks away for a moment.

"I was… a mother at one point. I got involved with someone… then got married after finding out I was pregnant to someone else who could accept it. After the baby was born, a few months later my… wife passed away by an inoperable illness. So it was me and my child all through the years till my child decided to start a new life when they moved out. Wasn't long till I became stagnant."

"Ah… hmmm… well if its just a matter of how old you are, I'm sure if you make a deal with Emerald or Cedric, they could talk to Rachel and have her use a rejuvenation tank or something not only can it help with injuries but also give someone a burst of youth, obviously it's not like a fountain of youth you can take again and again since the youth part is a thing one can gain a resistance too, but would give you your youth back to allow you to have kids again and even if not, pretty sure Emerald or Cedric have ways to make you younger and Emerald could knock you up, Cedric needs to get his father's blessing to do so but Emerald has no such issues… I used to have birth issues you see, barren more exactly, never could have a child, but thanks to Cedric and Emerald, my body and womb is fully working, once I can last long enough in bed with Emerald, I can have his child, I've seen it work on older women who have came and went by choice so I'm not bluffing on their methods." Darcy explained while she gave Alison a sympathetic look.

"R-Really?" Alison said with surprise look while thinking she may have a chance to be a mom again.

"Would you believe some of the women when they first joined were in their 80's?, one trip to Rachel's home planet or with Cedric or Emerald's help and boom… they look like they were in their late teens or 20's right before our eyes." Darcy said while she looks to Solina to vouch for her.

Solina nods her head in confirmation.

"It's true some who came and go were in their 90's."

"Yeah, though it took them a week to leave since they had to recover from the intense fucking they got from Emerald or Cedric at the time, but was worth it to them when they walked out with shapely bodies and with sharp wise minds, sometimes they come visit every few decades and sometimes bring their daughters as well." Darcy said while she turned to look at Soar who came hard on Cedric's face and pants for breath and moved off Cedric so she could watch what he would do for Skylee.

Skylee, after licking Cedric's dick, looks at him.

"Is there anything you want me to do my lord?"

"Hmmm… nothing really… but seeing you on all fours would make my day." Cedric said when he played on Skylee's dog like nature.

Skylee blushes before she gave Cedric what he want and got on all fours with her ass pointed at Cedric.

Cedric in turn got behind Skylee and rubbed the head of his dick on her folds.

Skylee shudders at the feeling before calming down and readies herself for what happens next.

A moment later, Cedric slowly pushed himself inside of Skylee's pussy, forcing his length deep inside of her and stretching her vaginal walls wide.

Skylee groans before whimpering as she feels the inside of her pussy stretching as feels Cedric's dick going deeper.

Cedric in turn stopped every now and then to let Skylee adjust before he felt her cervix a few minutes later.

Skylee groans before taking a moment to fully adjust Cedric's dick after taking shape before speaking up.

"I-I'm ready my lord."

Cedric nods before he gripped Skylee's hips and thrusts his hips at a rapid pace while he enjoyed the sounds Skylee made.

Skylee groans loudly a few times before she starts moaning as her hands and feet grabbed the sheets.

Cedric smiles when she enjoyed seeing Skylee enjoy herself and keeps on fucking her while he seemed to have no end to his fucking in sight… while Alison and Jasmine watched as Cedric fucked one orgasm after another from Skylee.

"Wow… they weren't kidding about that stamina." Jasmine said as Alison was feeling wet between her legs as she kept watching.

"Told you, only well trained women like Azure, Rachel, Maite, and Lillum can even get Cedric to cum, to us he's pretty much a glorified sex toy since unlike us who can cum, he has no end in sight with his stamina." Darcy said while she rubbed her folds for a bit while Solina did the same.

Jasmine blushes when she noticed before she was a bit surprised to see Alison rubbing herself as well as Skylee kept moaning loud with ecstasy.

Time then went to a bit later with Skylee now passed out and with a twitching body as Soar was lift and lowered onto Cedric's dick at a blistering pace while he made out with her.

Soar moans as she kissed Cedric with passion as she wrapped her wings and legs around him.

That in turn caused Cedric to fuck Sora even harder and like Skylee… Sora wound up as a quivering pleasure filled mess next to her and Cedric went to fuck Solina missionary when her own fingering and what not got her more then ready for action.

Solina purrs loudly as she was greatly enjoying the pleasure.

"Hmmm… yes my lord! Don't stop!"

"Oh don't worry, I won't my dear." Cedric said with a smile as he fucked Solina more and more until…

Solina moans loud as her pussy tightens around Cedric's dick before climaxing on it.

That just caused Cedric to fuck her more and more which caused her to get a fucked up look on her face when she keeps getting orgasm after orgasm and like with the others, Solina was set next to Soar and Skylee.

Cedric then looks at Darcy to see how she was doing so far.

Seems Darcy was very eager to have a turn with Cedric.

"P-Please my lord. My body aches for your magnificent staff."

Cedric chuckle while he felt amused by her eagerness.

"Very well… pick a position so we can start." Cedric said when he turned to show his juice covered dick to Darcy.

Darcy lays on her back before spreading her legs and shows Cedric her soaked folds.

Cedric chuckles before he got on top of Darcy and like with Solina, Cedric pushed himself deep inside Darcy and starts fucking her hard and fast while Alison and Jasmine blushed as they watched the Angel fuck Darcy incredibly deep.

"OH FUCK YES!" Darcy moans before wrapping her arms and legs around Cedric to make him thrust deeper.

Though Cedric didn't need help with that when he made a few more powerful thrusts and busts into Darcy's womb and bashed into it again and again while he just enjoyed the feeling of Darcy's pussy again and again.

Darcy hugged Cedric more as she loved this intense pleasure before she gripped the back of the Angel's head and pulls him down for an intense kiss.

Cedric just went along with that while he could feel Darcy getting closer and closer until…

Darcy groans loud in Cedric's mouth as her pussy tightens on his dick before Darcy climaxed on Cedric's dick.

That started in Cedric pounding orgasm after orgasm from Darcy, and like the others before, Cedric was still going strong when he finished with her and Darcy was a quivering mess next to the others while Cedric looks at Alison and Jasmine.

"So… do you two want to stay out of this for now or want me to please you?" Cedric asked to be fair to the two newbies, granted he did help invite them for this but he was a fair man.

Alison and Jasmine were blushing a bit while feeling nervous before Alison spoke.

"U-Um I would… like to be… pleased by you kind sir."

"Very well, want me to warm you up with some foreplay or get straight to the fun?, you seem to have warmed yourself up quite enough it seems if I can be honest." Cedric said when he glanced to see Alison's soaking folds.

Alison blushes brightly after hearing that.

"I-If it helps… you can go ahead and… f-fuck my pussy."

"Very well, just pick a position if you want, though considering that most canine humanoids love it on all fours, may I suggest that?" Cedric suggests since 90% of the canine looking women he has seen has been partial to that kind of position.

Alison blushes brightly at the suggestion but nods her head before she got on her hands and knees with her ass pointed at Cedric.

Cedric in turn moved to get behind Alison and took a moment to rub her folds to double check to see if she was indeed wet.

Luckily for him, said wolf woman's folds were indeed wet thanks to all the rubbing she did to herself.

Cedric smirks before he moved to get in position behind Alison and aimed his dick at her folds and took a moment to rub the head on her folds to tease her a bit.

Alison blushes from the teasing before shuddering a bit from feeling Cedric's dick on her folds.

A moment later, Cedric slowly pushed his cock into Alison's folds and gripped her hips before he pushed himself deeper and deeper into her while he keeps letting her adjust.

Alison's eyes widened a bit before groaning a bit loud as she starts to feel the insides of her pussy getting stretched.

For a bit, Cedric keeps on going deeper into Alison while Jasmine watched as Cedric gives Alison most likely the biggest dick she would ever have in her entire life.

Alison continues to groan before having this thought.

'_O-Oh fuck… his cock looked big on the outside but it's like it got bigger after going to my pussy.'_

Cedric bumped into Alison's cervix and after giving her one minute to adjust, he starts to thrust his hips while his cock rammed into Alison again and again.

Alison's eyes widened again before she starts groaning a few times.

"O-Oh fuck!" She groans before feeling her pussy actually gripping Cedric's dick tightly.

Cedric just smirks while he fucked Alison harder and harder before he surprised her when he starts to spank her ass lightly.

Alison, who was surprised, yelps a few times before she actually moans from the spanking which made her pussy tightens on Cedric's dick more.

That caused Cedric to fuck Alison more and more while he could feel her getting close until…

Alison moans a bit loudly before climaxing on Cedric's dick as her pussy tightens more.

That caused Cedric to keep on fucking her while he enjoyed how tight Alison was and keeps on smacking her ass lightly while he waits for her to ride out her orgasm while Jasmine was the only one who could watch everything going on.

As Alison moans loud after tapping off, Jasmine blushes as she watched Cedric fucked Alison without breaking a sweat as she catch some glimpses of Cedric's going in and out of Alison's pussy which made the redhead construction worker's folds get wet.

That caused a repeat with Alison when her mind turned to mush when Cedric fucked her to the point that her arms couldn't support her body and her head was resting on the bed while she drooled from her mouth and couldn't think of anything except of Cedric's dick barraging her womb while she gets to her final orgasm and her vision starts to blur.

"O-Oh Mister Cedric… P-Please keep fucking this old woman's pussy!" Alison said with a fucked up look on her face.

"Old?, well maybe to mortals but to me you might as well be as young as Azure and the others who look 18 to their 20's, anyway I would be more then happy to do so but seems like you are about to fall asleep right about…" Cedric said while he fucked Alison more and more until…

Alison moans loud with ecstasy as she climaxed one last time on Cedric's dick.

"...Now…" Cedric said with a slight smirk when Alison came hard on his cock before she passed out with a pleased look on her face and Cedric moved her to lay next to the other woman before he looked at the final woman for now… Jasmine while Cedric smiles at her.

Jasmine blushes brightly after realizing that she was last as she looks at Cedric before eyeing his dick a few times.

In a nutshell… she saw how massive it was up close and personal when Cedric moved on the bed towards her and she saw how drenched with juices it was, and when Jasmine tried to lean back… she bumped into someone and looked to see Azure who quickly gripped her shoulders.

"Now now, can't have you getting cold feet, I mean just look at the other ladies, they fell in love with Cedy's cock so you might as well after Cedy has his fun with you." Azure said with a fanged grin on her face.

Jasmine was a bit surprised to see Azure while feeling the cavewoman's strength on her shoulders. Couldn't even get out if the redhead even tried.

Though to be fair, Azure wasn't using much strength at all, if this was a power scale thing, at best Jasmine would be a 20… Azure… would be over 1,000,000 or so for a guestimate so even a slight flick would cause a complete KO if Azure wanted, and Azure pushed Jasmine down so she was on her back and Azure held her down by the shoulders while Cedric got between Jasmine's legs.

"Hehe, so Cedy, think she's ready?, I'm starting to get a bit impatient with waiting for my turn with you being so nice to these ladies, why not show this one what it means to really get with someone like you and your powerful dick?" Azure said while she grins at Cedric.

Jasmine blushes brightly as Cedric chuckles.

"Glady Azure, and once I put her in a nice sex coma, you have me all to yourself." He said as he lustfully looks at Azure.

Azure chuckles at that as well while she gave Cedric her own lustful look.

"Nice, but since I did rest up a lot and got a bit dry…" Azure said before she looks at Jasmine after moving to actually sit on her face.

"Eat me out and I'll return the favor next time, gotta get warmed up for Cedy's cock and your mouth seems perfect for the job." Azure said with a dominant grin on her fanged face and waits for Jasmine to act.

Jasmine had no choice before she opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue before she begins to lick Azure's folds.

"Mmm… yeah get that tongue nice and deep, don't be afraid to try and finger my ass or something, really work me up good." Azure moans out while she enjoyed Jasmine's tongue work.

Jasmine blinked a bit in surprise after hearing that before she's decides to give Azure what she wants a sticks her finger in Azure's ass while eating her pussy more.

"Ohhh!, Oh yeah!, Really work those fingers, good thing I relaxed my ass or you would never be able to do that." Azure moans out while she enjoyed the pleasure and gave Cedric a look to join in while Jasmine was distracted.

As Jasmine pleased Azure's holes, Cedric, who nods at the feline cavewoman, got closer till his dick was aimed at Jasmine's folds.

Azure smirks while she watched as Cedric got in place while she keeps Jasmine distracted… but when Cedric pressed the head of his dick to Jasmine's folds… she got the message on what was about to happen to her.

Jasmine's eyes widened a bit when she knew what was gonna happen before she felt Cedric push his dick inside her pussy.

Azure chuckles when she heard Jasmine groan under her and thanks to her folds being on Jasmine's face, her groan was muffled and Azure looks at Cedric.

"So… how does our new friend feel?, think I would enjoy having my way with her with one of Rach's toys?" Azure said with a grin on her face.

Cedric lightly groans as he pushed his dick further before looking at Azure.

"Hehe, oh I believe you will. Her pussy is tight. Not as tight as Mrs. Alison over there but still good."

"Hmmm… good to know, so I overheard their stories while you were busy, seems Alison there wants to have Emerald's kid since you need to get permission to have a child, think you can give her a bit of youth to get her started?, could be a one time freebie before she has to work for more youth." Azure said while she enjoyed Jasmines mouth working her pussy good thanks to Cedric fucking her which made Jasmine eat out Azure again.

Cedric chuckles before smiling at Azure.

"But of course. I'll be happy to help Alison feel young again before she becomes a mom for lord Emerald's future child."

"Hehe right, doesn't mean she won't give you a reward but… considering that you fucked nearly 6 woman's into sex coma's without blowing once, I doubt anyone besides me, Rach, Lillum, and Maite could satisfy you… so I'll make sure Alison is trained well before she tries to take you on again." Azure said while she watched Cedric fuck Jasmine more and more until…

Jasmine muffly moans loud as she climaxed a bit hard on Cedric's dick which made her eat out Azure's pussy more in the process.

Though seems like Cedric, Azure had a hard time cumming because Jasmine was forced to eat Azure out more while Cedric fucked her through orgasm after orgasm until she fell limp on the bed and when Azure pulled herself off Jasmine's face… Jasmine had a fucked up, but knocked out look on her face which made the cave cat woman chuckle.

"Hehe, seems like its just you and me now Cedy unless Rach comes too… but more fun for you and those backed up balls… bet it felt good cumming inside of Rach huh?" Azure said while she watched Cedric move Jasmine away from them while Azure sat on the bed nearby.

"Hehe indeed but now I get to enjoy some fun time with you." Cedric said as he smiles at Azure with a lustfilled look in his eyes.

Azure smirks before she surprised Cedric when she pounced on him and was on top of Cedric with a fanged grin.

"So… ready for a wild time with a wild woman?" Azure growled out while she really got worked up which showed that her feral nature was starting to show.

Though Cedric was surprised, he still manages to smirk at his lover.

"You know I am." He said.

Azure never even said anything after that when she leaned down and smashed her lips onto Cedric's and lifts her hips and used her tail to aim Cedric's cock to her folds and Azure just smashed herself down onto Cedric's dick with a groan, if it was one thing Azure had in the lead compared to most besides Lillum… Cedric never needed to take it easy with Azure since she was ready to go every time and it showed when Azure starts to ride Cedric's cock with intense bounces.

Cedric groans a bit before moaning in Azure's mouth as he kissed her back hard before hugging her and thrust his dick up hard in the cavewoman's pussy.

That caused Azure to moan and groans through the pleasure while she keeps riding Cedric's cock while Rachel starts to come too nearby since she had a decent nap just now.

"Hmmm… O-Oh wow… talk about intense." She said before rubbing her eye a bit as her brain slowly helps her wake up.

When her brain starts to register what was happening when she heard moaning and groaning, she looked over and her eyes widen when she saw Azure aggressively riding Cedric's cock while Cedric gripped her hips and thrusts his dick into Azure hard while all the other women were knocked out thanks to their fun time with Cedric.

'_How long was I out?' _Rachel thought with a surprised look as Cedric continues to thrust his dick up harder and faster in Azure's pussy.

That caused Azure to moan into the kiss which she keeps up with Cedric and could finally feel him about to cum thanks to all his intense fucking with the other women and rides his dick at a harder rate while her vaginal muscles gripped his dick tightly while her tail went to grip Cedric's balls and squeezed them to help him feel better so he could cum sooner.

Cedric groans from that even though he was feeling good but still thrusts his dick up even hard before it bashed into Azure's womb.

Azure's eyes widen and she groans loudly before she slowly closed her eyes and keeps riding Cedric while he got closer and closer until…

Cedric groans loudly after he thrusts his dick one more time before his cum spurt out and filled his lover's womb to the brim.

Azure's eyes widen again while her tail stood on end and puffed up when she lets out a muffled groan when she came hard on Cedric's cock and her pussy tried to milk his dick for all he had.

Cedric did not disappoint Azure as he continues to unload more cum in her pussy he hugs her.

Azure rides put her orgasm while she had a fucked up look on her face when she really enjoyed getting filled by her main man.

It took Cedric about 45 seconds before finally tapping off.

Azure took 30 seconds before she tapped off and purrs when she enjoyed the feeling of Cedric's sperm inside of her while she enjoyed the afterglow for a moment.

Cedric enjoyed the afterglow as well as he held Azure closer while rubbing her back.

Azure just keeps purring before they heard a clearing throat which made both the Angel and Cat cavewoman blink before they look to see an amused Rachel near them.

"Ah Rachel. I see that you rested well yes?" Cedric said with a slight smirk.

"Indeed, after the surprise fucking you two gave me, but I'm well rested for my own daily dose of Vitamin C straight from the tap." Rachel said with a lustful tone to her voice while Azure smirks at her.

"What's the magic word Rach?, I'm enjoying an afterglow moment after all." Azure said with an amused look in her eyes.

Rachel chuckled a bit.

"Pretty please… Mistress Azy?"

Azure chuckles before she got off Cedric and laid on her back and spreads her legs somewhat and points to her semen filled folds.

"Clean me out Rach and I'll step back for now so you can have fun with Cedy… unless I can use that toy of yours to pay that sexy ass a visit." Azure said with a lustful look in her eyes.

Rachel smirks before looking at Cedric.

Cedric chuckles.

"I don't mind Rach. As long I get to please the two of you." He said with a lustfilled smirk.

Rachel smiles at Cedric before she unequips her toy after switching it off.

Then she placed it next to Azure before Rachel brought her head to Azure's folds.

Azure smirks when she saw that and used her right hands fingers to spread her folds so Rachel had a perfect view of her semen filled snatch.

Rachel smirks before she latches her mouth on Azure's folds and starts eating her out.

Azure moans from the feeling while she laid back on the bed, and as Cedric watched what was going on, he had three separate thoughts that went through his head, one of them being when Emerald seemed to power up a little, either someone ticked him off, or he was about to go all out on a woman in his group… another thought was about what Bulma said about how unlikely it was to get Goku and Vegeta to agree to being gods of destruction in separate reasons… still couldn't hurt to train them just in case and there was always Azure, Rachel, Lillum, and Maite who were the next likely candidates… and finally a familiar God Ki he was sensing which was slowly approaching earth… or more like fast since the Ki came from the neighboring universe… Universe 6… which meant his sister Cedrina was coming along with Demonga, Emerald's brother… which was all kinds of trouble given their relationship… seems like a few hours at this rate.

'_Hmmmm… Emerald powering up usual means that someone pissed him off… or he's about to go all out on a woman in his group. Hopefully he doesn't go overboard.'_ Cedric thought before he sweatdrops at the memory before he had another thought regarding Bulma.

'_Don't know why Bulma thinks that it's unlikely that either Goku or Vegeta would agree to take the mantle of new Destroyer if something terrible happens to Emerald. Not that there's any chance but it wouldn't hurt to train possible candidates.' _He thought before slightly frowning when he felt a God Ki that was familiar to him…. It was still far off, at the edge of the universe far off… but it was oddly coming his and Emerald's way.

'_That power… even though it's far… I know its my twin, Cedrina. Nothing against her but… if she's coming that means… Demonga.'_

Though Cedric did keep a smile on his face while he watched Azure and Rachel have their fun, it wouldn't hurt to have a bit more fun before the headache starts.

Rachel, who was unaware of Cedric or his thoughts, was still licking Azure's pussy with gusto before using one hand to play with her bud.

Azure shuddered from the feeling before she lets out another groan while the scene changed to Emerald's group while they were well into their own fun.

* * *

**Emerald's group/ Emerald's house/ Emerald, Lillum, Maite, Tora, Rebecca, four offering woman**

The scene showed the group in three groups.

One showed Lillum pretty much dominating Tora and Rebecca by fingering their pussies in ways that they never knew which made them pleasure filled messes.

Emerald was pretty much going all out on one of the offering women who had an extended belly from how much semen was pumped into him while Maite was having three of the offering women warm her up for her time with Emerald.

One was eating Maite's ass with gusto, another did the same with Maite's pussy, and another was fondling her breasts while Maite dominated the third's mouth with some strong tongue work… all in all, Emerald, Maite, and Lillum were leading things right now thanks to their experience.

Maite groans from having her ass and pussy eaten out from two of the offerings while making out with the third offering.

Tora and Rebecca kept moaning from having their pussies fingered hard thanks to Lillum which made the duo climax a few times.

The fourth offering had a fucked up look on her face as she moans loud with ecstasy as her stomach continues to bloat thanks to all of that cum from Emerald which made the offering look pregnant.

Focusing on one group now… First off Emerald…

He keeps on fucking the offering while he had a snarl like look on his face when he really didn't hold back with breaking this woman's pussy, normally he didn't bother to remember names but normally most would would be out by now so Emerald thought she had potientional and asked this while he keeps on fucking her.

"S-So… what's your name beautiful?" Emerald got out while he used a bit more power to really get his hips to hammer away at this woman's pussy, like the others this woman was an offworlder naturally but was different even by some of the species that he ran into, this woman was like living space of sorts, she had power to be sure but nothing groundbreaking aside from some minor reality warping…. Well minor as in can rewrite reality for weaker beings and planets but for Gods of destruction and angels, that might as well be a minor attack to them since Angels are top of the universe they monitor and Gods of destruction can just destroy the effect before it can do real harm. (**A/N from TME: Yes I know, rip off of Alien X and Celesapians but to be fair to think of this one as either a downgraded version of one or one from the Ben 10 omniverse just Dimension traveling and wound up here or a new species that just happens to look like one and would have a backstory which will need to be ironed out, you people try thinking of new species of aliens without getting a headache, so consider this a fan reference.)**

"I-Isis!" The offering, now known as Isis, moans.

"Well Isis, until Maite and Lillum get done with the others, hope you can keep me company." Emerald said before he smashed his lips on where Isis's lips would be while he keeps on fucking her intensly.

Isis moans more as her eyes rolled in the back of her head before kissing back as her pussy tightens on Emerald's dick.

That caused Emerald to fuck Isis harder while he fucked her more before he growled and blew his load inside of Isis, making her womb bloat more.

Isis moans even louder as she feels her womb get filled up again before climaxing hard on Emerald's dick.

Emerald rides out his orgasm before he tapped off and noticed that Isis, though awake, was barely so while she fell limp into the bed and his load leaked from her folds when he pulled his dick free from her.

Isis's body shook a few times as she enjoys the afterglow while having a pleased look on her face.

"Hehe, well that was interesting, might as well...hmm?" Emerald tried to say while Isis held a hand over her which glowed with a bluish light before her body was returned to normal and she had an amused look on here face while Emerald blinked a few times before he chuckles.

"Ah… reality warping, nearly forgot about that, though didn't think that would work on yourself." Emerald said when he saw Isis getting into a sexy pose on the bed.

"Well it did. So… ready for another round?" Isis said as she smirked at Emerald.

All Emerald did was grin while he showed her his erect dick.

"Does this answer your question?" Emerald said while he grins at Isis's normally featureless face.

"Hehe… seems so. So which do you want? My pussy again or my ass?" Isis asked.

"Get on all fours so I can take that ass for a spin again, seems with those powers of yours, we can have fun for eternity if you had your way huh?" Emerald said while he gestured for Isis to turn away from him.

Isis chuckles a bit.

"You have no idea." She said before she got on all fours with her ass pointed at Emerald.

She even used her powers to alter her body so her ass looked even bigger than normal while Emerald grins when he got behind her and gripped her recently formed bubble butt and grinds his dick between her ass cheeks.

Isis shudders a bit before she shook her ass on Emerald's dick.

Emerald shuddered before he pulled his hips back and aimed his dick at Isis's asshole before he pushed himself inside and forced himself deep into her while he groans at the tightness.

Isis groans a bit loud as she feels the inside of her ass being stretched.

A moment later, Emerald starts thrusting his hips and his dick was rammed into Isis's ass again and again with great force.

Isis groans loud again a few times before she starts to moan after feeling her ass take shape of Emerald's dick.

Emerald then starts to smack her round ass while he enjoyed the feeling of her tight hole before he leaned down and used a hand to play with her right breast which after Isis increased to around D to E in size, were plentiful and showed Isis was trying to really impress Emerald right now.

Isis groans loud from having her ass smacked which caused her ass to tighten around Emerald's dick.

That caused Emerald to fuck Isis for quite a bit with no end in sight while the camera turned to Lillum who was pleasing Tora and Rebecca's pussies still with masterful fingerwork, drenched doesn't even describe what is going on with the duo's folds right now as Lillum smirks at the duo when she keeps them from cumming again and again when she stopped after bringing them so close to the finish line.

Tora and Rebecca pant and moans a bunch of times as they feel their orgasms climbing but stopped whenever Lillum stopped fingering their pussies as the duo blush deeply.

Lillum just smirks when she pulled her fingers free from Tora and Rebecca's folds completely.

"Hehe, I bet you two want to cum so bad don't you huh?" Lillum asked in a teasing manner while she licked her fingers clean.

Tora and Rebecca blushes brightly at Lillum but deep down, they really wanted to cum now.

"Y-Yes please." Tora said.

"Y-Yeah…. Please make us cum." Rebecca said with a deep blush on her face which made Lillum smirk.

"Oh I will… on one condition… call me Mistress for now and I'll make your wildest fantasies come true." Lillum said with a lustful tone to her voice.

Rebecca and Tora blinked in surprise after hearing that before looking at each other a bit.

They then blushed deeply before they look at Lillum.

"V-Very well… Mistress…" The duo said which made Lillum grin when she starts to finger the duo again, this time she didn't stop fingering their pussies in ways they wouldn't believe even from before… was Lillum holding back until now!?

Tora and Rebecca couldn't think as they groan and moan in unison before time passes and they could feel their climaxes approaching.

That caused Lillum to finger their pussies more and more until…

Rebecca and Tora moans very loud in unison before their pussies squirt out their juices hard on Lillum's fingers.

Lillum just grins while she mercilessly fingers their quivering holes while they ride out their orgasms.

Tora and Rebecca moans more as their climaxes got stronger before they finally stopped at the 25 second mark.

Lillum pulled her fingers free of their pussies and licked them clean while she waits for the duo to calm down.

A little bit of sweat appeared on Tora and Rebecca's foreheads as the duo pants for a bit more until they finally recovered.

Lillum saw that while she smirks at the duo.

"So.. who wants to see what I can really do?, when it comes to sex I'm top bitch here for a reason after all not just with Emerald." Lillum said with a demonic grin on her face.

Tora and Rebecca blushes after hearing that before Tora sees Rebecca slightly raised her hand.

"Nice… I get the rough and touch woman who got onto Emerald… me likey…" Lillum said while she surprised the duo when she grew a 12 inch dick that was 3 in width a moment later while she grins at Rebecca and Tora's reactions to that.

Said duo, who were shocked, was blushing very brightly after seeing Lillum's cock appear.

"Now… second thoughts?... I get very rough ladies so I won't hold it against you if you want to leave." Lillum said while she gave them a sinful grin.

Tora and Rebecca were silent for a moment before Rebecca spoke.

"I… won't back down from this."

"Well then… how do you want me to break you?... I'll let you pick the position since you were brave enough to speak up first." Lillum said with a dominant tone to her voice.

All Rebecca did was lay on her back before she spread her legs while giving a strong look even though she blushes a bit.

The scene then blinked to show that Rebecca had a fucked up look in her eyes while Lillum kissed her aggressively while Lillum pretty much destroyed Rebecca's pussy for regular people when she hammered her dick in and out of Rebecca while Tora had the perfect view to see it all as Lillum pretty much skipped breaking Rebecca and just atomized her with how intense she was fucking her.

Tora was surprised at what she was seeing as Rebecca was moaning loud with ecstasy as she kissed Lillum back before surprisingly hugging the succubus after wrapping her arms and legs around Lillum.

Lillum didn't mind when she just went with it and fucked Rebecca as hard as she could while she could feel Rebecca getting closer and closer until…

Rebecca moans loudly before climaxing hard on Lillum's dick as Rebecca's pussy tightens on it.

Lillum lets out a slight groan when she just came hard inside of Rebecca and quickly overfilled the farmer woman's womb in no time flat.

That in turn made Rebecca's climax stronger for about 25 to 30 seconds before she finally taps off.

Lillum then pulled herself out of Rebecca's pussy and moved off her to let Tora see a weak Rebecca pant while semen flowed out of her pussy and her greatly extended womb starts to deflate when the semen flowed from her.

As Rebecca recovered, Tora was was again surprised while blushing as she saw all that cum leak out of her friend's pussy.

Though that was a bad move getting distracted when Lillum moved behind Tora and pushed her so that her face was near Rebecca's pussy while Lillum quickly moved to get behind her.

A moment later, Tora felt something touch her pussy lips before it pushed itself inside while a hand forced her to look at Rebecca's semen filled folds while her lips touched them lightly which made Rebecca moan lightly.

Tora didn't know what just happened as she muffly moans in Rebecca's semen filled pussy.

That's when the person thrusts their hips while Tora finally heard Lillum's voice.

"Get to licking bitch, got to clean your friend out so Emerald doesn't get sloppy seconds when he breaks you two in." Lillum ordered while she used a hand to smack Tora's ass aggressively while she fucked Tora hard.

Tora muffly groans from that action but she couldn't speak so Tora had no choice but to eat out Rebecca's pussy.

Rebecca lets out light moans and groans while Lillum fucked Tora hard and fast while she keeps smacking her ass.

Tora kept on groaning loudly before a moment pass and a slight moan escaped the tiger woman's mouth before pushing her tongue inside Rebecca's pussy.

Rebecca moans more while Lillum fucked Tora for who knows how long, filling her womb with more and more sperm while Tora starts to get like Rebecca with the fucked up look on her face when she starts to think about nothing but sex right now.

Tora kept on moaning loud as she feels more of Lillum's cum enter her womb as she kept eating out Rebecca's pussy.

That caused Lillum to smirk while she keeps on fucking and filling Tora while the camera turned to show that Maite has changed things up and was now scissoring one of the offering women, she was some kind of Octopus like woman, for the most part she looked humanoid but had tentacles for hair.

The Octopus woman was moaning a bit loudly as she scissored against Maite as the offering's pussy lips rubs against Maite's more.

Maite moans from the feeling and loved how her folds seemed to stick to her own like a suction cup and grins her body more and more on the octopus woman's pussy until…

The Octopus woman moans loud again in ecstasy as her juices sprayed on Maite's folds.

Maite moans from that while she came hard as well and thanks to their stuck folds, their juices pooled a bit between them with an odd but nice feeling before their pussys popped apart and the small bit of juices fell onto the bed while the two women finally stopped cumming on one another.

The Octopus woman pants a bit while enjoying a bit of the afterglow.

Maite took a moment to catch her breath before she looks at the octopus themed woman.

"So… you got a name?, pretty sure Emerald would favor you well if your other holes like to try and stick onto things as well." Maite said with a smirk on her face.

The Octopus woman blushes a bit before responding.

"U-Ursula."

"Ursula huh?, nice name, but for now, better rest up, seems that woman with Emerald is using some kind of power to revert her body back to before she had her fun so looks like you get to fully recover before Emerald gives you a dicking you won't forget." Maite said when she points towards Emerald and Isis for some reason.

Ursula blinks a bit before turning her head only to blush brightly at what she saw.

She saw Emerald holding Isis's legs out wide while he lifts and lowered her onto his cock which speared her ass again and again while he had a snarl like look on his face when he pretty much smashed it into Isis's asshole again and again.

Isis had a fucked up look on her face as she moans very loudly while Ursula continues to blush brightly at the scene.

A moment later, she watched as Emerald made a few more thrusts and pushed himself balls deep into Isis's ass and blew his load into her which in turn made her space themed bodies stomach bloat greatly as a result.

Isis moans very loud as she feels her ass get filled up before climaxing hard from her pussy as her ass tightens around Emerald's dick.

Emerald rides out his orgasm while Isis's orgasm did the same before they tapped off, and when Emerald sets her on the bed for a moment, Isis's right hand glowed and she tapped her body before it was revert back to normal while she sat on the bed… at 100% again which made Emerald grin at her and proved Maite's point about Isis's powers being used to rewrite reality.

Ursula couldn't believe what she saw. It was like if Isis was brand new.

Maite chuckles at that before she placed a shoulder on Ursula's shoulder.

"Good luck if Emerald notices you, he likes to switch things up and if he notices you not having fun… well… good luck trying to explain that you are recovering right now… if you'll excuse me, I'll be having fun with these two here." Maite said when she looked over and saw the last two offering woman and saw that one was a humanoid looking woman who looked human for the most part, but had a pair of horns on the side of her head, like some kind of Minotaur like woman, even had hooves for feet instead of human feet.

The last offering, who seemed human, had purple skin color with short green hair and wore an outfit that looks like something a Roman Warrior wore. However, what made this one stand out is the extra two arms under the first two.

Maite smirks at the duo while she got close to them.

"So… mind if I ask your names?" Maite asked which made the women blush.

"K-Kin." The Minotaur looking woman said when she introduced herself.

"S-Shiva." The four-arm looking woman said as she introduced herself.

"Good… and to see if you two will do well here… then get into position with one another in a 69 position and eat one another out, I want to see how well you two will do if none of the higher ranked womans will be around in some reason or another." Maite ordered with a smirk on her face.

Both women blushed brightly after hearing that. Though there was nothing else they can do before Kin was the first to lay on her back before Shiva layed on top in the opposite way.

Shiva used her four arms to her advantage when she used two to balance her body while she used her lower two arms to play with Kin's folds and her asshole when she teasingly rubbed them to get her worked up while she had a slight blush on her face.

Kin got the same reaction before shuddering and use her hands to tease Shiva's holes as well.

"Hehe… Good… Good… now start to lick one another's folds." Maite ordered which caused Shiva to blush more before she leaned down and starts to lick Kin's folds after she used her fingers on her hand near her folds to spread them and licked the Minotaur alien's pussy.

Kin blushes more from that action before she starts licking Shiva's pussy before fingering the four-arm woman's ass.

Shiva groans from the feeling while she surprisingly enjoyed the feeling and keeps licking Kin more while Maite chuckles when she watched the duo go at it while she heard Emerald near her.

"Hehe… interesting sight that is." Emerald said surprisingly close to Maite which made her look to see that Emerald was alone but when she looked back… she was surprised to see multiple Isis's around Ursula and had formed dicks on their bodies and brought her into a gangbang with three of the Isis's fucking Ursula's mouth, pussy, and ass as one while other Isis's stroke themselves off.

Ursula groans loudly before moaning as Maite blushes a bit brightly as she did not expect Isis to multiply like that.

Though while she didn't know her name yet, she did get the answer when Emerald chuckles a bit.

"Yeah I was surprised as well when she did that, seems as long as she doesn't try and use her reality warping on anyone stronger then her, she's pretty much a Goddess in her own right… hehe, talk about an interesting find, anyway considering you maybe feeling a bit lonely… want me to keep you company?" Emerald said while he stands near Maite and his erect dick points right near her head in no time flat.

Maite blushes before giving Emerald a lust filled look.

"I would like that very much my lord." She said before giving Emerald's dick a nice kiss.

Emerald grins at that before he gripped the top of Maite's head.

"Then get my cock clean before I pump some cum right into your holes." Emerald ordered with a dominant look in his eyes that promised pleasure for Maite if she followed orders.

Maite gave Emerald another lust filled look before she opens her mouth and swallows Emerald's dick before she bobs her head while cleaning it.

Emerald hums in a pleased way while he lets Maite's head go so she could do her own thing for now.

And do her thing Maite did as she continues to clean Emerald's dick while using her hand to massage Emerald's ball sack.

Emerald moans from the feeling while he lightly thrusts his hips when he really enjoyed Maite's work, unlike Cedric, Emerald didn't have the biggest dick at being around a foot long in inches and 3 in width, he also didn't hold his orgasm back much since he enjoyed seeing his women drink his loads… all in all, Emerald while well practiced, didn't hold back since he had no issues like Cedric did since he had no issues with knocking women up or just doing what he wanted besides getting summons from the grand priest or other things.

Maite bobbed head harder as she looks at Emerald with lust in her eyes follow by love.

Emerald had a similar look though considering his nature, it was geared towards the more lustful side while he thrusts his hips at a steady rate and enjoyed watching Maite suck his cock.

"Hehe, considering you originally came to my home to train as a Goddess of destruction, you seem pretty content being a playmate for me in bed… maybe you had a change of heart in what you want to do huh?" Emerald said in a teasing way while he pets Maite's head when he wondered what she thought, if it was one thing he wished he had as a God was the ability to read minds but he didn't.

Maite mentally chuckles as she kept sucking Emerald's dick before thinking.

'_Maybe I do Emerald… or maybe I don't… bottom line… I can't get enough of you and your cock… Maybe I might stick to being your playmate and have a kid or two from you.'_

For a bit, Emerald keeps on letting Maite suck his cock and instead of warning her, Emerald gripped her hair and held her steady while he groans when he came hard in her mouth all of a sudden.

Maite was a bit caught off guard but went with it as she swallows Emerald's load while fondling his balls more.

Emerald groans while he rides out his orgasm before he tapped off and pulled his dick from Maite's mouth, though seems there was one last hidden shot in him when he shot a strand over Maite's left eye and down her cheek, making her shut her eye while Emerald pants for breath for a moment.

Maite, after swallowing Emerald's cum, was able to speak.

"Feel good my lord?" She said as she wiped the cum off from her left eye.

"Hehe, you kidding, felt divine… now get on your back and I'll fill that pussy of yours again and ag-!" Emerald said before he stopped talking and looked to the ceiling for some reason while he got narrowed eyes.

Maite blinked in confusion after seeing that.

"Everything okay my lord?"

Emerald was silent for a moment while he had a slightly angered look on his face.

"No… I can sense my brother coming right towards this planet… at this rate will be a few hours or so." Emerald said with a displeased tone to his voice.

Maite blinks in surprise.

"D-Demonga's coming here? Why?"

"No clue… seems like we will have to cut things short since I don't want to accidently harm you since just sensing my brother gets me irritated and I have a hard time holding back." Emerald said while he pinched the bridge of his nose… wait… holding back?... was he holding back on Maite all this time?

Maite blinked again after hearing that.

"You were holding back on me?"

Emerald blinked when he realized what he say and saw Maite looking a bit irritated.

"Well duh, can't break one of my favorite women can I?, not everyday one gets to meet someone who can withstand my dick like you can besides Lillum, Azure, and Rachel, and considering that is four ladies out of millions… that is a big honor if you think about it." Emerald said when he didn't see issues on his end.

Though Maite felt irritated, she did that it was sweet that Emerald, the God of Destruction, tried not to destroy her during their fun time in bed.

"Well that's sweet of you but I can handle what you give me unless of course you're too… scared." Maite said with a taunting smirk.

Emerald got a tick mark on his head when he was distracted since Maite was messing with him right now.

"What was that?, scared?, me!?" Emerald said with a scary grin on his face while his dick seemed to react to his anger and looked even harder then ever.

Maite knew she got him.

"Maybe I should've gone to Cedric. Man knows how to not hold back with the ladies."

That was all she wrote when Emerald quickly gripped Maite's legs and quickly shifts things so that Maite was on her back while her hips were lift into the air and Emerald stood over her while his power raised slowly.

"Ohhhh… you better not complain to me later when you have one hell of a bruised body in and out of your womb!" Emerald growled out in one final warning to Maite while his power raised more which seemed to concentrate in his dick with a powerful aura emitting from it.

Maite smirks more at Emerald.

"Talk is cheap Lord Emerald. Be a man of action!"

That was all Maite could remember saying when the scene went to a minute later with Maite, with a fucked up look on her face, was groaning and moaning without being able to get a word out when Emerald hammered his dick into Maite's pussy again and again without holding back and Maite felt pleasure when Emerald didn't hold back, and pain when Emerald rammed his dick into her womb much harder then normal and Maite gave tears in reflex, though if it was in pain or pleasure, only Maite would know.

Maite kept on moan beyond loud than ever as her toes curled greatly each time her womb got bashed.

That got everyone's attention which made Lillum blink when she never saw that while she smirks a bit when she stopped her fun with Tora and Rebecca.

"My my… seems Emerald was hiding a level from me." Lillum said while she finally gave Tora and Rebecca a break while semen flowed from their holes and their bodies were twitching messes.

"W-What… do y-you… m-mean?" Tora said as she and Rebecca pant for breath while enjoying the afterglow.

"Take a look." Lillum said while she points to what was going on with Emerald and Maite which made them look over and blushed brightly… and had some fear when they saw how hard Emerald was going with Maite, even the bed was shaking badly where the two were when Emerald pretty much worked to make it so only guys like Emerald would get Maite off now.

Though Maite may have crossed her legs around Emerald, Tora and Rebecca were actually worried for Maite even though they hardly knew her.

"I-Is she… gonna be okay?" Rebecca said.

"Well… she may need a few days to recover since her womb may be bruised, but from the look of things, seems Maite asked for it so I wouldn't worry too much, though Maite is one of the strongest women here, Emerald treats her surprisingly well so I'm sure he will get Cedric to heal her in case anything does happen." Lillum said when she saw Emerald thrust his hips even faster which caused his hips to blur which caused Lillum to sweatdrop.

"P-Probably…" Lillum said when she wasn't so sure now.

Tora and Rebecca blinked as Maite kept on moaning as she chants Emerald's name a few times.

That caused Emerald to growl like a animal when he fucked Maite more and more until...

Maite moans very loud in ecstasy as she climaxed hard from her pussy before she was able to wrap her arms around Emerald and pulls him down for an intense kiss.

Emerald in turn quickly dominates her in the kiss while he fucked her harder and harder while he could feel his orgasm getting closer and growls loudly when he blew his load inside of Maite's pussy, filling it with sperm but Emerald shockingly didn't stop thrusting his hips like he never even registered his orgasm just now.

Maite moans loud in Emerald's mouth as she held him tightly while enjoying having Emerald's cum filling her womb up.

Though when Emerald tapped off, he just keeps fucking Maite while Lillum chuckles when she saw that Emerald was going to fuck Maite till she couldn't move anymore if he had his way.

Tora and Rebecca were surprised when they saw that.

"How is he still moving after that?" Tora said.

"Well… lets just say he has a lot of experience and that some women trained him well to not stop even when he cums, fun times for all since he doesn't need to rest." Lillum said while she grins at them.

"Now… ready for round two?" Lillum said when she points at her dick which was iron hard right now.

Tora and Rebecca, who were surprised to hear that some women trained Emerald, blushes when they looked at Lillum and her dick before the duo lightly nod their heads.

Lillum licks her lips and the scene went to a minute later to show Lillum fucking Tora's ass while she fingers Rebecca's folds.

Rebecca moans from having her pussy fingered as Tora groans and grinds her teeth from having her ass fucked.

As Emerald, Maite, Lillum, Tora, and Rebecca keep on having their fun while the offering women have their own fun, the scene starts to fade to black after quickly showing a blue light flying towards earth at light speed before it fully fades to black.


	3. The long calm before the storm

**The scene opened to show TME and Atomsk playing some games with one another while they were busy talking about some things like how the last chapter went.**

"**So… think they'll go for the non lemon side of all things?" Atomsk said as he was pushing buttons.**

**That caused TME to get a tick mark on his head.**

"**Like I honestly care anymore, I'll make non-lemon copies of our stories if needed but if people expect me to put in everything to give each gutted chapter 100%... well screw them, I'm making non-lemon variants of our stories and soon to be my stories so I won't care if they complain about the lack of important info, I'll give small descriptions giving a few key points but that is it, and never doing it on a laptop again, no mouse wheel so the highlighting and scrolling was a bitch and a half." TME said while his eyebrow twitched.**

**Atomsk sweatdropped.**

"**Right… well FYI… I think they're here now."**

**That caused TME to look at the readers and growls at them.**

"**To those who are here for non-lemon stories, sorry but this is a lemon filled one, leave now if you expect a lemon free story, you have been warned." TME said before he got a picture perfect good boy smile at the drop of a hat.**

"**But if you are here for the entire story full of actions and lemons, feel free to continue, Atomsk and I just adore people like you who appreciate fine reading." TME said like he was bipolar or something… either that or he was just happy to get back to the normal writing style he liked.**

"**Indeed… we only enjoy having people that truly enjoy our stories to the max." Atomsk said.**

"**Yeah… anyway instead of stalling by going over things as usual, lets just get into the chapter, last time if you read the lemon filled story, Emerald's brother Demonga was coming to GT earth and if you know Super, probably to cause issues with Emerald like Champa does with Beerus, and in the Super world, GT Goku is about to get trained by Whis and he renamed SS4 into Primal Super Saiyan (Name courtesy of BrentNewland) so who knows what kind of chaos will ensue as we draw ever close to Freeza's return… will GT Goku unlock God Ki?, will he unlock the fan-made SS5 that talk about in those DB fanmade comics like DB AF?... find out now and possibly then some in DBSGT." TME said while the scene went to GT Goku's side of things for now.**

* * *

**Super Dimension/ Earth/ GT Goku, Whis, Bulma**

The Trio at this time was enjoying a meal together early in the morning after Whis talked with GT Goku, who until a scene change to S Goku, will again be just called Goku unless there is a way to have both in the same area, decided to wait till the day after to start GT Goku's training he talked with Vegeta.

Thankfully thanks to this, Vegeta didn't have to make a fool out of himself to get Whis to train him which saved Bulma's ramen for another time…

Anyway Whis was eating some steak and having happy looks when the various sauces he used made the flavor change so much, sure he had steak before but these sauces really opened his eyes to trying old things in new ways with food while Goku scarfed down how own meal at a record pace while many a chef were having trouble keeping up with the bottomless stomach called Goku's guts…

"Oh my… where does it all go?" One of the Chefs said with a surprised look.

"I don't know sir but one of our chefs just went down from overworking themselves!, and 10% of our food supply is down and its going down at a steady rate!" One of the chefs said while another chef was carried out of the kitchen on a stretcher while the head chef ran up to the downed man.

"Jimmy!, speak to me Jimmy!" The head chef said while the downed chef gave the head chef a slightly strained smile.

"T-Tell my wife… I love her…" Jimmy said before he passed out with his head falling to the side which caused the head chef to tear up.

"J-Jimmy… JIMMY!" The head chef cried as Jimmy was carried away from the warzone that was the kitchen while they went up against the Saiyan called Goku.

"If we don't make it out… it's been an honor to cook with you guys." the chef said while he got a bit teary eyed.

The Head chef got a determined look on his face a moment later and managed to right himself.

"Same to you but I'll make sure we walk out of here in one piece!" The head chef said as he walked to the kitchen while Bulma at the time… well… she couldn't fault the chefs for acting like this… going against Goku with food… would probably cause lesser men to go insane.

"I pray that their sanity isn't lost." Bulma said.

"Well you can always find a new place for us to eat or hire personal chefs that can handle a Sayian's appetite, if it's one thing we can agree with, Saiyan's have one of the biggest appetites that can rival a god of destruction appetite." Whis said with an amused tone to his voice.

Bulma blinks a bit after hearing that but can agree with Whis since she remembers how hungry Goku was in the past.

A bit later, and Goku, Whis, and Bulma were walking out of the restaurant while Goku waved to the chefs…. Who were either collapsed or were knocked out.

"Hehe, thanks for the meal guys, if I'm in the area I'll stop by for another meal." Goku said much to the horror of the chef's who actually cried as Goku, Bulma, and Whis left the building.

Bulma sweatdrops.

"Well hopefully it'll be a long while before that happens."

Though the scene went to later to show Whis meeting with GT Goku and Vegeta after Whis got some takeout to go for Beerus to eat.

"Alright you two, ready to go?, there are some things you will need to do when we get there in order to earn your keep in being able to stay at lord Beerus's home so… how are you two with doing chores?" Whis said as Bulma walked by and heard everything… vegeta… chores… that was a combo she hadn't heard.

Vegeta's eyebrow twitch.

"Are you serious?"

"Nope, you and Goku would have to do chores in order to earn your keep before training happens, or you could just stay here while I train Goku to new heights if that's what you want Mr. second best." Whis said while Bulma laughed a bit when she heard that with Goku joining in since he was still amused by the fact that Vegeta would have to do chores.

Vegeta had a pissed off look.

"I'll show you who's second best."

"Great, I'll make sure that the apron you wear there with the chores will look good with the new armor that your wife made you." Whis said while Vegeta wore his new canon armor that Bulma made while Bulma bursts out laughing at the thought of Vegeta in an apron while Goku chuckles more, granted he would probably get an apron but he didn't care about that as long as he could train.

"WHAT?!" Vegeta said as he didn't like the sound of that.

"Well you don't want to get your new clothing dirty right?, anyway we wasted enough time so we should get going, Goku, Vegeta, you used the bathroom right?, I won't be stopping until we get there and it will take 30 minutes or so at my top speed." Whis said which caused Goku to blink before he ran to the nearest bathroom when he heard that and Whis looked at Vegeta to see what he would do.

Vegeta grumbles.

"Might as well go too." He said before he uses the restroom as well.

About 10 minutes later, Goku and Vegeta, returned now fully relieved and what not while Whis smiles at the duo.

"Good, now grab on and lets get going, I hoped you two washed your hands before leaving." Whis said while Goku nods his head.

"Hehe, yeah, Chi-Chi always got onto me to wash my hands so I made it a habit to wash up before meals." Goku said with a grin on his face.

Vegeta rolls his eyes.

"I'm not saying anything but… Bulma makes sure I do the same."

"Got that right buster, not gonna have germs coming out of a bathroom." Bulma said while she gave Whis a serious look.

"So to make sure to have Vegeta wash his hands, he tries to just get by me and I see dry hands and back to training so unless Vegeta comes out of a bathroom with slightly wet hands, don't let him near anything." Bulma said while she shudders as Whis chuckles a bit.

"Oh don't worry, unless they want to risk getting destroyed by Lord Beerus, they would do well to be on their best behavior with him and also make sure to track unpleasant smells around him as well." Whis said while he smiles at Bulma.

"H-Hey!" Vegeta said.

Bulma giggles at that before she looks at Whis.

"Alright you better get going before Beerus wonders what's taking you so long and thinks to destroy the earth in his anger." Bulma said before she walked away while Whis looks at Vegeta.

"Understanding wife you have, I can see why you like her." Whis said before he gestured for Goku and Vegeta to approach him so they could get going.

Goku chuckles as Vegeta had a slight blush on his face.

"L-Let's just get going." Vegeta said with crossed arms.

A moment later, Goku and Vegeta gripped Whis's outfit and they vanished in a rainbow like light.

**30 minutes later…**

The trio got to Beerus's home planet on a large tree and on some kind of landing pad built into the tree, all in all, the trip was good and nothing bad happened while Goku and Vegeta looked around for a moment, the place looked incredible and perfect for training with wide open fields and plent of areas to meditate in with how peaceful the place looked.

"Wow! This place is awesome." Goku said with an excited look on his face.

Vegeta just crossed his arms and made a hum noise while Whis chuckles a bit.

"Indeed, let me give you the tour before I give you two your aprons and we start the list of chores, after those are done we can start training." Whis said while he starts to walk away from the duo with a him as Goku chuckles when he gave chase.

Vegeta just grumbles as he didn't want to wear the apron before he went after the duo.

**Meanwhile in the GT Dimension when morning happened…**

Emerald and the other ladies in his group were all napping on the bed before Emerald, Maite, and Lillum awoke when they felt a godly ki approaching them at a rapid pace, a few of the others start to wake from that as Emerald sighs.

"Fucking hell… thought he was just passing by but he is heading straight here?... what does that brother of mine want." Emerald said when he got up from the bed and starts to get dressed.

"Do you want us to come with you my lord?" Maite said.

"Might as well, pretty sure Cedric will be getting ready and I doubt you ladies will stay out of this." Emerald said when he knew all the ladies would be too curious for their own good and just went with them joining in so he could keep an eye on them.

"Well we can't be left out the loop like that after everything." Tora said.

"Yeah, I'm curious about this brother person." Rebecca said while Emerald gave her a half lidded look.

"Uh… just to let you know, compared to my brother, I'm a saint in patience… should say a lot which should have you staying calm around him and well mannered." Emerald said when he got h

The woman blinked in confusion as Maite looks at them.

"Better if you don't ask. Believe me." She said as she starts getting dressed.

Lillum did the same after she shakes her head at the confused looks on their faces.

"You'll see why when you meet Demonga, but again, try and not piss him off, God's of destructions can't fight one another or it could be the end of the universe here and in Universe 6." Lillum said while she snapped her fingers and she was fully dressed in no time flat.

The rest of the ladies gulped while making sure to not piss off Demonga when they see him before start putting on their clothes.

When they exit the house, they saw Cedric and the others exiting their homes and Emerald looks at Cedric.

"You sense them as well?" Emerald said while he looks at the sky.

"Oh yeah… Sensed them a while ago as I was enjoying my fun time." Cedric said.

"Yup… lets move befor-!" Emerald tried to say before a rainbow like beam was seen hitting the ground between Emerald and Cedric while Emerald finished his sentance.

"Before they get here." Emerald said with a deadpan like tone to his voice before the light vanished to show two people in outfits matching Emerald and Cedric's… though the angel outfit was the same, the God of destruction garb was not and aside from Maite, Lillum, Azure, and Rachel, alongside an offering woman or two… everyone else was stunned when the other god of destruction… looked a lot like Emerald… just a bit more buff while he gave Emerald a cold look before looking around while the Angel, the female one with him noticed Cedric and could look like Cedric's twin with female features.

"Oh hello Cedric, sorry for interrupting your fun with the ladies but as you can see, Lord Demonga was just adamant about coming here and I had no choice in the matter." The Female angel said while she used some crocodile tears while Demonga got a tick mark on his face.

"Oh come off it Cedrina, we both know that your just faking, you were just as excited to see your brother as I was since I brought a gift for him all the way to this backwater planet." Demonga said while he gave Cedrina a raised eyebrow and Cedrina gave Demonga an eyesmile of sorts.

Everyone else blinked a bit after hearing that.

"Well it is nice to see you sister. Though what gift did you bring Lord Demonga?" Cedric said.

"Simple, considering how much of a wreck this planet is, I'm sure the quality of food is piss poor so I bought some special eggs from another galaxy, I'm in a good mood as well to show my spoils so I might as well show these ladies what a real meal is like." Demonga said while he snapped his fingers and a moment later, Cedrina summoned multiple containers as Goku and Vegeta walk outside after hearing some kind of impact… and were surprised to see Cedrina and Demonga.

"Uhhh… who are these guys and why is there a female version of Cedric." Goku said making Cedric's eye twitch a bit.

He then cleared his throat for a moment.

"That's because this is my twin sister Cedrina, and this is lord Demonga, God of Destruction of Universe 6." Cedric explained to help explain why there was a female version and a twin of Emerald here while he gave Goku and Vegeta a slightly narrowed eyed look.

"Though please don't call my sister a female version of me even if we do look alike." Cedric said while he gave Goku and Vegeta an ominous smirk.

"Um… okay sure." Goku said.

Though Vegeta did sweatdrop at the look Cedric was giving them before the canisters that Cedrina opened to show… eggs?

Each egg then floats out of the containers and towards everyone and when everyone had one, Demonga peeled his egg which was boiled to perfection.

"Hehe, this is from a rare bird in one of my galaxies, so… what do you think?" Demonga said while he grins at Emerald who was already licking his fingers clean much to Demonga's shock… more so when Emerald looks at Demonga.

"Tastes just like a boiled chicken egg, needs some salt though… hey Cedric… bring *That* out and lets blow Demonga and Cedrina's minds with how good a common food on earth tastes compared to that egg." Emerald said while everyone else munched on the boiled egg, though Goku being Goku loved the food, everyone else just… tasted a regular boiled egg while Cedric smirks.

"Of course my lord." Cedric said before he tapped his staff on the ground and a square box was seen appearing in Cedric's hand… it looked lack luster but the smell… it caused Demonga's stomach to growl on smell alone while Cedrina was surprised from the scent coming from said box.

"Oh my… what is that?" Cedrina asked while Emerald grins at Demonga and Cedrina.

"Simple… a thing called Pizza, its a cheese based dish with tomato sauce and other things that can be put on top for different flavors… might as well go basic with a simple cheese pizza so your brains don't melt from the flavor alone." Emerald said while gesturing for Cedric to pass out the slices.

Cedric nods at him before he gave a couple slices to his sister and Demonga and more was sent to the others.

When everyone but Demonga and Cedrina watched as everyone ate the pizza, they saw that everyone was pretty excited for the taste, even Azure tried to beg Cedric for more with adorable looking eyes when she finished hers and while that happened… Demonga looked at the pizza and wondered if it was that good, same with Cedrina… and when they bit into the pizza… Demonga jolts and froze while his brain tried to comprehend what he was eating… Cedrina on the other hand…

Cedrina's eyes sparkled as she felt a bunch of flavors danced on her tongue.

"Oh my…" She said but was speechless.

Demonga was still frozen while Emerald gave him an amused grin when Demonga quickly ate his slice and jolts when Demonga looks at Emerald and saw him grinning at Demonga.

"Hehe… so bro… how was it?" Emerald said while Demonga grits his teeth and crossed his arms and didn't look Emerald in the eyes.

"I-It's…. Passable…" Demonga said while Emerald laughed a bit as Demonga grits his teeth while he wondered why this planet's food was so good but he would never admit that.

"Hehe, whatever you say lord Demonga." Cedric said as he gave his special ladies another slice of pizza.

While they munched on their meals, Demonga got a tick mark on his head when he looked around and then at Emerald.

"Oi Emerald!, how the hell can a planet like this have such good eats!" Demonga said while Emerald shrugged.

"No clue, things are just getting back on their feet after a planet wide catastrophe so I'm sure these low grade meals will get better as the planet earth gets better… hehehe… HAHAHA!" Emerald said before he starts laughing and Demonga growls a bit at Emerald while he looks at Cedrina.

"Oi!, Cedrina, look for a planet like earth in our Universe!, if 7 here has one then 6 should have one as well since we mirror one another!" Demonga ordered while Cedrina sighs.

"Very well Milord." Cedrina said before she looked into her staff and starts to look for the planet earth with Cedric's help.

It took a bit but the duo were able to find the planet.

"Found it." Cedric said.

Though… to Cedrina and Cedric's surprise… Universe 6's planet… was nothing more than a ball of dirt and fire.

"Oh my… looks like the earth was pretty much wiped out because of wars and what not… nothing is living on Earth in Universe 6." Cedrina said while Emerald laughed at the stunned look on Cedric's face.

"H-Hehe… HAHAHA… oh wow, looks like my universe is top dog compared to the two of us, such delicious meals and all for my universe hehe." Emerald gloated while Demonga grits his teeth and he clinched his hands… some would think that Demonga would snap but instead, Demonga looks at Cedrina and he gave this command.

"Lets get out of here Cedrina!" Demonga said while Cedrina just smiles a bit when she walked to Demonga and after Demonga placed a hand on her back, they both blast off again but not with Demonga giving Emerald the middle finger.

"I'll admit… you win this round… but I'll be Baaaaaaaaaaaacccck!" Demonga said before his voice trailed as he and Cedrina leave earth while Emerald laughed like a mad man for a bit at his victory.

Cedric sweatdrops as he waved bye to his sister despite the fact that she and Demonga are far away but there's a chance that she saw it.

"Victory or not, still sad that their earth has nothing left."

"Yeah well I heard that there are dragon balls on Namak so unless their Namak is different they could just go there and wish for the earth to be restored, I mean its not like he would sneak into this universe and steal the super dragon balls after all." Emerald said and laughed again at his victory while Cedric had one last thought for now.

'_Oh Emerald… you have no idea how much you jinxed us right now.'_

All Emerald did was just laugh while Cedric sighs as he looks at Emerald.

"My lord… considering things and just in case, think I could train Goku and Vegeta so that they can get stronger just in case your brother does plan something?" Cedric asked while a greatly amused Emerald just keeps laughing.

"Hehehe, sure, just make sure they don't bug me while I'm pleasing the ladies, speaking of which, time to celebrate, anyone interested in not walking for a week straight, follow me back into the house!, time to really party haha!" Emerald said while he walked back to his house with a spring in his step when his mood went from foul to giddy in no time.

The ladies all blinked at Emerald's attitude as Jasmine looks at Maite.

"Does this happen every time?"

"Well sometimes things get like this when Emerald and Demonga meet, Cedric and Cedrina keep them from fighting but they handle things in other ways to settle their sibling rivalry, honestly Emerald being in such a good mood is a rare thing so I say we go with him to have some more fun, he gets extra intense when he's like this as well in a good way." Maite said while she smiles at Jasmine.

Jasmine blushes as Tora chuckles.

"Well I'm in." She said before heading back to the house.

That caused the other ladies, even the other offerings to run with Emerald while Lillum looks at Maite, Rachel, Azure.

"So… what are you ladies going to do?, I'm going to go have some fun." Lillum said while Azure hit her fists together.

"I need to train more so I can put a scratch on Cedy's dad, so I'll be joining in on the fun fighting." Azure said with a grin on her face.

"Yeah I'm gonna go train too and deliver the same to Cedric's pops." Rachel said with a smirk.

"Hehe, good, might as well join in on this, I am training to be able to stand alongside Emerald after all." Maite said while she cracked her knuckles which made Lillum pout.

"Aww… now that you said that, seems I'll have to join in on this, I want to stand by Emy too." Lillum said while she gave a cute pout to Maite.

Maite chuckles a bit.

"Okay Lillum, you can stay."

Lillum cheered before she hugged Maite between her massive breasts.

Maite blushes a bit brightly as Cedric chuckled a bit.

That caused Cedric to clear his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Anyway everyone, please grab a hold of a part of my body and lets head to Emerald's planet so we can train, I'll be coming here in 24 hours to pick up Emerald and the others." Cedric said before everyone gathered around and when they grabbed Cedric in various spots, Azure and Rachel gripped Cedric's free hand and arm while Goku and Vegeta gripped Cedric's shoulder's, Lillum and Maite gripped Cedric's hips from the side.

"Oh yeah, Goku, Vegeta, unlike these ladies here, you can't do what they do to earn a place to rest it in, so I'll be having you two do some chores here and there in order to earn your keep, hopefully you two know how to do chores yes?" Cedric said which caused the ladies of the group to giggle and what not at the shocked looks that Goku and Vegeta gave the Angel.

"Are you kidding me?!" Vegeta said with wide eyes.

"Nope I'm not kidding, training maybe free, but if you want to rest at our place and get some meals, you'll have to earn it, or do Saiyan's somehow have the ability to not eat or sleep and I missed that kind of evolution?" Cedric said while he gave Vegeta an eyesmile.

Vegeta didn't say anything but grumbles at bit which made Goku smiles.

"Oh don't be that way Vegeta. I'm sure it's not that different when our wives tell us to do something."

"Well unless you count wearing aprons, cleaning fish bowls, weeding the gardens, and other tasks part of those things that wives tell you to do, but don't worry, after a few chores, it's off for training." Cedric said while he smiles at Goku a bit.

"Great!" Goku said though Vegeta had a different reaction.

"Now wait a minute Kakarot!, I'm not wearing an apron!"

Though before Vegeta could remove his hand, Cedric teleported everyone away with Vegeta yelling one word on the way.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Vegeta yelled which caused Bulma to pop her head out of her home for a second since she was near the entrance.

"Huh… why do I get the feeling I missed some prime comedy just now and my husband was at the source of it… oh well… back to work on some robots to help rebuild." Bulma said before she walked away as the scene went to Cedrina and Demonga as they fly through space at record time while Demonga was grumbling a bit while Cedrina giggles a few times.

"Everything will be okay my lord." Cedrina said.

"Oh shut it, try saying that again when you are giggling in an amused way… tsk… freaking Emerald and freaking earths…" Demonga said with an irritated tone to his voice.

Cedrina giggles.

"Looks to me like someone needs some cheering up."

Demonga blinks at that before making a humph sound.

"Yeah well I do need to work off this anger before we start gathering the super dragon balls… though not before we visit Namak to see if that planet is still there and what not, heard that this universe's namak was attacked by someone called Freeza and destroyed but if thats the case then our Namak should be around… can save the Super dragon balls for later." Demonga said with a grin on his face when Emerald would be non the wiser, granted they were brothers but Demonga was always the one with the real brains and brawn, even in the past before the training, he was always stronger than his brother.

"Well when we get home, I'll make sure to look for it." Cedrina said.

"Good… but not before I work this anger out of my system, can't break those bitches we have back home… freaking weaklings, wish they actually trained harder, one thing I hate about Emerald is that he seems to get top tier ladies in his world yet we keep finding low grade yes man bitches." Demonga said when many women where he lived were barely noticed on his radar… those women with Emerald and Cedric did catch his eye when they showed real power for their species…. First food now women?... what's next?, Emerald getting even stronger than him or something?

Cedrina then placed her hand on Demonga's shoulder.

"Well if you want my lord, I can put the women in a training program to make them stronger."

Demonga rolled his eyes when he looks at Cedrina.

"Yeah right, like those bitches can survive that training, after we get back home and I destroy those holes of yours, I want you to locate Namak and see if its still there, if so then we can go and use their dragon balls to wish for the Earth to be restored in our universe, and if not, we start the search for the super dragon balls… though after you try and locate a few ladies of actual halfway decent power for me to test to see if they would be worthy of being in my chambers." Demonga ordered while he grins a bit when he would show Emerald he would be number one between the two of them.

Cedrina giggles.

"Of course my lord. I'll make sure they'll be good enough for you." She said with a cute smile.

Demonga just rolled his eyes and just waits quietly for the trip to be over, unlike from earth to Emerald's homeworld, which would take 30 minutes with Cedric, the trip back to universe 6 and to Demonga's world would take an hour and an extra 30 minutes to get there, though before the scene would change, Cedrina had one final thought after hearing everything that Demonga said.

'_Hmmm… I sure hope I can find our universe's Namak and find the super dragon balls. Perhaps once we get home I can… help Demonga feel better.'_

The scene then went to the Super Dimension right as GT Goku, S Vegeta, and Whis finish the tour.

* * *

**Super Dimension/ Beerus's planet/ Landing pad/ GT Goku, S Vegeta, Whis**

"Now then, you got a general idea of the place so I hope you two won't get lost… now just to recap what are the three rules here if you want to stay." Whis asked while Goku counts down with his fingers.

"1… don't interrupt Lord Beerus's nap." Goku said while Vegeta grumbles a bit.

"2… don't skip anything with chores, you'll find out." Vegeta said when Whis made it pretty clear he wouldn't let Vegeta take shortcuts.

"Good… and 3 is that during lessons, you follow my instructions exactly, I know what I am doing after all, do that and everything else will be smooth sailing, now here are your aprons so you can start some chores and get an idea of what you two will do." Whis said while he tapped his staff on the ground and a blue apron and pink apron were summoned… Goku got the blue one which he equipped after a moment of fiddling around while Vegeta…

"Change the color." Vegeta said with a demanding voice.

"Sorry but I can't, made of durable stuff after all, I can get a different one later." Whis said with an amused tone while Goku gave Vegeta a confused look.

"Didn't you used to wear a pink shirt though?" Goku said when he remembered hearing about that from Yamcha and Puar once.

"T-That's different Kakarot!" Vegeta said.

"Really?, well I don't mind trading, no one will see us wear these and I'm sure the training will be worth it, who knows this could be a test by Whis to see if you got the patience to actually wear pink though, I mean I could be over thinking things but…" Goku said while shrugging his shoulders at the end while Whis just kept quiet and just had a hard to read smile on his face… was this pink apron thing a test of patience?

Vegeta grumbles.

"Fine then. If it's truly a test then I'll… wear the stupid thing."

That caused Whis to smile more as Vegeta equipped the pink apron before he points a finger into the fishbowl room.

"Nice… now then, you two can start with cleaning these fish bowls, don't worry about durability, I made them so that even lord Beerus would have a hard time cracking one so don't worry if you need to really scrub away some stains, do well on the chores and we can have a meal before training so you two are at full power, in the meantime I'll be giving Lord Beerus this to go box so he won't be jealous that I went to earth again." Whis said before he walked away with a small chuckle which left Goku and Vegeta alone.

"Well then, guess we better get started on the cleaning." Goku said.

Vegeta grumbles before he followed Goku into the room while the scene went to Whis as he walked into Beerus's room with the tasty food and saw Beerus napping on his bed.

"Lord Beerus… Lord Beerus… sorry for waking you from you nap but I got some tasty food you may want…" Whis said when he held the good smelling food in front of the sleeping Beerus's nose.

It took a bit before Beerus's nose crinkled and his left ear twitch before Beerus's eyes opened up.

"Morning Lord Beerus, sorry for waking you but figured I should report a few things while you eat." Whis said when he sets the food on the bed after he removed each box and showed some tasty steak, grilled fish, and various side dishes in a box like mashed potatoes and corn with mushrooms and other things… all in all while not high class, these meals were top quality in their class.

Beerus was indeed intrigued as he sees the food.

"Hmmm… well you did bring me some interesting foods so I'll allow it." He said before taking the to go meal from Whis.

"Very well, oh and while you enjoy your meal as I give my report, I would suggest using the various sauces I have set up with each dish, it alters the taste surprisingly and while you did have steak, I know you didn't try the sauces, trust me it was surprising when I tried it." Whis said when he placed various lid covered cups of various sauces next to each dish to try out.

Beerus did raise his eyebrow a bit when he sees the sauces but shrugged since Whis never steered him wrong before Beerus tried them.

That caused Beerus to get a shocked look on his face when the flavor of the sauce did change the taste greatly and in a good way while Whis waits for a response for a moment since Beerus was oddly quiet when he shakes a bit and his head was down.

"Lord Beerus?, was the sauce not to your liking?" Whis asked when he wondered what the hold up was with Beerus's reaction.

"This food…" Beerus said.

"This food?" Whis said while he tilts his head.

Beerus then looks up at Whis.

"... is so… magnificent." He said before he resumed eating his meal.

Whis just smiles as Beerus ate his food with gusto, each bite with a different sauce.

"I see, well I'll start my report, you remember the Alternate Goku and this world's Vegeta yes?, well I brought them here to train since I'm curious about how strong they can get and if they can get strong enough to even give you a good workout my lord." Whis said while he smiles a bit at Beerus.

Beerus almost had a funny look when he heard that before looking at Whis after swallowing his food.

"So they're here huh?"

"Yes, right now they are cleaning the Oracle fish's fishbowls and wands right now and I gave them aprons… Vegeta's is pink and thanks to Goku, he somehow got the idea that this was a test of patience and Vegeta thinks that he will pass it if he wears it so… he's wearing a pink apron right now, after a meal later for lunch, we are going to train, if you want you can watch Lord Beerus or nap if you want, I just wanted to let you know that they will be here, they may also change your sheets while you sleep so if you can remember, try and give them a free pass if so since they are making sure you will rest on the cleanest of sheets… oh and did you remember to bathe and brush your teeth earlier?, just because you are the god of destruction doesn't mean you can skip out on hygiene." Whis said while he got a pointed look at the cleanliness part.

Beerus sweatdrops.

"I'll do that after I finish eating."

"Good… Cleanliness is next to Godliness after all, I'll be back in 30 minutes to retrieve your empty containers and what not, remember to get cleaned and brush those teeth before sleeping Lord Beerus, I'll be busy setting up the training area for Goku and Vegeta so if you need me just give me a call or send the oracle fish to get me." Whis said before he vanished with a burst of speed which left Beerus with his thoughts about what Whis told him about Goku and Vegeta being here to train… were they here to try and take his position?... well… maybe Vegeta… Goku on the other hand was not in his own world so that would be pointless… but seeing SS4 did get Beerus interested in seeing that form being fine tuned and possibly seeing Goku getting even stronger… finally… a worthy challenge for the God of Destruction.

'_Hmmm… not sure about Goku but considering that he's from a different universe… could be a worthy challenge if Vageta doesn't step up.'_

That caused Beerus to focus on his meal and soon his worries were gone when he just focused on how good this food tastes, why has he not found earth sooner?, granted he would destroy it if given a reason but Earth seems to have enough food to get Beerus to forgive some minor mistakes.

While that happened, the scene went back to Demonga and Cedrina while GT Goku and S Vegeta faced their most difficult battle yet… chores.

* * *

**GT Dimension/ Universe 6/ Demonga's planet/ Landing pad**

When Demonga and Cedrina lands, they were greeted by a few maids who were trained to at least sense godly ki and approached Demonga and Cedrina to see if they need anything, most of the maids were humanoids of various species and were all shapely but their power levels were around Freeza's power level… around his second state… still strong compared to most beings but to Demonga and Cedrina… gnats in a nutshell.

"Welcome home, lord Demonga and Master Cedrina." One of the maids greeted.

Demonga rolled his eyes as he starts walking by.

"Get my bath ready, I got some anger to work out and I'll be taking Cedrina into my quarters, don't bother me unless there is an emergency, I'm in a foul mood thanks to my brother and his luck it seems with finding strong women and somehow having an Earth that isn't a fiery death ball." Demong bluntly said while he crossed his arms.

Maids nod their heads at Demonga before they went to get Demonga's bath ready.

That left Demonga with Cedrina while he rolled his eyes.

"At least they follow orders, anyway while I take my bath, search for Namak, might as well get a jump on things so we can at least settle the issue with food… the food here on this planet reaks and I'm hoping to change that." Demonga said while he starts walking away.

Cedrina sighs a bit.

"Right away my lord." She said before she uses her staff to locate her universe's Namek and see the condition of it.

Thankfully it only took her 5 minutes to scan the entire universe of 6 and found it, aside from having the opposite rotation of the canon Namak… there was some key differences that perked Cedrina's interest.

One was that there was a set of Dragon balls on the planet and while not Super level, they were still high level.

Second was the fact that... These Namekian's looked female but seemed to have children with one another, when she stopped on a planet in Universe 7 once, that was not the case with them… goes to show how different things can be in various universes.

"Hmmm interesting… Wonder if any of them are strong warriors." Cedrina said as she checked again.

She found two powers, while not up to the maids level currently, were indeed close and she found two Namekian women who were meditating together near a waterfall, one had some scars on her body while another was shapely, the one with scars had a higher power level and if Cedrina was reading it right, the power level was one around Freeza's first form of power, so a bit of training and what not and she could surpass the maids in no time with how serious she was.

"Well it's better than nothing. And not bad to look at. Better go and tell Demonga of this." Cedrina said as she starts heading for Demonga's room.

* * *

**Soon to be lemon ahead/ Consider this your warning/ also a marker for the non-lemon version to be**

That resulted in her finding him in the bathroom when she saw a few maids exiting, and after the maids bowed at Cedrina, she entered to see Demonaga in the nude and resting in the water, and if anything Cedrina had to admire the body she helped create when she trained Demonga and his natural gift of having a massive 12 inch cock right now that was 3 in width, a cock of destruction as some maids like to put it… was amusing but accurate.

Cedrina did licked her lips a bit before she clears her throat to get Demonga's attention.

"Sorry to disturb you lord Demonga, but good news, I found the planet Namek, with their own set of Dragon Balls. They may not be on the same level as the Super Balls, but they are high level enough. I even check in on the species and it turns out that they're all women but can still have children."

"Interesting, must be either a species that lays eggs like I heard about the Universe 7 Nameks can do or these ladies have the capability to be an hermaphrodite like species, anything else?" Demonga asked while he listened to Cedrina while his eyes were closed.

"Yes. I checked to see if any of them are strong or powerful enough and I was able to find two. Though they are not powerful enough to surpass the maids but with the proper training, they can be." Cedrina said.

"I see… well after I bathe, we might as well head there and give them a test, we can also see what they can do sex wise so might as well save the fun for when we get there, good things come to those who wait after all." Demonga said while he sat up in the bath.

"Though I did say I would work some of my anger out so might as well go one round to cool off so why not join me in here Cedrina and we leave for Namek after." Demonga said while he smirks at Cedrina and gestured for her to get in the water with him.

Cedrina slightly blushes but returns the smirk.

"Gladly my lord but first." She said before with the snap of her fingers, her clothes glowed before they disappear like magic till Cedrina was now in the nude.

Demonga grins a bit when his cock turned erect and he got a good look at Cedrina's figure which really got him excited.

Cedrina had a figure that made her look like a goddess in her own right as she had a great hourglass figure with slender arms and legs with a perfect round ass and her breasts were D size.

Demonga just licked his lips before gesturing for Cedrina to approach him.

Cedrina smirks before she did just that as her breasts bounced a bit with each step.

Demonga waits for her to get close and when she did, he stands up and moved to kiss her on the lips with an aggressive hunger to it which caused his tongue to wrap around Cedrina's to try and dominate her even if she was a stronger being than he was since she was an Angel, he even held the back of her head to boot.

Cedrina moans into the kiss before she wraps her arms around Demonga and returns the kiss in the same manner as Cedrina's tongue fought back.

That caused the two to keep their kissed up and Demonga pulled away before he leaned down and starts to aggressively lick, suck, and bite Cedrina's right nipple while he fondles her left, he even used his right leg to grind it against Cedrina's folds to get her worked up.

Cedrina lightly hisses before groaning in a pleased way as she lets Demonga do his thing.

That caused Demonga to keep on pleasing Cedrina while he worked her breasts good and switched to her other breast to get it nice and teased while he keeps on rubbing her folds with his knee.

"Hmmm… that's it my lord. Keep going." Cedrina said before she wrapped her arms around Demonga's head and held him close to her breasts.

Demonga didn't need to be told twice while he used his right hand from her free breast to rub her folds with his fingers to really work her up and see how Cedrina was doing so far.

Cedrina kept groaning a bit before letting out a moan or two as her folds slowly started getting a bit wet.

That caused Demonga to slowly push his fingers into Cedrina's pussy and roughly fingered her tight passage to really get her to moan.

And moan she did as Cedrina could feel Demonga's fingers going in and out of her pussy.

After a couple minutes, Demonga removed his fingers and pulled his head away from Cedrina's nipple.

"Now then… I believe its time for you to warm me up after I've been so kind to you." Demonga said with a lustful tone to his voice while he stands up fully and his cock poked and prods Cedrina's stomach a few times.

Cedrina, after slightly panting, giggles a bit.

"Why of course my lord." She said before she gets on her knees and gave the head of Demonga's dick a tender kiss before she opens her mouth and swallows it as much as she can.

Demonga groans from that and pet's Cedrina's head when she effortlessly deepthroats his cock with no issues whatsoever, it was like she had no need to breathe and did it as an optional thing.

Cedrina had a slight blush on her face from the petting as she continues to please Demonga's dick as Cedrina looks at him with lust in her eyes.

Demonga returned the look and thrusts his hips without holding back, unlike the maids, Demonga didn't need to hold back with Cedrina and loud bangs were heard when Demonga's pelvis and balls hit Cedrina in the face with no apparent damage while a few maids peeked to watch what was going on.

"_Damn… Lady Cedrina must had serious practice to do something like that." _One of the maids whispers as she sees Cedrina bobbing her head a bit harder as Cedrina uses her tongue to lick the head.

"_Either that or she is a real monster with durability, I heard lord Demonga only gets this rough with Lady Cedrina and one other and that was a one time thing with that Lillum lady with Lord Emerald, honestly I'm a bit jealous but we wouldn't survive a real pounding from our lord as we are." _Another maid whispered while unaware to them, Cedrina and to a lesser extent Demonga could hear them… Demonga ignored them since it would be a good lesson to them that unless they trained hard, they would miss out… Cedrina on the other hand was amused by how much they wanted to get a full powered pounding from Demonga but knew their place… unless they get stronger they wouldn't miss this kind of treatment… maybe a good way to get their asses in gear if she decided to train them.

Cedrina continues to focus on sucking Demonga's dick with gusto before using her hands to fondle Demonga's ball sack.

Demonga groans a bit from that before he pulled Cedrina's head off his cock and gave her a wide grin.

"Pick a position and get ready for a 100% pounding." Demonga growled out in a lustful way.

Cedrina licks her lips before she went to the edge of the massive tub and sat on it before she opened her legs to show Demonga her folds.

That caused Demonga to approach before he aimed his dick at her folds and rubbed the head of his cock in a teasing manner while he used a hand to grip her hip.

Cedrina shudders a bit before she gave Demonga a cute begging look to just do it.

That caused Demonga to grip Cedrina's hip tightly before he pushed himself balls deep into her in one go and gripped hips with both hands and starts to thrust his hips as hard as he could which caused his dick to barrage Cedrina's womb again and again while Demonga grits his teeth from the pleasure and from how tight Cedrina was, no matter how many years, she never got loose.

"Oh yes my lord!... YES!... THIS PUSSY IS ALL YOURS!" Cedrina said as she was moaning loud before wrapping her legs around Demonga's waist.

That caused Demonga to growl a bit in a lustful way while he grins at her.

"R-Really?, bet you say that to every God of destruction you train!, well I'll just have to blow them out of the water by making it hard for any one you are training in the future by making it hard for them to please this fucking sexy body of yours!" Demonga growled out as he thrust his hips faster and used a bit more power in his actions which caused the room to rumble a bit with each thrust.

Cedrina groans and moans loud with ecstasy as the maids who are watching, were a bit shaken by the rumble as they continue to watch.

"D-Do it my lord! M-Make sure my pussy can only be satisfied by you!" She groans as her legs tightens around Demonga more.

That caused Demonga to use more power as his body starts to emit his godly aura and the tree like home was now shaking when Demonga used about 10 percent of his power and the water in the bath caused a mess in the room as a result.

Cedrina was moaning even loud as her breasts were bouncing a few times thanks to all that thrusting before Cedrina wrapped her arms around Demonga's neck.

The maids watching were trying to hold onto anything for dear life but a maid fell into the room with a kya noise which caused the maids to worry about being punished but instead Demonga just chuckles while he looks at them while he keeps his thrusts up.

"Hehe, better get a good look you weak bitches, unless you train to be able to take this level of power, you might as well just consider this a sight to watch only!" Demonga said before he focused on Cedrina again and this time used more power… so much so that the entire planet was shaking while the bathroom was cracking here or there as Demonga's cock barraged Cedrina's womb again and again when it actually got through her cervix which was not an easy thing to do and a bulge was seen in her womb again and again.

Cedrina, who still had her arms around Demonga's neck, was moaning even loud.

"O-Oh fuck yes my lord! Your cock is the only thing that can reach my womb and it makes it very happy!"

That caused Demonga to lean down and smashed his lips onto Cedrina's lips and fucked her now with 50% of his power, he was no fool, Cedrina could easily kick his ass but when it came to this, he wouldn't lose or he would be a disgrace to his race of being an elemental which resulted in his body sparking as he used his electric attribute to thrust many times faster as a result while his cock blasts her insides with electrical discharges.

Cedrina moans and groans loudly as she kissed Demonga back while hugging him and looked at his eyes with lust and perhaps… something else that may be a bit hard to look but was growing.

The maids in the meantime watched as Demonga keeps on fucking Cedrina while the room starts to break apart, starting with the bath itself when Demonga's power raised and the water was evaporated in no time flat.

The maids kept hanging on while blushing brightly at the sight as Cedrina moans loudly while hugging Demonga more as she kept kissing hard before gripping the back of Demonga's neck.

For a bit Demonga keeps on going more and more while he could feel himself getting closer and closer, but somehow managed to hold his orgasm back to get Cedrina to climax first when he felt her getting closer and closer until….

Cedrina moans loud before she felt her pussy tightens greatly on Demonga's dick before climaxing hard on it.

That caused Demonga to pull his head back and grits his teeth when Cedrina's pussy gripped his cock like a vice, if anyone else not even close to God of destruction level caused this, their cocks would have been pretty much squished off their bodies while Demonga was so close to cumming but couldn't move as Cedrina rides out her orgasm.

It took Cedrina about 20-25 seconds before she taps off and lightly pants a bit.

"F-Fuck… no matter how strong I get this pussy always stops me in my tracks, if I was anyone else I would worry that my dick would be gone by now." Demonga groans out while his cock pulsed at a rapid rate to show how close he was.

"H-Heheh… l-luckily for you… y-you're not anyone else. Now come on. Give me that creampie." Cedrina said with a lust filled look in her eyes.

That caused Demonga to grin when he felt Cedrina's pussy relaxing and slowly pulled his cock free till the head was inside of her only.

"As you…" Demonga growled out before he thrusts his hips balls deep again and rapidly thrusts his hips at a super sonic pace.

"WISH!" Demonga roars when he gave it his all out and Demonga's planet rumbles constantly while many maids around the planet worried for their safety as a result while the bathroom really starts to break apart with the walls collapsing and the outside area being seen though Demonga and Cedrina ignored it for now.

Cedrina was groaning and moaning very loudly as she hugged Demonga again while not caring for the damage as she enjoys the pleasure she was getting from him as Cedrina's toes curled.

The reason for that is that she could repair things with a wave of her wanted to and have the maids at least reinforce it to her own satisfaction.

A minute later, Demonga roars when he gave a few more thrusts and went balls deep into Cedrina and shot a large load into her which made her womb bloat slowly and blast into the now ruined stone tub while Demonga felt great relief for his balls when they worked in overdrive to get the sperm out of him.

Cedrina was moaning loudly as she feels her womb getting filled up as she lets Demonga ride out his orgasm.

When Demonga tapped off 20 seconds later, he pants for breath and took a moment to calm himself and wiped his forehead while he looked at Cedrina to see how she was doing, she practically had infinite stamina so a lay like this wouldn't take her down anytime soon.

Cedrina was enjoying the afterglow as she panted a bit before looking at Demonga.

"Hmmm… you came so much my lord. If I didn't know better, I say you were trying to knock me up." She said with a smirk as she caresses Demonga's cheek.

"Hehe, you kidding?, unless I can put a scratch on your old man, not gonna happen, I don't have a death wish so better give me some better training later so I can claim this womb as my own." Demonga said before he smashed his lips onto Cedrina's for a moment.

Cedrina melts into the kiss before returning it as she held Demonga closer as Cedrina's tongue rubs against Demonga's tongue.

For a bit they keep the kiss up but a falling piece of rock got Demonga's attention which caused him to sweatdrop.

"Woops… sorry about that." Demong said while he rubbed the back of his head which was a good sign for the maids since when he apologizes, Demonga is in a good mood now… still cold to them but in a better mood while Demonga pulled his cock free of Cedrina's pussy and watched as his load leaked from her folds.

Though that did cause him to clear his throat.

* * *

**End of Lemon… for now**

"Still… I'll be going to a different bathroom to clean officially, afterwards… to Namak for the dragonballs and for those ladies you mentioned." Demonga said with a slight grin on his face.

Cedrina giggles.

"Indeed. Though if you ever want some more one on one time, then let's make sure we don't leave that bedroom for a day… maybe two." She said with a lust filled smirk.

"Hehe, maybe, or maybe we can have it as a celebration after we give our siblings a real one up they won't forget… hehehe." Demonga said before he left the room in the nude after getting his new clean clothing from a maid who walked in and after placing a hand on his shoulder, she and the God of destruction of GT Universe 6 vanished.

Unlike the other maids, she was weaker than the normal maids thanks to her races naturally weak physical bodies but she did have a handy ability to teleport to places she been without any hassle so she does a good job with passing messages to various planets and other parts of Demonga's world.

That left Cedrina who took a moment to breath while the other maids looked at her a bit nervously since they did spy on her and Demonga's one on one time… though oddly enough she didn't look too mad for some reason.

Cedrina looks at the maids.

"Don't worry I'm not mad at you ladies for spying on us. Though hopefully this will be incentive enough for you all to train so you can fully feel what I feel." She said with a smile as she lightly patted the area where her womb is even she can't get pregnant unless Demonga truly puts a scratch on her's and Cedric's father.

"R-Right Lady Cedrina…" One maid said though Cedrina did have a smirk on her face.

"Though a light punishment for you 4… you get to clean and repair this bathroom and upgrade it so that next time… it won't be so damaged so I can get a full powered pounding from lord Demonga next time." Cedrina said with a teasing smirk on her face.

Though the maids blush, they pale a bit as they can see how much damage there was to the bathroom.

Cedrina then summoned her staff as she got out of the ruined bathtub.

"Now if you will excuse me, I'll be going to get cleaned in my personal chambers so I wish you all luck with the cleaning and repairs." Cedrina said before she vanished from the room before anyone could stop her.

"This sucks." One of the maids said as she wasn't liking this punishment.

"Better then getting vaporized, remember what happened to the last maid who tried to spy on Lord Demonga and that was for an assassination attempt… and that was after he had his way with her and she was begging for death." the maid said while she picked up some rocks and vaporized them with some energy and shuddered from the memory when she heard the cries of agony from that maid before she was killed.

The other maids shudder at the memory as they try to get some of the debris out.

"You know... Lady Cedrina did made a point that we need serious training if we plan to get the… same treatment Lord Demonga gave her." One of the maids said.

"Well its not like we don't try… but Lady Cedrina's training is so tough that I'm exhausted after just a few hours, I don't get how lord Demonga or any of the other trained Gods of Destruction in the past dealt with her training and not whine about it." Another maid said while she worked to bend some metal back into place, while it was tough for her since it was a tough metal for this planet, she was slowly getting there while unaware to them, they were being spied on by Cedrina who was amused as she listened in on this while she relaxed in her own personal tub and a maid lightly washed her hair for her… normally she was supposed to act more dignified but thanks to the GT king of all, some angels were allowed some liberties if they keep up their job of helping to bring up their universes mortal level which allowed Cedrina to do stuff like this since she was not summoned by Demonga and spying on the Maids did give her ideas like altering the training to be barely tolerable instead of impossible for them.

"Hehe, so if they want there training to be "different", then I'll be happy to help." Cedrina said as she chuckles in an evil way.

That caused all the maids to shudder while in Demonga's alternate bathroom, he had a few maids clean his arms and legs while they were in the nude around him, he already cleaned his body off for the most part and just wanted to relax while these maids tend to him, normally he was training every day so his muscles, though powerful were sore as hell and this really hit the spot.

The maids were very thorough as they cleaned every inch of Demonga's body. Including his dick and balls.

That caused Demonga's cock to twitch a few times but thanks to the maid getting explicit orders to be careful to prevent accidents... he only went one round with Cedrina so Demonga wasn't satisfied yet so unless she could risk getting him turned on, which by her level of power, would be a bad idea even if Demonga held back so it would be in her best interest to be careful with her motions.

The maid gulped as she tries to not get Demonga turned on as one maid was gently washing his head.

Thankfully nothing happened and when Demonga exits, he looks at the maid who cleaned his cock.

"Not bad, I'll require your services later, but you better train hard with Cedrina so if you happen to turn me on, well… I won't have to send you to her for a broken pelvis." Demonga coldly said to the maid before he exits the bathroom when he got dressed after a few maids dried him off.

The maid gulped since she was aware of Cedrina's training method.

Though it seems she may have to take it if something does happen during Demonga's cleanliness.

That was seen by Cedrina as well who was amused by that and got a good look at the woman… similar to Azure this maid was a cat girl like humanoid, but was more on the humanoid side the human like than Azure, she looked up Azure's species and they could transform, this maid however could not but had the advantage with her hearing and speed, she had red hair with cute cat ears on top of her head and had a long thin tail.

"Hehe… this will be fun if this little cutie of a maid wants to get trained by me. Ironically she looks almost like Cedy's Azure."

Though that could be like a mirror thing… she looked up Saiyans and while universe 7 had tails at birth, 6 did not, and it seems as long as the species was the same, various things can be vastly different like with how Universe 7 Namek's were vastly different then 6's… this… would be very interesting in the future if Cedrina spreads her search for strong women for Demonga's harem.

"Hmmm, need to make sure to find more strong women for Demonga's Harem." Cedrina said.

Though after she left, she met with Demonga while he was adjusting the neck piece on his body outside of his home.

"So Cedrina, ready to see if those Namekian's will be smart about this?" Demonga said while he looks at Cedrina.

"Yes my lord." Cedrina said as was ready.

"Good, lets get going." Demonga said before he placed a hand on Cedrina's shoulder and the duo vanished into a rainbow like light.

* * *

**Universe 6/ Namek/ ?**

The scene showed many Namekians as they were doing their usual thing of living their day to day lives, unlike the normal Namekian in universe 7 who were pretty much male looking and could only lay eggs, the Namekians here were the opposite, with being female of various sizes, figures, and what not and unless they were similar in egg laying, they could either turn into hermaphrodites or had some way to birth children asexually.

Either way, think of them similar in culture to the normal Namekians with combat types, healing types, and elder type of Namekians, or in proper terms, the Dragon Clan who were capable of making dragon balls, the warrior types who were the main fighting force, and the offshoot of some namekians called the demon clan, though that was mainly a mutation from evil Namekians.

Point is, that in terms of battle power, the warrior types were the best on Namek.

Though everyone in one of the small villages were shocked when they saw a beam of light heading their way and when it hits… many had to cover their eyes when the light fades to show two beings… Demonga the God of Destruction of universe 6, and his attendant Cedrina.

The younger generation of Namekians had no idea about these two… however in order to keep their world safe, the Dragon clan knew about these two thanks to some research into the higher powers and gave all of Namek warning from its earliest days… if you see either of these two… do not attack them or Namek will be destroyed.

"Well, here we are my lord." Cedrina said.

"Indeed… took nearly two hours but worth it…" Demonga said while he looked around and saw the worried looks on the namekians faces and chuckles.

"Hehe, not bad looking even if they have no hair, anyway Cedrina, where is the Grand Elder you mentioned on the way here, I want to get the dragon balls and meet those two namekians with the high power level before the day is through." Demonga said while not caring even if the villagers heard what he said.

"Let me check." Cedrina said as she uses her staff just for a moment before looking at Demonga.

"The Grand Elder is… standing behind you my lord."

Demonga blinks at that before he turned and raised an eyebrow to… see a stunned Namekian woman behind him?

Unlike the other Namekians who wore clothing like vests and pants, this one wore a robe and ironically enough the two Namekian's that Cedrina saw were standing next to the robed Namekian with stunned looks on their faces… though the stronger of the two Namekians did get in front of the third in a protective way.

"To what purpose do you two wish to see the Grand Elder for?" One of them said.

Demonga raised an eyebrow before he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well guess the Grand Elder thing is a title since that Namekian woman behind you is pretty young for an elder and we just landed in the right place at the right time… simply put I'm looking for the dragonballs in order to revive a planet that I can use, I'm no Supreme Kai who can create but the Grand Elder behind you should know about Gods of Destructions and how bad it is to tick them off if you try and attack one." Demonga said while at the same time threatening the Namekian woman before him as he powered up a tiny amount… not enough to kill them to enough to show that even with that small amount, aside from Cedrina, no one else could breath from fear for a moment.

The two Namekians almost felt fear when they felt this power before the two heard the Grand Elder spoke to Demonga.

"Wait. There's no reason for this. Yes I have heard about the Gods of Destruction and I don't wish any quarrel between us."

"Smart, and if you think I'm just playing pretend, read my mind, I'll allow it but try and not dig too deep, even if all of Namak tried to attack me, it would be just an annoyance." Demonga said to the young looking Grand Elder after he powered down enough to let everyone breath easy again.

As the Namekians took a moment to breathe, the Grand Elder did tried to read into Demonga's mind but made sure it was quick.

Thankfully Demonga left his mind wide open and in a nutshell, found out about Demonga's brother, their issues, why Demonga wanted to use them to revive his universes earth, though she got a glimpse that… Demonga did want to talk with her two guardians on getting stronger and… other things that made her blush… though she also got a glimpse that Demonga had some kind of plan involving super dragon balls but decided to leave that can of worms alone when she felt no evil intent in Demonga's actions and while… food gathering was not exactly worthy of the Dragon balls… having her planet survive was a pretty big reason to humor the God of Destruction.

"I can see nothing ill will in your mind. Perhaps we should head to my home and talk in a civilized manner." The Grand Elder said.

"Fair enough... but try and not take too much time since my mood can turn foul… fast." Demonga said while giving the Grand Elder a look that showed he was serious.

The Grand Elder gulped.

"I-I understand and that is not my intention."

"Good, lets get going." Demonga said while he gestured for the Grand Elder to start walking.

The Grand Elder did so as she motions for Demonga and Cedrina to follow her and her two guardians.

They followed the Grand Elder to her home and a bit later, the group entered her home and the Grand Elder's guardians stand near her while the Grand Elder sat in a chair many times her size… must have been from the past grand elder.

Cedrina hums as she looks around.

"A very lovely home you have, Gand Elder."

"Thank you, I inherited this place from the former Grand Elder who died of old age, I became the current Grand Elder when I turned 19 years of age, anyway I read Lord Demonga's mind and know why you need the Dragon balls… and my guardians it seems if what I gathered is correct." The Grand elder said with a slight blush when she talked about her guardians for a moment.

The guardians blinked in confusion as they don't know what the Grand Elder meant as Cedrina giggled.

"You are correct. Lord Demonga and I need to use the Dragon Balls to bring life back to this universe's Earth. Also there are some things that we want from your Guardians." She said.

"And what do you want from us?" One of the guardians said.

"Simple, it's a two fold reason, one is that I train you two to be stronger, and two, you two join Demonga's harem when you are stronger, we came for the dragonballs originally but you two are a secondary objective so to speak." Cedrina said while she had a smile on her face while the Grand Elder blushed a bit to confirm the truth when she nods her head.

"W-Wait, huh?!" The two guardians said with surprised looks as they blush as well.

"Its true, you two have the highest power levels of any Namekian women I have ever seen, and while weaker then our maids back home, you two have the potential to become much stronger than them, you can decline but wouldn't you two like to become much stronger?, all it would take is to become Lord Demonga's women, he wouldn't even care if you two found ladies of your own, we have plenty of maids who you can pick from as well given your biology." Cedrina said when she smiles at the two guardians.

The guardian blushes again while feeling surprised after listening to Cedrina.

However… deep down, the duo do wish to get more powerful than anyone else.

"Anyway after we get the dragonballs and making a wish, I'm hoping you two will come with us, don't worry, I can bring a few maids here to act as bodyguards for your Grand Elder unless she wishes to join us and train since the stronger the maker of the Dragonballs or the holder of the authority, the better the wishes can get." Cedrina said while she smiles at the trio now.

The guardians and the Grand Elder blinked greatly at the surprised offer.

"Y-Yes well… I may need to discuss this with my guardians before making a decision." The Grand Elder said.

"Fair enough, in the meantime I'll be gathering the Dragonballs so I hope one of you ladies can amuse my lord in some way, either by showing him an amusing fight or by doing something sexy for him… after you introduce yourselves." Cedrina said with a smile on her face.

The Grand Elder and her two guardians blushes a bit as the Grand Elder clears her throat a bit.

"Well if you must know, my name is Viola." **(Note from TME: As you can see, Viola is a play on word for Violin, which is a musical instrument, one of the three types on Namek… **_**and from what I read on various sources…**_ **either way all Namek's will have similar naming types: Ex: musical instraments, Snails, and Slugs.)**

"Nice to know, and what about you two?, it would be nice to know your names." Cedrina said with a polite tone to her voice when she looks at the two Namekian women guardians.

The two guardians looked at each other for a bit before they looked at Cedrina.

"Indra." The first guardian, now known as Indra, said to introduce herself. **(Note from TME: Indra is a play on the word Indrella Amulla: A snail Native to the Western Ghats of India.)**

"Ibycus." The second guardian, now known as Ibycus, said to introduce herself. **(Note from TME: You all know the drill: Ibycus is part of the word Ibycus Rachelae: the Ninja Slug native to Sabah, Borneo.)**

"Nice to know, now if you three will excuse me, and if you excuse me my lord." Cedrina said before she left the home which left Demonga with the three Namekian women while he just stands there with crossed arms while he looks at the three women.

Viola and her two guardians felt a bit awkward with Demonga looking at them.

"Would you… care for a drink or something?" Viola asked just to break the ice.

"Considering you ladies at best would have Water only, I'm good, I heard you all don't eat to sustain yourselves and just use water for that, some kind of biological thing or something." Demonga bluntly said while not caring if he offended Viola or not.

"Well… yes… Though we sometimes eat solid foods for… only pleasure." Viola said as she blushes a bit.

"Really?, well I saw those plants outside and could make a nice meal though from what I heard from Cedrina it's only used for decor around the planet… unless you ladies are talking the sexy way of getting nutrients, I don't see how you can give me any food here, unless you had some offworlders visit and help you with importing seeds, I doubt you have fruits and vegetables I can snack on so I'll just wait." Demonga said when he sat on the ground near the wall while he was quiet… though he did have a teasing look in his eye at the sexy feeding part while his pants shift a bit to show he was slowly getting erect but it went down since he could control himself… though the ladies did see that Demonga was on the massive side.

Viola and her guardians were a bit shocked when they noticed before blushing a bit.

'_How can someone survive that?!' _The trio thought.

Though it took Cedrina a couple hours to get all the dragon balls since she had to scry the entire planet for them in detail, she found them in various villages and returned to where Demonga was and saw him using a finger to block multiple attacks from Indra and Ibycus when they tried to tag team Demonga together for some reason while Demonga had a passive look on his face, seems they were sparring a little and though the two guardians tried their best, they were no match for Demonga, who when he noticed Cedrina getting close, used a few pressure point taps on the two Guardians and their bodies fell to the ground while they were momentarily stunned from the hits to their pressure points.

"W-What the?!" Indra said with wide eyes.

"W-What did you… d-do to us?" Ibycus said.

"Simple, used a pressure point technique that Cedrina taught me about, makes it easy for me to NOT kill anyone by accident… nuff said." Demonga said while he went to undo the hit to the pressure point technique when Cedrina lands with all seven dragon balls.

"I'm back Lord Demonga. Sorry it took me so long." Cedrina said.

"No problem, these two amused me, unlike the maids who feared my power, these two came at me with full intent to kill when I told them so, so not bad, definitely weaker then our maids but good potential wise." Demonga said when he helped the now freed Namekian women to their feet.

Indra and Ibycus felt a bit insulted about being weaker than Demonga's maids but did have some pride for being told they have potential.

Cedrina giggles.

"Do I know how to pick them or what my lord?"

Demonga sweatdrops from that while he gave Cedrina a half lidded look.

"I don't know… those Maids say otherwise until now and we have yet to see if they can even survive your training." Demonga flat out said while he looks at the Angel.

Cedrina sweatdrops as she chuckles nervously.

"Right."

"Yeah… anyway let's get this wish thing over with, you know Namekian right?" Demonga said when he wondered if Cedrina knew how to use the dragonballs here since they were not earth dragonballs.

"Of course. One of my favorite languages." Cedrina said with a smile.

That surprised Viola, Indra, and Ibycus while Cedrina turned to the dragon balls and spoke in the Namekian language.

"**Takkaraput pop Porunga pupiritt paro!" ** Cedrina said before the Dragonballs glow and the Namekian sky darkens right before Porunga appeared when he bursts from the Dragon balls which float above the ground.

"**Who here has summoned me?" **Porunga said when he starts looking around the area.

All Demonga did was clear his throat, he may not understand what Porunga said, but when he saw Porunga looking around, he cleared his throat to get Porunga's attention.

Porunga blinks before he looks down and sees Cedrina, Demonga, Viola and her two guardians.

Though Viola and her guardians were surprised when they saw Porunga… actually acting nervous.

"**L-Lord Emerald, Lady Cedrina… w-what are you two doing here?" **Porunga said when he had no idea why the God of Destruction nor his attendant were here.

Cedrina then spoke to him in the Namekian language.

"**Mighty Porunga, we have summoned you here for you to grunt us our wish."**

"**B-But what can I grant that beings of your power can't attain?, my new holder of authority is still growing so while I'm still allowed three, they may be lacking in power so the wish you may ask for maybe limited." **Porunga explained while Demonga, the only one not able to understand Porunga, just waits for a translation by someone.

Viola looks at Demonga.

"Don't know why he's nervous around you two, but Porunga said that his new holder of authority is growing but even if allowed three wishes, it may lack in power so the wishes may be limited."

Demonga looked at the one who talked with him, Viola, with a raised eyebrow.

"So… in a nutshell… if Porunga is too weak to grant the wish… you're weak?, that what you are telling me?" Demonga said when he points from Porunga to Viola a few times.

Viola rubbed the back of her head.

"Well I'm not saying that I'm weak but I do share a link with Porunga."

"Well better hope that Porunga can grant this wish or its bye bye Dragonballs, I don't take kindly to beings who wastes my time." Demonga bluntly said before he looks at Cedrina.

"Tell Porunga that he better make sure this wish is granted otherwise I may just destroy him for annoying me… that is unless Viola here can train to get stronger." Demonga said to Cedrina while glancing at Viola to show Demonga was serious about his threat.

Viola blinked from that as Cedrina looks at Porunga.

"**Porunga, I know you value your life, so make sure that this wish is granted and all will be good."**

Porunga jolts from that before he looks at Cedrina.

"**A-And what is your first wish?" **Porunga asked when he worried for his safety right now.

"**To bring life back into this universe's earth." **Cedrina said.

Porunga blinks at that and wanted to clarify something as his eyes checked on this Universe 6's earth and when he finished looks at Cedrina.

"**Well I can restore the Earth of this universe to its former glory and natural beauty, you would have to ask my earthly counterpart that is still active in Universe 7 since the guardian for earth is dead in Universe 6 and as a result, the dragonballs in this Universe are inert... mass scale revival is his forte or you would have to wait millions of years for life to evolve there again, I was made to be able to restore any one life virtually an infinite number of times, however I can only do that for one life and one life only, I was designed this way by the first Namekians who made me." **Porunga said while he worried he might have pissed off the God of Destruction.

Cedrina tsk a bit after hearing that.

"Demonga… I got good news… and bad news."

Demonga sighs before he waved a hand.

"Bad news first, might as well have the good news help my temper if we can't get the earth restored." Demonga said while he let the lack of the word lord go since Cedrina was a lover of his.

Cedrina rubbed the back of her head.

"Well… first off… Porunga can restore our universe's Earth to its former glory… which is the good news. Bad news, he can't bring the population back to life since he was only made to bring back only one life thanks to the first Namekians's designs. So we either have to wait for millions of years for life to evolve there again… or we go back to Cedric's universe and have their Shenron grant that wish for us since our Shenron isn't alive due to the Dragon Balls being inert."

That caused a tick mark to appear on Demonga's head… but before he could lose his temper, he did have an idea.

"Hey Cedrina… that wish to revive a person an infinite number of times… does it have a time limit for the wish like can Porunga revive a person from 100 years ago or so as an example?" Demonga asked when he had a possible idea forming in his head when he got a thoughtful look on his face.

Cedrina blinks a bit in confusion before looking at Porunga and asked him the same question.

Porunga took a moment to think before he looks at Cedrina.

"**It depends on if the soul reincarnated already, if that happened, even if it gets me destroyed, I won't remove a soul from another living being since I'm not one to kill and remove a soul from a body is the same as killing them in a nutshell." **Porunga said when he may have an idea where this was going.

"He said that would depend on the soul. If it was possibly reincarnated already, he won't remove the soul from a different living being even if he risked himself getting destroyed since he doesn't wish to kill anyone." Cedrina said.

"Huh… Dragon has serious balls to possibly deny a request from me, but I can see if this works or not… my first wish is to revive the God of Earth who the Dragonballs are linked too and my second wish if the first can't bring them here is to bring them here after they are revived, and if that works, my third wish is to bring the Earth dragon balls here as well… I doubt anyone needs further explanation as to why I'm going about this the roundabout way right?" Demonga said while he raised an eyebrow at everyone.

Viola, Indra and Ibycus blinked in surprise after hearing that as Cedrina looks at Porunga and repeated what Demonga said.

That caused Porunga to think on the wish and looks at Cedrina.

"**We are in luck, it seems like the Guardian of Earth is still in the afterlife, I'll ask if they want to return to life and come to Namek." **Porunga said which caused Demonga to say this when he had a feeling that Porunga was going to be polite about this thanks to the tone of Porunga's voice.

"Oh and Cedrina… tell Porunga that if this Guardian person, if they are in the afterlife, doesn't come… I'll personally go to the afterlife and destroy their soul for denying my request and destroy Porunga as well for annoying me for wasting time, I can gather the super dragon balls much faster then waiting millions of years so better tell Porunga to let the Guardian know that if they know what's good for them and for Namek, they WILL be revived and come here." Demonga said while his power flared for a moment.

Cedrina sweatdrops as she tells Porunga what Demonga said.

That caused Porunga to sweatdrop as his eyes glow and after a few minutes, Porunga looks at Cedrina after his eyes glow a few times.

"**It is done, the guardian of earth's soul has been transferred to the Namekian worlds checkout station and the dragonballs should be here shortly since they need to manually travel through space here, normally I can teleport things but since the earthen dragon balls are linked with that planet, I'm having the link transfer to Namek… think of it like a game loading up or something if you understand that comparison, they should be here in an hour and as soon as the soul of the Guardian of earth is at the Namekian checkout fully, I'll revive them here, and to make sure things go well, I added an additional effect that after the earth is 100% restored, the Dragonballs from earth will head on back without issue." **Porunga said when he explained some things to Cedrina.

Cedrina nods at Porunga before she looks at Demonga.

"He said that it's done. The guardian of Earth's soul has been transferred at the Checkout Station and the Dragonballs should be here in an hour since the earthen Dragonballs are linked with that planet so Porunga switch the link to here. So once the soul of the Earth Guardian is here, Porunga will fully revive them at this spot and once the earth is 100% restored, the Dragonballs from Earth will head on back without any issues."

Demonga hums at that before he shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, I can wait an hour… better than waiting millions of years… not 100% sure if there are alternate Dimensions but if there are, then I hope the God's of destructions from those Dimensions considered this idea instead of lugging around planet sized wish orbs." Demonga said while at the same time.

* * *

**Super Dimension/ Universe 6/ Champa's home world**

"ACHOO!" Champa sneezed which blew away a few trees and rubbed his nose before his attendant Vados gave him a hanky.

That caused Champa to wonder where that came from while at the same time...

* * *

**Super Dimension/ Universe 7/ Beerus's home world**

"ACHOO!" Beerus sneezed which destroyed a nearby wall which caused GT Goku and S Vegeta to jolt during the middle of their spar after they got through with their chores while Whis looked at Beerus's room with a confused look on his face, he thought that room was clean as a whistle.

"Strange… room should have been cleared… you two sure you changed Lord Beerus's sheets?" Whis said when he looks at Goku and Vegeta who nods their heads vigorously.

"I see… well I'll restore the room, you two continue with the spar so you two can get in sync with one another." Whis said before he flew towards Beerus's room while the scene went back to Demonga and Cedrina.

* * *

**GT Dimension/ Universe 6/ Planet Namek/ Demonga, Cedrina, Viola (Current Grand Elder), Indra (Guardian 1), Ibycus (Guardian 2)**

"Still… can't we just revive the Guardian of Earth here now and wait for the Dragonballs after, just because they share a link doesn't mean they have to be on the same planet after all." Demonga said with a raised eyebrow when he brought up a good point.

Cedrina looks at Porunga and asks him the same thing since it did made sense.

It took Porunga a moment, but he did nod his head.

"**Indeed, just give me a moment so I can revive them here without issue, they have a certain… complication so they may not be exactly in one piece." **Porunga oddly said when his eyes start to glow.

Cedrina was a bit confused.

"**What kind of complication?"**

"**Well in a nutshell, thanks to how Namekian's separate their beings and fuse, there are technically two souls being revived here in a moment, the good side and evil side of the guardian of earth… its a long story but try and know that they were once one being and had the power that far surpassed the being who you would call Freeza, my apologize but I looked through your mind for a moment to see why you would come here and did some research and found out a few things… for example in Universe 7, there is a Namekian called Piccolo, a male Namekian, who is currently fused with a few Namekian's already, their combined might would easily end Freeza before they could do anything, you may not know Freeza but how about Frost?, this universe's version of the Frost Demon Clan?, he may have a heroic persona but that just hides how evil he is which you can find out after investigating." **Porunga said while looking apologetic at Cedrina but did it to try and help her understand some things if she looked into some things with Universe 7.

Cedrina blinked a bit after hearing that.

"**I haven't personally met Frost, but heard of his heroics. Although… I always sensed that something was fishy about him." **She said while being thoughtful.

"**I see… well just to let you know, Frost has planned many of his heroics by starting wars and what not and just lets them play out till he is call upon, the Universe 7 Freeza acts as a ruler of planets from fear and horror but Frost makes sure he has a good public image… a two faced being if you will… anyway I'm about to revive the guardian of earth but don't be surprised at what you see, the Namekian's here can explain more." **Porunga said while his eyes glow and not one… but two Namekian women appeared in front of everyone though they seemed unsteady… one was wearing some kind of robe that said god in kanji on the front while the other looked similar but with a different Kanji for Demon Queen or Queen on the front and both looked dazed but Demonga and Cedrina could sense the evil from the one with the demon Queen kanji on the ground as both start to get their bearings.

Viola and her two guardians blinked when they saw the duo but Indra and Ibycus immediately sense the power from the Demon Queen before they guarded Viola in a protective manner just in case.

"U-Ugh… my head…" The Demon Queen said while she sat up while Kami looks around with a confused look on her face.

"W-We're… am I?" Kami said which showed they must have been dazed from the revival after so long with being dead… last she remembered was being told that she would be revived on her home planet… she knew she was different but an alien?... well stranger things have happened before.

"You're on the planet Namek." Cedrina said to the duo.

"Planet Namek?" Kami said while she gets to her feet and looks around… unlike the Demon Queen, she looked just as aged as her male counterpart from Universe 7, though the Demon Queen looked young like Viola and the others… though Porunga spoke up to get many people's attention.

"**There, the Guardian of Earth was revived… however thanks to Namekian culture and their way of life, depending on certain condition they can split certain aspects of themself from their body, and in this case the Guardian of Earth, she split her evil from herself and became the guardian of earth as a result, and thanks to a sealing technique from a human on earth before it was razed, the Demon Queen was sealed away when she tried to take over the earth… though the dragon balls were used to restore her youth and give her eternal youth as a result… if one dies the other will as well, so unless you can convince the evil to go back to her source, she and Kami will never be one again." **Porunga explained as to why there were two Kami and one was evil and the other good and while the evil looked so young but the other was so old.

Cedrina, Viola, Indra and Ibycus were surprised when they heard this before Cedrina translate it to Demonga.

"I see… well let me give you a good warning bitch since violence is a key thing for you… piss me off and I'll have Cedrina freeze you in place so I can make my wishes when the Dragon balls from earth get here, after those three wishes, I'll destroy you and I don't care if that kills your good side, all you are is linked to one so I'm not breaking rules, I'm the God of Destruction of this Universe so I hope you realize what that means if you are a dumbass." Demonga said while he lightly powered up in front of everyone which caused a serious pressure to press down on everyone and while his Ki couldn't be sensed by mortals unless trained… Kami could and could tell how massive that energy was.

Kami blinks before she looks at the Demon Queen.

"I would suggest taking his warning seriously."

The Demon Queen would have argued but from the look everyone was giving Demonga… and the fact she wanted answered, she just crossed her arms while sitting on the ground which allowed Demonga to get a good look at her, unlike Kami, the Demon Queen was surprisingly beautiful and grins at her.

"Hehe, I'm going to enjoy a lot of things if this idea of mine works." Demonga said while he chuckles evilly.

Kami blinked a bit as the Demon Queen scoffed.

"Don't get any bright ideas, nimrod."

All Demonga did was raise an eyebrow and just points at a far away lifeless mountain and… well… pretty much blew it up with a nuke level blast that was seen from miles while only a dot of energy was seen flowing from his fingers and he gave the Demon Queen a raised eyebrow again like he was asking her to change what she just said just now.

The Demon Queen likely gulped when she witnessed that.

"Nevermind." She grumbled.

Demonga chuckles at that.

"Hehe, that's a good bitch… now then time to wait for the Dragonballs from earth to get here." Demonga said while he looks at Cedrina and gave her a silent command to keep an eye on the Demon Queen but not before he gave this command.

"Cedrina, give the Guardian of earth some youth, its a bit unpleasant looking at her when she looks this old." Demonga said without caring at all what the others thought of him right now.

Kami blinked a bit and felt insulted before Cedrina, who nods her head, and uses her staff's power before blasting some magic at Kami.

A moment later, her body starts to look younger and her breasts and hips looked fuller though the robe her form well till she looked like she could be the Demon Queen's twin.

Viola, Indra and Ibycus saw with surprised looks as Kami could see that her hands and arms were looking younger now.

When she was fully given youth again, Cedrina gave her a glance over and nods her head.

"She is restored to her youth Milord, I would say around her 20's." Cedrina said while she smiles at her handiwork while Demonga nods his head when he looked at Kami.

"I see, not bad looking now." Demonga said while he grins at Kami with a lustful look in his eyes.

Kami lightly blushes at the look before chuckling.

"Well you better make sure to play nice if you want to get with me." She said as the Demon Queen rolled her eyes.

Though aside from the surprise flirting, everyone more or less waits before Porunga looks up.

"**They are arriving." **Porunga simply said which made everyone look to see the smaller earthen dragonballs flying towards them at high speed from orbit and slowed to a halt near the ground before they gently land on the ground in front of all.

"**It is done." **Porunga said before he vanished into his set of Dragonballs and scatter around Namek to wait for his next summons.

Cedrina hums a bit.

"So far so good right Lord Demonga?"

"Indeed… and since this is earth's dragonballs… I don't need a translator for this…. RISE SHENRON!" Demonga said which starts the summoning for Earth's magical dragon and in no time flat, Classic Shenron appeared from a burst of light after the sky darkens.

Viola, Indra and Ibycus were a bit surprised when they saw Shenron for the first time before they heard him speak.

"**I am Shenron… What shall be your… Wait… this is not Earth."**

All Demonga did was clear his throat and when Shenron looked down… he had a similar reaction to Porunga when he saw Demonga the God of destruction and his angel attendant.

"**D-Demonga and Cedrina?... why are you here?... or in this case… where is here?" **Shenron said as Cedrina pouts.

"What kind of reaction is that?"

"Indeed… and you seem pretty arrogant to not address me as Lord even after I helped revive the goddess you are linked too… but I'll ignore this transgression… you are on Namek where we used the Namekian Dragon balls to restore the Guardian of Earth and bring her here so you can assist us with restoring the earth and then some… hope you have a three wish thing otherwise this will be annoying and really hope you have the ability to restore multiple lives at once." Demonga said while he glared at Shenron.

Shenron shudders a bit before Kami decided to step in.

"Not to worry. When I felt the link between me and Shenron connect, I can tell he can do the three wish thing. And thanks to your attendant for giving me my youth back, Shenron's wishes are now more powerful."

"Good… now Shenron, my first wish is for you to restore the Earth back to its heyday, and my second wish is for you to bring back all the humans that died on earth, and don't worry about the earth getting destroyed by war and what not… I'll personally visit and bring the fear and wrath of God of Destruction on those mortals so they won't do something as stupid as this again." Demonga said for his first two wishes… what was his third?

Shenron was a bit surprised about the first two wishes but was curious about the third wish.

"**And your third wish?"**

"Simple, fuse these two back together with your Guardian of Earth being the one in control so you won't become inert again, I may need your wishing abilities for a later time and don't want to have to do this roundabout way of reviving you and your guardian again and I heard that Nemekians depending on how strong they were originally are much stronger than their separate selves." Demonga said while he points a thumb at Kami and the Demon Queen.

Kami and the Demon Queen blinked in shock when they heard this. Though the Demon Queen had a different reaction.

"Now wait a minute, I don't want to go back."

All Demonga did was raise an eyebrow at the Demong Queen and grins when he looks at Viola.

"Hey Viola was it?... got an empty village that none of you ever go too?" Demonga oddly asked while he had another idea of sorts to get the Demon Queen to shut it.

The Demon Queen raised her eyebrow as Viola was a bit confused.

"Well… yes but why ask?"

"Simple… considering how much of a bitch this one is, I plan on making her submit to me so she willingly goes back to her origins… simply put if she can put a single mark on me, she can go free to any planet she wants aside from earth and have fun doing whatever there, but if she loses if she can't in the next 5 minutes when we get there… well… I do want to test if you Namekian bitches can take a Destroyer's cock and who better than one who is pretty evil compared to her good half… and would realize running now would be stupid since I easily outclass her in every shape and form." Demonga said while he grins at the Demon Queen while his pants shift a bit to remind everyone on how large he is.

Viola and her two guardians blushes when they saw that while Shenron sweatdrops.

The Demon Queen however scoffed.

"Bring it on Mr. Destructo."

That caused many to either facepalm or sweatdrop when the Demon Queen seemed to be digging a deeper hole for herself while Demonga looks at Viola to see where the empty village was and wouldn't ask a second time.

Viola gulped as she didn't want to get on Dekonga's bad side.

"Alright… the village was built as a shelter for emergencies just in case." She said before she told Demonga what direction to take.

Demonga nods before he looks at Shenron.

"Shenron, hold that third wish but try and not vanish… you still need to grant my third after I teach this bitch some manners, you can grant the first two however and they better be granted by the time I get back… oh and ladies, don't worry about the empty village… depending on the time, Cedrina and rewind time for 3 minutes so it would be like the fight never happened… now Demon Queen was it… follow me or I'll just skip straight to making you my bitch here and now in front of everyone." Demonga said while he floats into the air though Viola and Cedrina followed.

"I'll lead you to the empty village and return after that, I may have pointed the direction out but never said how far it was yet." Viola said while Demonga shrugged his shoulders when he could care less.

"We'll accompany you as well Grand Elder Viola." Indra said as Ibycus nods her head.

"Suit yourself, just make sure to keep out of my way." Demonga said while he glanced at the Demon Queen and gave her a silent glare to get her ass in gear and follow him now or he would really do what he said he would do.

The Demon Queen however glares back at Demonga before giving him a stink eye as she starts walking.

Though that caused Demonga's eye to twitch before he moved next to her with shocking speed and kicked her lightly so that she was flat on the ground before she knew it in front of everyone.

"Very bad mistake fucking around with me… I'll be generous and give you ONE… more chance to follow in the sky… otherwise I'll cave that fucking ass out…" Demonga said before he looks at the parents around him.

"Anyone who doesn't want their kids to be scarred for life, fly away with your kids to nearby villages… I won't be so kind if this bitch does something stupid even after seeing what I can do with less then 0.1 percent of my power." Demonga said while he glared at the Demon Queen.

The villagers were now protective around their kids as Kami looks at the Demon Queen and gives her a look to not do anything that she'll regret.

The Demon Queen, though a bit shocked, wanted to get back at Demonga but… seeing the look at Kami's face made her stop before getting up.

"Let's just go." She said.

That caused Demonga to pick her up by the back of her shirt and launched into the air.

"Fucking… unless you are not flying to piss me off, you better make the fight at least worth it when we get there." Demonga said while he had an iron grip on the Demon Queen's shirt and gave Viola a look to start flying… now.

Viola jolt before she, Kami, Indra, Ibycus and Cedrina took flight.

Kami could see the shocked look on her evil half's face and could only think one thing when she knew she would return to normal soon thanks to how one sided the fight would be.

'_This is not gonna be pretty.' _Kami thought as she kept flying with the group.

When the entire group got to the location, Demonga saw that the shelter village was pretty large and out of the way from many other villages.

"Not bad, will be good to test this village to see if it will still stand if this bitch here likes to be trigger happy, speaking of which…" Demonga said before he threw the Demon Queen towards the Village and she crashed through a few homes and Demonga looked at everyone.

"If you want to stay alive or want to leave, either stick by Cedrina or fly back to the previous Village." Demonga warned while Cedrina smiles as Demonga floats towards where the Demon Queen crashed and Demonga lands on the ground near her while she was still recovering from the impact.

The Demon Queen groans before getting up and glares at Demonga.

"You're gonna pay for that you son of a bitch."

All Demonga did was smirk and just used a single finger gesture to tell the Demon Queen to attack him which would start the battle in full.

The Demon Queen scoffed before she powers up and charges at Demonga with an intent to either hurt… or kill him.

Though to her shock, all Demonga did was block every hit with his pinky finger and even yawned to mock the demon Queen.

The Demon Queen growls in frustration as she kept trying to land a hit on Demonga.

Meanwhile up in the sky with Cedrina, Viola, Indra, Ibycus, and Kami…

Cedrina was just smiling at the sight when she watched the Demon Queen try and hit Demonga but was failing each time.

Viola, Indra, Ibycus and Kami watch with a bit of surprised looks though Kami knew how the outcome will end.

"No matter what she does… Demonga would somehow predict her next move." Indra said.

"More like considering how weak she is, she is so slow she might as well be moving in slow motion compared to my lord… and to my lord very slow motion to boot." Cedrina said when she saw Demonga moving to flick the Demon Queen in the forehead lightly which sent her through a few buildings while Demonga never moved from where he was standing.

Viola and her two guardians blinked when they saw this as Kami crossed her arms.

"That was always her flaw." Kami said.

"Well hopefully a good dominating session will sort her out until you two are back together again, not sure why you would separate in the first place, I mean if that was the main reason for why earth was destroyed, that was a bad move if the former Guardian had you do that in order to be the next guardian." Cedrina said while she watched as the Demon Queen tried to use a beam attack from her mouth but Demonga stopped it with a flick of his wrist.

The Demon Queen was shocked that her best attack was blocked.

'_D-Damn… I'm giving everything and I can't seem to land a hit. I gotta do something fast.' _She thought.

Though 2 minutes passed and Cedrina let Demonga know that before he looks at the Demon Queen.

"Better step up your game bitch, otherwise I'll end this in the next few seconds." Demonga said while he grins at the Demon Queen.

The Demon Queen growls in anger.

"Now you're asking for it. When I'm done with you… your girlfriend will be my bitch." She said before she charges at Demonga again as she tries to give him the strongest punch that she got.

Though she managed to punch Demonga in the chest… to her horror… Demonga didn't even get fazed by that attack.

"I'm sorry, but did you attack me?, I thought you were trying to feel my muscles… and just a tip...Cedrina is much stronger than I am so good luck trying to make her your bitch...though just for that… it's knock out time." Demonga said before he vanished and lightly tapped the back of the Demon Queens neck and she fell unconscious in no time flat while Cedrina clapped her hands.

"Good job milord, and within 2 minutes, now I can restore this place and we can head on back." Cedrina said as Demonga picked up the Demon Queen and floats over to float by Cedrina and a moment later after Cedrina tapped the air for a moment… time seems to rewind and the ruined buildings were restored to before the battle even started while Demonga and the Demon Queen were unaffected from the shift while Viola, Indra, Ibycus, and Kami saw the time rewinding around them for a moment.

Viola, Indra, Ibycus and Kami watched with surprised looks as they see some buildings getting rebuild like nothing happened.

Demonga nods his head before he looks at Cedrina and the others.

"Good, now Viola, take your guardians and let Shenron know to wait for a bit more, I got a bitch to break in, and Kami...if you want you can join in if this bitch was the main reason why your earth was totaled, and I'm sure Cedrina would enjoy seeing what you can do." Demonga said while he gave Kami a lustful look, again this Kami was female looking and youthful now to boot so she wasn't an old lady anymore.

Kami shrugged.

"No problem with that."

"Good, now then, Viola, Indra, Ibycus… better get going unless you want to stick around and see what a dick of destruction can do to a Namekian hole." Demonga said with a wide wild like grin on his face to give them a warning of sorts for now.

Viola, Indra and Ibycus jolt as they blushes a bit brightly before they quickly start heading back to Shenron.

That caused Demonga to chuckle before he looked at the shelter village.

"And now its just us four, and thankfully we won't get annoying complaints… lets go." Demonga said before he lowered to the ground while Cedrina winked at Kami before he lowered to the ground as well.

Kami did lightly chuckled before lowering to the ground.

And 30 minutes pass before the Demon Queen starts to come to… but something was off with her body… first she felt a breeze all over her body, she felt her arms and legs bound… and something… either ring or round like was in her mouth which kept her mouth open while chuckling was heard nearby.

* * *

**Lemon to be warning/ will be removed in Non-Lemon version**

"H-Hmm?!" The Demon Queen looked shocked as she didn't know what was going on.

"Hehe, glad you are awake bitch, I was getting impatient." Demonga said while he leaned down to show his grinning face at the Demon Queen and leaned back so the Demon Queen could look at her body when Demonga points down for some reason.

The Demon Queen was confused for a second before she looks down and her eyes widened at what she saw.

First off she was nude, showing her B to C cup green breasts with pink nipples, her body was seen in full while she… wore some kind of rope like bondage gear which held her arms behind her back and had her ankles tied to some kind of pole with two looks at the end where the ropes were tied too since the bed would be too weak to hold her still, and the Demon Queen fully realized she was wearing a gag ring in her mouth to prevent her from closing her mouth since the metal was made of a similar material to the pole to keep it from getting destroyed if the Demon Queen tried to bite down on the ring.

The Demon Queen was thrashing a bit as she tries to break her bonds.

Though the ropes seemed to me made of a similar material because they showed no sighs of breaking while Demonga enjoyed the fact that the Demon Queen struggles… it only made his dick harder under his pants.

The Demon Queen noticed as she still kept trying to break free with all of her might.

'_Dammit!... This can't be happening!' _She thought.

Demonga chuckles at that before he ran a finger on the Demon Queen's nipple.

"Oh don't worry my dear bitch, thanks to Kami giving us a demo of what Nemekians in this universe can do… well… take a look to your right." Demonga said while he moved out of the way to let the Demon Queen look to her right.

The Demon Queen couldn't slap Demongan's finger away due to her predicament before she turns her head to the right to see what the commotion was.

The Commotion itself was that Kami was on another bed while she had a fucked up look on her face, she had to form a cock for Cedrina but that was now flaccid and vanishing into her body now, her stomach was extended and her pussy and ass were leaking sperm… all in all Kami looked fucked up in all the right reasons right now while a nude Cedrina was wiping her lips with a napkin she summoned like she just finished eating a meal just now and it seems that Cedrina did some research on Rachel from Emerald's universe because she had a cock of her own for a moment before she removed it and it turned into a cybernetic dildo which she stored away for now while Demonga grins at her.

"And that was Cedrina alone doing the deed… I was saving my loads for you when you woke so better be grateful since I don't normally do this for a bitch as weak as you." Demonga said while he lightly pinched the Demon Queen's nipple and twists it a bit hard to see how she would react.

"HMMMM!" The Demon Queen groans though deep down she couldn't believe Kami was taken down like that.

Demonga chuckles before he looks at Cedrina after letting go of the Demon Queen's nipple.

"So Cedrina, how was our newest bitch before the merge?, might as well have a before and after if we have the time later when we merge these two bitches back together." Demonga said with an evil grin on his face which showed he was going to break the Demon Queen in next now.

The Demon Queen's eyes widened as Cedrina chuckles.

"Indeed Lord Demonga. Hopefully our demon bitch friend doesn't put up a fight… not that it stopped you anyway." She said as she smirks at Demonga.

"Hehe, yeah, anyway unless you want to join in, I'm going to get started… but first…" Demonga said before he starts to get undressed and the Demon Queen could see more of his powerful body being seen more and more while he strips from his clothing.

The Demon Queen's eyes widen as she sees each part of Demonga's clothing getting taken off.

First was his cloth like bit on his chest which showed his torso, next was was armbands like bits and then his boots.

Finally his pants which caused his dick to spring free and she saw how massive it was in person while Demonga was fully nude before her.

The Demon Queen's eyes widened when she saw Demonga's dick.

'_It's fucking huge?!" _She thought.

Demonga looked more amused when he saw the Demon Queen eye his cock.

"See something you like?, would say that you could ask to touch it or something… but you are a bit tied up with something already in your mouth so I'll just do this…" Demonga said while he approached the bed and moved to sit on the Demon Queen's body and sets his cock between her breasts and she could feel how heavy it was while Demonga starts to fondle her breasts to really mess with her.

The Demon Queen blushes brightly when she felt how hot Demonga's dick was between her breasts before she tries to move her head to look somewhere else.

Though Demonga just gripped the top of her head to keep her head still and had her watch as Demonga grinds his cock on her body which caused her body to wiggle a bit with each thrust and the head of his cock gets closer and closer to her open mouth with each thrust like head teasingly doing this on purpose.

The Demon Queen knew what was gonna happen as she tries to shake her head as Cedrina just chuckles at the effort.

A moment later thanks to Demonga holding her head steady, he slowly had his cock go into the Demon Queen's mouth and hums at the feeling when he purposely had his cock aimed so that the head and part of the underside rests on the Demon Queen's tongue.

"Hmmm!" The Demon Queen groans as she tries to get Demonga's dick out of her mouth.

Though that caused her tongue to wiggle on his dick and Demonga hums at the feeling.

"Hmmm… not bad, struggle all you want, this is just turning me on more." Demonga said while he pushed his cock deeper into the Demon Queen's mouth and starts to go down her throat which in turn acted like a brace of sorts which prevented the Demon Queen from moving her head.

The Demon Queen's eyes widened before she starts to gag as she feels Demonga's dick going deeper in her mouth.

That caused Demonga to smirk when he forced much more of his cock down the Demon Queen's throat and starts to facefuck her when he got a decent grip while making sure to not take too long so she wouldn't pass out from the lack of air.

The Demon Queen muffly groans loudly as she gags more.

Cedrina licks her lips as she was loving how rough Demonga was with the way he thrusts his hips.

Demonga noticed and grins a bit while he pulled his cock free of the Demon Queen's mouth.

"Change of plans… hey Cedrina, get over here and warm this bitch up for my cock, I'll keep her mouth occupied for now but I want her to be soaked when I get to the real fun with her." Demonga said while he grins at his Angel attendant/ lover.

Cedrina was now feeling excited.

"As you wish my lord." She said before she went to join the duo as the Demon Queen was barely noticed as she tries to catch her breath.

Though that changed when Cedrina instant starts to lick her folds while Demonga went back to facefucking the Demon Queen after another minute of waiting for her to recover… all in all… the Demon Queen was helpless to stop what was going on.

'_Oh come on!' _The Demon Queen thought as she was groaning and gagging loudly as Cedrina was eating out her pussy with gusto.

For a few minutes with Demonga giving the Demon Queen a few times to breath, however thanks to Demonga's stamina, he was nowhere near close while Cedrina ate out the Demon Queen more and more until...

The Demon Queen has tried to be strong but was futile as she climaxed a bit hard as her pussy sprayed her juices in Cedrina's mouth.

Cedrina lapped up the juices while Demonga pulled his cock free of the Demon Queen's mouth and just waits for the Demon Queen to tap off while he enjoyed watching her squirm.

The Demon Queen's body squirms a bit more before she stops climaxing after 15 seconds.

When that happened Demonga smirks when he could see that the Demon Queen wasn't used to sex and did wonder something.

"My my… are we perhaps looking at a virgin Demon Queen?" Demonga wondered since he heard that the Demon Queen was blast first, fuck the questions never.

The Demon Queen, who was able to collect herself a bit, froze a bit when she heard that as Cedrina chuckles after noticing that.

"I think she is Lord Demonga. But we're not gonna find out if you don't shove that magnificent sword of yours inside." She said before grabbing Demonga's dick and strokes it a bit.

Demonga hums from the feeling and had a funny idea.

"Well… considering you took a pitstop to Rachel's home world on one of your visits to your brother… why not play some rock paper scissors for her virginity… loser gets her ass but I doubt that is much of a loss and we can't exactly break her can we?... I mean how would you feel if you were a virgin and had to take on my massive greatsword." Demonga said with a cocky tone to his voice while he enjoyed Cedrina's hand which keeps on stroking his cock.

Cedrina, as she kept stroking Demonga's dick, did look thoughtful for a bit.

"Hmmm, you do have a point. Highly doubt she can last long with this... great cock of yours." She said as she continues to stroke him more before Cedrina leans up a bit and starts to nibble on Demonga's neck.

Demonga shudders from that and glances at Cedrina.

"You damn lustful Angel, better get that free hand ready to play otherwise we might as well just show our new pet how dangerous it will get for her if I go all out with you and she can't move to watch every thrust I do if her sight can keep up." Demonga said while he held his right hand up in a fist position to get ready for the game.

Cedrina grins at Demonga.

"Challenge accepted." She said before using her other hand to cup Demonga's ballsack.

She then used her hand on Demonga's cock to start the game while the Demon Queen could only look on when Demonga won round 1 with scissors beats paper and Cedrina won the next round with paper covering rock… the final round ended up as a tie a few times until…

Cedrina won the round with rock crushing scissors and Demonga chuckles while he looks at Cedrina.

"Hehe, seems like you win her virginity this round, but I get that tight ass afterwords… just make sure she is cleaned up so I don't get sloppy seconds when I bust into this bitches womb again and again." Demonga said with a lustful tone to his voice when he looks at the Demon Queen while his cock was iron hard still.

The Demon Queen's eyes widened when she heard that as Cedrina chuckle before she gave Demonga a little kiss on the cheek.

"Not to worry my lord. I always made sure to clean any woman before presenting her to you."

"Hehe, that you did, now I'll step back so have fun, but try and not break her, unlike the maids this bitch is much weaker then they are and we never had anyone so weak before." Demonga said while he mocked the Demon Queen for her weakness.

The Demon Queen had a tick mark on her head before she thrashes a bit and tries to say hurtful insults at the duo but couldn't thanks to the ring gag.

Demonga just chuckles before he moved away from Cedrina who summoned her cybernetic didlo and stands up while she looks at the Demon Queen.

"Now now, My lord means well even if he can be a bit… abrasive sometimes… I mean if you couldn't take My lord in combat, do you think a virgin like you would be able to survive with your mental state intact if he went all out right from the get go?, I'm called in to help ease virgins like you into their place as Milord's cocksleeve… though you will need training if your fused state is lacking, but I wouldn't worry too much… for now… lets use a light setting and ease you into things." Cedrina said while she fiddles with the dildo and equipped it to show that it fused with her body and it was around 8 to 9 inches in length and 2 in width, perfect for a beginner to use.

The Demon Queen was surprised when she saw the dildo do that but was now worried even though she can't do anything about it now.

That caused the Angel to smirk when she got on top of the Demon Queen and aimed her cock at her folds and rubbed the head a few times to get it decently lubed for what will happen.

The Demon Queen jolts when she felt it before she looks at Cedrina and quickly shakes her head.

Though Cedrina showed no mercy when she pushed her hips forward and slowly pushed her dick into the Demon Queen's pussy, and in no time flat she went balls deep into her while some blood leaked from the Demon Queen's folds and Cedrina stopped moving when she got balls deep into the Demon Queen.

"Hmmmm!" The Demon Queen groans loudly from the pain as little bits of tears leaked a little from her eyes.

That caused Cedrina to smirk and slowly pulled her cock free from the Demon Queen's pussy.

"Oh don't worry… that pain will turn into pleasure soon." Cedrina said as she starts to thrust her hips slowly and her cock went in and out of the Demon Queen's pussy again and again as a result.

The Demon Queen groans again before she to be strong during this predicament.

Though Cedrina ignored that while she enjoyed how tight the Demon Queen was, not everyday she fucked a virgin after all and moved to take one of the Demon Queen's nipples into her mouth and sucked on it hard while she used her tongue to tease the nipple itself.

The Demon Queen groans a bit more and even though she tries to stay strong, it was not enough as she felt her nipple getting erect.

That caused Cedrina to smirk a bit before she went back to licking and sucking while she fucked the Demon Queen at a faster rate.

The Demon Queen kept on groaning before he eyes slightly widened as she let out a moan or two before feeling her body betrayed her as The Demon Queen felt her pussy slightly tightening around Cedrina's cock.

Cedrina giggles while nearby, Demonga was stroking his cock slowly as Kami starts to come out of her stupor.

"H-Hmm… w-wow. Talk about… intense." Kami said as she slowly got up.

Though it seemed she got to see the start of the Demon Queen breaking when she heard moaning and groaning nearby and looked to see Cedrina working the Demon Queen good while Demonga stroked his cock while he watched the sight.

Kami was surprised when she saw this as the Demon Queen continues to moan and groan loudly as her pussy tightens more on Cedrina's dick.

A moment later, Demonga looked over when he noticed Kami waking up and smirks when he saw her blushing face.

"Hehe… nice timing, I need something to help lube my cock, I lost a Rock paper scissors games and I get the virgin ass of the Demon Queen while Cedrina gets her vaginal virginity, if you can move then get over here and get this dick lubed good, otherwise you might as well sleep for now." Demonga said while he grins at Kami while Cedrina focused on fucking the Demon Queen harder and faster.

Kami blinked for a moment after hearing that before she chuckled.

"Alright then." She said before she was able to get out of bed though she did wobble a bit but managed to get to Demonga, seems Namekian regeneration had some limits if it wasn't for injuries.

Demonga just smirked and let go of his cock when he waits for Kami to get in front of him.

Once Kami got in front of Demonga, she gets on her knees and looks at Demonga's cock before Kami sticks out her tongue and starts licking it.

Demonga shuddered from the feeling and just lets Kami do her own thing while he looked down at her with a lustful look in his eyes.

Kami mentally chuckles at the look before sending Demonga a slight wink before she opens her mouth and tries to take Demonga's cock as best as she can.

That caused Demonga to groan and pets Kami's head to show she was doing good so far.

Kami smiles mentally at that before she starts bobbing her head back and forth on Demonga's dick.

Demonga groans more and lets Kami do her own thing while Cedrina noticed what was going on.

"My my, looks like Milord if having fun, how about you?" Cedrina said before she looks at the Demon Queen while she continues to fuck her pussy hard and fast.

The Demon Queen couldn't talk thanks to the ring gag in her mouth so all she can do is make groaning and moaning sounds.

That caused Cedrina to smile more and she fucked the Demon Queen at a harder rate while she could feel the Demon Queen getting close like she was and fucked the Demon Queen harder and faster until…

The Demon Queen groans and moans loudly before she climaxed a bit hard on Cedrina's dick.

That caused Cedrina to moan and she pushed herself balls deep into the Demon Queens pussy and shot a powerfully strong and large load into her which slowly made her womb bloat as a result.

"Hmmmm!" The Demon Queen groans loudly as she felt her climax get stronger.

Cedrina rides out her orgasm and gave a sigh of relief before she leaned up while her cock was still inside of the Demon Queen.

"My, talk about a workout, going to need to practice with this so I can last much longer, anyway I believe you are warmed up enough… same for My lord… I might as well get more practice with Kami while Demonga takes my place and gives that ass a good fucking it won't forget, regeneration or not." Cedrina said as she pulled her cock from the Demon Queen's folds and watched with a smile as her load leaked from the Demon Queens fold's.

The Demon Queen groans when she felt it before she tries to catch her breath.

While that happened, Cedrina looked over to see that Kami really was getting into the swing of things when she really tried to please Demonga's cock when she tried to deepthroat it a few times but had to pull away for air while Demonga just looked amused before looking at Cedrina.

"Finished with the bitch already Cedrina?" Demonga asked while he enjoyed the blowjob from Kami.

Cedrina giggles.

"Oh yes my lord. Though looks like I'm gonna need more practice when using my… equipment." She said with a smirk.

"Well I'm sure you can get more practice when you train those maids, either as a reward or punishment depending on how good or bad they did with the training." Demonga said when he noticed how quick Cedrina came compared to how long she normally lasts.

"You're right about that." Cedrina said as she chuckles while sweatdropping as Kami kept sucking Demonga's dick.

That caused Demonga to moan before he looks at Kami.

"Hehe, nice trying to work me good, but you have a better chance of getting a load from Cedrina right now, why not help her practice while I give your… sister?... split self?... the bad bitch a good pounding she won't forget." Demonga said when he grins at Kami.

Kami mentally chuckles before she pulls her mouth off of Demonga's dick.

"Alright then. Good luck." She said before she went towards Cedrina.

That caused Demonga to get an amused look on his face when he watched Cedrina and Kami make out with one another before he looks at the Demon Queen to see how she was doing so far.

The Demon Queen, after she finally recovered, slowly panted while blushing a bit.

Demonga smirks before he used some minor telekinesis that he learned on one planet to flip the Demon Queen onto her front while her ass was moved to be pointed to the sky and her legs were bent to present herself to the God of Destruction of universe 6 of the GT timeline before he approached the Demon Queen with a fully powered and now slickened cock.

The Demon Queen was able to collect herself before realizing what was happening.

"Hmm?"

All she could see was the bed for a moment and saw that she was facedown on the bed with her ass in the air and when she turned her head… she watched as Demonga approached her with full intent to fuck her holes after Cedrina took a moment to clean the Demon Queen's body.

The Demon Queen's eyes widened.

"Hmmmm!"

"Hehe, sorry but can't hear you with that ring in your mouth, but with that shaking ass, I might as well call that an invitation for me to do my best and destroy it so others can't satisfy this round ass again." Demonga said while he lightly pats the Demon Queen's ass a few times after he got behind her on the bed.

The Demon Queen didn't like the sound of that before she actually tries to get away from Demonga.

Though, considering the best she could do right now was wiggle her ass to try and motion herself away… well… that went nowhere and she jolts and freezes when she could feel Demonga's cock prodding her asshole lightly while he grins evilly when he saw the fear in her eyes.

The Demon Queen quickly shakes her head like she was telling Demonga to not do this.

Though Demonga just grins at that and in no time flat, forced his cock balls deep into the Demon Queen's asshole, fully spearing his massive cock all the way into her body.

"HMMMMM!" The Demon Queen groans loudly as she felt her ass getting penetrated.

Demonga just groans from the feeling of the tight ass and waits for the Demon Queen to adjust to the cock buried deep in her asshole.

Though the Demon Queen didn't want to adjust as her body squirms a few times.

That was fine with Demonga when he starts to thrust his hips and his cock went deep into the Demon Queen's ass again and again, if she didn't want to adjust, he could work with that.

The Demon Queen groans loudly as she feels Demonga's dick going in and out of her ass.

That caused Demonga to grip her ass cheeks a bit harder and he fucked her ass at a harder rate while he wondered what the Demon Queen thought while the massive cock pierced her asshole again and again.

'_OH FUCK ITS SO HUGE!... I'm not sure if I'll ever walk again!'_

Demonga was no mind reader and starts to smack her right ass cheek hard enough to instantly cause it to turn red and keeps smacking her ass while he fucked her ass at a harder rate, unlike with Cedrina, Demonga's orgasm seemed to have no end while fucked orgasm after orgasm out of the demon Queen's ass.

The Demon Queen groans loudly each time which was accompanied by her many orgasms while surprised that Demonga hasn't cum yet.

Demonga smirks and just said this.

"Sorry but if you want my load, then we will be here all day at the slow weak pace I'm going, if you want I can get a bit rougher but don't blame me if you have to regenerate your pelvis by the time I'm done with you." Demonga said with an evil look in his eyes.

The Demon Queen's eyes widened after hearing that.

'_Weak pace?!' _She thought.

A moment later, Demonga doubled his thrusting speed which in turn caused the bed to shake, rattle, and almost move with how aggressive Demonga was while he grins at the Demon Queen through it all and Demonga still looked like he was barely doing anything.

The Demon Queen kept on moaning and groaning loudly before going through another orgasm. Some of her saliva was now coming out through her ring gag.

All Demonga did was laugh at that before he looks at Cedrina and saw her lifting and lowering Kami onto her cock gently.

"Hey Cedrina, how you enjoying the new playmate?, bit low level but have to admit these Namekian bitches are durable, I'm already going at a level were most mortals bones would shatter." Demonga said while he wanted to push the Demon Queen's limits and fucked her ass at a harder rate which starts to bruise the Demon Queen's ass and hips but was recovering just as they start to appear.

Cedrina chuckles as she kept fucking Kami before looking at Demonga.

"T-That's good to… h-hear lord D-Demonga."

"Hehe, whats the matter Cedrina?, that cock too much for you or is that bitch you're fucking just that hungry for your load?, honestly the look on her face shows that she is desperate for a good fucking if those earthlings can't give her a good lay." Demonga said while he used one hand to smack the Demon Queen's ass a few times.

"O-Oh I'm just taking my time on this cutie here." Cedrina said as she fucks Kami a bit harder as the Demon Queen actually moans from having her ass spanked.

Demonga chuckles at that when he saw that he was slowly breaking the Demon Queen's will, as long as Kami and by proxy the fully fused self played by the rules, he would treat the Namekian bitch well which resulted in Demonga and Cedrina taking a few hours to fuck the two split selves more and more in various positions and Demonga, how having flipped the Demon Queen onto her back, was pretty much barraging her womb with his thrusts and could finally feel himself getting close and fucked the Demon Queen a bit harder.

The Demon Queen was now having a fucked up look on her face thanks to all that orgasms she's been releasing and looks like she was gonna have another.

Meanwhile with Cedrina, she was getting ridden by Kami who was playing with her own breasts and couldn't believe how long this went on, Cedrina's cock speared her cervix again and again after she made it longer to match Demonga's size.

"O-Oh fuck." Cedrina groans as she thrusts her dick up as hard as she can, though only to the highest level Kami could take without flying off her body.

That caused Kami to moan, groan, and pant while she got closer and closer until she dropped down again for another orgasm while her body shakes with how strong this latest orgasm was while Demonga fucked the Demon Queen more and more until…

The Demon Queen moans loudly as her pussy tightens around Demonga's dick as the Demon Queen climaxes hard on it as her juices sprayed her.

Cedrina grinds her teeth as she climaxed hard deep inside Kami's pussy,

The same thing happened with Demonga who pushed his cock balls deep into the Demon Queen's womb and his sperm blasts into her, filling her womb like a balloon like Cedrina's load did as well to Kami who's womb filled till it felt like her womb was about to burst.

Both Kami and the Demon Queen moan in unison as their orgasms got stronger while feeling their partners's cum filling their holes more.

When Demonga and Cedrina tapped off, The Demon Queen and Kami looked like they had passed out but before they did, they heard Demonga talking as his voice fades out.

"Seems like…. Out… clean… then dress…. Shenron next." Demonga said as Cedrina summoned her staff and the Demon Queen and Kami's vision fades fully when it glows.

* * *

**Lemon over/ I repeat/ Lemon over**

The time went to a few minutes later with a cleaned Demonga, Cedrina, a knocked out Demon Queen, and a Knocked out Kami, who were all dressed, while Demonga dropped the two women in front of Shenron who stayed there while everyone else in the village was surprised to see that the two had blushes on their faces still.

"Alright, you should have no issues putting these two back together now Shenron, now get to the fusing or instead of having you destroyed like I originally intended, I'll have Porunga give you a female form and I'll show you a whole new meaning of deepthroating and then some." Demonga said while he grins evilly at Shenron while Cedrina stands near him.

Shenron jolts before he quickly got started into fusing Kami and the Demon Queen into one as the mighty dragon didn't want to have that fate.

That caused the Demon Queen and Kami to float in the air, and a moment later their bodies flew at one another similar to how Potara fusion worked, and when the two bodies collided… Demonga and Cedrina were a tiny bit shocked while the other Namekians were stunned when a massive power was felt… so much so that Demonga had to grin.

"Hehe… seems like this original bitch is a cut above the rest… way stronger then the maids back home." Demonga said while the glow continues before it slowly fades, long enough for Cedrina to say her own words.

"No kidding." Cedrina said as she looks at new and improved Namekian.

When the light fades, the nameless Namekian looked more shapely and stronger then Kami or the Demon Queen, in fact she looked like a model mixed with a toned muscled look that just accented her beauty while she had a calm look on her face when she opened her eyes and looked at her hands, she wore the Demon Queen outfit, just minus the demon Queen icon to keep things simple so a wardrobe change would be needed later.

"W-What… I'm… back?" The Namekian said while Viola and the others looked so stunned at how strong this Namekian felt… was she a… Super Namekian?

Cedrina chuckled.

"Welcome back sleepy head."

The nameless Namekian looked over at the duo and blushed brightly which made Demonga smirk.

"Hehe, seems like she has the memories of both experiences now." Demonga said while the Nameless Namekian woman calmed herself.

"I-Indeed… my apologies for my evil side and her rudeness Lord Demonga, it… was a mistake in the long run when I split myself from her… seems like I'll need to make sure that if I train a successor as the new Guardian of Earth in the future, I need to make sure that they don't do something like this." The Nameless Namekian said which made Demonga grin more.

"And well mannered and smart as well, I'm liking her already, how about you Cedrina?" Demonga said while he grins at his Angelic lover.

Cedrina giggles.

"She can be a great edition to your harem… if she wants to that is." She said with a smirk.

"Well lets ask… hey Namekian woman, your energy feels so different you might as well be a different person, but with those memories from Kami and the Demon Queen, you should know that even with your power I'm more than capable of kicking that sexy ass… so… I'll make an offer, you can refuse since I'm in a good mood that I helped a planet's mortal level increase and Earth is back and stuff, but simply put… be my first and my head bitch in my harem that I'm starting to form, you may be weak compared to Cedrina and I but you far surpass my Maids… but train with Cedrina and not only will you reach untold heights for your kind but until you find a new guardian of earth, your power will strength the earth's dragon balls… seems interesting right?" Demonga said while the Nameless Namekian blushed.

"Well… I'm… not sure, I mean I can't even remember my original name since its been so long… so I guess as long as its not too degrading and I don't have to worry about Earth being in danger for long… I… guess I can accept being one of your women… Lord Demonga." The nameless Namekian said while Demonga chuckles a bit.

"Well we can talk names later, for now better get ready to leave while I talk with this planet's grand elder, you can talk more details with Cedrina and if you can get a few maids in gear with their own training, I might as well reward you greatly." Demonga said with a greatly amused tone to his voice while he walked to Viola, Indra, and Ibycus which left the Nameless Namekian with Cedrina.

The nameless Namekian blushes a bit as she looks at Cedrina.

Cedrina giggles before she looks at Demonga while she spoke with the Nameless Namekian.

"Its true you know, compared to our maids, you are far stronger then they are, pretty sure if they saw you getting rewarded by Lord Demonga on a daily basis, they would get jealous and try and train to get our Lord's attention… I mean since you have memories of both your light and dark half, you should know how good Milord's cock is even when he's holding back right?" Cedrina said while she turned to smile at the nameless Namekian.

The nameless Namekian blushes again after hearing that.

"Well… yes." She said since she had both memories of Kami and the Demon Queen.

"Then it shouldn't be too much for you to be trained to withstand our lord's power… and his powerful actions, I'll make sure of that when we leave, speaking of which, Shenron, it seems you did your job so far, but is the earth restored to a prime state where Human's are alive and well?, last I checked it was destroyed by wars and what not." Cedrina asked since she didn't check to see if the earth was restored or not and Shenron nods his head.

"**Yes, it has been done, I have reverted the Earth to a bit before all the wars broke out so as long as you and Lord Demonga stop by the Earth in the next few months, you can prevent the earth from being destroyed again." **Shenron said before he looks at Demonga and Cedrina.

"**Will there be anything else?, thanks to the power of my authority holder, I can grant one more wish before I leave." **Shenron asked while Demonga waved Shenron off.

"Eh I'll save that for a rainy day, so head on back to earth and stuff, I'll make sure to send a few maids to keep an eye on the lookout after I bring the fear of death to them all and make them see reason and they will make sure to keep order on that planet." Demonga said while he gave Shenron a half lidded look.

Shenron sweatdropped.

"**Very well." **He said before he disappeared and the earthen Dragon Balls start their trip back to Earth.

Once that happened, Demonga looks at Viola, Indra, and Ibycus and grins at them.

"So… pretty sure you heard all that, not sure if you want to be in a harem but how about joining to be trained by an Angel who can make you all stronger than you can possibly be… though I will say that I like what I see and liked what I felt with the Demon Queen… though in order for me to get serious you ladies will need to train a lot first before anything happens… but your call, I got one kinky bitch to please, what about you three?" Demonga said with a grin on his face.

Viola and her two guardians blinked a bit before they thoughtful looks on their faces.

Demonga saw that and chuckles before he turned to Cedrina.

"I'll give you ladies a few days to think about it first, think carefully about it before Cedrina returns for the answer, in the meantime I got a new lady that needs to be named after we get to my home world." Demonga said while he walked to the Nameless Namekian woman and Cedrina.

Viola looks at her two guardians.

"Looks like we need to think about this carefully."

"I-Indeed… wonder if he was serious about us being his women, why do you think a God of Destruction wants women like us?" Ibycus said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"W-Who knows… Maybe he admires our strength or something." Indra said.

"Compared to a God of Destruction, we might as well be fleas, and he said his maids are stronger then us, why would he want us to train there even if it gets a few in gear?... I mean while it was true that Kami and Demon Queen woman were weaker than us but now… its like they might as well be a completely different person entirely with that kind of energy… is that how Namekian fusion worked or… how they went back to who they originally were?... would the same thing happen if some of us fused together?" Ibycus said when she wondered what would happen.

Viola had a thoughtful look on her face for a moment.

"Not sure… we might have to research this and mediate before we give the God of Destruction and his attendant our answer."

"I see… though considering that one's power, wouldn't she be a super Namekian?... I think the previous Grand Elder mentioned that term before and talked about a Namekian who left Namek… do you think she is the same being?... Hard to tell with how youthful she looks but the power doesn't lie." Indra said while she looks at the Nameless Namekian woman who was talking with Cedrina and Demonga about some things out of earshot… at least for normal beings, Namekian's can hear things from miles away so the ones in Universe 6 use dragon clan magic to make the homes soundproof so no one would be disturbed when couples get into some more… private moments.

Viola did remember the last Grand Elder telling her about the Namekian that left her homeworld in the past so it was possible as the Nameless Namekian continues to talk with Cedrina and Demonga.

"...nyway we should get going now Milord and introduce our new friend to the others." Cedrina said while Demonga nods with a grin.

"Ah, and after a few days, we head to earth to stop those humans from doing anything stupid and I get to enjoy some good meals that my brother won't rub it my face… freaking idiot thinking he can one up me?... well not for long!" Demonga said before he growled that last bit out as Cedrina giggles at Demonga.

The Nameless Namekian sweatdrops before looking at Cedrian.

"Is he always like this?"

"More or less, just ignore him when he gets like this or get him to the bedroom and help calm him down, works every time." Cedrina said while she smiles at the Nameless Namekian.

The Nameless Namekian woman blushes at the last part.

"I-I'll… make sure to remember that."

"Good, anyway Milord, we should get going, we got a lady to introduce to the others and a wardrobe change for those rags that she is wearing, it's like she has last century all over her." Cedrina said with a smile on her face while Demonga hums.

"Indeed, can't have one of my women go around in that getup, I'll leave the outfit to you while I think of a name suitable for a concubine of Destruction." Demonga said with a grin on his face.

The Nameless Namekian blinks at the word concubine but did looked at her old attire and sadly… it didn't do her justice.

"Very well Milord, I'll give her an outfit that will get anyone's attention and make them jealous that they can get with someone of her beauty." Cedrina said while she bowed lightly to an amused Demonga.

The Nameless Namekian blushes after hearing that when she realized her new journey would be quite… interesting.

A moment later, Demonga and the Nameless Namekian woman placed their hands on Cedrina when she tapped her staff on the ground and a moment later, she, Demonga, and Cedrina vanished in a rainbow like light before the scene fades to black as the namekians watched the light fly away from their home.

Or it would have if that faded black scene didn't fade in for a moment to show a familiar spaceship flying through space in the Super Dimension… thanks to the canon of the story… it was the commanding ship of the frieza force and if this was fully going by the super canon in the super universe… well… looks like things are going to get interesting for the Super Dimension and GT Goku very soon as the scene fades to black fully.

* * *

**The scene fades in to show TME and Atomsk while they were floating in space far above earth… the real question was which one… though considering they can jump Dimensions, it didn't really matter to them while TME grins at Atomsk.**

"**Been awhile since we did a real lengthy outro, but this is just to explain some things… sorry that we are not doing much comedy here Atomsk but you know how readers are with small our no outros." TME said while he looked at Atomsk with an apologetic look.**

**Atomsk sighs.**

"**I don't blame you TME… I blame the readers for not liking our comedy routine."**

"**Yeah… though I can live without the intros and outros… it's the non lemon stuff that is the real annoyance… I mean seriously, I had to take out massive key parts just to try and appease the non lemon lovers… you know how much detail and work we put into those… and the finer details of the story as well… you know how hard it is to make small condensed versions that don't have any impact at all?... *Sigh*..." TME said while he looked down in the dumps from making an incomplete mess of things just to appease the haters.**

**Atomsk pats TME on the pack.**

"**Yeah I feel ya. Having no lemons in the story will make it dull. The non lemon viewers should've just skip through the lemon scene or just read some else. There shouldn't be a reason for us to please them. If they don't like it then… throw garbage at them."**

"**Yeah but… but… he… hehehe… HAHAHA!" TME said before he starts to chuckle and laugh like a mad man for some reason.**

**Atomsk was a bit creeped out.**

"**Uhhh… you thought of something funny?"**

**TME calmed down somewhat but he never lost the grin he had on his face.**

"**Hehe… nah… just an eye opener that I should have reminded myself long ago… haters will hate no matter what but I'll continue the non lemon version without the intros or outros in them… however… screw what they think for the lemons and the intros and outros for the lemon filled stories… granted we may keep the lemons short or none at all since its just the bread to the meat of the story but fuck what others think… might as well go back to the 100 google doc page thing if we are on a role and stick with around 50 if we just want to finish a chapter early… doesn't mean we won't have some kind of order but if people complain about things… fuck… them… all…" TME said while he got an evil look in his eye when many lemon based ideas flowed through his head at lightspeed.**

**Atomsk chuckled.**

"**Now we're talking."**

"**Yeah, but enough with the comical moment, time to explain some things if people don't skip this… like why Universe 6 had female or hermaphrodite Namekians, or why Porunga was able to pretty much give Demonga 6 wishes when he brought in Shenron from earth and what not." TME said while he smiles at Atomsk.**

"**Indeed. Though… mind explaining? My lore study is a bit fuzzy." Atomsk said as he chuckles nervously.**

"**Hehe, fair enough, but if we do a lord of the ring thing, you deal with explaining to the readers all about that mind field… agreed?" TME said with an amused grin on his face.**

**Atomsk blinks a bit for a moment before he chuckles again.**

"**Fair enough. But be warned… my knowledge will knock your socks off." He said with a smirk.**

"**Hoo boy… I think I just opened a new can of worms just now and we still have yet to get far in SOI… anyway onto the explanations… for the simple one, universe 6 and 7 are completely different universes, different laws of well… not physics since they all go along the same thing… ki works the same… some characters have similar abilities… but in some cases… well take the universe 6 Saiyans compared to the universe 7 ones, aside from naturally lacking tails, the 6 sayians have their home planet of Salada and are varied… and don't even get me started on the other universes with their diverse species… for all we know, considering they are hermaphrodites, Namekians in universe 6 could be made to be female looking and what not as an experiment by the Kais of the universe to try and see which would bring a higher mortal level… not too out there if you think about it, and that's for the female looking to female Namekian's in universe 6." TME said while he takes a moment to breath.**

**Atomsk passes TME a bottle of water.**

"**Could've said it better than myself."**

"**Right, as for the Dragon balls, at the time they were inert when they left the dead earth, no guardian to watch over them, no one to make wishes with… nothing… so what could stop Porunga from reviving the Kami of universe 6 and reviving the earth in a roundabout way and put the two halves of the nameless Namekian back together?... honestly it's not too far fetched if you think about it since Shenron was the weaker of the wishing dragons and Kami is only one half of the nameless Namekian, so technically fusing two beings together to make your original self would just help Universe 6's Shenron in the long run… besides after what happened with Cedrina and Demonga, do you think they or the Demon queen would be strong enough to stop what happened?" TME said while sweatdropping at the end.**

**Atomsk sweatdrops as well.**

"**You have a point there."**

"**Yeah… anyway considering the timeframe of the universes, pretty sure the Grand Elder would have died of old age at this point so a new Grand Elder would have been chosen, but thanks to there being no Freeza… or Frost running amok on their planet in this case, no attacks on their world so an original… at least in a gender shift view of how a different universes Namekians can be… anyway aside from there being a time skip to many months later to the start of the resurrection of F arc, there won't be anymore filler chapters, this was just to show how things could have gone or at least possibly have gone if Champa didn't need the super Dragon balls and will help set up the… interesting twist I have later after the tournament for the Super Dragon balls… hehehe… not even Atomsk knows so don't blame him if you don't like this idea… it's a surprise of sorts I've been brainstorming and will be very… interesting later down the line… that much I can promise you." TME said while he gave the Readers an evil grin.**

"**Right so don't ask me for any spoilers. Not my thing." Atomsk said with crossed arms.**

"**Yeah, in a nutshell we are techinically following the Super plot but at the same time going beyond the GT plot where canonnology is thrown out the window and shot with a gun… point being we're mainly using the Super arch to help things and its only when things get to the universe tournament for the Super dragon balls (Not the tournament of power but the one with 6 and 7 only.), that is when the real change happens and things really go off the rails, I cannot stress that enough so don't expect too many changes." TME said when he wanted that part to be clear.**

"**Indeed. TME and I make sure to not do too much changes when it comes to crossovers." Atomsk said.**

"**Yeah, but don't worry, when the plot divergence happens, you readers, at least the good fans will know, anyway unless Atomsk has anything left to say, I suggest we end this now since its a chapter in the making that some requested and I'll work on the non-lemon version soon." TME said while he smiles at the readers.**

"**Hmmm… Nah I'm good." Atomsk said.**

**"Alright, I'm not sure when next chapter will arrive but it will be a real pulse pounding chapter since the next one deals with Freeza and GT Goku… wonder if all that training helps… anyway see you all later and have a pleasant evening or morning depending on where you live." TME said as he and Atomsk wave goodbye to the readers as the scene fades to black.**


	4. Primal Saiyan God

**The scene opens up to show two people in space again in a barrier, one was TME, the first of the two Co-Op writers and the creative but forgetful one who thought things up on the spot and his friend Atomsk, the brains of the duo who remembers many things that TME would have had forgotten and they were looking at earth and Beerus's home planet through special portals to see how things were going in the Super Dimension and the GT Dimension.**

"**So far so good here." Atomsk said.**

"**Yeah, good thing I know how the plot of Super goes, though in this story things are a tiny bit altered… I watched a few youtube videos and what not that gave me plenty of interesting ideas for later… not only is the GT series a thing here but the characters as well… anyway just to recap, you remember what happened last time aside from Demonga and Cedrina getting the Nameless Namekian woman on their side?, I think GT Goku and Super Goku with both Vegeta's are training with the Gods of Destruction of Universe 7's different timelines at this moment in a very condensed recap so to speak." TME said while he wondered if he remembered right or not… been awhile since chapter 3 was written and 4 is happening now so…**

"**Yes but let's not forget the funny competition between Demonga and Emerald, along with a nice lemon with Demonga and Cedrina. And who can forget… hehe… Vegeta wearing an apron?" Atomsk said before chuckling.**

"**Hehe, yeah, still we should make sure we use some ideas a certain review keeps PMing me about… and they will but in a natural order!, I can ignore bad reviewers but those who keep asking things will just get me annoyed in the long run, trust me, I may not remember per say but the PM's will in … anyway we should get into this story now to at least get a few of those ideas in…." TME said before he looks at Atomsk with a serious look on his face.**

"**You're right. Best we start the chapter now." Atomsk said.**

"**Yeah, anyway this chapter starts out in the Super Dimension with GT Goku and Super Vegeta training but not without complications...**

* * *

**Super Dimension/ Universe 7/ Beerus's planet/ GT Goku, Super Vegeta (Not super saiyan grade 2), Whis, Beerus**

Goku and Vegeta were fighting one another in their base forms while Whis watched them fight over a nearby lake near the great tree that had Beerus's home built into it.

Things were going well but Whis noticed Vegeta having trouble hitting Goku in his kid like form and while Goku could hit Vegeta and had an extra 10 years or so on Vegeta combat experience wise, Vegeta was powering through the hits and it looked like things will get nowhere and Whis noticed Beerus appearing while he yawns.

"Hey Whis, how's training going with these two?, they have been at it for months but they don't seem to be getting anywhere." Beerus said when he barely felt a rise in their power levels.

"Well it's going fine, though Vegeta seems to be having trouble hitting Goku in his child like form." Whis said.

"I see… well why not return him to normal then?" Beerus asked while Whis hums.

"Well… while I can do it to some extent, thanks to the fact that the dragon balls from a different dimension are used and I'm from a different dimension, my powers won't have full effect… different dimensions, different laws of physics, similar but different enough that that I won't be able to restore Goku fully." Whis said while Beerus rolled his eyes.

"As long as these two can train properly I don't care if you have to stretch him out, restore him as best as you can." Beerus ordered and Whis smiles lightly.

"As you wish my lord… one moment then." Whis said before he moved to get between Goku and Vegeta and used one finger each to block his attacks, it was known that Whis was Beerus's teacher now so stuff like this wouldn't surprise the duo but out of nowhere was another matter altogether.

"H-Hey… What's the big idea?" Vegeta said.

"My apology but if I didn't lord Beerus would have gotten more annoyed than he is now… Goku, from what I can tell you and Vegeta are not getting anywhere for your training thanks to the serious difference in stature… what if I tell you that I could restore you to your original shape more or less?" Whis said while he looks at Goku.

Goku was surprised when he heard that.

"Really? You can change me back to what I once was before?"

"Well… somewhat, thanks to different rules and what not per dimension, I can restore you… but not fully, in a nutshell I can use my power to age you up a bit, however even I don't know how far, you could just age a year or two or go back to your normal self, do you want to try it?" Whis asked while he summoned his staff to his hand again since he had to let go of it to block Goku and Vegeta's attacks.

Goku took some thought for a moment as he ways the pros and cons.

On the one side, he won't have to be a kid again.

On the other hand, he wouldn't have the advantage of a smaller form… but since it was more of a handicap and SS4 or Primal Saiyan from the name change would require some energy to use, he looks at Whis with a serious look on his face.

"Alright, I'll try it." Goku said while Whis smiles a bit.

"Splendid, now hold still Goku…" Whis said while he spun his staff a few times and held it over Goku and he was hit with a light from the orb on Whis's staff and Goku started to feel funny while his body starts to glow and Vegeta had to cover his eyes from how bright Goku was right now.

"W-Whoa… I think I feel something." Goku said as Vegeta kept shielding his eyes while waiting for the light to die down.

A moment later, Goku's body glowed brighter, so much so that his form was hid from view while Whis keeps on working his magic and when the light dimmed, Whis hummed in thought while Vegeta removed his hands from his eyes and his vision starts to recover from being blinded with a light that made the Solar Flare look low tier in comparison.

"Interesting, seems I was able to make a change but not in the way I thought, seems you are in your prime it seems." Whis said while Vegeta, after his eyes recovered, got a shocked look on his face when Goku looked much bigger, about his adult self, maybe a few inches shorter and looked like he was 18 or so now, just think GT Goku gi equipped but remade for this new Goku's size and you have Prime GT Goku instead of Kid Goku.

Goku, after getting his vision back, looks at parts of his body.

"Wow… well at least I'm not a kid no more."

"Indeed, and from the feel of things, seems your power is no longer restricted by your child like form, in fact you could probably handle that Super Saiyan 3 form without much issues now, still try and not use it for the training now so My lord and I can see how well you fight as is… please continue the training you two and lets see if there is an actual difference." Whis said before he moved to stand next to Beerus.

"Is this satisfactory my lord?" Whis said while Goku, after cracking his knuckles and neck, got into a combat stance and grins at Vegeta while Goku made sure his tail was out of sight for now so Vegeta couldn't grab it.

Vegeta also got into a stance as while grinning as Beerus hums a bit.

"It's better. Hopefully now, someone will get hit."

That was the start of the fight with Goku charging Vegeta after he quickly powered up, and to a shocking level as well which resulted in Vegeta, though blocking the hit, was launched back farther than he thought while Goku gave chase, seems with Goku's aged body, his power rose as well which resulted in Vegeta having trouble with Goku, GT Goku did have a 10 year training gap on Super Vegeta where he came from so while GT Goku was technically younger, he was in his prime and since Saiyan's don't turn into old man until their 70's to 80's or so, Goku's full power and Vegeta's full power were like night and day since this Goku was able to use his powers and skills in new ways thanks to his added power and experience in his fights that were not just on earth.

In fact the difference was so much that Vegeta had to go Super Sayian 1 just to make up the difference and while Beerus and Whis noticed, they didn't say anything to see how strong this Goku was now that he wasn't handicapped and to see if Vegeta would learn something from this while he went up against a non transformed Goku now.

Goku continues to dodge and block any punch or kick Vegeta threw before Goku tries to counter and lands a nice hit.

That resulted in Vegeta getting hit back so far that he was far by Whis and Beerus and the duo looked thoughtful when Vegeta was knocked back into base form when Vegeta lost his concentration.

"Hmmm… seems like this Goku's power is a lot stronger than we thought thanks to the time gap between this timeline and that timeline Goku comes from, think we should let Vegeta transform again my lord or have Goku hold back and slowly raise his power until Vegeta catches up?" Whis said but before Beerus could answer, he saw Vegeta power up a bit but not into Super Saiyan, but purely in base form and Beerus smirks when Vegeta roars and he charged Goku.

"No need, seems Vegeta is slowly catching up now… just make sure they don't destroy anything like that Ki blast did to my room before you restored it and we should be fine, I'm going to get one of those… what was it called again… to take boxes?... no… to… bring boxes?... either way I'm getting something tasty to eat now so try and not bother me with these two if they have problems." Beerus said before he starts walking away with his arms crossed.

Whis chuckles a bit as he continues to watch Goku and Vegeta sparing.

Time then passed to much later with Vegeta, who was panting a bit, while Goku was grinning with his iconic goofy look on his face while he raised and lowered a bit in the air like he was hopping and chuckling which irritated Vegeta greatly from the difference and his power started to spike a bit again when he wanted to catch up to Goku badly and surpass him, who cares if there was a serious difference in years between him and this Goku… any Goku or Kakarot in Vegeta's case should be surpassed if enough training was done.

"Hehe, thanks for the spar Vegeta. Felt good fighting in this form." Goku said.

Vegeta growled a bit as his power spiked a little, though Whis smirks a bit.

"Hey Goku, I know this maybe odd to ask but can you try transforming into Super Saiyan 3?" Whis asked much to Vegeta's shock at what Whis just said… what is Whis thinking!?

Goku blinks a bit at the request.

"I think so." He said before he tries to go SS3.

That caused Goku to scream while he powered up and Whis smirks when he realized what was going on with this Goku's spike in power.

For example, say Goku's power was 10,000 as a base and that was just a lowball number, however Kid Goku's power was 2000 to 2500, 1/4th or 1/5th of the power of adult Goku.

However while that number was most likely low balled to hell and back to make this explanation simple, it led to this thought… what if all of Kid Goku's power was multiplied when he was an adult again… however thanks to the fact that he was in that kid form, what if it helped train Goku more than anyone thought since he fought strong fighters like General Rilldo, Ledgic, Super 17, and Omega, even if some fights were in SS4 form or Primal Saiyan, the experience GT Goku got would have been a stronger gain thanks to his handicapped state which raised GT Goku's power, if his kid form was 10,000 hypothetically… well… his prime would have multiplied that by various factors to around 50,000 or even 100,000 as an example thanks to the severe training GT Goku did and now that all his power was unrestrained, when he transformed into SS3… Beerus's planet was shaking quite a bit and Vegeta was knocked back when Goku finished transforming into SS3… and his power in this form… far surpassed Super Goku's in SS3… and the drain on GT Goku's Ki right now thanks to his tail… it might as well have been Primal Saiyan levels of drain or close to it because Goku barely felt a drain at all. **(TME's Note: Again, the numbers are just simple ones to help explain the vast strength boost Adult GT Goku got just now and SS3 in this state with the tail might as well have multiplied it many times over… nuff said.)**

Vegeta was shocked at what just happened before he looks at Whis.

"Why ask him to do that?"

"Simple Vegeta… right now this Goku whether you like it or not surpasses you in every single way possible, power... transformations… experience… Even if you went into that Super Saiyan 2 form, even if it did level the playing field on power, this Goku has more experience fighting then you do and can just do things so that you would run out of energy before he would… so to put it simply so I can train you two properly… Goku… to keep your power more or less the same, I want you to fight with Vegeta in that Super Saiyan 3 form since it would barely help you get stronger and Vegeta, I want you to fight Goku in your base form only… reason being is right now Vegeta, you are too weak and training in your base form would strengthen your body significantly, and Goku, while this would more or less hinder you for a bit, it will help Vegeta here catch up so when you two do train on even terms, you and Vegeta will be able to train properly… I mean in your honest opinion, would this Vegeta even keep up as he is now in your base form?" Whis said while he gave Vegeta and Goku an eyesmile.

Vegeta and Goku blinked at the info as Goku was thoughtful.

"Hmmm… I guess not. I mean if Vegeta was the same age as me, we could be on the same level."

Vegeta flinched a bit at that while Whis smiles.

"Indeed, so to make it easy for you two to process, think of it like this, Goku, you are more or less keeping your power the same, since with SS3 and all that, you would barely work a sweat, however on the other hand, this younger Vegeta would grow much stronger much quicker if he fights an opponent like you since he would be fighting a harder version of Goku, remember there is a decade or so yearly gap from what I gather so even if Vegeta used the hyperbolic time chamber on earth, it would still take him technically 10 years or so to catch up normally even if 5 or so days pass on our ends… however what if I can tell you that after we get Vegeta's power level increased… I know a way that you two can be more or less even so to speak in power and in less then 10 years time." Whis said while he smiles at his students.

"And what technique is that.?" Vegeta said.

"Simple, depending on how training goes… you could surpass Super Saiyan 4 on Goku's end and Super Saiyan god." Who's said while he smiles at the duo.

Vegeta blinks a bit after hearing that but deep down… he wanted to beat Goku at something.

That resulted in Goku chuckling and getting into a fighting stance.

"Hehe, hear that Vegeta, seems like you need to catch up with me before we can really train… so you want me to go all out like this?, sure its Whis's suggestion but I'm many times stronger then normal so who knows what can happen." Goku said and Whis chuckles.

"Oh don't worry, I happen to have the ability to rewind time for 3 minutes, in case something does happen I can just rewind time in case you kill Vegeta in horrible or agonizing ways." Whis said like it wasn't an issue for him… though considering he wasn't fighting right now… at least he's not on the receiving end of a beat down… then again he is Beerus's teacher so…

"Hah! Kakarot killing me will be the day." Vegeta said before getting to a fighting stance as well.

"Alright!... ready… FIGHT!" Whis said right before Goku charged Vegeta with a fist sailing towards him before the scene changed with a loud bang to the GT Dimension...

* * *

**GT Dimension/ Universe 7/ Emerald's planet/ Super Goku, GT Vegeta, Cedric, Maite, Lillum, Azure, Rachel**

The scene showed Super Goku, again unless both Goku's are in the same Dimension, Goku for simplicity's sake, was getting launched back by a punch by Vegeta who grins when he and Goku were fighting pretty hard and Goku charged at Vegeta with a roar of his own while Cedric watched the fight, however… Azure was charging Vegeta and Rachel was attacking Goku to block him which showed this was a two on two match while Maite and Lillum were with Cedric and watched the battle unfold.

Azure roars when she launched a ki blast at Rachel and Rachel had to kick it away while Goku charged Rachel but Vegeta got in Goku's way and they punched one anothers fists and both Goku and Azure, and Vegeta and Rachel were eyeing one another while they took a moment to breath and Cedric smiles a bit at the sight since all four were making pretty good improvements at the moment while Maite looked a bit excited while Lillum looked bored.

Cedric notices Lillum not having that excited feeling.

"What's wrong Lillum? Not enjoying the spar?"

Lillum looks at Cedric and chuckles a bit.

"Well if you want my honesty, I'm more of a lover then a fighter and I like to tease my opponents into letting their guard down, I mean know everyone here is tough and can get tougher, myself included, but unless there is a sexy prize, I just don't have the energy to just watch, I mean would you rather fight someone or watch someone fight?, at the very least I'm hoping to get a turn first so I can show my form that I have for battle so I'm not just purely eye candy." Lillum said while she rubbed the back of her head a bit while she looked at the fight before her.

Cedric chuckles a bit.

"Well I don't blame you as I sometimes want to fight as well. But I enjoy seeing my women fight because when they work some stress, I get to help relieve that stress for them."

"Hehe, either that or you are just helping Azure get stronger so she can put a scratch on your old man so you can actually knock her up." Lillum said with a teasing smirk on her face when she messed with Cedric's favor with Azure mainly, sure he favored Rachel but Azure had a larger drive to get stronger then Rachel thanks to her simple nature, Rachel was similar to Vegeta and was more of a thinker then fighter, still didn't mean she had a drive to get stronger, it was just Azure was more driven thanks to her combative instincts similar to a Saiyan's.

Cedric blushes a bit before chuckling.

"If that's what it takes. Dad can be very strict when it comes to the rules. Just wish things were easy and I could have kid with Azure right now."

"Well think like this, if Azure did scratch your old man when Emerald couldn't maybe it shows she has a stronger aptitude as a destroyer or something, either way you could have Emy knock Azure up and raise the kid yourself so its not like you don't have options and you can keep Azure young so she can grow stronger and stronger… still heard Azure has been working on something lately and even I'm curious about it… something about a new transformation she has and fighting these Saiyan's helped her figure something out… and you know how Azure gets when she wants to try out a new form." Lillum said with a grin which showed that not only was Azure a transforming fighter but showed that Azure can get stronger then she was now which even surprised Maite a bit since this was new to her.

"Seriously? She can transform?" Maite said.

Lillum looked a bit surprised from that.

"You mean you don't know?, thought she showed us one form a few times, her partial beastial form, the one where she gains… hmm… closest I can say is the earthling term were… something… saw a movie thing on a shelf in Emerald's place, that he got on earth, though instead of a wolf think cat." Lillum said to remind Maite of Azure's first transformation.

Maite was thoughtful as Cedric smirked.

"Well whatever Azure has, I believe she can overcome anything. One of the reasons I love her."

"Hehe, yeah." Lillum said when she couldn't argue with Cedric's logic while the trio looks to see Rachel and Vegeta charging Azure and Goku with fists flying towards the duo before the scene shifts...

* * *

**GT Dimension/ Universe 6/ Demonga's world/ Demonga, Cedrina, Nameless Namekian woman**

The scene showed the nameless Namekian woman sparring with Demonga while he made sure to hold back so he wouldn't kill the Namekian woman while Cedrina watched the fight just in case, all in all, thanks to how much time passed, The Nameless Namekian woman was fighting pretty well thanks to some training… though that was only at Demonga's 3% power, he was holding back greatly after all yet was amused that the Nameless Namekian woman was trying this hard when he mainly blocked attacks for now.

The Nameless Namekian huffed a bit as she blocked whatever attacks Demonga launched but she still had a determined look as the tries to land a hit on Demonga as Cedrina watched with a smile.

While that happened, a few maids were walking by with cleaning implements and other things and one of them stopped to watch, she was the maid who cleaned Demonga's most private area in his bathing and was watching the nameless Namekian woman fight Demonga with various techniques, though Demonga used various counters to block the hits to see how the nameless Namekian woman would react.

The maid watched with an interested look as the Nameless Namekian continued to launch some attacks while looking for an opening.

Though after a few minutes, Demonga moved with speeds far surpassing the Nameless Namekian and he flicked her in the forehead hard enough to knock her to the ground and she was dazed when Demonga lands on his feet.

"Not bad… Cedrina, seems she earns that name I thought of so she won't be nameless anymore." Demonga said while he crossed his arms while he looks at the recovering nameless Namekian.

Cedrina smiles a bit after hearing that.

"That's great Lord Demonga. What will you call her?"

"Simple, I've been saving it for when she can take me on at 5%, but since she is a fast learner and would get there in a few months, might as well tell her the name since unlike these Maids, she has a drive to get stronger… hey Nameless Namekian woman, you conscious enough to hear me or are your ears still ringing?" Demonga said while he looks at the nameless namekian woman while a few maids looked a bit jealous that the nameless namekian woman was getting so much attention.

The Nameless Namekian, after getting out of her daze, looks at Demonga.

"My hearing still works." She said.

"Good, your name from now on is Kaze, it's an earthen word for wind, simple as that." Demonga said while he had a serious look on his face.

The Nameless Namekian blinked at the name but chose to go with it.

"If that is the name you give me, then I'll accept." She said.

"Well if you have a better idea for a name, then I'll let you pick one later, for now should call you something at least." Demonga said while he raised an eyebrow at Kaze when she had a lackluster response.

Kaze shook her head.

"No need. The name works for me. Forgive me for my earlier response."

"Hmph, good, anyway we might as well take a break for now, Cedrina, make sure Kaze is fully recovered before she trains with me again, potential or not it won't be good if she passes out on me again." Demonga said when he remembered that Kaze passed out a few times thanks to how hard she was training.

Cedrina giggles as Kaze grumbles a bit.

"You can count on me my lord." Cedrina said with a playful salute.

Demonga rolled his eyes before he vanished with a burst of speed which left Cedrina with a tired Kaze.

"Well now… lets see if we can't get you relaxed and well rested, no God or Goddess of Destruction was built in a day so you trying to train to fight Milord wouldn't work until many years pass, still good job getting a compliment from Milord, keep this up and he could invite you to his bedchamber." Cedrina said while knowing it would get a few maids attention.

"_Is she serious?" _One maid whispers to the other.

"_M-Maybe… that newbie is training with Milord daily more and more now, maybe Lady Cedrina is right and Milord would take that woman to his chambers sooner or later." _Another maid whispered which made Cedrina smirk when her plan was starting to work but she keeps on watching Kaze to see how she was doing.

Kaze, who blushes after hearing that last part, shook her head.

"N-Not sure about… that, I still need to get stronger."

"Hooo… and here I thought Milord and I had something special with you since we had fun with you when you were split in two, nervous about taking a real pounding from a cock of destruction until you are stronger?, smart and well planned if you want to get stronger to survive a pounding like that." Cedrina said with a teasing tone to her voice.

Kaze was blushing brightly after hearing that before narrowing her eyes a bit.

"J-Just take me somewhere so I can rest." she said while blushing still.

Cedrina giggles at that and turned from Kaze.

"Very well, please follow me and I'll take you to the spa area… hmmm… hey you, follow us so you can help with helping Kaze relax." Cedrina said while she looks at the Cat girl like maid much to her surprise.

"M-Me?" The cat girl like maid said.

"Yup, you watched the longest so you may have questions for Kaze if you want to know how hard the training is if you are interested in joining… I've seen you look at Milord a few times and blushed quite a bit even after helping him get clean… so why not join in and actually be more useful to Milord then you are now?" Cedrina said while she smiles at the Cat girl maid while she and Kaze walked by her and towards the relaxing area that Cedrina set up.

The other maids were surprised at what just happened as the cat girl gulped before she went after Cedrina and Kaze.

While that happened, time went to much much later on earth, two months to be exact, in the GT Dimension and it was greatly recovered thanks to the efforts of the Z fighters, Bulma and her many robots that she made for the recovery effort, and Emerald and his remaining ladies since he was left back on earth with some of them and Emerald didn't want to be bored when he wasn't with any ladies.

* * *

**GT Dimension/ Time skip to two months later/ Capsule Corporation/ Emerald**

Emerald at this time was just more or less walking around while he was looking at various things, he had fun with a few ladies every now and then, mainly the concubines in his harem and currently only Isis, the reality warping dimension hopping being was walking with Emerald right now.

"Hmph… not much going on lately, maybe I should call Cedric to see how well training is going for everyone back home." Emerald said while he had his hands behind his head while he leads Isis further into Bulma's home and the duo ran into her while she was having trouble building something with heavy machinery and thanks to the state of the room, she was about to trip on a wrench but was caught by Emerald while Isis used her powers to have the item, some kind of engine float in the air.

"Geez, and here I thought you were not the clumsy human." Emerald said with an amused tone to his voice while he helped Bulma to her feet.

Bulma blushes in embarrassment before rolling her eyes.

"Very funny."

Emerald chuckles lightly before he looks at the engine.

"Still funny situation aside, what are you making?, thought all the robots in the sky helping with repairs was enough or are you making some kind of giant robotic fighter that can try and fight the enemies for you?" Emerald said while Isis looks at the engine.

"Actually Milord, given the way this engine looks compared to some worlds, I'm guessing this is more or less to help make a generator for electrical power but for powering things only… then again I could be wrong since a few dimensions and planets have surprised me before." Isis said while Bulma looked surprised at the living space themed like being.

"Who are you?" Bulma said with a surprised look.

"She's a reality warper from another Dimension, her name is Isis, her powers are top tier though her combat skills are… eh… still she can pack a punch and really surprise you, granted beings stronger then her like myself or Cedric can resist her powers, but for beings like you… well... hmmm… might as well consider Isis a living Wish maker or a Shenron and she can grant wishes, why not give her a request to show I'm not bluffing, she does this stuff as easy as breathing and I can… reward her for her efforts later." Emerald said while he gave Isis a lustful look before he looked at Bulma.

"Or you could do that since you are the one making the request… though Isis, consider this first request covered by me so we don't scare the mortal woman away hehe." Emerald said while he gave Bulma an amused look.

Bulma blinks a bit after hearing that before trying to be thoughtful on her request.

"Can you… make me young again?"

Isis and Emerald blinks at that before Isis shrugges and used a wave of her hand and Bulma's body glowed and Emerald closed his eyes before he looks to get bug eyed when he saw a blue haired baby on the ground.

"Too young!" Emerald said while the baby started to cry and Isis sighs.

"Mortals not being specific, I'll just make her 18 years of age." Isis said before he waved her hand again and Bulma was glowing again before she was standing in front of the duo with her labwear but looked young again like she was a 18 year old again… though she had a shocked look on her face when she remembered getting turned into a baby just now and looked like she was having war flashbacks or something.

"Oh my… I was remembering… unpleasant things." Bulma said as she shudders.

"Hehe, well at least you skipped puberty, can't deny that." Emerald said while Isis had a half lidded look on her face.

"Yeah… anyway if you want to make requests of me then try and be more specific, and as Milord said he can cover this wish but next time I'll be having you do something for me, simple as that." Isis said while she had the engine float towards a nearby table and she sets it on the table while Isis made the table purely metal so that it could support the weight and she looks at Bulma.

"Consider the table change free of charge for the mistake though." Isis said while she looks at the now 18 year old Bulma.

Bulma did remember that she was 18 again before she looked at the mirror across the room and was surprised that the request work.

"Amazing. Still can't believe that it worked. Whenever Shenron appears, I would ask him to make me young again but no dice."

"Guess he didn't want to be called again and again to make someone younger or something." Emerald said while the Shenron in the Super Dimension would have sneezed if he was around since he did grant those wishes for Super Bulma.

Isis sweatdrops before she looks at Bulma.

"Anyway just to remind you before you forget, any wish you ask me, you'll have to repay me next time, for now I got Milord to pay me back soon so I'll be going to cash that in now." Isis said while Emerald chuckles in an amused way when Isis gave him a lustful look.

Bulma sweatdrops at the sight.

"I'll make sure to remember that." She said to Iris.

"Great… and since I can make you young again… I can make a cock on you or me so having fun won't be an issue at all." Isis said while she winked at Bulma with a pure white eye.

Bulma blushes brightly after hearing that before she actually pictures herself with a cock.

"I-I'll think about it."

"Great, anyway unless you need help with anything in your lab, my lord and I should get going." Isis said while Emerald chuckles in amusement while he was dragged out of the room but not before he winked at Bulma.

"If you need anyone to help with heavy lifting, let me know and if you make it worth my while, I'll make sure to help." Emerald said when he teased the now 18 year old and freshly hormonal teenage woman as he was dragged out of the room.

Bulma blushes brightly after hearing that before sweatdropping.

'_He acts almost like Yamcha.' _She thought when she remembered the guy.

Though she kept quiet about that comparison since Emerald could destroy anyone or anything if he heard about that and Bulma just admired her figure since she hadn't felt this good since the Dragon ball hunt years ago and to the Namek Saga.

'_Yeah… better if I don't say anything since I just got my old figure back. Wonder what Vegeta's reaction will be if he sees me now.' _Bulma thought before giggling as she pictured her husband's reaction.

Though knowing him, it would either A, get her the fucking of her life in the bedroom, or B, ignored when he goes to his gravity training room, so… eh… bit of a gamble there with Vegeta and his seemingly bipolar mood.

"Well either way… bet Chi-Chi wished she had her figure back." Bulma said before chuckling a bit.

Though considering Chi-Chi was a bit anger proned and since this version of Chi Chi was normally angered that people besides her get their youth back, and in Goku's case, too young, better for Bulma to not insult her… huh… 2 people who can beat her up or destroy her and one who can just go train in a gravity chamber if irritated… Bulma seems to be a danger magnet more and more.

"I'm gonna need a special protective suit." Bulma said as she sweatdrops.

Time went to a bit later to show that Chi-Chi was indeed blowing a gasket while she was pacing in front of a much younger Bulma and Bulma was really sitting back in her seat to try and avoid the anger from Chi-chi, Emerald was there with Isis as well and he was pinching the bridge of his nose at the stupidity of the situation.

"...not believe you would do this!, first Goku turns into a kid and gets switched with an alternate self of his and now you have this… walking space woman thing pretty much makes you younger on an unnatural level that people are going to question on what happened… I mean how can you ask for that when you…" Chi-Chi said while Emerald looked at Isis.

"Oh would you please shut her up before I do something that we all will regret?" Emerald said while Isis takes a moment to think and smirks when she points a hand at Chi-Chi which causes her to notice the reality warping woman and her now glowing bluish hand.

"Okay… let's all just calm down. Sorry Chi-Chi if this upsets you. But I had nothing else to think of when I asked Isis for the request." Bulma said.

Chi-Chi, though in her stubborness, just glanced at Bulma.

"Nothing else?, couldn't you have asked for anything else besides having your body altered?" Chi-Chi said which made Isis roll her eyes before she fired a beam of reality warping energy and Chi-Chi screams when her body glowed brightly and everyone had to cover their eyes.

"C-Chi-Chi!" Bulma said with worry before she uncovered her eyes and saw to her shock that Chi-Chi looked 18 again just like her while Isis crossed her arms and looked amused.

"There, now you have no reason to get mad when you get some youth." Isis said while Emerald shakes his head.

"Good grief… anyway thanks for that Isis, should calm her down now." Emerald said while he gave Chi-Chi a half lidded look while she shakingly looks at her hands.

"D-Did you… make me… young?" Chi-Chi said as she looks at her hands a bit more.

"Yeah, should shut you up if you get to know what its like to be reverted in age, accidently turned Bulma into a baby before making her 18, so be glad I didn't turn you into a baby and leave it at that." Isis said while she gave Chi-Chi a half lidded look.

Chi-Chi quickly went to the mirror and couldn't believe that she was actually 18.

That's when she started to remember the good old days.

Isis then held a finger up.

"Oh and unlike Bulma, I made sure to remake your virginity so good luck with your hubby when he comes back… not sure what he's like but if he has a massive size… well…. Better get someone to break it now or get a toy because I made sure to make it extra durable." Isis said with an evil look in her eye while she chuckles darkly and Emerald sweatdrops at that.

"Wait… WHAT?!" Chi-Chi said with wide eyes.

"Hehe, you hear me, made you a complete virgin… reality warping at its finest, you should thank me, after all it would be like a honeymoon if you had to give yourself to your husband if he gets back anytime soon, well… alternate husband… or find a way to have fun with someone else with a cock… either way you may have the experience mentally but your body is more or less a fresh slate so to speak so good luck if your hubby has a monster sized cock." Isis said while she smirks at Chi-Chi and starts to walk out of the room while Emerald looked amused.

"Just to let you know, I wouldn't mind helping but a pure virgin?... well… lets just say even I know my limits and I might as well hold back until you get more experience, if Isis said she made you a fresh virgin… well… lets say I'm not small either and I am actually worried you would have issues but since you got with a Saiyan… you may do well soon… heard Cedric is really toughening up Goku and the others so… good luck… Goku maybe really stressed and then some hehe." Emerald said before he exits the room when he followed Isis.

"I don't believe this." Chi-Chi said with a look of disbelief.

"W-Well… try and think like this… more time to try and wow Goku, besides should be nice being young again, I mean those back aches that I had are pretty much gonzo now." Bulma said before she got up from her chair and did stretches that would have been impossible for her when she was older.

Chi-Chi was quiet for a bit.

"Well… I'll give you that since I get tired of those back pains too."

"Yeah… anyway this might not be so bad, just give it a few days and who knows, you could love it, if not you could ask Isis to turn you back to normal though… considering what I heard… you may want to consider staying like this since well… you would… owe her one it seems to have her change you back… heard she can…" Bulma said before she blushed brightly and her hormones really hit her hard with the thought while Chi-Chi looked confused.

"What's with the blush?" Chi-Chi said as she didn't know why Bulma was blushing brightly.

"Well…. Seems that Isis can really warp reality and if you want to make more requests from her… you would have to… have fun with her and she told me that she can make a…" Bulma said before she looks around the room to make sure no one was listening in before she looks at Chi-Chi.

"...Isis can make a cock on her own body or… our bodies… to make that repayment for the wish interesting… I'm not sure what else but that's what she told me more or less." Bulma said while she had a brighter blush on her face.

Chi-Chi was shocked after hearing that as she blushes brightly at the possible image.

However, like Bulma, Chi-Chi's hormones were also affecting her a bit.

That resulted in her body feeling a bit warm and what not which caused the two women to shut up for a moment when both could feel their bodies acting up and took a moment to calm down though Bulma did give Chi-Chi food for thought thanks to her warning about Isis and her wish granting abilities and the cost for said use.

'_Gotta be careful when making a request with Isis. Though I doubt there's anything I want from her.' _Chi-Chi thought.

Though… one thought did enter her head when she remembered small Goku… maybe she could at least ask if Isis could restore her Goku back to normal if he was nearby or something.

Though Chi-Chi will have to think about it later as she looks at Bulma.

"So what should we do today?"

"Well… I was planning on going back to my lab and work on some blueprints for a new kind of field generator after working on a new kind of power source so that in case we are attacked, we could defend ourselves, you gotta admit after all we been through can you blame me for wanting to prepare in advance?, what are you going to do now?" Bulma said while she crossed her arms.

"Well, guess I was gonna train but thought of seeing you if you want to talk or need help." Chi-Chi said.

"Training?... arn't you the one who normally gets on Goku's case on training?, why the sudden change?" Bulma asked since Chi-Chi was normally more about studying and what not in the past then training while Chi-Chi gave Bulma a half lidded look.

"Considering how I acted in the past, can't blame you for thinking that, but since I'm not filthy stinking rich like you or have a gravity chamber so my husband won't run off, I need another way to pass the time if I wasn't with Goten or Gohan in the past when they are not studying when they were kids, besides I live on Mt. Paozu so not much to do there, and since Goku likes to go off world to train… not much I can do to try and keep my husband around and he's now in another dimension while an alternate version of him is here… also off planet training… so sorry if I don't like it when to me, I get left behind when practical years go by and my husband and occasionally my son Gohan during the Cell incident wasn't around… Gohan even aged a few years and looked so different… I don't mind if Goku trains and even continues fighting since he could just fight for prize money like 18 but unlike Vegeta, Goku is never really here, cold shoulder from Vegeta or not at least you get to wake up next to your husband and not have to worry about his safety day in and day out." Chi-Chi said while she had a frustrated look on her face near the end… seems this was more than Goku just training it seems… this was more like unlike Vegeta, Goku was gone from Chi-Chi for months at a time so she was all alone most of the time on Mt. Paozu.

Bulma felt a bit bad for Chi-Chi.

"I see… well if you want, I can help you with training."

Chi-Chi sighs before she shakes her head.

"And how?, I'm not like Goku or Vegeta, I can't train like they can, I would be killed just from stepping into a gravity chamber at a few times earth's gravity and compared to people like Krillin, I'm not super strong, granted I could knock guys like Hercule in his prime out with a few good hits but unless you have a way for me to get stronger without some kind of steroid like side effect, I'm afraid it's hopeless, and even then with Mt. Paozu being so far, unless you can make a second home here for me and my family so we won't have travel issues, I doubt that I can even make trips daily, fuel is pretty much rare nowadays with most of the planet being totaled, honestly if you could do something like that, I wouldn't mind working as an employee of yours but if not, I might as well just wait at my place for Goku as usual." Chi-Chi said when she couldn't think of much to help, even if she could fly, it would take her awhile to get to everyone else's levels and even then, with Goku off planet… and in this case another dimension as well… pretty sure it would be awhile before Goku returns, and Gohan is married to Videl and living with her… Goten… well he is 22 to 23 at this time and is more or less out of the house 9 times out of 10 and probably living in an apartment if it wasn't destroyed so Chi-Chi was pretty much home alone 24/7 with only the occasional visitor.

Bulma lightly chuckles.

"Leave everything to me. Remember, I can make almost anything."

Chi-Chi just shrugged her shoulders and walked away.

"Right… if you need me I'll be around here or there, might as well look for something to do to pass the time." Chi-Chi said which left Bulma alone with her thoughts.

'_Poor Chi-Chi. Maybe I should make a second house for her and her family here or somehow get their old home from Mt. Paozu to here. So many choices.' _Bulma thought.

Though for now, the scene went to much much much later for the resurrection F Arc of Super.

* * *

**Super Dimension/ Resurrection F Arc/ Beerus's planet/ Bulma, Beerus, Whis, Jaco, Tien, Krillin, Roshi, Goten (Kid version), Trunks (Kid Version)**

The scene showed GT Goku, again fully grown to his 18 to 20's thanks to Whis restoring him somewhat and the training the two went through was much better after Goku was restored here, while Vegeta managed to get Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue, GT Goku, though learning how to tap into God Ki, did things a bit different with his training.

However thanks to them getting the message from Bulma and the Ki signature from Gohan when he transformed, GT Goku and Vegeta returned and those who were watching saw that GT Goku was an adult again though still looked a little younger then his Super Counterpart now.

There was also Beerus and Whis, they were there as well since unlike Canon, Whis and Beerus were able to grab a hold of Goku's shoulders in time and Frieza didn't recognize Beerus and Whis at the moment from the distance with Vegeta's body blocking the godly duo from sight for a moment but when he saw their backs… he could have sworn they looked familiar.

Though while everyone was confused, they all saw Goku looking at Piccolo's body and… his energy spiked to a great degree… so much so that his power shocked all who could feel his ki and knew that this Goku was now many times stronger then he was when he first got to this dimension.

"Hey… Vegeta… mind if I take frieza first?... seems like you got your first opponent anyway." Goku said while some strange alien like man appeared in front of them, he mainly had a light purple skin tone and wore black and greenish armor… though before he could go on a exposition on who he was, Vegeta moved with shocking speed and blasts the man before he could talk much though Ginyu's name was heard by a small bluish minion near Frieza who was oddly calm even with the power Vegeta showed which Goku noticed though Vegeta was walking back with his arms crossed.

"Hmph, then better make this fight good Kakarot, that just left a bad taste in my mouth with how weak he was and I'm just hoping Frieza gets a shocked look on his face with that new power you have… though if by some miracle he does survive, I'll show him mine and finish him off for good…" Vegeta said while he smirks at Goku.

"Hehe, right, though seems like the time for talk is over with since Frieza is coming out of that floating chair of his." Goku said while he and Vegeta saw Frieza floating towards the ground and he was in his first form, not his final form.

"Well well well, seems like this is a surprise… I heard rumors thanks to a few spies I sent to earth to gather some info on how things were going during the time I was revived and while I trained and seems the rumors are true, it seems you are a very Different Goku then before… not only do you look younger than that monkey, though not by much contrary to what the reports first indicated since you don't look like a child, but seems your power is nothing to scoff at if you could redirect a blast of that level I shot at your Namekian friend with." Frieza said while Goku frowned when Frieza laughed a little bit.

"Well lets just say that things can be very unexpected." Goku said while Frieza lightly chuckled.

"Indeed… and considering your mood… I won't waste anymore time and show you the fruits of my training… you see after I was revived I took what you said to heart so to speak and decided that a genius of my calibur may want to… refine my power… and though I lothe that I had to do that… I must say the payoff was worth it… after all…" Frieza said before his body starts to power up and Goku and Vegeta had to step back once to avoid getting blasted back by Frieza when he only powered up a little.

Though when Frieza starts to really power up, Goku warned everyone to get back when he felt Frieza was just warming up and in no time after Frieza roars, his form was seen and he was instantly in his final form… and most of his army was killed in the blast.

"All his troops… just to show his power." Goku said before he starts to float into the sky and Frieza, after he smirks, just floats up to join Goku on that level in the air while Vegeta just crossed his arms and watched much to Bulma's shock.

"You're not gonna help him?!" Bulma said.

"Like Kakarot needs my help in this, at our current level, we could easily take Frieza now, even if he did train and surprised us… well… lets just say that Kakarot and I have our own surprises now after all that training… besides if he gets beaten by Frieza, that just means I get to defeat Frieza in the end." Vegeta said while he looked amused at the end while many look flabbergasted with Vegeta and the scene focused on Goku and Vegeta while they eyed one another.

Goku could feel Frieza's power and Frieza's new power was more or less leagues above his past levels of power… honestly it caused Goku to smirk much to Frieza's confusion since Goku looks pretty serious before now.

"What's with the smirk… Goku?" Frieza said.

Though while many were surprised by the use of Goku's name, Goku didn't mind while he cracked his knuckles.

"Well, its funny Frieza, in my Dimension, even after all your time in hell, you are much weaker there, honestly I'm surprised… so all in all, even with the anger I got for what you did with Piccolo and the others, I'm happy that I can fight you at this level and not one shot you like I did with your other self, guess he didn't get to train much unlike you." Goku said while he had a determined and excited grin on his face since he could really test out his own strength on someone other than Vegeta.

Frieza blinked a bit before smirking at Goku.

"Then I'll make sure not to disappoint you then." He said before getting to a fighting stance.

"Right." Goku said before he got into his own combat stance and the two eyed one another which made everyone tense up for a moment before Goku and Frieza vanish and to the untrained fighters, many blasts and sonic booms were heard while to the trained fighters, they saw GT Goku and Frieza going toe to toe when they were fighting hard to take each other down and honestly it was a shocker in of itself for not only to see Frieza keeping up, but for GT Goku to be able to take him like he was holding back with Frieza for a few minutes.

So much so that Vegeta starts to get irritated when neither Frieza or Goku seem to be using their real power and in no time, the punch to Goku's face and the possibility that Vegeta would be working with Frieza was mentioned and Vegeta clapping and all that passed… honestly the mere though that the prince of Saiyan's would work with Frieza again was laughable after all he did for earth…

Still it resulted in Vegeta floating towards Earth again and GT Goku cracking his neck while he looks at Frieza who just had his arms crossed.

"Geez… guess we better get serious then huh otherwise Vegeta may actually try and fight the two of us by himself." Goku said while he turns to Frieza with an amused look on his face.

Frieza chuckles.

"Doubt he can handle us." He said to the Saiyan.

Goku chuckles before he looks to the sky.

"Hey Frieza… considering things tell me since you were in Hell, I'm sure you say my fight with Lord Beerus and know about Super Saiyan 4… or as Whis helped me rename Primal Saiyan right?... I ask because I'm about to take things to a much different level then that." Goku said while many down below minus Vegeta like Bulma and Krillin were stunned that Goku was going a level further then SS4 or Primal Saiyan as it was called now from here on out.

"I-Is he serious?" Krillin said.

"Uh… as long as we known Goku… has he ever joked about going another level?... can the earth even take that!?" Bulma said while she remembered what happened when Super Goku went Super Saiyan 3 for the first time, the entire planet shook, and while Goku could go Primal Saiyan, that one was more or less controlled but to take things even further!?

"Oh don't worry, one the training regimens was making sure that Goku's new form doesn't total a planet he is on, unlike Vegeta here who focused on raw power, I focused more on control when it came to Goku's power so when he got that new form, he won't cause any devastation." Whis said which got everyone's attention since many forgot that Beerus and Whis were here and were eating that ice cream sundae with strawberries that Bulma had when she wanted to call Whis.

"Wait… so does that mean Vegeta is stronger than Goku now?" Tien said which made Whis hum.

"Hmmm… well in terms of raw power, I would say so, but for control and stamina, I would say with proper planning, Goku would win hands down if he used Vegeta's power against him, however to say this new form doesn't give a power boost would be an understatement, and this Goku has technically 10 years of combat experience advantage on this Vegeta so I wouldn't count this Goku out of the fight just yet… just watch and learn." Whis said while everyone looks at Goku while he closed his eyes and Frieza tried to fire a Death beam at him but Goku spoke up at that time.

"You know that won't work Frieza, I can sense that energy so well right now your attack would be in slow motion." Goku said which caused Frieza to shrug and crossed his arms with a smirk while he waits for Goku to power up.

Though when he did, he transformed into Primal Saiyan for some reason and while that did cause Frieza to blink a few times at the furry like look, Goku starts to glow with a red light all of a sudden which causes many to narrow their eyes to try and see past the light.

"GAH!, what is this!?" Bulma said while Roshi adjusts his sun glasses and grins.

"Hehe, glad to have these babies with me right now." Roshi said while Whis and Beerus just look at Goku while the red glow dims and red particles start to break away from his body to show that Goku's hair was red like the rest of his fur and to those who could sense Ki, they were shocked to see that Goku's Ki vanished like he was Super Saiyan god now or something... The transformation itself wasn't much different compared to last time but this was still different enough to be a shocker.

"H-His power is so… different than before." Krillian said as he couldn't believe the power he felt… or couldn't feel yet some kind of pressure seemed to be pushing down on him.

Frieza however just smirks and cracked his neck.

"So what do you call this power?, all I can see is a hair change." Frieza said which made Goku hold up a finger.

"Simple, its Super Saiyan 4 or Primal Saiyan with the power of a Super Saiyan God power mixed in… in short… Might as well call it Primal Saiyan God or something like that, could be a placeholder or something." Goku said while he grins at Frieza though everyone noticed that Frieza didn't look fazed… Oh boy… this cannot be good.

"Seems to me, Frieza doesn't know what he just walked himself into." Beerus said with crossed arms.

"Hmmm… either that Milord or he may actually have power to match Goku's new power… from what we heard, Frieza trained for the first time in his life so we shouldn't scoff at him much since until now, he was the main person to go around destroying planets aside from yourself and had the universe under his thumb…" Whis said and while it was true many here were once stronger than frieza in the past, this new Frieza's power was leagues above his normal planet busting levels.

Frieza, high in the air, then held his hands out.

"Well then… I might as well give the honor of showing a Saiyan god my full power now since you were gracious enough to show me your power." Frieza said while he grins and a moment later Frieza starts to roar while he emits a golden mist and then the mist turns into a bright golden light which nearly blinds everyone… but when it fades, they all saw that the white parts of Frieza's body turned gold and the lower part of his face turned purplish, same with his hands and feet… however… unlike Goku and his power, everyone could feel Frieza's power and Krillin fell on his ass while he looked like he was having a PTSD moment right now with how strong Frieza was… it was like he was on Namek about to be killed again.

"Krillin? You alright?" Bulma said with a concerned look.

"A-Are y-you k-kidding me?... honestly I envy that you can't sense Frieza's power… right now I'm having flashbacks of when he killed me on Namek right now… not even Majin Buu's power long ago was this horrifying." Krillin said while Whis hums when he looks at the golden form of Frieza, same with Beerus.

Bulma was surprised after hearing that as Frieza chuckles at Goku.

"How's that for a transformation?"

"Not bad, what do you call that form?, your ultimate final form?" Goku said with a calm tone to his voice while Frieza chuckled.

"Well I might as well call this form Golden Frieza… and this power… hehe… seems like I win this race at least… in fact I could accidently kill you in no time in this state." Frieza said while Goku got into a combat stance.

"Maybe… but we won't know for sure until we fight." Goku said while Frieza, amused now thanks to his increase in power, just gets into his own combat stance.

"Agreed, lets end this talk and get this fight started shall we?" Frieza said while he and Goku eyed one another before they charge one another with various cries of attack.

For the most part the two were more or less even at first thanks to Goku's lead in his experience and how his form seemed… broken in… however Frieza had a large power gap at the time and was slowly pushing Goku back when he used an uppercut followed by an Axe kick to knock Goku to the ground and he gave chase.

Though like in the canon series, of Super, Frieza noticed Beerus and froze in fear when he saw the God of Destruction.

"B-Beerus!?" Frieza said which made Beerus eye Frieza after he stopped eating his ice cream.

"Hooo… so Frieza you think you got strong enough to say my name without a title?, I must say unless you change your tune I may have to join in on this fight." Beerus said while he had a small spike in godly power which frightened Frieza a bit since this was THE god of Destruction of the Universe and since he was here to fight Goku for revenge… not a good idea to tick off a God of Destruction.

Frieza actually gulped which was surprising to the group.

"Wow… Never thought I see Frieza afraid of someone." Krillin said.

"Well what would you mortals expect, now before you ask Frieza, I don't care if you want to fight and kill Goku, however make sure to keep this fight away from this spot so dust doesn't get on my meal or I will destroy you, I consider this a good meal and a show more or less." Beerus said which shocked Bulma since if Frieza won, no more earth.

"Are you serious?! If Frieza wins, Earth will be destroyed!" Bulma said.

"Really?, you think I care if the earth is destroyed?, I'm a god of destruction, unless there is something worth me protecting it, I'm not seeing why I should do so, besides you have Goku and Vegeta fighting Frieza so I wouldn't worry too much." Beerus said while Whis chipped in.

"He does have a point Bulma, if Goku and Vegeta worked together as well, they could take Frieza down in no time, but considering their personalities… highly doubt that, but I will say this, stick near us and we can at least prevent any stray energy blasts from hitting you all." Whis said which made everyone who wasn't a fighter or vegeta's level go near Beerus and Whis while the God of destruction and his attendant resumed eating while Frieza, though irritated, did look at Goku.

"Hey Monkey… lets take this back up so we don't get Lord Beerus's anger." Frieza said before he flew into the air and Goku chuckled a bit before he followed while Vegeta looks on with his arms crossed while he watched the duo resume their match and Vegeta saw something off… Frieza's energy was dropping fast… Kakarot's energy he gets with not much dropping since he trained with his new form for a while even if at the moment things seemed one sided with Frieza in the lead… but frieza… did he just discover that form or something?

Krillin was able to sense it.

"What's with Frieza's power? It feels… off."

"Simple, and this should be a good comparison even if those two shouldn't hear us, you should be able to… remember Super Saiyan 3?, well mind explaining the drawback to everyone if you know of that form?" Whis said like he was leading everyone in an explanation of sorts.

Krillin was thoughtful for a bit.

"I think I remember hearing that it would make you slower and that it drains your energy."

"Not quite on the speed issue, I heard from Goku that is because of that Super Saiyan Grade 3 form, Super Saiyan 3 is the long haired form, not the overly bulky one, in this case Super Saiyan 3 pretty much throws caution to the wind and puts all the energy Goku has on full blast, and while its true you would get a power boost, the energy drain would be extraordinary if this Goku didn't have his tail, unlike your Goku, this one is more geared to being able to save energy and what not… think like this, that… Golden Frieza form is like SS3 as a power boost if you want a comparison… but it comes with a costly cost that Frieza never seemed to fix... anyway you should see what I am getting at right before I explain more right?" Whis said while he looked on the fight while he ate some more ice cream while Beerus did the same.

Krillin and everyone else blinked a bit as they looked at the fight.

Frieza continues his attacks at Goku while not realizing what was happening.

"Still… how could Frieza not notice that kind of drawback ?, the guy's pretty smart in some cases since he is the leader of the planet conquering organization that terrorized the Galaxy for years." Jaco said while his super eyes could keep up with the fight.

"Well I'm guessing in his haste and anger, he must have never really tried this form out… either way if Goku can survive long enough, the tables will turn no doubt, unlike that Golden Frieza form, that Primal Saiyan God form is the exact opposite and its more of an energy saver then a energy booster, even if it did have a boost to Goku's power, its not made for that kind of fight." Whis cryptically said while Vegeta jolts a bit for some reason.

Bulma noticed it.

"Something wrong Vegeta?"

"Hehe, maybe the fact that he was the main reason Goku couldn't train much is a reason, you see this Goku has a 10 year gap in training compared to Vegeta, and putting Goku in his prime just furthered that power gap… lets just say that in order to make sure Goku didn't further outclass Vegeta, Goku had to stay in Super Saiyan 3 form for a long period of time and Vegeta had to fight that level of power daily in order to catch up… really helped Vegeta but not so much for Goku, honestly it was amazing Goku managed to get a hang of God Ki in such a short time and mix it with his Primal Saiyan form, but nothing else while Vegeta took a different direction in the training to try and make up for his lack of power… so while Vegeta is stronger in that new form of his, Goku still outclasses him stamina wise and experience wise." Whis said while Beerus chuckles a few times.

"Indeed, it was amusing seeing Goku knock Vegeta into the ground daily, made for a good show with my meals." Beerus said while Vegeta blushed while he tried to not look at anyone right now.

Bulma blinked a bit as Krillin and everyone else snickered at the news.

Vegeta looks at everyone and with a comically angry look shakes a fist at them.

"Oh shut up!, I may have held Kakarot back some but remember that my new power far outclasses his now!, or would anyone want to see what I can do now." Vegeta said while he glanced at Krillin, Tien, and a few of the other earthen fighters who jolt and chuckle nervously at the threat while Vegeta made a hmph noise and looks back to the fight between Frieza and Goku while he continues to fight Frieza though Krillin did have one question.

"So uh… Mr. Whis?... does that new power mean Vegeta can turn SS3 and SS4 now?... or Primal Saiyan if there was a name change that went over my head?" Krillin said while Whis hums.

"Well… lets just say Vegeta did not learn SS3 or Primal Saiyan… at least not yet… but who am I to spoil a surprise." Whis said while Vegeta smirks a bit which went unnoticed by many besides Bulma.

Bulma just pats on her husband's back as Frieza continues to give everything he has to this fight.

Though much to Frieza's chagrin, for every attack he made on Goku, Goku either redirects the hits away from him or away from the planet in the case of energy attacks, it was like he was reading his mind and the fact that he couldn't sense any energy from Goku at all was rather annoying, even if Frieza wasn't the sensing type, learning how to do so after what he went through did help him but now… it was like he was fighting a freaking ghost, no matter how much he wanted to hit him, for every punch and kick he missed.

'_How is this possible? How is it that I can't sense this Saiyan's power and how he is able to block my attacks.' _Frieza thought.

Though while Frieza was having his thoughts, Goku was having his own when he made sure that Frieza's attacks wouldn't connect.

"_Hmmm… better make sure Frieza doesn't catch on to what I'm planning…"_ Goku thought before *Let down his guard* and braced himself when Frieza hits him in the stomach and when he saw that he laughed a bit when it seems this would be easier than he thought with how Goku held his gut and many looked nervous… well many besides Whis, Beerus, and Vegeta when they knew Goku did that on purpose.

"Oh this is not good." Jaco said.

Though many held their breath when they saw Goku rubbing his stomach.

"Oh wow… taking those kinds of hits really is a bad thing… really different compared to my world's Frieza." Goku said while he grins oddly enough when he starts to chuckle much to Frieza's irritation.

"And why is this funny to you?" Frieza said.

"Hehe… well… it's just I'm about to turn this fight around and in my favor very soon… that hit pretty much told me everything." Goku said while he grins at Frieza.

"What do you mean?" Frieza said while everyone else, besides Whis, Beerus and Vegeta, we're confused.

"Hehe… oh you'll see… why talk and I can show you while we continue fighting." Goku said when he got into a fighting stance and keeps on grinning at Frieza which really started to tick the emperor of the universe off.

Frieza glares at Goku before getting to a stance and a moment later starts charging at Goku again.

That resulted in the duo fighting again while Goku made sure to take some of the lesser damaging blows so that he wouldn't get KOed, weakening or not Frieza was still stronger then him but he was also smart so Goku had to make sure Frieza didn't catch on and Goku made it look like he was slowly losing this battle to the lord of the universe.

That made Frieza grins as he felt he had the upper hand as he kept punching and kicking Goku.

A few minutes pass before Frieza axe kicked Goku towards the ground and Frieza gave chase with a roar, however when he threw a punch and it connects with Goku's head, Goku didn't even react much to Frieza's shock, and to other peoples shock as well besides Vegeta, Beerus, and Whis who knew why Goku did what he did but for everyone else… they wondered why Frieza's attack didn't make much of an impact with Goku at all while Frieza looked stunned that his attack didn't phase Goku now when it did so much earlier.

"T-That's… surprising." Roshi said.

"Y-Yeah… I mean not that I'm glad but… why is Frieza's attack didn't didn't make an impact?" Krillin said.

Whis chuckles before he looks at Krillin.

"Remember what I said about Frieza's form being like SS3?... and since it seems like Frieza rushed here after getting that form, he didn't train that drawback much so it would be an issue here and Goku used it to his advantage… in fact Frieza's energy was drained greatly shortly after he went into that form so while it gave a boost in power, it was a detriment in the long run." Whis said while with Frieza and Goku while they were out of earshot of the others.

"Hehe, seems like my plan worked Frieza… seems like I was right as well about you not being used to that form of yours." Goku said while he grins at Frieza.

Frieza's eyes widened.

"You mean you've been letting me hit you this whole time?!"

"Well… more or less with the lighter hits, had to keep on guard for the larger ones, if I wasn't careful I could be dead long ago with your power at the start of this fight, but now… well… honestly it's like a repeat of Namek with me kicking your butt again… however…" Goku said before he powered up his energy.

"First off I don't have to worry much about an energy drain like you, unlike you who rushed here I trained this form so I could withstand the drain much easier and mixing god ki with SS4 or Primal Saiyan is more or less me saving energy in the fight… opposite of you who pretty much used most of his energy without realizing the drawback of such a form, its like your 100% full power form on Namek… powerful at first but a real energy eater… and two…" Goku said while he backhands a blast of energy from Frieza's blue themed alien servant, Sorbet, who tried to hit Goku from behind with an energy firing ring.

"Unlike my other self in this Dimension, I won't have many issues ending you since I know you never learn and I killed you more times in my timeline… and I won't let my guard down." Goku said while he glared at Frieza while his ki powered up which at this point far eclipsed Frieza's power for a moment… but oddly enough he powered down and looks at Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta, want to end this fight?" Goku oddly said while he looks at the prince of all Saiyan's.

Vegeta then smirks.

"Thought you never ask Kakarot." He said before powering up and fly towards Goku.

When he got close, he saw Goku powering up to get ready to fly, but Goku gave Vegeta this warning.

"Careful Vegeta, remember how tricky Frieza is?, give him a chance and he may try and blow up the planet." Goku said before he flew away while Frieza looked shocked that Goku would just leave while Goku lands near the others with crossed arms while he powers down to his base form.

"Hoo… you sure you want to leave things to the prince, Goku?" Beerus said while Goku grins at the god of destruction.

"Well Lord Beerus, figured Vegeta should get a chance to show what he got, besides I gave Vegeta a warning that Frieza may try and take the planet down, but just in case, I'm ready with instant transmission so I'll make sure that Frieza won't try anything funny." Goku said while he grins a moment later.

Frieza frowns when he heard that.

"We'll see about that." He said before powering up.

Though Vegeta powering up as well did get Frieza's attention.

"Hey Frieza… don't forget I'm here, and just to let you know I have a form that far outclasses Kakarot's in terms of power… and with you crippled… well…" Vegeta said before he roars and a blue light starts to form on Vegeta while many minus Goku, Beerus, and Whis looked surprised when Vegeta's ki vanished and a larger pressure then Goku's appeared before the light fades to show Vegeta in a state similar looking to Super Saiyan… but with blue hair instead of red hair.

"What the!?, what kind of form is that!?, are Saiyan's getting all the colors of the rainbow with the transformations?" Bulma said when she saw how different this form was and Whis, Beerus, and even Goku chuckles a bit.

"Well not sure about that Bulma, but this is what happens when you put God Ki on A super Saiyan's form, its a super Saiyan God that went Super Saiyan, bit of a tongue Twister but in short, you can call this form Super Saiyan Blue." Whis said which confused Krillin.

"Hold on… why is Goku's transformation weaker then since name change or not, its technically SS4?, wouldn't it be stronger?" Krillin said while Beerus sighs.

"Oh you humans and your errors in logic." Beerus said which made Krillin jolt a bit while Whis chuckles again.

"Instead of thinking the Super Saiyan forms as one straight line, think of 1 through 3 as an offensive line of transformations where Ki is used fully to enhance power beyond limits, and Primal Saiyan, and possibly more down that kind of line as an energy saving kind of transformation… for example SS1 to SS3 are normally used for expanding energy and what not, however SS4 or Primal Saiyan is used to SAVE energy, the complete opposite in fact, it's what mainly allowed Goku to get a hold of God Ki so easily since he is normally saving Ki in his SS4 or Primal Saiyan state, it would explain why Goku is not tried right now correct?" Whis said while he held up two fingers to show the differences and to show that SS1 to 3 were energy using types of forms while Primal and beyond in that transformation line are energy saving forms.

Krillin may have been confused for a bit, but everyone else seem to understand as Frieza was shocked as he sees Vegeta's transformation.

"I see… so 1 through 3 are like Ki based forms at full power, similar to cars that don't do anything to save gas, powerful but costly, but the forms that Goku has are more like hybrid capsule cars that are designed to save gas so to speak, not as powerful but can last a long time." Bulma said while Krillin just looked shocked that Bulma could downplay that to where he could understand easily.

Whis chuckles.

"I see someone can fully understanding the scenario."

"Well I have seen more than enough from all the fights in the past to at least understand the differences between the forms now that I got an idea of it, SS1 to 3 are forms that use as much energy as possible while SS4 or Primal Saiyan and down that like are forms that pretty much save as much energy as they can but can be used in ways to make them still strong… I'm guessing from that energy saving thing it helps strengthen the body physically to make SS3 look like a joke it seems but one thing I don't get, full power or not, how does having Vegeta go Super Saiyan with God Ki help?, wouldn't going SS2 be better?" Bulma said while Whis smiles at Bulma.

"Wow, seems like you are the smart wife, however Vegeta is unable to go up to 3 or Primal so we got to make do with what we have and think like this, God Ki is many times stronger then a simple power up so adding a power up onto that would be just an upgrade so to speak." Whis said while Bulma looked thoughtful.

"I see, so its like adding a Nitro to a car, makes it faster and what not but won't last long it seems." Bulma said while Beerus looked amused.

"Wow, seems this mortal gets it, how did you marry Vegeta again?" Beerus said which made Vegeta's eyebrow twitch when he could hear all of this but just ignored it to look at Frieza.

"Well Frieza… better get ready to see what this power of mine can do… right about…" Vegeta said before he vanished and his fist was far in Frieza's stomach from one punch and Frieza was launched back quite a bit while he coughed up a little blood.

Everyone else was surprised at Vegeta's speed as Frieza, who was caught off guard, tries to recover from the hit.

"L-Lucky shot." He said before trying to power up again.

Though while he did power up a little, it wasn't by much and when he tried to attack Vegeta but he moved with such speed that he looked like a blur to Vegeta and in no time, Vegeta hits him a few more times which knocked him out of his golden state and into the air, Vegeta would have taken his time but Goku's warning, and thanks to him knowing that Frieza would blow this planet up if he was cornered caused him to get into his iconic Galick Gun stance and powered up while Frieza slowly fell while he tried to recover.

"N-No… Must keep… F-Fighting." Frieza said as he tries to control the situation.

Unfortunately, any plan he had in mind was fruitless when Vegeta was finished powering up and he fired his iconic attack which was amped to Godly levels.

"**GALICK GUN!" **Vegeta roared while his attack sailed towards Frieza and in no time the emperor of the Universe was screaming in agony while his body slowly broke down into nothing.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Frieza screams as Goku and co watched.

In no time, Frieza was destroyed in the attack and his attendant Sorbet was horrified at this turn of events… Frieza, lord of the universe was destroyed again by these Saiyans again.

That resulted in him quickly retreating while everyone was distracted and many were congratulating Vegeta on the kill while he had a smug grin on his face when he killed Frieza personally this time.

"Hey Vegeta, not bad ending Frieza, after we gather the dragon balls so we can revive Piccolo, we should celebrate with a feast." Bulma said which got Beerus and Whis's attention.

"Hoo… a feast?, better make sure you have enough for me there." Beerus said while Bulma sweatdrops at the forced invite from the God of destruction.

"R-Right… might as well have this party in a few days so I can have enough time for my chefs to whip up something grand and new for the taste buds." Bulma said while she tried to make sure the earth wouldn't be destroyed anytime soon.

"Wow Vegeta. I gotta admit but, you did a great job." Krillin said.

"Well of course, I doubt many could take my power now." Vegeta said with a smirk on his face while Beerus smirks.

"Says the guy who waited til Goku weakened Frieza enough so you could practically one shot him." Beerus said to get Vegeta's ego in check.

Vegeta jolts which caused Goku and the others to snicker a bit.

"He's got you there Vegeta." Goku said while he grins at Vegeta.

"Oh shut it Kakarot, that's only because you took your sweet time, next time I won't let you get the first shot at any other worthy fighters so I can really show what I have next time." Vegeta said while he crossed his arms and frowned at Goku who chuckles nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

Roshi chuckles.

"Well well regardless of things, at least the Earth is safe once more."

"Yeah, until the next threat to earth, I mean seriously why do we get all the battle crazed guys who want to destroy earth?" Bulma said before she starts walking to Jaco's ship nearby.

Goku sweatdrops.

"She does have a point."

"Oh shut it Kakarot and let's go." Vegeta said before he flew into the air with many others following suit, the non fliers piled into Jaco's ship and start flying back while Goku carried Piccolo's body while Krillin helped an exhausted Gohan with flying back to Capsule Corperation.

When they got there, Goku instantly used instant transmission to go to Namek after he dropped off Piccolo's body and had it set on a bed while Gohan looked a bit depressed… if only he was stronger, then Piccolo wouldn't have had to die to protect him.

"Don't worry Piccolo. Dad will make sure you'll come back alive again." Gohan said.

That took a few hours with Goku going around Namek and having a Namekian help grant the wish, thankfully everything went off without a hitch and Piccolo was revived and everyone was pretty happy now that Frieza was dead again, more so when Goku appeared near everyone again with a grin on his face.

"Hey guys, I'm back." Goku said.

Piccolo, after he was revived, smirks while he crossed his arms.

"Took you long enough, King Yemma was getting irritated that I wasn't getting sorted any time soon." Piccolo said with an amused tone to his voice.

Goku chuckles.

"Sorry but at least you're back… again."

"Yeah, kinda numb to the concept of dying when you know you'll get revived sooner or later, anyway heard Vegeta sent Frieza packing this time after you exhausted him… Primal Saiyan god?, You're really going up in the world, Goku." Piccolo said while he looked further amused while Goku rubbed the back of his head bashfully.

"Looks like it. I must be breaking a record with everything I've been through." Goku said.

"No kidding, you might as well be some kind of Super Super Saiyan with how strong you are getting, though considering you are more or less back to the old Goku we know, you might as well head by your place and let Chi-Chi know you are grown up again."Krillin said which caused Goten to smile.

"Yeah, mom is going to be really surprised when she sees you again." Goten said and Goku looked nervous.

"That's what I'm afraid of, My Chi-Chi blew a gasket when I got turned into a kid so who knows how this one would react when she sees me like this in no time." Goku said which made Tien chuckle.

"Goku, one of the strongest Saiyan's ever and he is scared of his wife." Tien said which caused Goku to frown a little.

"Hey!, Pretty sure you would be nervous too if you had a wife and she sees you getting your body changed daily, most of the time it's out of my control." Goku said which made many around him laugh while Goku looked a bit steamed through this comical

Vegeta chuckled as he enjoyed seeing Goku in that predicament.

Though since peace was restored for now and Sorbet pretty much taking Frieza's ship and hightailing it away from earth with some surviving members of the Frieza force who were lucky enough to be far away from Frieza when he went to his final form, everything was peaceful for a time, but as we all know, that kind of peace is short lived, especially with a certain duo rocketing through space… the God of Destruction of universe 6 Champa and his angel attendant Vados… and thanks to the fact that they didn't meet with Beerus or Whis, their plan on gathering the Super Dragon balls went without a hitch for now… though they had to be careful since one wrong move and Beerus and Whis would know what is going on.

Though… since they were stuffing their faces at the moment with the party Bulma promised for a job well done, only Whis noticed his sister's energy, but considering it seemed like she was speeding through the universe while not heading his way, seems like she was heading back to her universe… though that did give Whis a thought on why his sister was in this universe… and he could sense Champa as well… maybe he should let Beerus know… then again the food was good and Vados and Champa don't seem to be causing trouble and not heading their way so…

Whis decides to shrug as he enjoys the food with everyone else… he could tell Beerus later anyway.

Besides… its not like Champa or Vados had a reason for coming to this universe anyway… right?

* * *

**Universe 7/ ?/ Vados, Champa**

Champa, while he had a hand on Vados's shoulder, was laughing up a storm while he and Vados worked to get from Universe 7 and back to Universe 6.

"Hehehe, I can't believe my brother didn't notice us, can't ask for a better trip to gather some dragon balls." Champa said while Vados just smiles.

"Indeed, though considering these are not normal Dragon balls, I wouldn't be surprised if Lord Beerus and my brother try to get these back since they originally came from this universe… well 3 of them at least." Vados said while she looked back at 3 planet sized Dragon balls that float after Vados when she used her powers to pull the massive wish orbs after her.

Champa chuckles.

"Yeah well, it'll be a while before they noticed anything missing from their universe." he said.

"Indeed, anyway once I store these Super Dragon balls in our universe, I'll start looking for the 7th… after we get you trained a bit more, your cholesterol levels are still a bit high after all, either that or we would have to put you on a diet again." Vados said while Champa jolts at the mere mention of a diet.

"Are you saying that I gained weight?" Champa said as he frowns.

"Well… considering you have trouble with training, I believe it's that or my meals just make you too tired to actually train so a change of menu may do you some good, you are the God of Destruction of Universe 6 after all so you should be as imposing as you can." Vados said with a smile on her face while she keeps on speeding through the universe at top speed.

Champa feels embarrassed as he lowly grumbles.

Vados giggles while she keeps on dragging Champa and the three planet sized wish orbs behind her while the scene went to GT Goku as he flew to Mt. Paozu… might as well rip the bandage off so to speak and Goten was staying at Capsule corporation for the night to have a sleepover with Trunks so it would be just Goku and Chi-Chi… if she didn't put his head through a wall first… then again this Chi-Chi was much younger so he really hoped that Chi-Chi didn't blow her top in anger.

* * *

**Super Dimension/ Mt. Paozu/ GT Goku (Currently in his 18 to 20's)**

When Goku lands at his alternate self's home, he looked around a bit for Chi-Chi and saw a note on the table.

When he picked it up, he saw that Chi-Chi had left the place so she could go grocery shopping and Goku breathed a sigh of relief when he seemed to be in the clear for a bit.

"Well since Chi-Chi is not here, might as well take a bath or something." Goku said while he looked at himself and saw that he built up plenty of muck and grime and what not, he was at capsule corporation for a few days in case Frieza's men who left tried anything and while he was there he mainly trained with Vegeta in his gravity chamber room so he didn't get much of a chance to come back and since things didn't turn south for planet earth, Goku decided to come back but since Chi-Chi was not around, he decided to get undressed and grab one of his old Gi's and went to bath… though a couple minutes pass and outside, Chi-Chi was driving home in an old Capsule car and had plenty of groceries, she heard that Goku was heading home and Bulma said that he had a surprise for her which made her a little giddy since Goku doesn't normally do surprises.

'_Oh I wonder what surprise Goku has for me?' _She thought while feeling excited.

Though when she got inside to see what kind of surprise Goku had for her, she saw nothing at first, but then she heard bathwater running and all that, looks like Goku was getting cleaned before he showed her the surprise… maybe another round in his SS4 form?

'_Hmmm… I could wait for Goku to finish up. Or maybe…' _Chi-Chi thought as she got a bit mischievous when she thought of a fun surprise for Goku as Chi-Chi starts sneaking to the bathroom.

When she got there, she oddly saw through a screen glass door that was recently installed that she saw Goku's normal style head… was he not in SS4?... and… did he look bigger then his kid size?... and the Gi… could it be… did HER Goku come back and the other Goku went back to his world!?

'_Could that be the surprise? Did my real husband came back and the other Goku went back to his universe?' _Chi-Chi thought.

Though when she really got excited at that thought, she rushed to open the door and Goku jolts when he saw Chi-Chi entering in a rush.

"Chi-Chi!?, what is wrong!?" Goku said while in Chi-Chi's eyes, her Goku seemed to return… a bit younger then she remembered but this Goku looked more or less like her husband while Chi-Chi looked like she was about to cry her eyes out.

"Oh Goku! You finally came back from that other universe." Chi-Chi said before she hugs her husband.

Though while Goku was confused, he blushed a bit when he saw that some of the water from his bath got onto Chi-Chi… and in a stroke of a miracle, it seems Goku understood what was going on.

"H-Hold on Chi-Chi, I'm still the other Goku that came here, Whis, the blue alien guy with the staff, the angel from what I heard, turned me back into this, I'm not fully back though since different worlds, different laws of something and stuff… Whis said I'm in my 18 to 20's though so I'm not a kid anymore." Goku said while he pats Chi-Chi on the back while he felt bad for his wife right now… alternate or not he was still married to her.

Chi-Chi blinked a bit after hearing that.

"S-Seriously?... Oh boy… So sorry Goku. Bulma said I was getting a surprise and I guess I thought differently."

Goku chuckles nervously when he heard that.

"Well can't say she's wrong, though you sure surprised me coming into the bathroom out of nowhere, though… *Blushes*... seems you got a bit wet from hugging me and well…" Goku said before he looked down at Chi-Chi's breasts which caused Chi-Chi to look down and saw that her shirt, though not white, was partly see through and you could see the outline of a bra right now thanks to how damp her shirt was.

Now it was Chi-Chi's turn to blush brightly as she chuckles nervously.

"Yeah… jumped the gun a bit when I thought you and my universe's Goku switch places again. Though I didn't expect to see you at 18 again." She said but blushes more when she looks at her hubby's body.

"Really?... my Chi-Chi kinda blew her top when she saw me as a kid so I worried you would do something similar." Goku said when he remembered how Chi-Chi cried when she saw him… boy if this Goku saw his wife now in his own universe… well… doubt anyone would complain now but no one knew so…

Chi-Chi blinks a bit after hearing that.

"Well I don't know about that, but I'm sure the other me would feel the same thing if she saw you now. Reminds me of the… good old days." She said while blushing as her hands actually touched Goku's chest.

Goku blushed at that while he lets Chi-Chi touch his chest, thanks to all the growth he went through, his hormones were a bit out of whack at the moment so seeing his wife do this really got him heated and… he did this surprising thing.

"W-Well… if you want to remember more of the good old days… why not hop in the bath and I can wash your back?, thanks to this tub Bulma sent us, its got enough room to hold multiple people." Goku said while he smiles at his alternate wife.

Chi-Chi blushes after hearing that but she knew her husband is right as she looks at the tub.

No sooner or later, Chi-Chi was already taking her clothes off till she was completely nude.

Goku blushed at the sight before he scoots back in the tub and was resting against one side and waits for Chi-Chi to enter the tub.

Chi-Chi blushes again before she enters the tub with her back and ass facing Goku.

Goku smiles at that before Goku moved his legs apart in the water so Chi-Chi could sit on his lap without issue… well… partly without issue since Goku had a hardon like no other and it was moved to be between Chi-Chi's ass cheeks and Goku felt huge like usual.

Chi-Chi blushes brightly as she felt that before trying to be comfortable as she moves a bit but that caused her ass to rub on Goku's cock.

Goku managed to hold back a groan before he looks at Chi-Chi while his dick throbbed a few times on Chi-Chi's backside.

"Getting comfortable Chi-Chi?" Goku asked while he waited for Chi-Chi to get comfortable in the water.

"Y-Yeah." Chi-Chi said even though she can feel her husband's cock poking a bit on her ass.

"Great, I might as well wash your hair then and get you caught up with me in the cleaning." Goku said before he used his tail to get a nearby bottle of soap near him and he used it to hold the bottle of shampoo upside down after he undid his wife's hair so that it flowed down her back and Goku used some water to get her hair wet while he put some shampoo on his hand and starts to rub his hands together which caused a bit of suds to later in his hands.

Chi-Chi was a bit surprised when she noticed that tail trick before she waits for Goku to start.

That resulted in Goku washing Chi-Chi's head a bit rough at first to get any tangles out of the way, but when he managed to get her hair well soaped and what not, he starts to massage her scalp lightly while he used his tail to get some water in a cup he had nearby and had it near him so when he was ready to rinse, he could do that while Chi-Chi on her end with her eyes closed to keep the soap out of her eyes… well… she looked relaxed.

Chi-Chi hums a bit while feeling relaxed as she was enjoying having her hair washed along when a scalp massage.

After a couple minutes, Goku used the cup to rinse her hair off and Goku reached over for some conditioner and used it to really get some tangles out of her hair while Goku made sure to not harm Chi-Chi since Goku's strength was well beyond what any normal human could take… granted Chi-Chi was strong for a female on earth but Goku was now in the Godly territory now so his strength was now starting to grow without anyway to measure it.

"Hmmm… that feels really good Goku." Chi-Chi said as she relaxed more before leaning a bit closer to Goku.

"Hehe, thanks, Whis had me practice with control a lot during my training so I learned how to control my strength… no more accidental holes it the walls now." Goku said when he remembered how he accidentally slapped Chi-Chi's back too hard in his Super Saiyan state and knocked her clean through a wall and Goku sweatdrops at the memory.

Chi-Chi did sweatdrop as she remembers her universe's Goku having the same problem when it comes to strength.

"Right… no more accidental holes."

"Well at least till your Goku gets back, not sure what kind of training he's doing but I'm sure he's getting stronger since if we have to switch back, he may want to try and fight Lord Beerus again." Goku said while he had a smile on his face while he rinsed off Chi-Chi's head a few times to make sure the conditioner was washed out decently.

"That is true." Chi-Chi said before closing her eyes so the conditioner doesn't get inside.

After her head was rinsed off, Goku made sure her hair was out of her face.

"Hehe, there, how does your head feel?" Goku asked while he had a smile on his face.

"Hmmm… it actually feels much better than before." Chi-Chi said.

"Thanks, after doing so much housework at Lord Beerus's planet, I learned how to be… whats the word… deli...deli...something?" Goku said though Chi-Chi jolts when she heard the word housework in Goku's sentence… seriously?... Goku and housework?

Chi-Chi turns her head to look at her husband.

"Wait… you actually did housework while training at Lord Beerus's planet?"

"Well… yeah, though we did plenty of training and Vegeta and I had to wear aprons… though Vegeta, thinking it was a test wore a pink apron while I wore a blue one… found out it wasn't but Vegeta was never told so… hehe." Goku said before he chuckles a bit at the end at the image.

Chi-Chi couldn't believe what she heard but she did laugh a bit at the part with Vegeta and pink apron.

Goku laughed a bit as well before the two stopped laughing and Goku pulled out a bottle of shampoo from nearby.

"Well we can keep on talking about Vegeta and his apron later, for now lets get the washing out of the way, I already washed most of my body so might as well help you get cleaned before we wash one anothers backs." Goku said while he smiles at his alternate wife.

Chi-Chi returns the smile before she lets Goku shampoo her hair.

This went on for a few more moments before he rinsed her head off and moved to get some body wash that was labeled as so and Goku, after leaning Chi-Chi forward a little, started to rub her shoulders and arms carefully with plenty of soap and made sure to rub her shoulders mainly to get any sore muscles rubbed.

Chi-Chi hums as she felt relaxed again as she can definitely feel her soreness leaving her body.

Goku keeps this up for a bit and he then starts to rub her arms and sides with his hands and he was surprisingly gentle with his actions.

Chi-Chi was enjoying this treatment so much, she somehow let out a faint moan.

Goku blinks at that but he just smiles and keeps on rubbing his wife's body while he worked to get other parts of her body clean like her hips and ass when he used a bit of soap there, though it was more or less pointless at that point when it was mainly soap filled water now and all he was doing was rubbing her hips surprisingly sensually right now.

Chi-Chi let out another moan thanks to that action.

"Hmmm… that feels so good Goku."

Goku chuckles and keeps on with his rubbing actions and got to her stomach… either he was teasing her with not getting closer to her folds or he was really trying to get her worked up now, he even went near her breasts but no… he didn't touch her there yet.

Chi-Chi noticed this before she turns her head a bit.

"If you want to, you can… massage my breasts." She said while blushing.

Goku heard that and smiles a bit.

"Alright… just as long as you say so then…" Goku said before he gently cupped Chi-Chi's breasts and starts to fondle her surprisingly gently.

Chi-Chi shudders from that action before she lightly groans as she lets Goku fondle her breasts more.

This went on for a minute before Goku used his index and thumb fingers to pinch her nipples lightly to really get Chi-Chi worked up.

Chi-Chi hisses after feeling that which made her moan again.

Goku keeps on doing this before he surprised Chi-Chi when he leaned down and starts licking at the side of her neck and used one hand to go to her folds and starts to rub her bud with a finger… instinct or not just where did this Goku learn all this?

Chi-Chi, though surprised, moans and groans as she was getting a lot more worked up as she can feel her body heat up.

That caused Goku to keep on pleasing Chi-Chi while he could feel her twitching and what not under his actions more and more in the bath until …

Chi-Chi moans a bit loud before she actually climaxed in the bath water.

Goku keeps on rubbing his wife's folds while he waits for her to ride out her orgasm and could tell it was a long overdue one, seems Chi-Chi was really stressed right now.

It took about 15 seconds before Chi-Chi finally taps off and pants a bit for breath.

Goku stops rubbing Chi-Chi's folds and smiles at her while he waits for her to calm down from that orgasm.

It took a bit before Chi-Chi was able to recover well after her orgasm.

"Oh fuck Goku." She said.

"Hehehe, thanks, found something in Bulma's place during the two days I was there called a mag… mag… something with pictures more or less when I saw it sticking out from under her mattress when I helped clean her room to help repay her for letting me stay there for free, seems to have a 18 on it for some reason though and saw guys with women in similar positions like we are for some reason." Goku said while not realizing he may have found Bulma's stash of porn mags… though in her defense, unlike Roshi, Bulma was no perv and Vegeta may not give her the time of day sometimes and she could use the stress relief.

Chi-Chi was a bit surprised when she heard that.

"I-I see…" She said before realizing one of the reasons Goku was able to do so well with the rubbing and stuff.

"Still I'm surprised with a few of those book things… saw that Bulma had a few that dealt with ropes and guys oddly wearing animal-like things on their heads and fake tails and oddly enough multiple guys with one lady… wonder what that means." Goku said with a curious and confused look on his face while unaware that he most likely saw plenty of Bulma's kinks and what not.

Chi-Chi blushes brightly after hearing that.

"I-I'm not sure. But… I don't mind if we can… continue." She said before she rubs her ass on Goku's dick to help change the subject… though Chi-Chi may have to talk to Bulma later.

Goku shudders from that and smiles at his alternate wife.

"Right… though I do have one question since this one is really confusing with Bulma's magazines… some had many guys with one lady, some had weird stuff… but two really confused me, one was one guy with multiple ladies and the other one was even odder… this one only had ladies with one another in odd positions… what does that mean?... I mean I think I saw some ladies here or there in odd ways like they were dating or something and I'm not… what's the word… com… com… saying anything bad… but why would Bulma have them?... and I think a few looked a lot like you for some reason." Goku said while he had a really confused look on his face… though his iron hard dick did show he was turned on all things considered.

Chi-Chi was surprised when she felt it but sighs at her husband's curiosity.

"If you must know… in the first magazine, if a man has more than one lady, it means he's having a Harem, it's like having more girlfriends or wives if you want to marry them all. And in the other magazine… well… not all women want a man as they prefer someone of the same gender."

"OH!, well guess it makes sense… I think… maybe the ladies in that book weren't able to have kids and just wanted their husband to be able to have a kid, I won't need to worry about that since I got you Chi-Chi, two powerful kids already… or wait?... would this technically count as me with a harem since I got with you and my Chi-Chi?... hmmm… and does Bulma like you or something?, lots of those lady mainly magazines had strong looking women pretty much overpowering the weaker looking ones with weird items that looked a lot like my dick but somehow attached to them by some kind of belt like thing… weird." Goku said… poor Goku… his simple mind is having trouble comprehending all this… though it was adorable on if he thought Bulma liked Chi-Chi and seemed oddly chill with it.

Chi-Chi sweatdrops a bit.

"I'll explain it to you later dear. For now, let's focus on us." She said before she grabs Goku's cock with one hand and gently strokes him.

Goku shuddered from the feeling and grins at his alternate wife.

"Right, though mind draining the water?, its getting a bit cold and we can turn the shower on." Goku said when Chi-Chi did notice the water getting a bit cold and couldn't refill it without overfilling the tub.

Chi-Chi did feel the water getting a bit cold as well before smirking as she went to unplug the drain in the tub before she turned on the shower and made sure it was the right temperature to get warm.

While that happened, Goku stood up and stretched his body and when Chi-Chi turned to look at him, she saw him in his nude glory and his more youthful look made it feel like she was a milf getting with a barely legal man right now… kinda thrilling given her age.

Chi-Chi blushes as she stares at her husband's body before feeling her folds getting a bit wet as she thinks of the fun things they're gonna do in the shower.

Though that would happen, Goku still had an order to things and smiled at his wife.

"Now then, before we do more, might as well wash the rest of your body first, or do you want to skip that and get cleaned after our fun?" Goku said while he smiled at his wife.

Chi-Chi though had a seductive smirk.

"Does this answer your question?" She said before leaning in and kiss Goku on the lips.

Goku blinked at the action before he returned the kiss and used his hands to grip Chi-Chi's ass cheeks and fondle them to get his alternate wife worked up more.

Chi-Chi moans from that action and kissed Goku more before she had her hands on her alternate husband's ass cheeks and squeezed them as well.

For a moment, the duo feel up one another's bodies before Goku used his mouth on his wife's right nipple and sucked on it while he used his right hand to rub her folds again, this time at a rougher rate.

Chi-Chi groans from that action as she enjoys it before gripping Goku's cock and stroking it in the same manner.

Goku groans a bit from the feeling and Goku keeps on pleasing Chi-Chi's folds and slipped his fingers inside of her folds and carefully fingers her so he wouldn't harm her.

Chi-Chi groans as well before she uses her free hand and starts to fondle Goku's balls.

Goku shudders from that and keeps on fingering Chi-Chi and stops a minute later when she was well fingered but wanted to see what Chi-Chi would do when he stands up fully.

His question was answered as Chi-Chi gets on her knees and looks at her alternate husband's cock before she sticks out her tongue and starts to lick the base.

Goku groans from the feeling and stands still while he lets Chi-Chi do her own thing.

And do her own thing Chi-Chi did as she continues this action before she starts using her tongue to lick both the head and tip of Goku's cock.

Goku shuddered and used a hand to pet Chi-Chi's head when he liked what was happening right now.

Chi-Chi blushes from the petting before a moment later, she opens her mouth and swallows Goku's cock as much as she can.

Goku groans and really enjoyed how wet his alternate wife's mouth was and lightly thrusts his hips out of his control for a moment when the pleasure made it hard for him to focus.

Chi-Chi lightly gags a bit before she starts to bob her head on her alternate husband's dick with gusto.

For a bit, this keeps on going and Chi-Chi felt her husband's dick throbbing in her mouth more and more while time went on which showed he was slowly getting close to cumming while his balls lightly throbbed to boot.

Chi-Chi mentally chuckles as she doubles her efforts on sucking on Goku's dick before Chi-Chi uses her tongue to lick the tip again.

Goku really groans from that and keeps on letting Chi-Chi work his cock more and more until he grits his teeth and groans loudly and blew a shockingly large load in Chi-Chi's mouth and it was only thanks to the shower above them that she didn't get a mess on her body… it was like Goku was backed up or something.

Chi-Chi's eyes widened at how much cum Goku let out before she tries to swallow it as best as she can.

Though that was a failing battle on Chi-Chi's end when Goku seems to have no end to the amount and it took Goku 20 or so seconds before he tapped off and Chi-Chi's stomach look a bit bloated from how much sperm was forced down her throat.

Chi-Chi was able to take her mouth off of Goku's dick before gasping.

"D-Damn Goku… You sure c-came a lot."

"H-Hehe, sorry… guess its been awhile." Goku said when he saw the mess that he made that was being washed away by the shower water.

"I can see that." Chi-Chi said before she looks at Goku's dick to see if it was still hard or not.

To her surprise, Goku was still hard as a rock and Goku chuckles a bit at the blush on Chi-Chi's face though… for a moment she wondered what Goku would be like if other ladies were in on this… not that she was a perv mind you, but Goku did tire her out daily during these sessions and Goku normally had to hold himself back… either Chi-Chi would need to find other ladies soon or train herself so she could have more stamina at least.

'_I definitely need to train myself to last longer. Although… should I bring other women in on this? Would Goku actually try to have a Harem?' _Chi-Chi thought.

Now those kinds of thoughts would normally be FAR from the normal Chi-Chi's mind, however, the earth getting attacked and destroyed, restored and what not on a daily bases… add the fact that Goku himself seems to be getting stronger and stronger and at the center of many things, and add the fact that Chi-Chi had a hard time keeping up, well… you could say Chi-Chi in this world more or less is… numb to the concept of death now since she knows what's waiting for her in the afterlife and what not, and aside from a few things that could bother her… well… considering Goku is gone for long periods of time, maybe she could have some… company of her own of the female type… Goku did say that Bulma might have liked her figure at least so might as well see what that is all about later… besides since Goku is like a sack of bricks with the opposite sex… Chi-Chi might as well pick some ladies who are not in relationships to see if they wanted to try and have fun with Goku and if they past some tests of hers to make sure they won't use Goku for their own ends.

Of course, she's gonna have to talk to Goku later about this, but for now…

Chi-Chi stands up before she turns around and has her hands on the shower wall with her ass pointing at Goku.

Goku blinks at that before he smiles and when he walked to his wife, he placed his hands on her ass and gently moved her so that her legs were spread out a bit more and Goku aimed his cock at her folds and he rubbed the head of his dick there to lube it up a bit for what he will do.

Chi-Chi shudders from this action before she waits for Goku to start.

That resulted in Goku slowly pushing his hips forward and his cock was slowly pushed into Chi-Chi's pussy and like many times in the past, her folds were spread wide as a result.

Chi-Chi groans as she was glad to feel her alternate husband's cock going inside of her pussy.

When Goku got as deep as he could and touched Chi-Chi's cervix, he smiles and waits for her to adjust… though he did have his tail go between his legs and rub her bud to help her relax more.

Chi-Chi, after groaning, shudders when she felt Goku's fuzzy tail rubbing her bud til she was fully relaxed.

That caused Goku to grin before he starts to thrust his hips and his cock went in and out of Chi-Chi's pussy in no time and he hit her cervix again and again, he was slowly getting rougher with his thrusts as time went by as well so things went from lovemaking to animal like mating in no time.

Chi-Chi was moaning and groaning from how rough Goku was but she was slowly having a pleased look on her face as she feels her pussy squeezing a bit on Goku's cock.

Goku grits his teeth and couldn't help saying this.

"F-Fuck… alternate or not… younger or older, you Chi-Chi's are beautiful!" Goku said which was shocking as all hell since… well… a compliment like that!?... where did Goku learn that!?

Chi-Chi blushes brightly at the compliment but was making her heart flutter.

"W-Well… no matter which universe… you G-Goku's are very handsome!"

Goku chuckles at that since while it did give him a nice feeling, he was a bit more on the actions speaking louder than words side of things so he decided to repay that compliment when he fucked Chi-Chi at a harder rate.

Chi-Chi groans loudly as she was really enjoying this.

"O-Oh fuck Goku! Keep going! I-I want your cock to keep making love with my womb!"

Goku didn't need to be told twice when he fucked Chi-Chi at a much harder rate, so much so that his cock starts to barrage her womb in no time but he still made sure that his cock didn't harm her by accident while he enjoyed seeing his wife, alternate or not, having the time of her life.

Chi-Chi was moaning loudly thanks to that action before a moment later, she turns her head to look at Goku while blushing deeply.

Goku then surprised her when she did that when he leaned down and surprised her with a kiss on her lips out of nowhere, Chi-Chi was doing it all the time so he wondered how she would like it when he did it on the offensive.

Chi-Chi was indeed surprised by that action but that quickly washed away as she returns the kiss before Chi-Chi slides her tongue inside her alternate husband's mouth.

Goku was not expecting that and it felt odd, but he went along with it anyway while he keeps on fucking Chi-Chi at a faster rate while his cock starts to throb big time.

Chi-Chi could feel her orgasm approaching as well but was busy enjoying the fucking she was getting before her pussy starts squeezing Goku's dick again.

That resulted in Goku fucking Chi-Chi more and more while he keeps a steady pace and a couple minutes later, Goku pushed his cock balls deep into Chi-Chi's pussy and Goku growled into the kiss when he filled her womb with sperm.

Chi-Chi groans loudly into the kiss as she climaxed hard on Goku's cock before Chi-Chi's pussy juice sprayed on Goku's pelvis.

The duo rides out their orgasms before Goku tapped off with a groan and he pulled away from the kiss to pant for breath while his load sat in Chi-Chi's womb and she could feel it sloshing around inside of her.

Chi-Chi pants a bit after tapping off and shudders as she can feel Goku's cum in her womb.

"O-Oh fuck… h-honey. So much… c-cum."

"H-Hehe… yeah… really needed this… you alright Chi-Chi?" Goku said since Chi-Chi normally could only go for a few times and with all the grocery shopping that he read about and possibly other stuff, she could be more tired then she looked.

Chi-Chi however chuckled.

"O-Oh yeah… Never better." She said as she hugged Goke's neck with one hand when she reached back to do so.

Goku chuckles while he smiles at her.

"Great, want to keep going?, we could do what we did before the Cell games if you want." Goku said which made Chi-Chi jolt since Goku surprised her by going Super Saiyan that one time… granted SS4 was a transformation but it wasn't explosive like the normal transformations were… Chi-Chi was out of it for 3 days thanks to that… and Chi-Chi would have gotten onto Goku but remembered he had a 10 year gap compared to her Goku so maybe he forgot that time… well he died during the cell games and though depressing, Chi-Chi couldn't fully blame Goku for that one… still a gentle reminder would do him so good.

"Well… okay but don't do too much. I still need to be awake for things." Chi-Chi said.

Goku blinks at that and smiles at Chi-Chi, she didn't say no so… well that resulted in Goku powering up to SS1 form and energy was concentrated into his dick as a byproduct which got the result he wanted from Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi groans when she felt Goku's cock getting harder now thanks to that form.

Goku smiles a bit before he pulled his cock free of Chi-Chi's pussy and lightly prods her asshole a few times to let her know what he was about to do.

Chi-Chi groans at first when she felt Goku pull out before feeling her asshole getting poked before realizing what her alternate husband will do.

Chi-Chi had her hands on the wall again before giving Goku a slight nod to let him know that she was ready.

That caused Goku to nod his head and he carefully pushed his hips forward… his cock then slipped into Chi-Chi's ass and thanks to the energy on his cock, his dick slipped in relatively easy though that energy also pushed Chi-Chi's ass to the limit since Goku was using SS1 this time while he fucked her and he starts to fuck her ass slowly so she could adjust to the feeling.

Chi-Chi groans loudly at the penetration before she moans and groans as she feels Goku's dick going in and out of her ass.

That allowed Goku to really fuck his wife's ass thanks to how well her ass adapted to his cock and even used his right hand to lightly spank her ass though considering every slap was SS1 level… Chi-Chi's ass cheek was already turning a bit red so Goku alternated ass cheeks… boy Chi-Chi will not sit well… guess this was from one of Bulma's magizines.

'_Oh fuck! Goku is really learning some new tricks. I should really thank Bulma for the magazines before talking to her for real about certain things.' _Chi-Chi thought as she groans loudly from having her ass smacked each time.

For every smack Goku used, Chi-Chi's ass seemed to get tighter and tighter when she really enjoyed herself surprisingly enough, guess the strongest woman in the world with the strongest Saiyan would be able to take this even with her current level.

"Oh fuck Goku! Yes!" Chi-Chi moans.

For a bit, Goku keeps on fucking Chi-Chi's ass and could feel himself getting closer since he had to concentrate to not blow anytime soon, but it was a losing fight when Goku fucked Chi-Chi harder and faster until…

Chi-Chi moans loudly as her ass tightens on Goku's dick again before climaxing hard from her pussy.

Goku grits his teeth and pushed his cock as deep as it could go into Chi-Chi's ass and he yelled when he came hard in her ass with surprising force.

Chi-Chi's climax got stronger as she moans louder while waiting for Goku to tap off.

Though it took longer then she thought when Goku rides out his orgasm and tapped off around the 25 second mark and pants for breath while he returned to his normal base form.

Chi-Chi took a moment to recover but can feel how much cum was in her ass.

"D-Damn… honey… H-Hehe… We might as w-well...t-try and make more… k-kids with how much you let out."

Goku blinks at that before he scratched his cheek and smiles.

"Well that would sound nice but not sure how the other me would think if he came back and saw that you and I had a kid… I mean if he was with my Chi-Chi, I wouldn't mind if he had fun with her since we are the same guy, but putting a kid in you… well… that does get me a little angry for some reason… not sure why since we are the same guy." Goku said while he pulled his cock free of Chi-Chi's ass and saw his load leaking from her ass while it gapped a bit.

Chi-Chi groans at first before turning her head to look at her alternate husband.

"Well first… I was only kidding. Second, you and my Goku look the same but… it's obvious you only want to have kids with your own universe's Chi-Chi."

"Hmmm… maybe, either that or it's because of her age at the time, like me she has a 10 year gap and its been a long time since I saw her, so guess I'm just worried for her and if I saw her with a kid, I maybe a bit angry, though considering that there are multiple you's and me's, not sure if its possible but it could be interesting if all four of us could have fun together, technically its not cheating after all and what not." Goku said when he remembered the magizines more, mainly the multiple guys with the gal and the gal on gal and other stuff.

Chi-Chi blinked a bit after hearing that but knew Goku was right about that.

"That is true." She said with a small smile before using one hand to pet Goku's cheek.

Goku smiles at that before he remembers something.

"Oh yeah, while we get clean, mind explaining about those magizines?, I think it was mainly about the multiple guys with one lady and the lady on lady thing, guess I can ask about that harem thing but what would be the point since you are the only lady for me Chi-Chi." Goku said with a sincere and innocent smile on his face.

Chi-Chi couldn't help but sweatdrop at Goku's innocence but she would have to teach him sooner or later now that he saw those things.

"Let's get cleaned first and then I'll tell you about what you saw in those magazines."

Goku nods his head before he helped a weakened Chi-Chi get cleaned and he got clean as well before he placed a cleaned and dried Chi-Chi on the bed after she took some birth control and Goku, in his old style orange Gi, moved to sit nearby.

"How you feeling Chi-Chi?, sorry if you are sore." Goku said since the SS1 transformation did take a lot of of Chi-Chi during the cell games.

Chi-Chi chuckles.

"No worries. I really needed it to be honest."

"Hehe, great, felt good for me as well… so… about those magizine things I saw… you said you would explain some things right?" Goku said while he had a curious look in his eyes.

Chi-Chi lightly sighs.

"Yeah I did. So listen very well." She said before she thoroughly explained to Goku what he saw in the magazines regarding the positions, Harem, what women will do, people being in orgies and lastly, switching out partners with another.

Goku blushed a bit at the images in his mind before he looks at Chi-Chi again when he managed to look her in the eye.

"I see… what about those ones with the ladies with other ladies?, I mean I saw that many pictures had ladies looking a lot like you, pretty aggressive, strong, pretty beautiful, but similar still… does Bulma have a thing for you or something?" Goku said while still looking surprisingly collected at that part… did he have no issues if Chi-Chi and Bulma had fun together?

Chi-Chi blinked a bit after hearing that while blushing at the thought for a second before shaking her head.

"Well no. At least… well I'm not sure… but from what I'm hearing, I'm thinking that Bulma… might have a little thing for strong women. Which I may need to talk to her about that later."

"Oh… well in case you and Bulma want to have fun, I'm fine with it, not like anything would come of it kid wise and I am gone for long periods of time with training." Goku said while he had a smile on his face.

Chi-Chi was surprised after hearing this.

"W-Wait… you would seriously be okay with that?"

Goku rubbed the back of his head and chuckles a bit.

"Well… if this was before I trained on places like King Kai's world or Lord Beerus's place, I would be a little, but since I've been causing you a lot of stress, might as well let you have fun if you want since I have been gone more times then I can count with you… honestly I'm a little surprised we were still married since you get mad a lot and well… guess I'm really happy to have you but even I gotta admit that all this stress may not be good for you… not sure what the other me would say but pretty sure he can agree with that at least since you need some good stress relief every now and then." Goku said while he smiles at his wife.

Chi-Chi was again surprised at this.

"I-I see… Ironically enough… I had thought to bring… other ladies to the bedroom whenever you and I want some… fun." She said as she blushes brightly after saying that.

Goku was a bit surprised by that.

"Really?, why?, not sure what my other self would say but I'm sure he would be surprised if he heard that." Goku said while he looks at Chi-Chi with a surprised and curious look.

Chi-Chi blushes a bit more.

"Yes well… considering that you're very strong, sometimes it's hard to keep up even with my own strength. Also sometimes I believe you're not fully done."

Goku blinks at that and he rubbed the back of his head a few times while he looked nervous.

"Well… if I can be honest I can feel like I can go more but you are always so tired after a few rounds that I need to stop myself, not like I'm saying you're bad, honestly if it was anyone else I would worry for their health, you though, I know you can take it so its not like its all bad right?" Goku said while he hoped to cheer up his wife a little.

Chi-Chi did smile a bit.

"You're right. But if you were considering it, we can invite one lady and see how it goes."

Goku then got a serious look on his face.

"Well that does sound nice but I'll have to say no for ladies for me, I mean I feel like my Chi-Chi would get angry if she found out about this, even if you and her are technically the same, so unless I can find out what she thinks, I'll just stick with you for now, you can have fun with other ladies though if you want." Goku said while he got a sincere smile on his face at the end.

Chi-Chi couldn't help but smile at how Goku wanted to be a one woman man, even though he's in a different universe.

"Well… that's what you want, I'll think about it."

"Hehe, great, anyway I'll make a bite to eat so you just rest up for now, after I eat I may go back and train and Lord Beerus's planet again for a bit so if you want to have fun with Bulma or something, go ahead." Goku said while he smiles at Chi-Chi more.

Chi-Chi blinked after hearing that.

"But you just got back. Why you want to go back to Lord Beerus's planet and train so soon?"

"Well…" Goku said before he starts to explain what happened… Frieza's ressurrection, his new form, if he trained then earth would most likely be doomed, pretty much everything.

"...So while I have that new form, I feel like its not enough if guys like Frieza appear and if Frieza gets revived again and this time perfects that Golden Frieza form, I may not win next time, granted Vegeta did the final blow but still… I get you may not like the training and all that, but you gotta admit that if guys like this appear, I don't exactly have a choice… I may like to fight and I some may consider me a hero, but I don't think like that, I just like to fight stronger opponents and protect what I care for like you and our family." Goku said with a serious look in his eyes a moment later.

Chi-Chi was surprised at the story for a moment before sighing.

"I understand, even though I don't enjoy when you're gone for so long. But I know you gotta do what you have to do."

Goku smiles at that and chuckles while he rubbed his nose.

"Well if it makes you feel better, me doing this gives you plenty of time to raise Goten so he can get into a good school, can't say that's not bad when the earth is still intact." Goku said when it sounded pretty simple to him, he protects the earth, Chi-Chi can raise Goten how she wants and a schooling can be part of that.

"Well… hehe, that is true. Though Earth has been a major magnet to anyone that wants to either rule it or destroy it." Chi-Chi said.

"Hehe, can't argue with that, anyway I'll make us something to eat so you rest up Chi-Chi." Goku said before he lightly rubbed Chi-Chi's cheek with a hand and stands up and stretched his body a bit before he starts walking out of the room.

Chi-Chi blushes from having her cheeks rubbed before she relaxes a bit on the bed.

'_Boy… today has sure been… interesting.' _She thought.

The scene then fades to black while the day starts to end… the Ressurrection Arc came and went in the Super Dimension… can the GT Dimension have something that can top that?, find out next time in Dragon Ball Super Grand Tour.

* * *

**(End of Ressurrection F Arc, Find out what's next when the GT Dimension is the main star next chapter.)**


	5. New Students in the GT Dimension

**The scene opened to show TME and Atomsk while TME was going over a few ideas with his friendly co-host.**

"**...I think that would be a pretty good way to go with the story more or less, at least for this chapter since it's focusing on the GT Dimension this time instead of the Super Dimension." TME said while he talks more with Atomsk.**

**Atomsk was thoughtful.**

"**Hmmm, guess it makes sense when you think about it."**

"**Yeah… oh but before we begin, to at least make one thing clear since there was a few guests reviews questioning some things, I think we should answer some things… mind if we do that Atomsk?" TME said while he looks at his friend.**

**Atomsk shrugs.**

"**No problem with that. Let's give them what they want." He said to his friend.**

"**Right… first off for and Dbzssj5 in case you two are the same guy… please do not use other stories to make this kind of review… keep them in DBSGT to keep other reviewers from getting confused please, not saying anything bad but it is getting annoying now." TME said to start things off while he had a half lidded look on his face.**

"**Yeah plus, you can also PM either me or TME to update the story you want." Atomsk said with crossed arms.**

"**Yeah, though now onto issue number 2 about the erased reviews from a guest… while its true that we erase some reviews, its not without reason, in fact I've more or less stopped erasing them unless they are purely pointless and only have hate in them, I mean wouldn't you be annoyed if you had review that had nothing but, sick, stop writing, or other things?, and even then there are pointless ones as well that just don't have good or bad in them and we get rid of then based on that criteria, if you want to get onto us about erasing reviews fine, but don't you dare insult us by trying to force us to do things your way, we write these stories and have the option to erase reviews if they are guest reviews, not saying anything bad but don't assume we make baseless claims unless you read what we read, we don't put them and they are more or less proof we don't throw the first punch." TME said while he was annoyed about that not fair and cowardly bit from a guest reviewer on May 22 and the whole baseless thing got him irked.**

"**Yeah, plus do any of you have rights to say sickening stuff about us and our writing style? Because here's a reminder, if you don't like the story, then don't read and review it. How many times do we tell you people this?" Atomsk said.**

"**Pretty much daily, I'm not pissed about the bad reviews… I'm pissed that this guy would call us out on this when he or she don't know what we deal with… you try writing a story and see how that turns out." TME said while he finished his rant on the second issue… one more to take care of before the story kicks off.**

**Atomsk pats TME on his back as he waits for him to calm down.**

**TME takes a moment to breathe before he looks at the readers.**

"**Alright, now finally this one is more from a different guest, either that or the same one, I'm not even going to talk about the reviewer who talks about the grammar and the OOC stuff since Fanfiction isn't an art, its a freaking way of life!, anyway on a serious note, if you read closely in the first chapter, Atomsk and I were not downplaying Beerus's power, it was more or less Beerus messing with Goku, as for the power scaling, we have official info from Akira toriyama in that at the time, Super Saiyan God Goku was a 6, Beerus was a 10, and Whis was a 15… however there are various factors at play that we took in consideration so while Beerus is still stronger for now, its not iron clad, for example, unlike Super Goku, GT Goku doesn't have to worry about going out of his SS4 form unless he is out of Ki required to keep the form, so GT Goku doesn't have a time limit like his super self, at least at that point in time… second GT Goku has a 10 year gap of training between the Super cast and what not, and GT Goku has been constantly training, so while you can counter he was handicapped as a kid, his Primal Saiyan form is an adult form… however there is one final thing you all forget… the curse that keeps him as a kid more or less at the time, which by now is gone somewhat thanks to Whis… thanks to Goku he is not handicapped by the wish so he can use all his power in Primal Saiyan and what not." TME said while he held up a finger.**

"**However I can get why some may have issues with the fight, but again Beerus was just messing around with GT Goku until the end when Beerus forced more power out of GT Goku and that was one good hit that impressed the God of Destruction enough to spare the earth, second you could say that power is GT Goku's real power when not held back by Ultimate Shenron's age reverting wish, as you all saw last chapter, GT Goku was more or less turned back into an adult by Whis so you should see how his training will go now that he is not held back in helping Vegeta get Super Saiyan Blue, so in a nutshell, GT Goku didn't surpass Beerus but did have plenty of power to use, and if you remember how damaged GT Goku was with Omega, add the recovery with Senzu beans and a full stomach, GT Goku's power would skyrocket and what not… not god of destruction level, but damn well close… so in a nutshell I would give GT Goku a close 7 to 8 on that power scale, not a 9 or 10, I mean Beerus sleeps for who knows how long yet Super Goku was able to catch up fast… so who knows how GT Goku will do when he trains like mad on Beerus's home world… anything to add Atomsk before we start the story?" TME said while he looks at Atomsk.**

**Atomsk was thoughtful for a bit.**

"**Hmmm, nope. I think you covered everything."**

"**Alright… hopefully I didn't scare any readers away from this story with how long the intro was, just wanted to get all this off my chest… anyway this chapter mainly stars the GT Dimesnion and Super Goku and I may have an idea for a villain plot since in the Super world, Frieza already came and went, after that, well if we skip fillar arcs that don't star Goku in them, we have the Frieza Arc in Super, next in line is the Universe 6 arc but that is still most likely next chapter and… hehe, I have an interesting plot twist for that arc… I'll save that one for later though and brainstorm it with Atomsk, for now we should introduce a new GT villain for this story." TME said while he grins evilly at the readers when he had the perfect idea… and it deals with some help from a certain non-canon DB manga series.**

"**Hehe, yes we should." Atomsk said with a grin as he chuckles evilly.**

"**Indeed, anyway the story starts out in the GT Dimension with some time having passed and Bulma unveiling a new machine for everyone to look at.**

* * *

**GT Dimension/ Capsule Corp/ Bulma, various other onlookers**

Bulma, now 18 at this time thanks to Isis, was in front of a sheet that covered her new invention while people start to come into the large building that the invention was set in, Emerald, still on earth, was there since he was curious about the invention, Cedric was still training Goku and Vegeta so trips off world would not go well since he couldn't travel as fast as Cedric or use instant transmission like Goku, so he just had fun with the occasional woman or ate some food, though he did see how nervous Bulma looked and was curious on why she was so nervous.

"Hey Bulma, why so nervous?, you looked pretty pumped to show this invention of yours today but now you look like you are going to have a heart attack." Emerald said while he watched Bulma pace a bit near him.

"Well can you blame me?, I gotta explain so much if I want this invention to work and who knows if people will cause a riot they hear that most of the destruction on earth multiple times was because of me and others overusing the Dragon balls." Bulma said while Emerald rolled his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure many know about me already if they saw me pretty much dust various buildings that needed to be torn down so new ones can be made and don't want to risk pissing me off so I don't use that move on them, consider me your bodyguard then in case they want to do anything stupid." Emerald said when he didn't see the reason for the nervousness.

"R-Right." Bulma said and even though having Emerald as a guard can help, she was still a bit nervous.

"Hey if it helps, we could have some fun if you want hehe, you got a young tight bod anyway so why not break it in before Vegeta gets his turn hehe." Emerald said while he grins when Bulma looked pissed at Emerald.

"Are you crazy?! I'm a married woman!" Bulma said.

Emerald chuckles at that when he looks at Bulma.

"Never stopped me before…" Emerald said while he leaned in and had a hand near his mouth to whisper in Bulma's ear.

"_Did you know that many of the ladies I get with, their parents normally get with others so its not too strange for my ladies to have fun with other people while I'm out like a light for a month or so, honestly speaking you humans are the strange ones to me hehe." _Emerald said while he leaned back and grins at Bulma more.

Bulma couldn't believe what she heard as she was a bit flabbergasted.

"E-Even if… other species do that, my husband is the only one I sleep with."

Emerald chuckles more at that and shrugged.

"Well your loss, though with how Vegeta acts I'm surprised he could get a woman like you at his side, granted I'm normally out like a light for an entire month every year but still I at least try and wow my ladies, when has vegeta done the same to you though?, from what I can tell, Vegeta just has training 24/7 on the brain more or less, granted being a Saiyan does have some things to give leeway to since Saiyan's are a combative species, but still I'm surprised since I don't hear much in Cedric's reports when he asks about various things, Cedric gets a profile of people so he can tailor make a training regime for the individual but got nothing on you… tell me what do you do for your husband anyway aside from helping him train with the tech you make I mean, does he ever give you a date or two or something?" Emerald asked with genuine curiosity since from what he heard, Goku and Vegeta barely spend time with their wives so he was pretty damn curious on how they could keep them at their sides.

Bulma would've said something but… she got nothing to say on her defense since both Goku and Vegeta had train alot and barely had time for their wives.

Granted the training helped with past threats but 9 times out of 10, it was normally Vegeta training in the gravity room and what not, honestly it was like a trip to the dentist, you go every few months and depending on how well your teeth were, it could be pleasentish… with a teeth cleaning but still slightly painful when the gums had to be cleaned as well… not as painful as a drill to the teeth but still it was hard.

Emerald then shrugged when Bulma was quiet.

"Well I'm not going to force the matter but I'm pretty sure you should follow this advice… put your foot down or something with trying to get Vegeta's attention, I mean you pretty much make every item he uses so you can just turn it off or something, Saiyan or not he can at least take a break for a day right?" Emerald said while he crossed his arms.

"W-Well… yes." Was all Bulma said.

"Great, now while we could continue this conversation on me trying to wow you or not, you got a crowd now waiting for you and hope this conversation helped you relax a bit." Emerald said while he grins at Bulma at the end a little.

Bulma took a breath.

"Well despite the… awkwardness, it actually did help a bit."

"Great, now knock them dead, I'm curious about the whole invention thing as well so the wait is killing me." Emerald said while he grins at Bulma.

Bulma rolls her eyes.

"You will see just like everyone else. I never spoil a surprise."

"Boo!" was all Emerald said while he looked comical when doing so but Bulma just giggles before she stepped on stage.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the unveiling of my latest invention, I'm sorry for the wait in case any of you were waiting long." Bulma said while many were greatly surprised to see Bulma this young, guess she never left home and what not after she was made to be 18 again, granted Bulma was pretty youthful but this was ridiculous.

"Hey how are this young again? If your invention did that, then sign me up." One male figure said.

Bulma nervously laughed at that and tried to play this off.

"O-Oh no this wasn't an invention… yet… lets just say I'm experimenting with something for now and this is just a side effect, not sure it will last long so don't keep your hopes up, no youth making device I'm afraid and if there was one, I would have to get all the bugs out… don't want to be reverted to a baby again right?" Bulma said when she tried to get the subject changed safely.

The crowd murmured a bit when they believed that Bulma was right since some wanted to be younger but don't want to risk it.

"Well what is your latest invention?" One female figure said.

Bulma sighed with relief that everyone bought that while Emerald chuckles quietly at the side while Isis walked over after she helped with the finishing touches on helping set things up with Bulma and the unveiling of the invention.

"I'm glad you asked, but before I do I want to ask, you all know the earth is in danger a lot right?, many times we seemed to be threatened and many of you may or may not realize it but many of us have been killed and brought back by special items that have been used again and again, however thanks to an unknown factor, those items have caused untold damage… tell me what do you know of the Dragon balls?, and I have a reason for telling all of you this so just humor me in going with this line of questioning for now." Bulma said while she hoped no one started a riot.

The crowd blinked a bit after hearing that before another figure spoke.

"These Dragon Balls you mentioned makes wishes right?"

"Well more or less, you see…" Bulma said before she explained the dragons balls, their effects, how the sky darkens sometimes out of nowhere and the many adventures… though Bulma did leave out some parts like Good Buu and what not so he wouldn't scare the humans.

"... So in a nutshell, while its true that overusing them did cause issues with the earth recently, it was mostly for good intentions though some people did use the dragonballs for evil wishes… but point being overusing them has caused us issues so they may leave the earth soon to dispel all the negative energy in them so who knows when they will be back, however we have been attacked by other beings so I have made this invention that can help not only warn us, but thanks to some extra help, I have made a special machine that can, for a short time, make the earth not only invisible, but teleport it a short distance away and back after some time has passed, some may doubt me and the various reasons why I made this machine but some here should remember some of the incidents in the past right?, I highly doubt some of you here would forget some situations like this and how dangerous some villains are." Bulma said when she unveiled a rather large machine while Emerald glanced at Isis with a raised eyebrow.

"You helped with the power source did you?" Emerald said when he knew Bulma wouldn't have an easy power source to get with the earth still in a recovering state.

Isis chuckled.

"Guilty as charged."

"Let me guess, Bulma was given a cock to test out and you got that virginity so Vegeta would have the honor of getting her real virginity?" Emerald said while he gave Isis a half lidded look on being able to have fun with Bulma but he didn't yet.

"Maybe." Isis said while playing innocent.

Emerald was quiet for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, guess that means that if I somehow talk Bulma into having fun, you get to sit that one out then." Emerald said before he grins at his reality-altering woman.

Isis pouts.

"Boo." She said.

Emerald chuckles when he heard that.

"Hey, doesn't mean we can't have fun later, one woman can't satisfy me after all… granted you can but you have cheating reality warping hacks so might as well say that you are the only one who can keep up with me sex wise… as long as you warp reality hehe." Emerald said before he lightly smacked Isis on the ass and Emerald looks back at the stage, thankfully he and Isis were backstage more or less so no one noticed them talking and what not.

Isis, after regaining her composure, chuckles before giving Emerald's ass a good smack as well.

Emerald blinks from that and chuckles when he keeps an eye on the stage while Bulma continues her talk.

"Now this is only one of many generators that have these features, many are in other cities and long story short this is the main one that will be used, obviously I can't use the invisibility feature or teleporting feature yet since were still working out some bugs like the ground turning invisible but the people don't so that could cause a lot of issues… I mean think about it, if you are driving in a car and what not and the earth vanished, how would you react?" Bulma said which showed the device was not at 100% yet, but was getting there.

The crowd looked to one another as they have no answer though the Earth vanishing was a bit frightening.

Bulma in turn nods a few times before she had a serious look on her face.

"Alright, now that I have your attention, considering the earth will lose the dragon balls for some time, that means we won't be able to revive people or restore the earth like normal, last time the dragons balls overloaded, beings called Shadow Dragons appeared and a group of fighters had to take them out and in the process many were killed, the Dragon balls, in one final wish after everything was settled, restored everyone yet you all could see that the devastation on earth is no joke, so I'm not saying this to be insulting but unless we have some people train right with the current group, we may not have the earth anymore since we have had many earth destroying moments in the past and it was only thanks to the Dragon balls that we were able to survive, granted we have access to another set off world but we don't want to risk another shadow dragon incident… so I ask you people of earth since many of you are influential and what not, aside from unveiling this invention, I want to ask that if you know ANYONE who is willing to train, I know some people who can train the people you pick to be fighters for earth, I'm not saying this to mess with anyone here, I'm saying this since I like to live and I live on a danger prone earth… what about you?" Bulma said while she had a serious look on her face.

The crowd was quiet before one man raised his hand.

"I'll take that shot for the training program."

Bulma looked over and saw that this man, though not too bulky, did have some muscle, looked to be in his 30's or so.

"Nice, I'll give a few calls but try and not expect a walk in the park, I remember that in order to even catch up you need to be able to push boulders and what not just to be considered superhuman, nowadays many evil beings can destroy planets with a finger so you got to be able to take some tough training to be able to even come close to that." Bulma said while she knew she would owe Roshi plenty of adult things for this since she would call him a lot for this… he did help Goku and Krillin become what they are at the start at least.

"I understand. But I'm still willing to do it." The man said while having a serious look before a few other people told Bulma they want to join as well.

Bulma nods her head and knew this would cost a lot to get Roshi to agree to training, maybe she could call the old Z fighters to help with this while Emerald chuckles in amusement near Isis.

"Wow, looks like the brainy wife is really trying to lighten the load with the whole fighting thing." Emerald said while he grins at Isis.

Isis chuckles.

"You said it." She said.

The rest of the day was more or less Bulma then contacting many of the Z Fighters who still trained and in no time, Tien, An aged Krillin, Majuub or Uub for short, Roshi, and a few other people were here there while some were curious as to why Bulma called them, they were in the main lobby of capsule corp… though when Roshi and the others heard what Bulma had to say… while many were pretty happy others wanted to train, Roshi on the other hand…

"ARE YOU INSANE!?, I maybe strong for an old timer who is using plants and what not to delay the inevitable, but you are asking me to train how many people!?" Roshi said while Bulma sighs a bit.

"OK… first off you trained Goku and Krillin into being fighting monster machines while they were kids at that age… so whats the harm in training who knows how many people to fight?... I mean its not like you can't do the same thing right?" Bulma said while Roshi got a tick mark and points at Isis while she and Emerald were nearby.

"Well I heard from Chi-Chi that this Isis lady here was able to do many things so why not ask her to make some kind of training machine or something that can do the training for us!?" Roshi said before he was gripped on the head by Emerald and lifted while many sweatdrop while Emerald clinched and unclinched his free hand with knuckle cracking effects and a bit of power emits from him while he had a scary grin on his face.

"**Oi you aged human… I hope you are not trying to take the easy way out and rely on other powers to get you out of hot water… you relying on the dragon balls got you into these kinds of messes in the first place and now you want to rely on another kind of wish granting being?" **Emerald growled out with a grin while Roshi raised a hand.

"A-ActuallyaslongasthereisnottomanyatonceIcanteachthem." Roshi Quickly said to try and save his own skin and Emerald just got a half lidded look on his face when he looks at Isis.

"Hey Isis, so this guy doesn't complain anytime soon with old man issues, restore him to his youth like you did with Bulma and Chi-Chi, might as well see what happens when this guy won't have a heart attack anytime soon or something." Emerald said when he looks at Isis, Roshi did want a fighting machine so why not make him the machine for now with his youth restored.

Isis raises her eyebrow a bit before shrugging.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do." She said before cracking her knuckles.

That caused Roshi to look curious but also pales when Isis looked a bit demonic and when Emerald let Roshi go, Isis shot a beam of reality warping energy at Roshi and he screams like he was in pain as his body slowly changes in front of everyone… his body got bigger, his hair starts to grow black hair, and less was seen thanks to the clothing and all in all everyone's eyes were blinded when Roshi made one final scream and in no time, a completely different person was in Roshi's place, his sunglasses were asque which showed one shocked eye while an aged Krillin blinks when he looks at the man.

"Uh… who is this?" Krillin asked while Isis speaks up.

"In a nutshell, a younger Roshi, just made things more… painful because of a perv like him… he's probably just trying to recover from the trama." Isis said while she looked at her non-existent nails on her space patterned hands while Roshi was still trying to recover from what just happened. **(Want a general idea of Roshi's younger self, look on the wikia for his younger self.)**

"O-Oh my… haven't felt this bad whenever I get hit on the head." Roshi said.

"Pretty sure you had it worse when you used the Mafuba against King Piccolo years ago." Krillin said while Emerald dusts his hands off.

"There, now you shouldn't complain and now you could get hot earth ladies wanting to join you." Emerald said which got a good and hilarious reaction from Roshi.

"Really now." Roshi said with an excited look before he looks at himself in the mirror.

Aside from the clothing a bit tight on him, mainly for being an old mans size, Roshi looked pretty handsome and rubbed his chin smugly while Bulma gave Emerald a half lidded look at what he just made… another Yamcha like guy.

"Great… you two made him act like Yamcha." Bulma said she facepalms.

"Well not sure who Yamcha is but I think I may like the guy hehe." Emerald said when he wanted to meet this Yamcha guy sometime.

Bulma's eyebrow twitch.

"I would advise against it but you'll do it anyway."

"Ah you know me so well hehe." Emerald said to tease Bulma though to his surprise, he saw Cedric walking into the room while he was looking around for some reason.

"Cedric?, something wrong?, you normally give me a call with some kind of mental communication." Emerald said to get Cedric's attention.

Bulma blinked in confusion when she saw Cedric look for something.

"Are you looking for something?" She said.

"Actually I sensed something and thought I should let you all know that something seems to be coming to earth, Goku and Vegeta are still training so I brought some help with Azure and Maite, Goku and Vegeta are almost done with their training for now so I figured Azure and Maite could have some fun testing their power." Cedric said while Azure, in her child friendly cave woman outfit which covered her important bits walked in while Maite followed suite and Emerald grins when he saw the two ladies.

"Hey ladies, nice to see two beauties today." Emerald said while he grins at them while Bulma looked flabbergasted that ANOTHER possible threat was already heading their way.

"Are you serious?! How many threats can this world take?!" Bulma said.

"Hmmm… I don't know, how many planet busters does it take to show the earths core?" Emerald said in a joking manner while Azure grins while she moved to get near Bulma.

"Oh don't you worry, Maite and I will clobber whoever is coming here, plenty of good eats and fun friends are a good reason for us to protect this place… that and Cedy says its good training, Rach wanted to join in but she is helping that Veggy guy with some last minute training and Lilly is helping that Goku guy with his own training, though Lilly would rather do other things hehe." Azure said while she grins at Bulma while she called Vegeta, Veggy guy… that got a laugh from a few people.

Cedric chuckled as well as Bulma couldn't help but snicker.

"Joke aside, you got nothing to fear Bulma. Azure and Maite are the best fighters but Emerald and I make sure to back up our ladies just in case. The last thing we want is something horrible happen to them." Cedric said.

"Well… we can't bail them out of EVERY fight since they are pretty adamant on fighting till the end, but we do give SOME backup if needed, anyway what is approaching Cedric and how long?" Emerald asked while Cedric looked curious.

"Hmmm… I would say two months at the rate they are going." Cedric said when he remembered the speed at the energy was going.

Bulma blinked.

"Seriously? Two months?" She said.

"Well either way, it gives us time to prepare." Krillin said.

"Yeah, with the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, we can have a year of training in one day though not sure if Krillin and some of us should use it… we are getting a bit on in age…" Tien said to show that while he was willing to train, he and Krillin and some of the older fighters were getting older and older and may not want to use Isis for age regression.

Krillin rubbed the back of his head.

"That is true. I'm really missing the good old days." He said as he chuckles a bit.

"Well unless you give Isis a good reason to give some youth back, aside from me giving the request, I doubt she would do this daily otherwise people would come after her worse then that… Pizzarash?... Papajohns?... those camera guys I heard about on the TV here… guys who hound you without restraint and invade your personal space… either way You'll need to figure something out, you got two months after all." Emerald said while had trouble remembering the earth term for reporters and what not who did underhanded things sometimes.

Krillin along with most people had thoughtful looks as they wondered if they should ask Isis to make them younger.

Though Cedric did clear his throat and he smiles at the group.

"Why not just ask that Gohan fellow to help teach?, Goku's son and all that, he is part Saiyan after all and while I'm not 100% sure about hybrids, don't Saiyans keep their youth until their 80s?, pretty sure Gohan can learn some things from you all about teaching students and then use this Hyperbolic time chamber to teach the students on to how to fight… heard this Gohan is a bright man so he should get all these teachings no problem and you can deal with the whole youth thing with Isis after this situation is dealt with, and in case this Gohan is getting on in years, Isis can just return Gohan to a slightly younger age so it won't be an issue on him getting too old to do this… besides heard from Goku or at least the other worlds Goku is that this Gohan was trained by him and this Piccolo character years ago so learning things shouldn't be that hard if he is a bit rusty with training." Cedric said to suggest that… Goku, Vegeta, and many Saiyans do have that youthful thing about them and since time would be pretty slow in the hyperbolic time chamber… doubt Gohan would complain much if he was asked to teach new students and not have the time in the real world taken from him.

Everyone else blinked at the suggest but learning from the son of Goku did sound interesting.

"Don't know about everyone else, but I'm game." one male figure said.

"Good, then I shall return to Lord Emerald's world and fill everyone there on what is happening on earth, Azure, listen to Emerald and Maite and be a good Woman and I may reward you after all this is done, and the rest of you earthlings can convince this Gohan into teaching you all, for now I must be off… oh though lord Emerald, I need your assistance with one thing, you see I'm hoping to gauge Goku and Vegeta's power and need you to help with that so mind coming with me?, you can come back here if you want in a few hours." Cedric said which made Emerald blink a few times before he shrugged.

"Alright, let's get something to eat first though and get some to go packs, if the other ladies there are hungry and Goku and Vegeta need a pick me up after I kick their asses, might as well do that so we can make complaints low." Emerald said with an amused grin on his face while he walked by Cedric and gestured for his attendant to follow since he knew a good food place to get some grub at.

Cedric chuckles.

"Might as well." He said before sending Maite and Azure a wink before following Emerald.

Though Emerald did run back in and gave Maite a quick kiss on the lips before he ran back out in a comical manner and slapped Azure on the ass on the way out for good measure.

Though Cedric blinked, he did smirk before he came back and gave Maite's ass a good slap before giving Azure an intense kiss.

The two ladies blush from that and after Cedric left the room, Azure chuckles when she saw many look at her and Maite.

"What?, been awhile with Emy so he was probably happy to see us?, right Maite?, and Cedy does like to be funny every now and then when he tries to be romantic." Azure said while she grins at the group which showed she had no issues with what just happened.

Maite chuckles as some of the group were still surprised after seeing that display though a few females did blush a bit.

Krillin rubbed the back of his head.

"Well… if you two are happy, then that's all that matters then." He said to break the silence.

"Yeah well hopefully we won't need you earthlings help with beating whatever comes here, Maite and I can handle anything hehe." Azure said while she hits her fists together which showed that even with a calm moment, she was still an ungabunga type of cat species cave woman.

Maite chuckles.

"That's true Azure. But remember, this is their home so they need to toughen up to protect it."

Azure gave a cute pout when she looks at Maite.

"Yeah but how fast can earthings get strong in a year?, it took years for you and I to get where we are and we can take Goku and Veggy while they are in those super Saiyan forms and even that God form Goku has and that SS4 thingy that Veggy has if we go full power and I use my final transformation." Azure said while she pouts some more at the possible lack of fun.

Maite eyesmile before she pats Azure on the back.

"Don't worry. Like you said we can beat whatever foe comes our way. We'll be done even before they're done training."

Azure smiles at that while her cat tail wagged a bit though many were surprised that Maite and Azure could take on Goku and Vegeta at their supposed full power.

"Hold on, you can take Goku and Vegeta in fights?" Tien asked while Azure and Maite look at the group.

"Well I have to go full power to do so and Azure here has to take her final form, in terms of power, I would say if we exclude Emerald and Cedric, Azure is stronger then most of us since she is more brawn than brain, I'm a close second, Rachel is third but she is more tech based then actual training based but she does train herself, and Lillum is fourth but she doesn't have much interest in training per say, if we add Goku and Vegeta, they pretty much outclass Rachel and Lillum if they go full power but any less and they have trouble with those two, as for Azure and I, I don't have transformations per say like Saiyan's and Azure does but I have been training to replace Emerald as a God of Destruction, though I more or less gave that up since there can only be one god of Destruction per universe and I'm pretty happy with my current lifestyle, besides I heard there is a mortal in another universe who is stronger then gods of destruction so who knows, I could get to that level as well if I keep training hard, Azure here has about 4 transformations, each is tailored for a certain style of combat but it acts as a similar multiplier to a Super Saiyan with each transformation more or less." Maite said when she explained some things while Krillin sweatdrops.

"Now I'm reminded of Frieza with the four transformation thing." Krillin said which got Azure's attention.

"Oh, someone besides me and Goku and Veggy can transform multiple times, is this Frieza a friend of yours and can I meet him so I can play with them?" Azure said while many already got the idea that Play with Azure means fight more or less.

Bulma sweatdrops.

"Sorry to tell you this but Frieza is no friend to us. I've been told that he likes to enslave people and can destroy a planet with a finger. Plus he's dead."

Maite blinked after hearing that.

"Destroy a planet with a finger?... Well I know no one likes that but that's lame since Lord Emerald can do better."

"Yeah, he could sneeze and blast a planet apart, pretty sure this Frieza guy can't do that hehe." Azure said while many sweatdrop at the sneezing thing… really hope Emerald doesn't go into a sneezing fit with dust or something.

"R-Right well let's hope the sneezing thing doesn't happen. Though I will tell you that Frieza was not only a pain to deal with. There was his brother, Cooler and then the Father. Ironically, one of Frieza's forms was like his Father. Then there are times where Frieza managed to come back but he gets easily taken down. First time, Bulma's son Trunks came from the future and sliced him in half. Second time, when the heaven realm was dealing with an issue and all past villains came back to life, Gohan took down Frieza with one blast." Krillin said.

Azure blinks at that and she got a half lidded look on her face.

"Wow… this Frieza sounds pretty weak then if he can get one shoted by this Gohan guy… you sure he is a planet buster and not just making a big attack that seems grand?" Azure said since this Frieza sounds like some kind of cockroach to her.

Bulma sighs.

"Well Frieza did destroy Vegeta's and I guess Goku's home planet that was home to the Sayians."

"Really?, huh… hey Maite, doesn't this remind you of something, like us hearing about someone breaking planets and Emerald more or less ignoring them since that guy was busting planets for Emerald?, think that guy was Frieza?" Azure said when she sounded curious.

Maite was thoughtful.

"Actually yeah. I remember Cedric bringing that up to Emerald. And I think he also mentioned how that Goku guy reminded him of someone."

"Yeah, now that I think about it, wasn't there this guy who looked exactly like him?, scar on his cheek?, weak in power but had potential for a Saiyan?... think his name was Bedrock or something like that?... pretty sure it started with a B at least." Azure said while she wracked her brain for that memory.

"Hmmm, close but I can remember the resemblance. Maybe he was a older brother? Or father?" Maite said as she was trying to remember the person.

While this went on, the scene went to Super Goku and GT Vegeta while they were training on Emerald's world after they did their chores for the day.

* * *

**GT Dimension/ Emerald's planet/ outdoor area/ Super Goku, GT Vegeta, Lillum, Rachel**

The scene showed the two male Saiyans fighting while Super Goku, or Goku for now unless GT Goku was mentioned or seen later, threw various punches and kicks at Vegeta while Vegeta countered pretty easily and Super Goku had to dodge and count a lot to avoid getting hit, unlike with GT Goku and Super Vegeta (Not the Grade 2 version XD), Super Goku was having a hard time against this more trained Vegeta though not as hard as one would think since Super Goku was still able to get God Ki pretty fast and was able to fight in Super Saiyan God mode against SS4 Vegeta, unlike in this Dimension, SS4 was still called SS4 for now so no Primal Saiyan change yet while Lillum and Rachel looked on since not much could be done right now since Emerald and Cedric were gone so no sexy fun times.

Rachel sighs.

"Even though the fight is good, just wish Emerald and Cedy were here."

"Yeah… shame Goku and Vegeta turned down our offers for some fun to help them relax, gotta admit that their wives must be pretty well loved if they don't want to have fun with us, but still when chores are done, they just go back to training, honestly is like they have nothing but fighting on the brain when they are not hungry and food when they are hungry… thankfully I can have fun with you being here or I would go mad with boredom." Lillum said while she smirks at Rachel.

Rachel blushes a bit.

"R-Right. Good thing." She said.

Lillum giggles at that before she looks up at the two fighting men and sighs.

"Yup, still this is getting boring, want to leave them and go have some fun?" Lillum said when she didn't find this sparring interesting, she sees that god ki stuff daily and Emerald and Cedric are much stronger thanks to their experience and Cedric was a powerful angel here even stronger then Emerald.

Though Rachel blushed, she shrugs as she felt bored.

"Better than nothing."

"Yeah, better let Goku and Vegeta know first…" Lillum said before she flew near the flying duo.

"Hey Goku!, Vegeta!" Lillum called to get the fighting duo's attention.

The duo stopped fighting before they look at Lillum.

"Huh? What is it Lillum? Something came up?" Goku said.

"Nah, just wanting to let you know that Rachel and I are going to have a private moment in case you two take a break soon and wonder where we are, so if you need Rachel and I, knock on Emerald's door alright?" Lillum said while she smirks at Goku and Vegeta.

Goku and Vegeta blinked after hearing this.

"Then what are we supposed to do if you two aren't watching us?" Vegeta said.

"Well just train some more?, Cedirc said he would be back soon so I doubt you two would wait that long, maybe a few hours at most if Cedy is getting food to bring here, should be worth the wait since you two have been having trouble with eating since you two had to hold back since not much good food is here." Lillum said while she gave Vegeta a half lidded look.

Vegeta had a raised eyebrow as Goku chuckles nervously.

"Well you got us there."

"Yeah… anyway like I said if you need us, just knock on Emerald's door, just don't fire ki blasts towards Emerald's room like you did last time… good thing Emerald was on earth at the time or he would have been pissed enough to attack you two for a bit to vent." Lillum said while she gave the duo a half lidded look.

"Hey! We apologized and cleaned the mess up." Vegeta said.

"Yeah and Cedy had to do the finishing touches before he left for earth, just try and be careful alright?, anyway see you later." Lillum said before she starts to float down though did did tease the duo a bit.

"Though if you want to join Rach and I in having some fun, I doubt we would decline hehe." Lillum said before winking at the duo before she joined Rachel and the duo start to walk away from the airborne Goku and Vegeta.

Goku looks at Vegeta.

"She's very persistent on sleeping with us."

Vegeta was just blushing and shakes his head to try and forget that.

"Oh forget her, lets keep training Kakarot!" Vegeta said before he charged Goku which caused Goku to get wide eyes and the duo start to fight when Goku gets his bearings and as a result many booms were heard from the now more intense fight with Vegeta wanting to forget the teases while Goku was just trying to not get his face caved in.

A few minutes, later, Emerald and Cedric reappeared in a beam of light while Emerald was finishing a bite of ice cream while he had a happy look on his face.

"Man those mortals do know how to make a good dessert, hopefully Rachel and Lillum will like this." Emerald said while he ate his own ice cream a bit more.

"Indeed." Cedric said as he was eating his own ice cream as well.

Though ironically enough, a stray ki blast from the fight with Goku and Vegeta did hit the ground between the duo and Goku and Vegeta looked over and had panicked faces when they saw that not only did an attack of theirs hit the duo… well… while it wouldn't harm them at that level since it was a small ki blast… some of the food Cedric had was totalled and Emerald's eyebrow was twitching when he and Cedric and by proxy their ice cream was covered with dust.

"Oi… Cedric… I know I was brought back to gauge these two to see how their training was coming but… **think it would be overkill if I break a few limbs and you heal them after they understand the situation they got themselves into?" **Emerald growled out while his power slowly rised.

Cedric had a stoic look on his face.

"Not at all. Give them the works my lord."

That caused Emerald to just blast his now dirty ice cream out of existence and he floats into the air to look at a panicking Goku and Vegeta in the eyes while Emerald radiates power.

"U-Uhh… Hey Emerald. How are things?" Goku said as he nervously chuckled.

Emerald was just quiet while he cracked his neck.

"You two do realize how fucked you two are right?... either fly fast and far or fight to kill because unless you do that… **YOU TWO ARE GOING TO BE IN SO MUCH FUCKING PAIN!" **Emerald roars while he powered up more and charged at the duo who had to scatter after they screamed in fright while Cedric looks at the sight after he looks amused while he had summoned a bit of extra ice cream he had for himself and was eating a little bit while he watched Goku and Vegeta make an impromptu tag team in order to withstand Emerald's assault… but just barely.

"Hehe, this will be a fun show." Cedric said as Goku and Vegeta kept trying to survive Emerald's onslaught.

While this went on, In Emerald's room, seems the place had some serious sound proofing made by Cedric himself because no sound was heard outside the room… though inside the room… Lillum was moaning greatly as Rachel fucked her ass while Lillum was laying on her back and played with her large breasts, she was pinching her nipples while she made sure to tighten her ass on Rachel's cock after she attached the highly advance cybernetic dildo that could transform into a cock if needed.

Rachel groans a few times as she fucks Lillum's ass harder and faster.

"How you like it!" She groans.

Lillum moans more and she grins at Rachel.

"F-Fucking love it!, keep going!" Lillum moans out while she moans more when her ass was fucked hard.

Rachel didn't need to be told twice as she gave Lillum what she wanted and made sure to dominate Lillum's ass with each thrust.

Lillum just groans from the feeling while she wrapped her legs around Rachel's waist to help her thrust deeper into her ass.

And deeper she goes as Rachel kept plunging her dick before grabbing Lillum's breast's and squeezing them.

That caused Lillum to moan while she moved her hands from her nipples after Rachel knocked her hands away and she gripped the bed sheets while she groans when Rachel's fingers really went deep into Lillum's breasts when Rachel didn't hold back when she fondles Lillum's breasts and grins when she enjoyed how perfect Lillum's breasts felt to her.

"Hehe, nice and soft." Rachel said as she squeezed Lillum's breasts more.

Lillum groans more while she could feel Rachel's orgasm approaching and tightened her asshole more and more until…

Rachel groans a bit loud as she grinds her teeth before she gave Lillum's ass a big creampie.

Lillum grits her teeth and she would have came just now, but she was shocked out of her pleasure when something crashed through the wall while Rachel didn't notice thanks to her orgasm going on.

Rachel, while unaware of the crash, kept climaxing before she taps off after 25 seconds.

Lillum, though irritated as hell, just pats Rachel on the back while Rachel fell a bit to rest between Lillum's breasts and Lillum looks over… and her eyes narrow when she saw GT Vegeta pulling himself out of rubble and while he did rub his head he looked pretty pissed though Lillum clearing her throat to get Vegeta's attention and gave him a narrowed eyed look.

Vegeta looks over and blushes a bit as he sees Lillum and Rachel in that position.

"Uh sorry?" He said.

That caused Lillum to point at the hole.

"You have 10 seconds to get out while Rachel recovers otherwise get ready to be on the receiving end of one very intense BDSM like time with you as my bitch." Lillum said with a narrowed eyed look.

Vegeta jolts before he quickly flies out of the room through the hole in the wall he made earlier.

A minute later, Emerald surprised her when he popped his head through the hole and showed her that Emerald was home.

"Hey Lillum, sorry about that, was teaching Goku and Vegeta a lesson when they sent a Ki blast flying at me and Cedric and messed up some ice cream I was eating, my bad, sent Vegeta through the wall myself by accident." Emerald said which showed he would owe up to his mistake when he entered the room.

"Yeah well thanks to that, I wasn't able to climax with Rachel so you definitely owe me one." Lillum said.

"Hmmm… think I can fix that… HEY CEDRIC!" Emerald said before he yelled through the hole which got Rachel's attention while Cedric shouts back from where he was.

"YEAH?!" Cedric yells back.

"I FUCKED UP WITH MY AIM WHEN I SLUGED VEGETA, CAN YOU REPAIR THE WALL AND TEACH THE TWO DUMBASSES TO AIM BEFORE THEY FIRE KI BLASTS OR TEACH THEM SOMETHING THAT CAN KEEP THEM FROM DOING THAT!?, NEED TO MAKE UP WITH LILLUM AND RACHEL, YOU CAN JOIN IN IF YOU WANT BUT DON'T WANT THOSE TWO ASSES FIRING WHERE THEY SHOULDN'T AND TELL THEM ABOUT THE THREAT APPROACHING EARTH AND THE EARTHLINGS STARTING TO STEP UP THEIR GAME FINALLY FIRST." Emerald yelled to Cedric while he had his hands cupped around his mouth.

"ON IT!" Cedric yelled before he uses his power to fix the wall up.

Emerald backed away while the holes time was rewound and Emerald tapped the now rebuilt wall while Lillum and Rachel, though confused, looked on while Emerald cracks his neck.

"Well then… that should keep those two from doing anything else stupid so…" Emerald said before he shrugged at the two ladies on the bed.

Lillum chuckles.

"Well while Cedric deals with those idiots, time for you to get naked." She said with a smirk.

"Alright." Emerald said while he messed with Rachel and Lillum when he slowly stripped at a snails pace, and since Rachel was on Lillum… well, she couldn't force Rachel off so Lillum was forced to look at the slow as hell strip tease.

Lillum and Rachel slightly pouts when they knew that Emerald loved to tease his and Cedric's ladies as the duo watched.

When Emerald finished stripping, he was naked and the two ladies saw his powerful body and large cock and all in all, Emerald was hard in no time thanks to the lack of action for a while.

The duo licks their lips as they eyed Emerald's body before Lillum gestures Emerald to come closer with her finger.

Emerald chuckles while he did so and when he got close, Lillum was stroking his cock while he was next to her while she pets Rachel's head to remind Rachel she was still inside of Lillum.

Rachel blushes before she smirks a bit and starts to lightly thrust her dick in and out of Lillum's ass.

Lillum groans from that and moved her head to suck Emerald's cock which made him groan from the feeling and he kept still to let Lillum have her fun while her tongue worked to hit all of Emerald's sensitive spots.

Rachel kept thrusting her dick a bit hard before she uses one hand to reach Emerald's balls before fondling them.

Emerald shuddered from the action but kept still while he enjoyed the two ladies work on his cock and balls while he grins at how Rachel was enjoying herself and how happy Lillum looked when she sucked his dick.

Lillum eyesmiles at Emerald as she sucked his cock faster and harder while Rachel kept fucking the succubus's ass while pleasing Emerald's balls more before Rachel used her other hand to squeeze Lillum's right breast.

Lillum moans from the feeling while Emerald grits his teeth and thrusts his hips so his cock went deeper into Lillum's mouth which resulted in her sucking the cock at a harder rate.

Lillum might've gagged a bit but loved this feeling as she took more of Emerald's cock in her mouth as Rachel got more deep in the succubus's ass.

This resulted in Lillum getting fucked harder and faster while Emerald slowly thrusts his cock into Lillum's mouth harder and faster while Rachel's orgasm was getting closer and closer until…

Rachel groans loud as she pushes her cock more before giving Lillums ass a big creampie.

That caused Lillum to groan before Emerald gave one good thrust deep in Lillum's mouth and Emerald groans when he came hard inside of Lillum's mouth and her cheeks puffed a bit from the sperm that filled her mouth.

It was at the same time that Lillum finally climaxed before swallowing Emerald's load.

This caused Emerald to ride out his orgasm before Lillum came hard on Rachel's cock and her ass gripped the cock tightly to milk it for all it had.

Rachel groans as she kept climaxing for a moment before she grunted as she finally taps off.

A moment later, Emerald tapped off as well while Lillum finished riding out her orgasm before the trio takes a moment to pant for breath and Emerald pulled his cock from Lillum's mouth and grins at her while he waits for Rachel to calm down fully so Emerald can have some real fun with Lillum.

After a minute or two, Rachel was fully recovered as was Lillum.

A moment later, Emerald cleared his throat to get Rachel's attention.

"You know, unless you want an intense doggystyle with you still fucking Lillum, I suggest you giving me a turn with my favorite sex minded lady." Emerald said while he grins at Rachel in a teasing way.

Rachel blushes a bit before giggling.

"Sure thing." She said before she pulls her dick out of Lillum's ass before Rachel's load was leaking out.

Lillum groans from that and she saw Emerald smirking at her and Emerald looks at Rachel a moment later.

"Give me a moment to show Lillum a good time and I'll return the favor." Emerald said while he winks at Rachel.

"Take as much time as you want." Rachel said with a smirk before removing her dick.

That caused Emerald to smirk before he kissed Rachel on the lips before he looked to see how Lillum was doing while she waited for him.

Rachel returned the kiss as Lillum, who was fully recovered and ready, gave Emerald a lustfilled look.

Emerald then approached Lillum and grins at her.

"So… what kind of position do you want to be fucked in?" Emerald said to give Lillum the power since it has been awhile since he had fun with her.

Lillum chuckles before a moment later, she was on her hands and knees as her ass was pointed at Emerald.

"Does this answer your question?" She said before shaking her rear at Emerald.

Emerald licked his lips and moved to get in position behind Lillum and aimed his cock at her folds and teasingly rubbed her folds with his dickhead which not only teased her, but worked to get his dickhead more lubed for the fun to be.

Lillum shudders from this feeling before she gave Emerald a cute begging look to do it.

This caused Emerald to grin more and he gripped Lillum's ass cheeks and he slowly pushed his cock deep inside Lillum's pussy and his cock rammed into her womb in no time while Emerald groans from the tight feeling, Lillum never seemed to loosen up at all no matter how hard she was fucked.

"Oh fuvk yeah!" Lillum groans as she was happy to feel her real lover's cock in her pussy.

Emerald then pulled his hips and by proxy cock back before he thrusts his hips forward and his cock barraged Lillum's womb again and again as time went on and he had a really tight grip on Lillum's ass cheeks, he even smacked her ass a few times to really get her worked up.

Lillum moans and groans a bit loud as she was enjoying the pleasure before she starts to thrust her hips to meet with Emerald's thrusts.

That caused the sounds of slapping flesh to be heard and for awhile this went on while Emerald keeps on fucking Lillum while his orgasm was slowly approaching, thanks to his earlier orgasm helped him in lasting longer then usual.

"Oh fuck Emerald! D-Don't stop!" Lillum groans as her pussy tightens around Emerald's dick a few times.

Emerald didn't talk though since he was trying to concentrate on fucking Lillum hard and that resulted in the floating bed shaking a bit thanks to how powerful his thrusts were and Lillum had to bite the bed sheets to muffle her screams when Emerald fucked her harder then her body could support when Emerald used a bit of his power and she loved it while Rachel was looking on from the sidelines.

Rachel was feeling wet between her legs as she was turned on from the show as Lillum's face starts to look fucked up.

Emerald then roars when he fucked Lillum hard enough to pretty much forced Lillum all the way onto the bed on her front and Emerald moved to get over Lillum and continues the assault while his cock pretty much worked to destroy Lillum's pussy and the bed bounced a bit in the air thanks to the change in angle.

Lillum was moaning loudly with ecstasy as her toes curled on the bed while her pussy kept tightening.

Emerald then growls while he keeps on fucking Lillum more and more while his balls slapped her hips on the way down more and more while he could tell Lillum was about to cum and he fucked her more and more until…

Lillum throws her head back as she moans very loud before climaxing hard on Emerald's dick.

Emerald leaned down and used a hand to quickly kiss Lillum before he pushed his cock deep in Lillum's folds and he growled when he came hard directly in Lillum's womb with great force.

Lillum moans more as she returns the kiss before she had her tongue fight back Emerald's tongue as Lillum rides out her orgasm.

Emerald keeps the kiss up while he rides out his orgasm and groans when he tapped off and gently hugged Lillum while he enjoyed the afterglow.

Lillum taps off as well as she continues kissing Emerald before hugging his head with one arm.

This caused the duo to have a loving moment before Emerald got off Lillum and grins at her while he pulled his cock from her folds and his load leaked from her.

"Thanks for the fun… now to give Rachel the same treatment while you take a moment to recover." Emerald said while he kissed Lillum on the cheek for a second.

Lillum eyesmiles at Emerald.

"Well you know I'm here if you want more."

"Oh I know, why do you think I gave you one hell of a creampie?" Emerald said in a teasing way before he looks to see how Rachel was doing.

Rachel was seen as she blushes cutely at Emerald.

"Is it my turn Lord Emerald?" She said.

"Oh indeed… though before that happens… why not start by cleaning this cock off before I give a hole of yours a serious pounding." Emerald said while he stands on the bed while his semen and juice covered cock throbbed while the erect dick points at Rachel.

Rachel licks her lips before she got in front of Emerald and gets on her knees before she quickly starts cleaning Emerald's cock with her mouth.

Emerald groans from that and after most of his cock was cleaned off, he pets Rachel's head to show she did a good job so far.

Rachel blushes a bit while eyesmiling at Emerald as she kept doing her job.

A minute later, Emerald's cock was cleaned in no time and Emerald smirks at Rachel's handiwork.

Rachel takes her mouth off after making sure that Emerald's cock was clean.

"All clean and ready." She said with another eyesmile.

"Good girl… your call though, you can either suck the cock or pick a position for me to fuck you in or I can surprise you." Emerald said while he grins lustfully at Rachel.

Rachel did a cute thinking pose.

"Hmmm, surprise please."

This caused Emerald to smirk when he moved to pick Rachel up by her ass and while she faced Emerald, he pulled her so that she was sitting over his cock while her ass cheeks rests on the cock and Emerald looks at Rachel, Emerald then kissed Rachel before he lifts her more and he aimed his cock at Rachel's folds and a moment later lowered her so his cock slowly went into Rachel's folds.

Rachel was surprised a bit before lightly groaning as she kissed Emerald back before Rachel wrapped her arms around Emerald's neck before her legs went for the waist.

That helped with Emerald getting his cock into Rachel and in no time, his cock pressed against her cervix and Emerald waits for Rachel to adjust to his dick while he had his hands on her ass cheeks.

It took a bit as Rachel kept the kiss up before she sent Emerald a wink which meant that she was ready.

This caused Emerald to wink back before he lifts Rachel and lowered her hard onto his cock and he repeats his actions while he keeps the kiss up and his cock hits Rachel's cervix again and again as time went on.

Rachel groans a bit before she starts to moan as she hugs Emerald more while locking lips with him.

For a bit, this went on while Lillum looks on as Emerald keeps on lifting and lowering Rachel onto his cock while Rachel's ass was unguarded and Rachel's cock forming dildo was on the bed nearby.

Lillum wondered if she should join in or let Rachel have her moment.

Though since Rachel did have fun with her ass… it would be rude if Lillum didn't return the favor somehow… though Lillum would wait for Emerald to finish first before she would join in and all Lillum did was grab the dildo and she just used to fuck her folds while she moans when she watched Emerald to lift and lower Rachel at harder and faster levels and his cock threated to bash into Rachel's womb while Rachel's orgasm was getting closer and closer until…

Rachel moans a bit loud before she climaxed hard on top of Emerald's dick as her toes curled.

A moment later, Emerald growled and he used one good thrust and his cock bashed through Rachel's cervix and into her womb before he gave her one hell of a creampie when he blew his load inside of her and her womb starts to bloat as a result.

Rachel's climax got stronger as she hugs Emerald more while her pussy tries to milk out Emerald's cock.

Thankfully his cock was milked again by the tight hole and Emerald keeps on climinxing inside of Rachel like he was trying to knock her up with how much sperm he fired into her and a mess was made on the bed thanks to the sperm slowly escaping from her pussy and around Emerald's dick.

"O-Oh yes Emerald. Keep filling me up… M-My womb wants more." Rachel said with lust in her eyes.

Emerald has no issues with that though he did tease her a bit when he grins at her.

"H-Hehe… c-careful… if Cedric heard that… he may worry you m-may want me to knock you up before he can." Emerald groans out while he keeps on climixing before he tapped off and pants for breath from how strong that orgasm was.

Rachel, who taps off, blushes a bit before smirking.

"Well, Cedy is always number 1 but if something like that did happen, I'm sure he won't mind and can always knock me up after I give birth."

Emerald blinks at that and chuckles while he noticed Lillum behind Rachen but kept quiet about Lillum after she had formed a cock her body.

"Well that is interesting, could be interesting if I can have a child with a cutie like you… though I do have one thing to say real quick though…" Emerald said while he eyesmiles at Rachel.

"What's that?" Rachel said with a confused look.

Emerald smirks when Lillum got ready to strike.

"Simple… you are open." was all Emerald said which got Lillum to act when she pounced and a moment later, her cock was shoved up Rachel's ass in no time and Lillum and Emerald start to fuck Rachel again in no time after Lillum used a spell that her kind knew to clean Rachel off so no sperm would hit the bed. **(Considering there are people like Babadi and Bibidi, makes sense for there to be magic in the DBS world.)**

Rachel's eyes widened before she groans loudly.

"OH FUCK!" She groans.

Emerald and Lillum fucked Rachel harder and faster while their cocks barraged their holes while Lillum played with Rachel's breasts, mainly her nipples.

Rachel groans again from that before she starts to moan as her face was looking a bit fucked up in front of Emerald to see.

Emerald chuckles before he looks at Lillum.

"C-Couldn't resist an u-unguarded ass could you?" Emerald growled out while he fucked Rachel harder to outfuck Lillum in some kind of contest of sorts.

Lillum chuckles.

"W-Well figure I s-should return the favor from e-earlier. P-Plus not like she's complaining." She said.

And true Rachel wasn't complaining even though she was getting fucked by two people as Rachel moans loudly with her tongue sticking out.

And thanks to Emerald's challenging look, and the fact that this was sex, Lillum fucked Rachel harder and grins at Emerald to show that she wouldn't lose in this contest at all while Emerald grins when he fucked Rachel harder… honestly Rachel's pain and pleasure was just rising when her holes were getting fucked harder then usual.

Rachel was now really loving these actions as she wrapped her arms and legs around Emerald again to hug him close as her toes curled greatly.

For a bit, Emerald and Lillum just fucked Rachel harder and faster while they fucked her through orgasm after orgasm while Emerald and Lillum had strained looks on their faces when they fight to keep from coming while Rachel was nothing more then a pleasure filled mush right now thanks to the relentless thrusts.

"O-Oh yeeeesssh… G-Give me more! Fill me up!" Rachel groans.

This caused Emerald and Lillum to fuck Rachel more and more and Emerald couldn't hold it anymore and he roars when he came hard inside of Rachel with force beyond normal and his load blasts into her womb and out of her pussy and Lillum, when she noticed that let her control slip a moment later and she groans when she came so hard inside of Rachel that her stomach bloats quite a bit as a result and hugged Rachel from behind to keep her cock balls deep in Rachel's ass.

Rachel moans loudly with ecstasy as her hold on Emerald tightens more before climaxing very hard on the duo's dicks.

A minute later, Emerald and Lillum pulled Rachel off their cocks and just dropped Rachel onto the bed and Emerald and Lillum fell on their asses and Rachel twitched on the bed while she was in a puddle of sperm on the bed and had a royally fucked up look on her face while Emerald and Lillum continue to pant for breath.

Though they did somehow hear Rachel say this.

"M-More… c-cum." She said making Lillum chuckle.

"It's like she's a succubus."

"Hehe… y-yeah… though seems when it comes to sex, you outclass me hehe, guess I need to practice more… probably tomorrow… I'm exhausted after all that and could use a nap." Emerald said while he wiped his sweaty forehead and looks at his arm.

"And a bath… want to clean Rachel with a spell and you join me in the bathroom?, could have a quickie there if things go that way but more importantly I clean your back you clean mine?" Emerald said while he smiles at Lillum.

Lillum giggles before with the snap of her fingers, both Rachel and the bed were clean though Rachel kept muttering for more cum and she might've said Emerald's name.

Emerald chuckles at that and a moment later, Emerald and Lillum noticed that Rachel passed out and had a content look on her face and Emerald used one of the extra blankets to cover Rachel and Emerald gets off the bed and he looks at Lillum.

"So… want to join for some bathtime?" Emerald said while he grins at Lillum.

Lillum grins before she wrapped her arms around Emerald's arm.

"You bet your ass I do."

Emerald chuckles before he starts to walk out of the room while Lillum floats in the air and left Rachel on the bed so she could rest.

Meanwhile outside…

Goku, Vegeta, and Cedric were training while Cedric used one hand, or one finger to be exact to block many attacks from Goku and Vegeta who were tag teaming to try and attack Cedric… though each hit was blocked while Cedric looked no worse for wear while he had a relaxed smile on his face, he did wonder how Rachel was doing but knowing Emerald, he was treating her well if he knew Emerald as long as he did, he heard from Vegeta that after he was tossed through the hole, seems Vegeta saw Rachel and Lillum in the act and if Emerald stayed in the room… chances are he would not exit for a long time.

'_He's definitely not gonna come out for a while, but at least he's making sure to please Rachel. Not sure what can happen if she and Azure fail to beat father but they would have Emerald as their fall back… it that's what they want. I maybe a powerful angel but, I want my ladies to be happy no matter what.' _Cedric thought as he kept blocking the attacks.

While that happens, he also remembered to fill Vegeta and Goku in on various things like the oncoming threat… it was still unknown somewhat but the power of the threat would need them to step up their training if they wanted to beat this threat, and not only that, but Roshi, Bulma, and Chi-Chi's ages were reversed and Roshi was helping with training a new generation of Fighters… though he did keep to himself that Roshi may try and MAKE some new generations of fighters if he had his way with a few women he may try and seduce though chances of that were iffy.

'_I bet those two would be very glad to see their wives and their new looks.'_ Cedric thought as he chuckled a bit.

Though he continues to keep quiet while he watched the two try and attack him more… they were still not to a God of Destructions level but they were slowly getting there, granted they were only able to get close with transformations but one step at a time.

"Damn Kakarot! There has to be a way to get passed him." Vegeta said.

"I-I don't know, for some reason Cedric can read every move we MAKE!" Goku said before he tries to Axe kick Cedric but was blocked easily by the angel and forced back into working with Vegeta to try and land something… though after 10 minutes, Cedric stopped the training with a wave of his hand and Goku and Vegeta pant for breath and Cedric eye smiles at the duo.

"Not bad for some training… what do you say we eat some lunch and continue training after you two recover." Cedric said while he smiles at the duo.

Vegeta and Goku panted for a bit.

"Y-Yeah… Can use some good eats." Goku said.

That caused Cedric to summon his staff to his hand and a moment later after the trio lands, Cedric summoned a few to go boxes and the smell of the boxes caused Goku and Vegeta's mouths to water and their stomachs to growl though Emerald and Lillum, now cleaned and what not, came by with Lillum hugging Emerald's arm the entire time so he just used one arm to wave to the trio.

"Hey Cedric, done having fun with Rachel and Lillum, how is the training going?, mind getting two more boxes so Lillum and I can have a real meal before we head back to my room to sleep?" Emerald said while he had a good mood on his face.

Cedric chuckled.

"As you wish." He said before summoning two more boxes for Emerald and Lillum.

"Thanks… oh and Lillum and I tried to outlast one another and Rachel was knocked out as a result, she is fine but don't expect to see her for a bit and even if you do… expect to see her limp hehe." Emerald said while he grins at Cedric while he and Lillum got their own meals and Lillum smiles at the good smelling box in her hands, she enjoyed sex but the food from earth was good enough to distract her for a time… shocker in of itself but when one eats blandish food for years, one gains an appreciation for good smelling and tasting foods when one gets the chance.

"Well I shouldn't worry since I know you treat her and Azure good during your fun time. One thing I won't tolerate is anyone harming my women." Cedric said.

"Well don't worry, you may not be able to act much thanks to various rules since you are the strongest guy in this universe, but I can do the fighting for you hehe, God of Destruction after all, and I do appreciate how well Rachel and Azure take me in the bedroom hehe, rare finds they are." Emerald said while not caring if Goku and Vegeta were listening in… willing or not and Vegeta had a blush on his face when the sight of Lillum and Rachel were fresh on his mind though he did keep quiet.

Cedric chuckles again.

"You have no idea. And you have to appreciate how wild they are, especially Azure."

"Oh yeah, gotta love her other forms, not just used for combat they are." Emerald said while he grins at Cedric.

Cedric just smirked as Vegeta groans.

"Excuse me but we're eating here." He said making Cedric rolls his eyes.

"Oh grow up. We're all adults here. I mean Sayians always bragged about battles and sex."

"Yeah I mean granted they could have changed to be more reserved since its been a long time since we talked with actual Saiyans, but to get a reaction and see what Vegeta here really thinks… I can admit here and now that I tried to hit on Bulma before and after her whole age thing pretty sexy lady and all that hehe." Emerald said while he grins at the group while Lillum seemed interested since Emerald doesn't normally be the one to hit on ladies when he just meets them… sure flirt but no real romantic intent.

Vegeta's eyes widened before getting up.

"You flirted with my wife?!" He said as he probably missed the age part.

"Hmmm… yup… but to be fair with what I heard, can you blame me… I mean answer me honestly… when was the last time that you tried to wow your wife in any way instead of normally going to a gravity training binge?... I mean serious are you even legally married to her?, granted I don't know much about marriage since many planets have various ways of romance but tell me… when was the last time you tried and even compliment your wife?" Emerald said while he points a finger at Vegeta.

"And don't say that sex is one of them… sure its nice but even I try and compliment a lady before, during, and after… take Lillum here for example, body aside which is a perfection of beauty for her kind and among many other species, I am really attracted by her eyes which shows her pure nature towards lust and how open she is… though I will be fair I forget things like birthdays and what not, I more then make up for it… when was the last time you tried and wow your wife and not just make the whole marriage thing in name only so you get free rides to millions of dollars so you don't have to have a job?, honestly I talked and many people were pretty shocked that Bulma was married… I mean some heard about a guy of your description but thought you were a ghost or something... granted saving the earth helps with getting free passes in times of crisis but really?, you can't take one day a month to celebrate anything with your wife?... I heard that you had to be forced on some dates and what not and even then it was only to keep your gravity room up and running." Emerald said while he raised an eyebrow at Vegeta.

Vegeta was quiet and though he wanted to bark back, he somehow couldn't bring himself to speak after hearing some stuff.

Goku though felt like he should say something.

"Um, you said something about Bulma's age thing. What did you mean like that?"

"Huh… thought Cedric would fill you in on that, but first remember Isis?, the woman made out of living space and what not?, well she is a reality warper and not only reverted Bulma's age to 18 years of age, she did the same to your wife when she started to chew Bulma out on the whole age thing, honestly would have flirted with her myself but did hear that you and her have a thing going and I can respect boundaries that deserve it, and she also reverted this Roshi guy to a youthful age so he can help train a new generation of fighters for earth but that is just a bonus… point is Bulma is now in her 18 year old body and didn't seem to be that offended when I flirted with her… granted she did say she was married to Vegeta here but I find it hard to see why she would keep this kind of romance going since planet saving aside, Mr. Prince of all Saiyan's here seems to only care mainly about is training, though I will admit to being wrong if he does say something to correct me, but until then I may just keep laying on the charm on a hot smart woman… I mean brains like her with beauty like that… not everyday one meets a lady like that after all, would be a shame if a woman like that who did so much wasn't well loved." Emerald said while he grins at Goku with an amused look on his face.

Goku was shocked that both his and Vegeta's wife were 18 along with Master Roshi being younger.

However, Vegeta was a bit livid now.

"Hey! Keep your charms to yourself!"

"Hey I will if you actually romance your wife in some way, or are you worried I may steal your woman from you?" Emerald said with a challenging grin on his face while Cedric looks at Vegeta.

"Careful, Emerald has been alive for a lot longer than you may realize and even surprised me with the various women he flirts with and has a high chance of success… just to give an idea… he actually romanced a woman who tried to kill him once to see how she would react instead of killing her, and now she is pretty much a returning visitor who gets it on with Emerald daily and she used to despise Emerald." Cedric said while Emerald looked amused at Vegeta after that was said.

Goku was a bit surprised after hearing that as was Vegeta.

Goku though step up to help Vegeta.

"Hey now, Vegeta may not be perfect and… he can be an asshole whenever he wants but, he and Bulma made sure the marriage works. I mean back then, they got hitched because of a one night stand that gave birth to his son Trunks but even so…"

"Dude you are not helping… from what I hear sounds like a one night stand with Vegeta not using his pull out game or some kind of protection and knowing Bulma even a little… would pretty much force Vegeta to take responsibility for what happened and pretty sure he wasn't as pleasant as he is now then he was back then I bet… and don't talk romance with me Goku, you are almost as bad as Vegeta here, only reason I don't try and steal your lady is because it seems like you are trying to wow this Chi-Chi, now I'm not the type to peek at private lives and what not but while I can probably see Vegeta here actually smarting up and taking Bulma on a date or two after this if he has cash of his own saved up… but when was the last time you went on a date with your wife or not train for so many years on end?, honestly I heard that you are not even home and training for years… better watch out or I may try and steal this worlds Goku's wife and he can blame you for that kind of mess." Emerald said which caused Goku to freeze up and he chuckles nervously and quickly went to his meal while Emerald have him a narrowed eyed look.

"That's what I thought… I got my eye on you." Emerald said while he gave the I'm watching you gesture to Goku.

Vegeta grumbles.

"Pathetic, Kakarot." He said.

"Considering I was hitting on YOUR wife, can you really call Goku pathetic?" Emerald said to get the prince of Saiyan's ego in check.

"Yes I can because I still kept my marriage intact." Vegeta said making Cedric shake his head.

"Again… so much like your father. It's amazing that guy didn't get castrated. Sayian women are like the toughest out of the men."

"Hehe, wish I could have met a few then, bet they would have been wild, though I will say this Vegeta, I'll back off from trying to flirt with Bulma, but next time we go to earth… hehe… you better show your affection and plant one on your woman while Cedric and I can see the proof first hand… though if not I can do that for you hehe." Emerald said while he grins at Vegeta.

"You're on! I'll be the most romantic Sayian ever. So much so that your women will be jeaslous!" Vegeta said.

"Hehe, fair enough, but talk is cheap, I'll believe you can be romantic when I see it… after all can you really do anything romantic at a moments notice and with many people watching?... pretty sure your pride would take a hit if people saw that." Emerald said to tease Vegeta.

Vegeta was glaring at Emerald making Cedric chuckle.

"Alright, enough squabbling. Let's continue our meals." Cedric said before he resumes his meal.

Emerald chuckles before he resumed his meal though Lillum giggles when she gave her two cents.

"Well if Vegeta and Goku wants to practice their romance moves, I don't mind helping… for a price hehe." Lillum said while she teased the duo when she winked at them before she went to eat her food.

Vegeta and Goku blinked after hearing that but didn't say anything since they knew what Lillum meant before going back to their meal.

Time passed to much latter while the scene went to show things on earth while some things happened.

First was the part with talking Gohan into training many earthlings who came to him… honestly he was surprised by the sudden group of students… though thanks to Videl putting her foot down on keeping things calm, the talk went pretty well and while Gohan wasn't too thrilled about training, at least the training student part since it could go good or bad depending on the training, he could at least accept that thanks to Cedric's warning, getting some training in would be good and having help would help… though the part on learning some martial arts teaching skills from many of his friends would take awhlile and time was of the essence, so while he was working on at least getting some techniques and what not from people like Krillin and Tien and Yamcha, Roshi was in the meantime working on helping a few up and comers work on breaking through the human level of strength to get super human, thanks to his youth he was much stronger then he would be in his aged state, granted he wouldn't say its all good after he got over the high of getting his youth back, but it did help with him flirting with the ladies and that made his day when he didn't get slapped out of nowhere… all in all things were going pretty for the deaged turtle hermit well while he trained a small number of students to get the ball rolling.

A month passed since then and in no time Gohan had managed to get back in shape somewhat though he still had to work on his power again, he had trouble accessing SS2 or Ultimate sometimes thanks to his lack of training so he could work on that while he trained 4 students, two male and two female who managed to pass Roshi's training.

One was a male panda wearing martial arts robes. He may look a bit big, but from the look of things, he's well talented in some fighting styles.

One woman was an attractive dark skin woman with dark green hair in an afro.

She was wearing a red tank top, purple pants and yellow shoes.

Another was a man with black hair with purple highlights and abnormally pale white skin and the hair trailed down his shoulders and he wore a purple and black T-shirt with a dragon icon on it while he had baggy Cargo pants that were black in color and wore black steel toe boots.

And finally was a woman with an ebony skin tone and black hair with yellow highlights, she wore a tannish to yellow outfit for the most part and it seemed to have a slight western theme and a cowboy hat to boot with it showing plenty of skin yet being decent enough to not be considered risky aside from the only shirt like item she had being a bra like bikini top and a vest and she had a 6 pack on her body which showed she trained well… honestly the black haired and purple highlighted man seemed the odd one out of the bunch with how trained or attractive the other three looked yet this guy looked like he was needing a nap.

Though Gohan didn't care much if the man looked like he was about to pass out or something, looks can be deceiving and he has been surprised before and after these four met him a Capsule Corp, he clears his throat to get the four people's attention.

"Alright listen up, many people trained under Master Roshi like you guys and you four are the only ones to make it through his training, I am Son Gohan, its a pleasure to meet you, mind if I ask your names before I explain what the training from here on out will entail?" Gohan said while he looks at the group to see who would speak first.

The Panda fighter spoke up.

"Name's Daniel. Just Daniel." He said before the green haired woman went next.

"Nefertari sir." She said.

The woman with the cowgirl style gear crossed her arms.

"Leonel." The cowboy woman said while the black haired with purple highlight man yawned and looks at Gohan.

"Obsidian sir." The man introduced which made Gohan sweatdrop at the last introduction.

"R-Right… anyway if you four are here that means you take training seriously so I hope you will do the same with learning from me, and ladies I apologize if Master Roshi gave you trouble, he just got his youth back recently so he maybe just a bit excited and what not." Gohan said while he bowed a bit at Nefertari and Leonel, though Leonel shrugged.

"No worries, he can look but if he touches I would have kicked him where the sun doesn't shine, I'm not ashamed of showing my body off, I like this style and it doesn't get in the way with training." Leonel said while she stretched her body and relaxed a moment later.

"I don't mind if he stares, but if he starts harassing me, I won't be responsible to what I do to him since I dealt with perverts before." Nefertari said as she crossed her arms under her breasts.

Gohan sweatdrops when he heard that, sounds like Roshi didn't do anything… yet…

"W-Well… good… anyway unless you were filled in, we are about to head to a place where we can get a years worth of training in one day, its complex to explain but considering the crazy stuff that happened, you shouldn't be too surprised at what you will see." Gohan said while he wondered if the four would believe him or not.

The four looked to one another before Daniel shrugged.

"Considering what's been happening, it's not that surprising."

Obsidian just yawned again before he looks at Gohan with a half lidded look.

"Lets just get to this place already, that training with that Roshi guy was pretty easy all things considering and if this place is far away, I can get there easily since I picked up this trick…" Obsidian said before he shocked Nefertari, Leonel, Danial and most of all Gohan when Obsidian starts to levitate in the air like he was flying.

"Huh?! You can fly?!" Nefertari said with a surprised look.

"Not too hard, not sure about the rest of you but I can see this weird energy like stuff emitting from many living beings and guys like Roshi… well I just mimic what he does… got that Kamehameha thing down in no time, also learned how to fly from that Krillin guy and how to even use things called Ki blasts from him and this Tien guy." Obsidian said which confused Gohan… sensing energy was one thing but seeing it?

"Wait… you can see Ki before its gathered and all that?" Gohan said which made Obsidian shrug.

"Apparently." Obsidian said before he leaned back in the air and relaxed a bit like floating was second nature to him.

"Well that's… surprising but also interesting. Can other people learn this technique?" Daniel said.

All Obsidian was shrug when he looks at Daniel.

"Maybe, no one said anything before so if they did they never said anything." Obsidian said while he had a half lidded look on his face.

"Still even if you can't I can at least point out things that may seem wrong with certain moves, one guy tried to use too much energy and the attack blew up in his face so I guess not everyone has this kind of sight." Obsidian said while he looks at the sky.

The group blinked a bit after hearing that before Nefertari looks at Gohan.

"So should we get going to… whatever place you're taking us?"

"R-Right… though considering things may have to carry a couple of you, Obsidian, can you carry one person?" Gohan asked while Obsidian shrugged.

"Sure." Was all Obsidian said and in no time, Gohan, with Nefertari on his back, was holding Daniel's hands while he flew through the air while Obsidian was flying after Gohan's form while Leonel held onto his body tightly while she was on his back.

Daniel made sure to hold on as did Nefertari did the same on Gohan's back.

Although Nefertari's breasts may have squished a bit which begs the question… was she not wearing a bra underneath?

That caused Gohan to blush though he did keep quiet about that, he was not only not a perv… well somewhat, he did like to have fun with Videl, he also didn't want to be compared to Roshi.

Leonel though was hugging Obsidian around the neck, she made sure to not make it tight since if Obsidian passed out… serious crash moment this high up.

Though as the group flew towards some kind of tower in some kind of forest, Gohan, instead of going up, goes to land on the ground near the base while an indian tent was near by and many indian people were nearby it and were surprised by the people who flew in. **(A/N: Not being racist or anything like that, in DB series, some indians live near Korin's tower, look at some of the DB material to know what I am talking about: Note from TME.)**

Gohan then had Daniel land on his feet and he himself lands before Nefertari gets to the ground with some shaking from the sudden flight, same with Leonel when she got off Obsidian's back.

"Alright, before you can be trained in the hyperbolic time chamber, first you four need to climb this tower, at the top is a small cat man who lives here with an old friend of my families, I can explain more but my dad did this same kind of training to get where he was now, I'm not joking by the way… while you four climb the old fashion way, I'm going to calm the locals down and meet you up at the top." Gohan said before he walked away to deal with any possible panic which left the group of four… er… 3?... behind?... where was Obsidian at?

Daniel was confused.

"Uh where's Obsidian?"

Leonel tapped Daniel on the shoulder, and when he looked over to her, Leonel was just pointing upwards and when Nefertari and Daniel looked up… they were shocked to see Obsidian already climbing up the pillar that led to the sky… and a bit creeped out at how smoothly he was doing it like some kind of bug of sorts.

"How in the…" Nefertari said as she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"After what we see and heard during training, I'm not going to question many things, anyway might as well do what teach says and start climbing, enjoy the view you two since one of you are going to be looking a lot at my sweet ass." Leonel said in a teasing way when she approached the pillar like construct and starts to climb up the tower at a steady, but not as fast pace as Obsidian.

Daniel blinked a bit before he chuckled.

"Might as well get started." He said before he head towards the pillar and starts to climb before a moment later, Nefertari started climbing.

This resulted in Gohan smiling when he saw this happening and talks with Bora and Upa on why they are here and what not.

However after some talk and what not, Gohan flied up to the top of Korin's tower after a few hours and to his surprise saw Obsidian already at the top after the first day… seems the others were not here yet and Obsidian was napping on the ground while Korin, a small cat like being with a staff walked to Gohan.

"Hey Gohan, heard from Obsidian here that you took on students and stuff, kinda surprised really to be honest." Korin said while he looks at Gohan.

Gohan chuckles as he rubbed the back of his head.

"To be honest, I'm surprised as well. Never thought I would actually teach people."

"Eh well considering that I already told Obsidian here that the sacred water here wouldn't help much since the climb up was the main help here to getting stronger, he took it pretty well, not sure about the other three though since I can sense that they slowed down a bit near the halfway mark, might be tomorrow when they get here, anyway want something to eat?, Yajirobi went out to get some food and will be back soon, he's bringing extra as well." Korin said when he invites Gohan for a meal.

"Sounds great. Haven't had a chance to eat yet." Gohan said.

"Great, though I am wondering if I should use the Ultra Divine Water on this Obsidian guy… granted not many survived the effects and only your father survived but it did increase his power considerably as a kid… then again since I heard you were going to Kami's lookout soon, might as well hold off on that since I doubt you don't want anyone dead." Korin said while he starts to walk away from Gohan.

Gohan sweat dropped a bit.

"Yeah… better if we don't use the water… unless anything." He said before following Korin.

Though after a few minutes after they left, Obsidian woke up with a yawn after a moment and sat up and rubbed his head before he looks around and got to his feet and tiredly walked around while muttering about a bathroom and what not.

Though ironically enough, as Obsidian walked out of the room at a different door then Gohan and Korin, they returned a few minutes later while Yajirobi returned in a car full of Food and what not.

"Hey Korin, got the grub and all that… oh hey Gohan, been awhile." Yajirobi said while he waved to Gohan when he gets out of the capsule car that he brought the food in.

"Hey Yajirobi, hows it going?" Gohan said.

"Pretty good, pretty good, livin with this guy can be fun though growing Senzu beans can be a bit daunting… trying to convince this guy on having me grow some ground level but Korin can be stubborn." Yajirobi said while Korin waved his staff a bit.

"Hey we may have fun here but you need to be able to pull your weight around here and… wait… where is Obsidian?, wasn't he napping here?" Korin said before he looks around with a confused look on his face.

Gohan blinked as he looks around.

"Where did he go?" He said.

The group, after getting the food from the capsule car looked around a bit though Korin did pale a bit.

"Uh… considering there are a few doors here… you don't think he got lost do you?" Korin said while Yajirobi looks confused.

"How can you get lost in a place like this?" Yajirobi said before Korin yells at him.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?, REMEMBER WHEN I HAD YOU AND GOKU GO INTO A FREAKING MAGIC POT FOR THE ULTRA DIVINE WATER!?, WHAT DO YOU THINK WOULD HAPPEN IF THAT HAPPENED!?" Korin yelled before he ran/fast waddled out of the room to the door Obsidian walked through while Yajirobi was shocked before he jolts at the memory, placed the food on the floor and ran out of the room with a panicked look on his face… that got Gohan to worry a bit since if Yajirobi, the guy who normally panicked with danger looked worried, this must be bad.

Gohan put his food down and follows the duo and hoped that Obsidia was okay.

Though ironically enough when Gohan left the room, a minute later, Leonel's hand appeared on the railing and she pulled herself over with a groan and she fell onto the ground with a pained groan… followed by Daniel and Nefertari who fell on Leonel and off her a moment later the trio groan more while their arms and legs hurt… they pushed their bodies to try and keep up and aside from near falls off the tower, they managed to make it in a day as well… just a few hours later then Obsidian but it was still fast as hell though the trio noticed no one else around them, no Gohan, no Korin, or Yajirobi.

"H-Huh? Thought someone would be here to greet us." Daniel said.

Leonel however just groans a bit when she glanced at Daniel.

"Do you really want to care right now or try and sleep this pain we all have off?, pretty sure Gohan and whoever lives here will come by sooner or later so not sure about you but I'm sleeping." Leonel said before she closed her eyes and lightly snores in no time.

Nefertari sweatdrops a bit.

"She is right though." She said before going to sleep as well.

Daniel was too tired to say more so he went with the flow and closed his eyes.

That caused the trio to sleep heavily while the scene went to Gohan and the others and Korin was pretty shocked when the jar that has the portal to the Ultra Divine water was indeed moved and opened and no Obsidian was in the room.

He then looks at Gohan and with a worried look, points at the jar.

"Just dip a hand in the water Gohan, you will be in the location where the Ultra Divine water is at, stop Obsidian before he can drink it, he may mistake it for regular water or something!" Korin said while he urged Gohan to enter the location where the Ultra Divine water was stored to chase after Obsidian.

Gohan nods his head before he approaches the water and carefully dip his hand inside.

A moment later, the water in the pot glowed and Gohan had to cover his eyes and closed them and when he opened them, he was in a large cavern who knows where while a pot was behind Gohan, most likely for a return trip, and Yajirobi and Korin were nowhere to be seen.

"Okay. Just need to find Obsidian and bring him back." Gohan said before he started his search.

For a bit the search didn't amount to much for a moment… however after a few minutes of looking, he was shocked to see after he turned a corner Super Buu, or just Buu to Gohan before him and grinning at a shocked Gohan who sure as hell didn't expect this.

"What the?! Buu?! How are you here?!" Gohan said before getting into a defensive stance.

Super Buu however didn't speak and just attacked Gohan and thanks to Gohan's lack of training so to speak, not being in ultimate, he had some trouble fighting the pink majin, granted this Buu wasn't as strong as the normal Super Buu but to Gohan it might as well be an exact replica with the laughter this Buu used when he tried to punch and kick Gohan in various ways.

Gohan grunted as he tries to block the next punch or kick Buu sent.

'_D-Damn… Don't know how, but I have to beat him.'_

Though considering Gohan didn't know about the illusions here he did get a look of possible realization when a horrifying thought crossed his mind and he glared at Super Buu when the two broke away from the fight.

"Hey… did a guy in black and purple clothing come by here… and did you absorb him?" Gohan asked which made Buu smirk a bit.

"Maybe I did or maybe I didn't… hehehe… HAHAHA!" Buu said before he fired a Ki blast at Gohan and while Gohan had to block the hit… he was shocked when Buu… flew away like he was retreating for some reason.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Gohan said before he goes after Buu.

Though while he flew after Buu, he was shocked when after following Buu by a corner, he came face to face with… Videl!?

"Videl?! How are you here?!" Gohan said with a shocked look on his face.

Videl just giggles before she moved to wrap an arm around Gohan's right arm.

"Oh don't worry about that Gohan, I'm just happy to see you here, come on, I think I found something nearby and you need to see it." Videl said before she starts to lead Gohan further into the cave while Gohan was now royally confused about all of this, first Majin Buu in his Super form now Videl being here?... just what was going on!?

'_Something is not right. First Buu, now Videl. What is going on here? Could it be that this place is messing with my mind?'_ Gohan thought.

Though he wasn't 100 percent sure, and while he had his guard up, he didn't want to harm his wife, illusion or otherwise and this resulted in him being led pretty deep into the cave while Videl hummed a little tune as she led him deeper and to Gohan's shock, he saw his actual freaking home inside of the cave near the bottom and… his entire family was there with even GT Goku in his adult form being there and Good Buu was there as well while he was laughing with Hercule, when they noticed Gohan and Videl, the group of people waved and Videl lets Gohan go while Goku grins at Gohan.

"Hey Gohan glad you could make it, we've been waiting for you." Goku said while he grins at his son.

"D-Dad?! What's going on? How are you guys here? Or why are you all here?" Gohan said.

"Eh don't mind all that, I was here before once remember so finding this place would be a breeze." Goku said while he ignored some of the questions while he grins at Gohan.

Gohan had a raised eyebrow.

"Well how did you get the house inside the cave?"

"Eh I know a guy, lighten up Gohan, you ask a lot of question when you just get here." Goku said while he keeps grinning at Gohan.

"Well I just came here looking for someone and I didn't expect to see Buu, Videl… wasn't even expecting to see my whole family here." Gohan said.

"I see, well Buu's pretty happy just stuffing his face right now and Videl's talking with Chi-Chi so why not take a moment to relax and stuff, can't help anyone if you are not calmed and can't think right hehe." Goku said while he keeps grinning at Gohan.

Gohan was cautious.

"Well I guess you're right."

"Thanks, besides if that Obsidian guy came here then he should be fine on his own, I passed this place when I was a kid so-!" Goku tried to say but was surprised when Gohan punched Goku and Goku barely blocked the hit.

"And how do you know Obsidian?, All I mentioned to Buu earlier was a guy with black and purple clothing… who are you really?" Gohan said with a serious look in his eyes which made Goku smirk in a way that Gohan didn't like since this smirk seemed pretty… evil…

"Ah… slip of the tongue then…" was all Goku? Said before he chuckles at Gohan while everyone else had unnerving stoic looks on their faces.

Gohan was now being guarded.

"Who are you people?" He said with a serious look.

A moment later, Goku? Punched Gohan away from him and Goku? Chuckles a bit more.

"Oh don't worry about that… that's not the important part you should be worrying about right?" Goku? Said to remind Gohan about Obsidian and him being here.

Gohan grunts from the punch before glaring at Goku?

"Where's Obsidian?!"

"Beat me and find out!" Goku? Said before he charges Gohan with a roar and he and Gohan start to fight one another with various punches and kicks and Gohan felt that this Goku was stronger than Super Buu, if he wasn't careful he could be in serious trouble.

Gohan blocked whatever attacks Goku? launched before he tries to counter attack and give everything he has.

Though while he did put up a good fight, imposter or not, this Goku was at his strongest adult form ever and was slowly pushing Gohan back as time went on, and Goku? Was just smirking at the results as he slowly chipped away at Gohan's stamina.

'_Damn… he's trying to make me lose strength. Looks like I need to power up.' _ Gohan thought before doing just that.

This resulted in Gohan going Super Saiyan but Goku? countered by doing the same… almost like he knew what Gohan was going to do and smirks at Gohan in his Super Saiyan state.

Though Gohan was shocked, he still planned to beat the imposter and find Obsidian before Gohan charges at Goku?

This resulted in the fight going on for a bit while Goku? Keeps on smirking and he slowly overpowered Gohan again and Gohan had to back away and looks at Goku?, He had to find Obsidian now so he tried an oldy to help in the retreat when he moved his fingers near his face.

"SOLAR FLARE!" Gohan yelled which caused a large light to fill the room and Goku? Had to cover his face with his arms to block the light, Gohan however didn't stick around when he flew deeper into the cave and Goku?, Just smirked when he saw that.

"Smart choice." Goku? Said while he stayed where he was before the scene went to Gohan, now powered down, as he flew through the cave and didn't run into anyone else thankfully… just who were those guys and why didn't he find Obsidian yet?

'_Damn, don't know how this happened. How was I overpowered? Who were those people? Is this what dad went through before and where is Obsidian?' _Gohan thought as he questioned things.

However there were three things Gohan knew from that fight, illusion or not, weaker or not, he had trouble fighting not only Super Buu but Goku as well, granted Super Buu was obviously weaker then when he absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo years ago, but Buu at that point was much weaker… was this place testing Gohan and showing that Gohan was lacking when it comes to strength?

Not only that… with how random this place is, to fight something that strong even with an imitation, just how strong was the being who made this place?... was the Ultra Divine Water that powerful of a strength booster?

Finally… why didn't he run into Obsidian yet?, logically speaking he was only gone for a few minutes at Korin's tower and shouldn't have gotten this far thanks to the illusions… were they just slowing Gohan down?

'_It's gotta be this cave. It's either messing with me or… is it testing me?' _Gohan thought again.

Ironically Gohan ran into no one else for a bit though he did see something shocking when he saw Obsidian near a large pool of water drinking from some kind of cup while some kind of tea kettle was near him… oh fuck!

Gohan's eyes widened.

"Obsidian no!" He yells before speeding after Obsidian.

However when he lands near Obsidian, the guy just gave curious look towards Gohan with an empty cup in hand.

"Oh hey Gohan, nice to see you, where am I by the way?, I woke up to look for a bathroom and found myself here after I went to wash my hands in this pot of water I found after taking care of my business, yet I find myself here… came into this cave and found some tasty water in here, had a few glasses as well, want some?" Obsidian said while he just looks at Gohan with a stoic look while he dipped the cup into the water again and showed Gohan that it seemed safe… at least for Obsidian much to Gohan's shock when Obsidian drank the water and didn't show any ill effects… though Gohan was curious and dipped a finger in the water nearby and licked it off his finger… that… caused Gohan cringe and gripped his stomach when he felt so much pain fill his body but it only happened for a moment while Obsidian looked a bit worried.

"H-Hey, you alright Gohan!?" Obsidian said with a rare look of concern on his face when he moved to try and help Gohan up when he was brought to one knee though Gohan was still alive since the pain only happened for a few seconds.

"F-Fuck… bad water. How were you able to drink that?" Gohan said.

"Well I just drank it from this cup and nothing bad happened, why did you fall like that?" Obsidian asked while he helped Gohan to his feet… though as he did wonder why he didn't have that kind of reaction if it was supposed to be painful.

Gohan was confused before he shook his head.

"Talk about it later. Right now I need to get you out of here. You shouldn't have wondered around."

Obsidian rubbed the back of his head for a moment.

"Well… only thing I can say in my defense is that I was looking for a bathroom and wanted to wash my hands, how was I supposed to know I would be brought here by trying to get my hands clean?" Obsidian said while he gave Gohan a half lidded look.

Gohan sweatdropped a bit.

"Nevermind. Let's just get out of here."

"Right, anyway if you followed me why did you take so long?, the entrance is just right there so…" Obsidian said while he points to a surprising sight… where Gohan flew from showed the cavern entrance a bit away with a light in the distance showing the entrance… so close… yet what about the rest of the stuff that Gohan just experienced?

"Huh?... if the entrance was there then… what was I experiencing this whole time?" Gohan said as he was greatly confused.

All Obsidian did was shrug while he placed his cup next to the tea kettle.

"Well the water was nice to me so… thanks whoever left it here, it was tasty." Obsidian said which told Gohan that no one appeared before Obsidian it seems while Obsidian starts to walk to the entrance of the home of the Ultra Divine water.

Gohan was greatly confused before he decides to leave it alone and follows Obsidian to the entrance.

Though unknowing to the duo a being appeared from the water nearby to watch the duo leave and the being looks at another who looked like some kind of white spectre of sorts appeared and the figure had a wide grin on his blank face.

"**Is this suitable Milord?" **The being from the water said which made the other being nod its head.

"**Indeed Darkness, thank you for your assistance, sorry for bothering you while you were resting… anyway before the Grand Minster finds out I vanished, might as well head back home." **The mysterious being said and left the guardian of the Ultra Divine water alone.

The being known as Darkness chuckled.

"**Talk about fun. Can't wait for the next sucker to appear unless that son of Goku wants a rematch."**

That is when the Guardian of the Ultra Divive water went back into the nearby pool of water and who knows when he will be back, his personality was a bit different then years ago but considering that there was lack of visitors, well guess the guardian gained an amused streak now.

Meanwhile after Obsidian and Gohan returned to Korin's tower…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DRANK MULTIPLE CUPS OF ULTRA DIVIVE WATER!?" Korin said with a greatly shocked expression on his face while Yajirobi looked stunned at what he just heard… a simple taste caused him so much pain for a short time and Goku years ago was on deaths door for a time, and from what Gohan said before Obsidian told them how many glasses he drank… well… Korin being shocked was an understatement while Obsidian had closed eyes while he covered his ears.

"Geeze, what are you getting so upset about?, sure I accidentally found the place and what not but you gotta admit not all my fault, I mean I never found out where the bathroom was where I climbed up at and had to look for one and you had many jars of water like this one so who knows where it would send me if I touched that water again, how was I suppose to know I would be transported to that cave thing… weird thing though is that Gohan here says he saw something called Majin Buu and Goku and various other friends and family in the cave but when I entered I just walked down a path and found an old tea kettle filled with water so I wonder why I was just able to walk in… still I was thirsty so I drank some and nothing happened yet when Gohan had a small taste he was brought to one knee from pain he felt." Obsidian said while he points a thumb at Gohan while Yajirobi couldn't blame Gohan for that though he did give Obsidian a half lidded look.

"Oi… you sure you are human and not some kind of zombie?" Yajirobi said while Obsidian gave the samurai a half lidded look.

"Of course I'm human, and living last time I checked, got a pulse and everything." Obsidian said while he raised an eyebrow at the funny look Yajirobi was giving him.

Gohan sweatdrop a bit.

"Still though, how were you not affected by the water?, anyone who drinks it would feel pain."

Obsidian got a twitching eyebrow at the annoying questions and looks at the trio.

"OK… first off why would I have the answers when I'm just as confused as you are?, maybe it had no effect on me or maybe it was just regular water, I don't know, and before you all wonder about the strangeness of the idea, I'm talking with a short cat martial artist with a staff, a Samurai who bums with him and apparently just pals around here and this guy who is supposed to be my teacher in combat is half alien… who knows I could be related to an alien of some kind for all I know given the insane situations earths been in and the insane situation I am in now and you want to know what… I don't give a crap right now since I climbed all the way up here in less then a freaking day, then found myself in some kind of cave which apparently messed with Gohan's mind but not mine for some reason and now I'm being grilled 20 questions when I'm just as confused as you three are… now unless anyone wants to ask a stupid Question, I'm going to take a nap because my muscles ache from climbing up here… I'll answer questions if I can but try and think them through first." Obsidian said before he walked away from the trio though he did look at Korin.

"Oh and you should put up some kind of sign to not mess with these jars, doubt I would have tried to wash my hands in them if there was a warning to at least not do that." Obsidian said before he left the group to find a place to nap for now.

The trio sweatdropped at this.

"He may have a point. There should be some signs in case more people want to come here and train." Gohan said.

Korin looks at Gohan and jumped and hits him lightly on the head with his cane.

"Oh quiet you, I don't normally have more then 3 people here at a given time so don't blame me for the whole wondering thing, your idea to bring them here so you are responsible for them, you are suppose to be their combat instructor not me, I just help with gaining power, Obsidian may not feel the effects now but the Ultra Divine Water is special for a reason, if it doesn't effect them there can be only two reasons, either his potential is already drawn out to its absolute limit which I doubt given his power, granted its the strongest but its nowhere near close to your power even if it was crippled from lack of training from what I heard about… now, I'm worried there maybe a delayed effect and all of those cups will come back and hit him with so much pain that chances of him surviving are slim… though if he survives that… well I'm wondering if he has the potential to be a monster that may outclass your old man or yourself… granted thats just a thought but hey, new generation, new monster of the generation right?... anyway Yajirobi and I put the food up for now, get some rest for now Gohan and I can train the four later." Korin said before he walked away while Gohan rubbed his head where Korin hit him… wasn't painful per say but was still surprising for an 800+ year old cat.

Though something troubled Gohan.

'_I still liked to know what it was that I was facing in the cave. Hmmm... I'll probably ask Korin later since I'm a bit beat after that spar.' _He thought.

Gohan then left the room while Yajirobi used the lid for the portal pot for the Ultra Divine water and left the room in a rush since he didn't have good memories of that pot.

The scene then fades to black on the first few days of the Super Dimension and the training for the upandcoming threat and the new Generation of Z Fighters were just starting to kick off… how will the Newist Z Fighters fair when they take up the mantle that the old ones left for them?, will this new threat be too much for them?... find out next on Dragon Ball Super Grand Tour.

* * *

**(End of Intro to the New Z Fighters Chapter, next up… the new villain is talked about in detail and plans are made to power level the new Z fighters to decent levels… will Gohan's training be enough?... find out the next chapter.)**


End file.
